Snow Days
by kalimecat
Summary: Thor remembers several times when he and Loki were younger and they played in the snow he thinks of what those times revealed to him about his younger brother
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I've recently become totally obsessed with Thor and the Avengers. And even though Loki is the villain he's still my favorite character cuz he's so tortured and complicated. I also love the dynamic between him and Thor as that being said I had to do a story about their brotherhood and childhood together. And even though I already have tow stories that I'm still working on I had to put this out there because I've got way too many Loki feels going on right now. Let me know that you think and God bless.**

"Brudder, Brudder," a small voice called to Prince Thor who had just turned five-years of age by Midgardian standards. Thor tossed and turned rolling over dismissing the small voice with a snore. Little Loki pursed his lips he would not so easily dissuaded from getting his older brother's attention. He started tapping him this time. "Brudder," he said a little louder his small finger tapping Thor on the head. Thor groaned finally rolling over and coming face to face with bright, wide, green eyes that were staring innocently back at him.

"Loki?" the fair-haired prince asked groggily to his dark haired little brother. "What?" he groan as Loki waved at him eagerly with the hand that hand previously been tapping him and the other hand was being used so Loki could suck on his thumb. Thor rolled his eyes and flopped back on his bed pulling the pillow over his face. "Did you have a bad dream?" Thor asked things we still a little out of focus.

"No," Loki said shaking his head and giggling.

"Why are you up then?" asked the young blonde child as he rubbed his eyes.

Loki leaned over into his brother's face a big grin lighting up his little features. "No," he whispered like it was a secret.

"No what?" Thor inquired with a yawn. He started to sit u since it seemed as though his little brother wasn't going to move. Loki held up a book picture of a book and pointed eagerly at the picture on the front cover. Thor strained to make out the image with only the pale light from the torches in the hall penetrating the dark abyss which was his sleeping chambers. He squinted trying to see what Loki was presenting to him: A woman on a mighty sled being pulled by a polar bear across a arctic landscape.

"No," Loki pointed out again to the picture on the book, flashing an energetic grin toward the sleepy older boy.

"No, story time Loki," Thor said with a yawn then ruffled Loki's soft midnight hair. "Sleepy time," He tried to explain to his little brother putting his finger to his lips before attempting to nestle back down into his bed.

"Not story, no!" Loki huffed desperately throwing his book down on the ground.

"Ok, just go back to sleep," Thor stated his words slurring since he was already drifting off again he rolled over one more time ready to get back to the good dream he was having about wrestling ogres. Loki stood there for a awhile smiling and laughing to himself, but when he started to hear Thor snoring again he started tapping him again. "Loki, stop!" Thor growled in annoyance using his left hand and pushing his brother's face way from him. The push came out harder than Thor had intended, he just couldn't control his own strength. He sent his two year old year old brother flying toward the ground. Loki hit the floor with a thud and automatically started to tear up. Thor flung himself out of the bed and scrambled to get to the toddler's side. "Loki, I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. He often played to rough and Loki who was so small and frail for his age often got hurt. "Are you ok?" he asked pulling the younger prince to his feet and hugging him.

"Tor mad?" Loki asked looking up at the older child his green eyes still watering.

"Nope, I'm not mad, I didn't mean to hit you so hard, you forgive me?" the eldest son of Odin asked as he took his little brother by the shoulders.

Loki looked up at Thor happily and wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, "No!" he said cheerfully giggling.

"No?" Thor asked completely puzzled "Why not?" Thor demanded putting his hands on his hips.

Loki laughed harder shaking his head, "No!" he declared pointing to the window.

"No what?" Thor continued to question. The 3 year old shuck his head at his sibling. He started to walk over to the window, but Thor grabbed him and held him in place. "Why don't you forgive me?" Thor asked once more. He had done everything right like his parents told him to. He apologized, he asked him if he was ok, he gave him a hug.

Loki continued shaking his head pointing to the window excitedly exclaiming, "NO No! NO!"

"No what, Loki?" Thor asked now sounded irritated what right did Loki have not to forgive him. Eventually Thor released the little tike and watched him dash off to the window,

"Lookie Tor," he called enthusiastically over to the taller more firmly built boy, he waved his hand beckoning him to come over to the window. Thor lumbered his way to the window. Coming behind his brother and peeling the beautiful embroidered drapes back so he could peer into the darkness. "No!" Loki tried to elaborate pointing to the white powdery that was gathering on the windowsill.

"Snow?" Thor questioned scratching his head and yawning. Loki nodded excitedly. "SNOW!" Thor exclaimed jumping up and down. "Loki it snowing!" Thor bellowed flinging out his arms and throwing the curtains back so that he could take in the breathtaking view of the palace grounds all covered in white. "It's snowing little brother!" Thor told him once more.

"I know!" Loki huffed his hands coming to his hips in frustration, "Dat's what Loki tell Tor," he explained.

Thor looked down fondly at his brother, " That's what you were trying to say?" Thor inquired aloud. Loki nodded emphatically, "Loki say Sssssnnooowww," Thor pronounced slowly so that his brother could hear all the sounds that the word was making.

Loki's little eyes eyebrows knitted together with concentration. He thought hard about the word before attempting to repeat what his big brother said. "THHHHNOWW," The responded to the effort with a hearty laugh. Loki felt shamed he slunk back and put his thumb in his mouth again. He muttered the word a few more times to himself, but still wasn't able to produce the "S" sound quite right.

"Ok,"The eldest prince shrugged. It was kinda cute, "Don't hurt yourself,Loki," Thor said putting his hand on top of Loki's raven curls seeing as though his brother was still repeating the word to himself. "Let's go play in the thnow," he lisped so that his brother wouldn't feel bad. Loki beamed back up at him.

"Loki wake up mama and papa?"

"No Loki, this is a secret ok," Thor explained to his younger brother how their parents would never let them go out in the middle of the night and play in the snow so they had to sneak out very quietly. Loki nodded while Thor went to the closet and got some warm tunics for the two of them to wrap up in. Loki was practically drowning in the garments of his much bigger brother, but didn't really seem to care he was elated by the excursion.

The two princes went quickly down the hall and snuck out the palace door and ran out into the winter wonderland before them. Thor ran and immediately fell on his face miscalculating how deep the snow was. Loki ran over top of him, frolicking and spinning about as the snowflakes fell. He stuck out his tongue and caught them. Thor eventually got up and started chasing his younger brother around in through the garden. Despite the snow being so thick Loki actually seemed to maneuver well through the tundra that was forming. He was quick and agile and was easily to out run his brother. Thor didn't know how Loki was able to run so effortless through the mounds of snow that were nearly to the little boys waist.

"Ok Loki, no more tag. You win," Thor said panting and falling to his knees in the snow. Loki giggled from behind a lacy looking tree as he watched his brother flop flat on his back. Thor laid there for a long while.

"Tor?" Loki said walking over cautiously and looking at his brother who was lying in the snow with his eyes closed. The inquisitive younger son of Odin leaned over into his brother's face. "Brudder?" Thor's hands reached up and grabbed Loki by the waist pulling his down and tickling him till he squealed and cried.

The brother's tickled each other in like fashion for a long while until a looming shadowy figure appeared over them. "What's all this?" The voice questioned. "You boys are supposed to be sleeping," The strong voice pointed out.

'Dad!" Thor exclaimed rolling Loki off of him and taking a gulp. Loki stopped laughing and looked up at his father worriedly. "Wh-What are you doing up?" Thor asked innocently as he patted the soft snow around him.

The king raised his one good eyebrow and look at his sons, "I could ask you the same question, Thor. What are you doing up at this hour? Outside? and with Loki?" Thor cringed his father's words.

"We were just playing," he shrugged.

"Thor this is no Hour to be playing." Odin chided. "Out on the grounds without any supervision," he shuck his head pacing about, "What were you thinking?" The blonde haired prince didn't respond he just looked down at his snow covered boots. "I expect you to set a good example for your little brother, not teach him to break all the rules," Odin sighed "Seems I'm going to have to teach you boys a lesson," Odin held a stern look in his face.

"No!" Loki protested jumping up and running to their father.

"Shh, Loki," Thor said trying to grab his little brother, but it was too late Loki was already standing by their father's side. he looked so incredibly small standing next to such a great ruler.

"Loki fault," the little prince insisted.

"Is it?' Odin asked his voice tender as he knelt down to his younger son's eye level.

Loki nodded, "Loki wake Tor up. Loki want go out." He said his voice small as he looked up at his father.

"Why, Loki? You know it's time for bed?" Odin questioned gently stroking the toddler's cheek.

"Like..." Loki paused trying to remember how Thor told him to say the word, "Thnow" he lisped.

"Dad don't punish Loki," Thor pleaded staggering over to his father and putting a protective arm around his little brother.

"Punish?" the king of Asgard looked puzzled. "I only meant that I was going to have to teach you boys how to play in the snow," he laughed and threw a snow that he had been hiding behind his back at his elder sons face. As his vision went white Thor heard his baby brother laughing and squealing happily as they continued their romp in the snow until dawn.

_Thor smiled contentedly remembering his father carrying them back into the palace they had both fallen asleep exhausted from all the fun they'd had in the night. Thor remembered his yes fluttering open and catching a glimpse of Loki one arm slung around their father's neck his other arm curled tight close to his body so that he could suck on his thumb. And he watched his father press a delicate kiss on his forehead. Why didn't Loki realize he was never less than a worthy son in their father's eyes?_


	2. Snow Queen

**Author's Note: WOW, Guys I am overwhelmed with the response I got to this story. Well I thank you all for reading reviewing, following favoriting. Enjoy. God Bless.**

Frigga tiptoed quietly down the hall to look in on her two young princes. They had had an exciting day. Her husband had taken them ice fishing. An age old pastime for father's and sons to do around this time of year when the frost were first forming and the lakes were just starting to freeze over. She expected both boys to be tired out fast asleep in their beds, since they had left so early in the morning and had only arrived back an hour or two ago. But when she went to each of their chambers she found no child there. She then decided to check the boys playroom: she should have known that was where they would be were wide awake. Toys were scattered all over the floor but the two hardly seemed to be interested in the figurines and play sets that were thrown about It seemed as though a new game had started. Thor had received a fake arrow and target set and he had set it up and now the two were shooting rubber arrows at a target that had the face of a a dragon.

"Thor, it's my turn!" Loki insisted stomping his and shouting behind Thor's back.

"Loki, your turn is when I'm finished, Ok now you just have to wait." Thor explained dismissively as he lined up his shot.

"You can't just give yourself as many turns as you want," Loki protested.

"As soon as I get a bullseye it will be your turn,"

The dark haired prince folded his arms, "That's gonna take all night,"

"Thor," Frigga's soft, mellow voice came into the room, "Give Loki a turn," she stated sweetly as she came up behind her younger son and touched him on the shoulders.

"I will," Thor responded back, "As soon as I get this shot," Thor said closing his eyes before letting his toy arrow loose. It flew straight over the dragons's head.

"You missed!" Loki called out.

" I just need a better target," Thor reasoned. "That one is too small." He ran over to get the arrow from the corner it had flew to.

"You two should be getting ready for bed," she chided as she peered into the lavished room with decorated walls that reflected tales of fables and legends and was filled like a cavern of treasures with toys.

"We are ready for bed mama, we're just not in bed," the four year old stated as he pointed out that he and his brother had on their pajamas.

"Oh I see," said queen Frigga sweetly nodding as she ruffled Loki's hair which he really didn't like. Thor picked up the toy bow and arrow set and aim one of the arrows at his little brother's head.

"Hey!" Loki cried rubbing the sore spot on the back of his head.

"A much better target," Thor laughed as he walked back over to his mother and younger sibling. "Here you go Loki," he said still smiling when he passed his younger brother the arrow set. Loki turned around and glared daggers at the blonde haired prince who stood above him laughing. He angrily smacked from Thor's hands and lunged at Thor's knees and tackling him to the ground.

"Boy's don't fight, please," Frigga pleaded peeling the two apart. The older boy was still laughing at the act. The younger child looked as if on the verge of ready to strike again.

"You saw what he did!" Loki insisted turning to his golden haired mother.

"Yes," Queen Frigga nodded as she stroked the hit area of Loki's head, "But you're alright, aren't you? Your brother was just playing with you,"She said giving him a wink and Loki mumbled something under his breath.

Thor saw how angry Loki looked, "Sorry Loki," He apologized sweetly. Coming over and wrapping his arm around his brother's thin frame. Loki looked up at the nearly 7 year old Thor and smiled.

"That's nice," Frigga said touched by the bond the boys shared. Little arguments were fairly frequent, but the were always short lived. "Well I thought I was just going to tuck you boys in, but since you still both seem to have so much energy…"  
"Can we play a game?" Thor asked eagerly as he jumped on top of a near by chair.

"I don't know… I think there's been a quite a lot of fun and game for tonight," Frigga stated as she observed the disorderly state of the recreation room. She then noticed that the chair her young boy who had the appearance of a 7 year old was standing on was starting to wobble. Instinctively she rushed over and grabbed him off of the chair before the furniture tipped over. "Yes definitely enough games," she stated as she placed him on the floor. Thor looked sheepishly back at her as she went to pick up the fallen chair. "What about a story?" she suggested as she took a seat on the couch by the fireplace in the room.

"Oooh story!" Loki replied giddily as he scampered away from the toys he had been playing with and rushed to his mother's side.

"A story?" Thor asked with s slightly disgusted curl of the lip. It wasn't that he didn't like stories, but he just didn't understand how a book could compare to the adventurous game he had been imagining. He looked over at his mother who nodded and patted for him to come and join her and Loki on the couch. Loki had already hopped up and was snuggling deep into Frigga's side. She was warm and soft and always smelt like lilacs and plums. "Fine," the crown prince conceded tossing his ball to the side. Once Thor had hopped on the couch he got comfortable and nestled into his mother's embrace as well. "Everyone cozy" she asked gently noting how her sons were just using her as a pillow. The boys snuggled deeper into the folds of her gowns and she took that as a yes. "What story would you like to here?" the queen asked her little ones.

"Oooh!" Loki said bringing his head off of Frigga's shoulder and hopping up and running over to the bookshelf. He grabbed a well worn book and ran back over with it. "Read this one, Mummy," He offered sweetly holding the book up over his face covering his gapped tooth smile.

"The snow queen?" Thor read the title off of the cover. "OH NO!" the blonde thundered. "Not again!" Thor dramatically slapped his right palm on his forehead. "Loki we read that one all the time!" Thor protested.

"Well I think it is very appropriate for tonight," Frigga said to Thor as she gently took the book from Loki, she ran he fingers through his ebony locks as he laughed and stuck out his tongue at his older brother before clambering onto his mother's lap. "You know it's clear quiet nights like these when she comes," she reminded the boys casting a gaze pout the window. The wind was howling outside and the snow was falling rapidly.

"She's still alive?" Loki asked as he looked out the window too.

:"Mmm hmm" The queen said as she began to read the tale. "Once there was a Juton queen," she said.

"Was she ugly, Mama, like all the other Frost Giants?" asked Thor already interrupting. Thor never could sit through a whole story quietly.

"No," the queen shook her head, "She was very beautiful," she explained and she pointed to the picture that she had placed on Loki's lap. The picture was of a lovely female who had skin like blue ice and ebony tresses cascading down her back. She had a lovely dress that looked as if it was made from snowflakes and frost. He had deep liquid eyes,

"She's not as pretty as you, mummy" Loki whispered and pulled his hand through her golden locks.

Frigga smiled and pressed a kiss on top of the child's forehead, "Thank you, my love."

"I thought that the Frost Giants were hideous monsters?" Thor scratched his head in confusion. They had heard the story several times since Loki enjoyed it so, but he was never quite able to understand how the Jotun queen ended up being pretty.

"There are always exceptions, Thor" The queen reminded him. "Anyway she was very beautiful, but she was very cruel. For fun she would raid villages and turn the inhabitants to ice. She ruled her icy world alone. Her husband had died and left her childless. She longed for a son to be the heir to Jotunheim. She looked amongst her people but she found no child lovely enough to be her heir. For she was very beautiful and wanted a comely child aswell. Finally she began riding into other worlds on her polar bear driven sleigh searching for a child to take. She found human children to be very pleasing to the eye and she took several handsome boys in exchange for sparing the village. "

"Why not an Asgardian boy?" Thor demanded crossing his arms.

"Thor you ask too many questions," Loki pointed out.

" It's Ok Loki," Frigga soothed the young boy, "Well eventually she did come to Asgard to look for a little boy because the Midgardian children didn't live very long and several had grown old and died in only a few short years.," The queen went on.

"There was a small Asgardian village high up in the mountains where the Snow Queen had spied a very handsome youth. He was strong and tall and brave. The boy's name was Kai, He was the son of a mighty warrior. She knew that this lad would be the perfect future king. The only problem was that the boy was too soft hearted. A king of an Icy realm must be coldhearted. She thought. So the queen devised a plan to turn Kai's heart to ice,"

"How did she know he was soft hearted?" asked Thor.

"She had watched him and she knew he had a friend who was born lame and feeble, Gert. Despite the fact that the other children teased Gert, Kai remained faithful and always protected and looked out for Gert." Frigga explained absentmindedly looking down at Loki who was starting to yawn.

"Well one particular night Kai and Gert had been playing out in the woods, but a terrible storm was coming and Gert who was the wiser of the two told Kai they needed to hurry home. You see he lived with his grandmother and she knew much about the snow queen and she knew that on stormy night it was unwise for little lads to be out of their houses, because the snow queen would ride and snatch them up. She passed this wisdom onto Gert who tried to tell Kai, but Kai wouldn't always listen. Gert was ready to go straight home, but Kai kept wanting to make little pit stops. To pick up sticks and gather pinecones. Soon the weather got worse outside and the wind started to blow fiercer. Eventually the two boys could hardly see for all the snow swirling about them. Blinded by the wind they got separated. Gert fell down in the snow, but as he looked up he saw a terrible sight. He saw a carriage made of ice rushing over the snow being pulled by 5 great polar bears. He knew that this sleigh belonged to the snow queen. She stepped out of her vehicle, she was very lovely and Kai was entranced by her beauty. "Kai that's the Snow Queen, stay away from her," Gert warned trying to grab hold of his friend's foot and keep him in place, but Kai was already under the Snow Queens spell. She blew Kai a kiss and from her kiss a shard of ice flew into Kai's eye. Kai screamed out in pain. 'My eye! My eye! Something's in my eye!' he wailed and clutched his face. After that the winds died down and the snow started falling softly. Gert seeing his friend distress went over to help him. He asked Kai what was wrong but Kai yelled at him called him a fool and pushed him down on the ground. Gert was surprised by Kai's reaction but figured that he was just scared so Gert took Kai by the hand and led him home.

The next day Gert came over to check on his friend, but Kai treated Gert terribly, he told Gert that they were never friends, that he hated him for his weakness and wanted to be left alone. Gert was terribly hurt, but he respected Kai's request and watched as Kai ran off to play with some other boys in the village. Gert followed behind them secretively. Gert was good at sneaking. He saw that Kai was not only being mean to him, but he was even being mean to the other boys. That was not like Kai at all. The other boys eventually turned away from Kai and Kai declared he didn't need them. As all the other youngsters headed home a sleigh appeared being pulled by polar bears. 'Who are you?' he demanded. A figure of a beautiful icy woman appeared.

'Aren't you cold child?' the icy woman asked as she stepped forward and touched his cheek. It sent a shiver down Kai's body. 'Come with me and I'll take you home where it is warm?' she said and extended her hand toward him. Kai hesitated for a moment.

'Don't Kai!' Gert cried finally appearing from behind a rock.

'Gert?' Kai asked hopefully. But it was too late the Snow Queen placed a kiss on Kai's cheek and he was forced to obey. He got into the Jotuns sleigh and she drove away. Gert tried to chase after them, but the polar bears were too fast for the lame boy to catch. Gert scurried back to the village and told them what happened, but they didn't believe him. Kai's parents waited for Kai to return, but that night there was a terrible blizzard and they assumed their son died. But Gert knew his friend wasn't dead and he intended to rescue him. So Gert set out traveling alone through the icy foreign fields. He thought if he could reach the Bifrost he could sure rescue his friend from Jotunhiem."

"But he didn't reach the Bifrost, did he Mummy?"

"He did, but he wasn't permitted to use it," the queen explained.

"Why couldn't he use the Bifrost?" asked Thor.

"He was only a very small child and the gatekeeper would not let him."

"Why wouldn't Heimdal let him rescue his friend?" Loki interjected sleepily as he rested his heavy head on Frigga's chest.

"It was a gatekeeper before Heimdal," Frigga explained watching Loki's eyes slowly close. "So Gert had to find a secret way to get to Jotunheim. His grandmother was a wise woman and she knew that he could learn magic from the animals. So she taught him how to talk to them. He learned from animals that the snow queen lived in frigid layer so when he went there he had to dress warmly and travelers he learned from travelers that the snow queen took other children before Kai and all died in her icy grip. He learned that their were secret passage ways one of which a unicorn showed him. The unicorn became Gerts companion, for the unicorn had been asked to pull the Snow Queen's sleigh once, but he escaped never went back. The Unicorn also told him that the snow queen performed a ceremony in which she took the memory of a child's past and replaced it with her icy words. If the child accepted this as truth by the time the full moon rose in a years time the child was lost. When the unicorn realized the Kai had been missing for nearly a year he agreed to take his young friend to Jotunheim the realm of the Snow Queen and took him as far as the Snow queens castle. It was a very grand palace, but the unicorn was scared to go in for all who entered the palace uninvited were turned to ice. Gert went on alone. But Gert was very sneaky and so he was able to get around the guards. He finally made it inside the queens chamber room and their he saw Kai standing stiff and cold. His skin was blue and he started to take on the appearance of the Jotuns. The queen kept stroking Kai and asking him to remember things about his past life that Kai couldn't remember. He couldn't remember his mother or father, or his village. When the moon rose into the sky the Snow Queen's spell would be permanent and Kai would remain with her for all time.

'Kai!' Gert called upon seeing his friend in the clutches of the icy queen.

'You,' the Snow Queen yelled in horror seeing the feeble child. "How is it that you are here?'

"I have come by unicorn to save my friend,' Gert replied.

"Foolish child he cannot be saved," the queen scoffed.

"if he remembers he can leave." Gert stated.

"Boy, how is it that you know these things?" The snow queen asked in disbelief. But Gert had learned much with his travels and he had learned her secrets as well.

"I know much," was the child's reply. There were mere moments until the full moon rose and the Snow Queen's spell would not be able to be undone.

"Ask your questions then child,' the snow queen allowed.

"What is your name?" Ger t asked the frozen image of Kai

'I am called her son,'

'Who is your mother?' asked Gert feeling more anxious as the hour drew to a close.

'The snow queen,' Kai answered

'What does your father do?'

'My father was a king slain,'

'Where are you from?' asked

'Jotunheim,'

In a moment of panic seeing that the moon was almost at peak Gert threw his arms around Kai, 'Kai I am your friend, we were best friends and had many adventures together, Do you remember? Kai please remember!' Gert begged and stared Kai in the eyes. He held him tighter 'Kai what's my name'

Kai blinked in confusion before finally replying slowly 'Gert!'. With that the Snow Queen's spell was broken and she was forced to release the boys. The Unicorn took them back to Asgard. The Snow queen still searches for a son to this day." Frigga said finally concluding the story. "The end," She finished with a smile.

"Well I guess the story wasn't that bad Loki," Thor teased as he stretched and yawned a little bit. He looked over at his brother, Loki, who had fallen asleep against their mother's chest. Thor shook his head. He couldn't believe after Loki had asked to hear that story he fell asleep on it. Frigga gathered her younger son in her arms and began carrying him down the hall to his bedroom while holding Thor's hands as they walked down the corridor.

"I can't believe Loki fell asleep," Thor expressed looking up at his mother who still hand Loki in her arms fast asleep as they turned the corner to Loki's bedroom.

"He tried to stay up as long as he could, darling" Frigga explained as she laid Loki down in his own bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he settled down into the quilts. Her and Thor took a few more steps before they got to his bedchamber

"Mama," Thor said as Frigga ushered him into bed, pulling down the covers and fluffing the pillows for her elder boy.

"Yes," she said sitting down on the edge of his bed and pulling the covers up tight over her beloved son. " I don't really get why Loki like's that story so much," he admitted now that Loki was tucked away in his own chambers. "I mean it doesn't have any good battles or weapons or even a really scary monster?" he explained.

"Well maybe Loki finds it relatable," Frigga offered as she stroked Thor's face, but her eyes looked distant and worried.

"How? It's about stolen children and Jotuns queens?"

"Maybe it's more relatable then you know, Thor." She said with a sigh. Hoping Thor wouldn't ask many more questions.

"I don't understand," Thor scratched his thick blonde hair and laid down on the solf silk pillow that laced his bed.

" It's a story about a smaller child saving a big strong child," The queen tried to explain.

"Yeah, but he doesn't save him with a fight or with powers or anything," Thor went on still perplexed by how anyone could find that tale so interesting.

"No, Gert rescues Kai with something much stronger…"

"What?"

"Love, my son" Frigga said as planted a kiss on Thor's forehead. "No more questions tonight now dear, it is very late and you had a very busy day," she soothed. Thor nodded sleepily before turning over getting in his normal resting position.

"Goodnight mama," he murmured as his eyelids closed and he saw her leaving his room.

"Goodnight love," Frigga whispered back blowing one last kiss.

_As times passed Thor always thought he'd figured out how Loki related to the story. Loki was Gert small and feeble, but well learned. Making, himself Kai the strong, beautiful child. And maybe that was the truth when they were younger, but the roles had changed. It happened so quickly and suddenly that Thor hadn't even noticed. Loki was Kai the easily bewitched child turned cold by the learning that he was the rightful child of the Snow Queen or Snow King as the case ended up being. The realization that his life had been a lie pushed out the wise, gentle person Loki had been giving way to a cold cruel person. That made Thor Gert. The one who was suppose to save the other, but he hadn't been able to do that. Instead he watched his brother fall off of the shattered bridge into an abyss. Loki was lost and Thor cursed himself for not having enough love to save his brother. He twisted uncomfortably in his sleep as the night continued._


	3. ice sculptures

As the years passed, to Loki, playing in the snow was second nature. He knew how to bend the element to his command from an early age. Even before he had studied in the manipulation of the elements he knew what to do with snow. Thor could scarcely make a snow angel. It was rather sad really. Loki would call them snow bears. They were big and formless. One time they and all their friends had all been having a snowman building contest. They had asked Frigga to judge and she happily agreed, watching as the children tried to sculpt their masterpieces.

Hogun had begun to create a simple three ball snowman and proclaimed himself finished. "Hogun aren't you going to give him eyes and a mouth?" The queen asked sweetly. Hogun merely shuck his head folded his arms and took a seat on a near by bench on the grounds. Queen Frigga nodded. Hogun was a silent child. He hardly ever spoke and even more rarely did he smile.

She walked on further through the snow some of her handmaidens accompanying her. "My, my Frandal this is very attractive," The queen said with admiration as she looked at the stately snowperson that was adorned with cloak and skirt and fallen cherries had been used to create the mouth. Leaves had been strung together and placed a necklace around the creations neck.

"Why thank you your majesty," Frandal said flashing a debonair smile and giving a sweeping bow.

"She's very pretty," The queen pointed out about the snow woman.

"As she should be," 9 year old Frandal proclaimed. "I was inspired to create her. I call her Queen… after you, highness," The little Viking said taking the queen's gloved hand in his and kissing it.

Queen Frigga laughed. "Why I am flattered good sir," She said bending down and patting him on the head. "Frandal you will one day break many hearts," she whispered as she continued her rounds as judge to see the progress of the children her.

"Oh please," she heard young Sif mumble to herself.

"And what are you working on Lady Sif?" asked one of the queen's handmaidens.

"It's a sword," The little girl boasted proudly pointing to the outline that was on the ground.

"Well Sif that is a very different approach," The queen offered patting the girl on the shoulder. "I think it really shows a lot of personality," the royal woman added.

"Volstagg!" Loki and Thor's mother shrieked as she saw the chubbier boy of the bunch began to shove snow into his mouth. "What are you doing?" she asked frantically. "You're supposed to be building beautiful creations in the snow, dear," she expressed.

"Sorry, Queen Frigga," The round faced, redhead said as he swallowed the snowball that he had just shoved in his mouth. "I was making a snow ham," he told her truthfully.

"A snow ham?" The queen's eyebrows arched up

"Yeah," Volstagg nodded, "And it started to look real yummy," he explained. "And we've been out here for a long time with no snacks," he shrugged. "So I ate it."

"I see," said the queen clasping her hands behind her back. "Well Volstagg why don't you allow Wyn to take you inside and get you something war to eat." She suggested. Volstagg's mouth began to salivate. The young servant girl came and wrapped her arms around Thor's plump friend and she slowly escorted the child back toward the palace.

"Loki!" Frigga exclaimed coming over to her youngest boy with her hands out stretched "Oh darling this is wonderful!" she expressed looking at his work with awe. He was sculpting a perfect snow form of his father. "Oh Loki it looks just like him!" The queen raved on. She walked around the ice sculpture and marveled at the detail that the 6 year old by Midgardian standards) "I can't wait for your father to see!" she said giving him a hug.

"Do-do-do you like it, really?' Loki inquired his bright green eyes wide with promise. As he pressed his head into his mother's stomach feeling loved in her embrace.

"Oh yes darling! It's very good. It's so detailed." She went on rubbing his back as she held him tight.

"I even made his scepter, mama," Loki showed pride the piece of ice he had carefully formed in the likeness of his father's powerful weapon.

"Loki this is so very good," Frigga said dropping down on her knees and stroking her son's thin pale cheek. "Look's like you've found another talent," she teased and tapped him on the nose. He laughed and swatted her hands away from him. "And you thought you didn't have any," she said running her hands over his dark locks.

"I want to show, papa," Loki replied.

"You must!" Frigga insisted. "But not right now," he reminded the child, "Your father's a little tied up at the moment," she explained. Loki looked disappointed. "We'll save it for after dinner," she added, "It'll be a surprise. He'll be very please, son." His mother reassured him. The thought made Loki's pale face light up.

"Mother," Thor called running over to Frigga practically tripping all over himself. Thor had grown much he was big for his age, but still a little clumsy. " Come see what I made!" the 9 year old tugged on the elegant cloak that the queen was wearing beckoning her to follow.

"Of course dear," she turned around and smiled at her eldest child. He was tall and strapping and handsome. "Keep up the good work Loki," she stated before getting up off her knees and following Thor over to view his work of art. Thor led her overconfidently to the project he had been working on.

He stuck out his chest and pointed his thumb at himself as well. "I made that," he bragged.

"Well it's…it's… really something dearest," she uttered looking somewhat bewildered at the piece. "I just have one question," she began hesitantly. She pursed her lips and placed her hand there. Thor continued smiling up at his mother nudging her to ask her question. He had heard that great art was supposed to inspire deep thought. "Well…dear… what is it?" The queen asked sweetly as she stared at the shapeless mound of snow before her.

"Mother it's a snowman," Thor explained.

"Oh yes. Yes…absolutely I see it now," Frigga began to praise Thor. "Well with just a few more finishing touches I'm sure it'll be splendid," she assured him.

"Can you help me?" Thor asked.

"Now remember darling I am the judge. I'm really not supposed to be giving any help or advice. "Why not ask Loki," the queen recommended inclining her head over to Loki. He looked like such a little artist going over and over his work for minute details. He even took of his glove and started crafting with his bare hands determined to the right textures and patterns. He didn't even seem to be fazed by the cold. His mother announced that she and her hand maidens would be back shortly to properly judge the contest in only a few moments.

Thor looked over at his younger brother who was molding the snow with such skill and finesse. Loki crafted with his bare hands. Thor marveled, what was more of a wonder to him was how Loki seemed to be able to create a beautiful statue of snow while he could scarcely form a ball. "Brother?" Thor came over sullenly a lumpy patch of snow in his hands. Loki didn't look away from what he was trying to build, but he did acknowledge his brother with a nod. "Can you help me?' Thor asked his voice small and eyes cast down

Loki smirked to himself secretly relishing the moments when his brother would acknowledge that he didn't know everything. "This is a contest Thor," Loki explained, as he patted down the snow that was beginning to bare a striking resemblance to their Father King of Asgard, "if I help you that would defeat the purpose," The 6 year old explained to his 9 year old brother.

"Please, Loki, can you just help me make a snowball, I won't bother you again," Thor humbly asked his younger brother.

Loki looked up at his big brother and laughed. He looked so clueless, "Ok the dark-haired boy smiled back. "Show me your technique," Loki encouraged.

"huh?" the older prince scratched his blonde head.

"Show me what you can do?"

"Oh, Ok!" Thor exclaimed and scooped down to pick some fresh snow. He than began to mash it under his big mitten covered hands. He pounded the snow with out thought and then was surprised when it disintegrated into nothing.

"You're too rough!" Loki pointed out. "It's not your enemy, why are you beating it up?" Loki asked almost angrily.

"I wasn't beating it up!" Thor protested defensively.

"You turned it into powder!" Loki pointed at the mess in Thor's hands. "You've got to go easy on it," Loki explained. "See," he said as he picked up bit of snow and used his bare little fingers, to pat and tap and gently massage the snow into the shape he wanted it to be.

Thor's eyes were wide with amazement at the perfectly spherical shape that the snow had taken. "Loki did you use magic?" he asked skeptically.

"NO," Loki spat, " Gosh Thor you don't need magic, you just need to be gentle," he said gazing happily at the new snowball.

"Gentle…yeah got it," Thor proclaimed as he snatched the perfect little ball from his little brother's hand. "Thanks," he said slapping Loki harshly on the back. To his frail little brother the brotherly slap sent him sailing toward the snow. Loki went flying into the snowman he had worked so hard to build, the whole thing came crumbling down. Loki lay buried under the avalanche of what had been a beautiful creation.

Thor looked down gaping. "Oops," The older boy uttered jumping back from the scene of the accident

"THOR!" Loki shrieked slamming his fist into the snow, "Look what you did you big oaf!" the little boy shot back jumping up from the snow bank He jumped in his brother's face and pointed down at the destroyed image of his father. Now the head was all that was left. The scepter was cracked and the body was completely demolished. Loki scampered to grab the head. One of the horns from his father's helmet was missing. "you did that on purpose didn't you?" He was quivering. He fought to hold back the tears welling up in his eyes. He looked down at the snowman image of his father that he had been so proud of. It was a perfect image…mother had said so. Father was going to see it and for once it would have been his moment to shine in his father's eyes. "You just didn't want me to win!" Loki accused he angrily tossed the head back into the snow, and watched as it to shattered.

"Loki no, It was an accident," Thor began to explain. He hated seeing Loki get so worked up. He really hadn't done anything purposefully, still he honestly couldn't understand what Loki was so angry about. It wasn't like it was a toy. Thor often accidently broke Loki's toys and Loki would get very cross about such acts of disrespect to his property. Thor hardly every cared if his things got broken it wasn't as if they couldn't get new ones. Within a day or so the toy was always replaced. Thor knew better by now than to mess with one of Loki's precious books. Loki would have a fit, but this wasn't even something bought. Why should his brother be so bothered by it.

"You break everything!" Loki insisted and started sniffling and turned around facing his destroyed snowman. He didn't want to cry, especially not in front of Thor. Thor hardly ever cried. "I…I worked really hard on that and…and…you just smashed it to bits," Loki whispered his voice shaking still fighting to control the crying that wanted to come out.

"I didn't mean to, little brother," Thor tried to explain.

"Yes you did!" Loki snapped back. "you just couldn't stand that mine was better than yours," Loki rationalized.

"Loki I said I was sorry, it's not a big deal," Thor shrugged reaching out and trying to touch his little brother on the arm, but Loki snatched his thin arm away cradling himself as tears started to fall while he looked at the destroyed image.

"You never said you were sorry!" Loki pointed out.

'Ok I'm sorry," Thor said slowly, "Goodness it's nothing to get so upset about. It's not a big deal Loki it wasn't like it was a really expensive gift or something."

"It's never a big deal when its not about you," Loki muttered,

"What?" Thor asked.

"You heard what I said," Loki said turning around to face the blonde prince. His face was streaked wet by now and he took a deep sniff to keep his nose from running.

"I can't believe you're crying over this!" Thor threw up his hands. "Gees Loki! It's just a stupid snowman," Thor shrugged.

"It wasn't stupid!" Loki protested. "I... made it for dad…you didn't even look at it," Loki yelled and his whole body started shaking fiercely. Tears poured from his eyes in buckets now and he feverishly wiped his cold hands over his eyes hoping that he'd stop weeping.

Thor looked on his younger brother with disbelief. Loki was really touchy about his stuff, but this seemed a bit extreme, but Loki was always a bit moody. Maybe he could have been a little lighter with the slap, but it didn't take much to knock Loki down. "Loki you don't have to be such a baby,"

"I'm not being a baby!" Loki yelled while sniffling and wiping his face.

"Yeah you are! Look at you crying over snow," Thor pointed out as he saw his younger brother's tears streak down his face. "There's plenty of snow you can build a new one." Thor pointed out harshly

"I…I…I" Loki stuttered with exasperation. "I should have never helped you!" the younger prince spat and he started to take off and run to their mother.

"Mother made me come over and ask for your help," Thor shot back.

"Yes because you needed it."

"I didn't need your help, Loki," Thor muttered.

Loki's eyes got wide, his mouth hung open, but it was twisted downward. Fresh salt tears started welling up being his green pools. "Then that's the last time I ever help you with anything!" Loki threatened and started running off toward their mother. Thor stood frozen. Why had he said that? It was embarrassing to admit he needed his little brother's help for such a simple task, but Thor often needed Loki's help. Especially with schooling. Though younger Loki was on Thor's same level academically and it was no long shot to say that in a few years Loki would be more advanced than Thor.

Thor chased after him and Loki didn't get very far before he felt his older brother's hand grabbing on his arm. "Let go of me!" Loki protested trying to push Thor off of him.

Thor held tight his grasp on Loki and with out hesitation he wrapped his baby brother in a tight embrace. " Shh," he cooed to the trembling 6 year old. "I'm Sorry Loki, I really appreciated your help." He told him. "You make the best snowmen I've ever seen," he complimented.

Loki pushed back from him and looked up into his brother's soft and compassionate blue eyes. "Really?" he asked sniffing up the snot running from his nose.

"Really, and I'd be honored to help you start over," Thor suggested. Loki nodded, but looked a little hesitant. "I promise, I'll be gentle"

_Thor twisted in his bed his memory making him sorrowful in his sleep. How many things had Loki done to impress their father that he had just carelessly destroyed and thought so little of it? How many times had he thwarted Loki's efforts to be seen and recognized unintentionally? 'Loki was like snow,' Thor thought as he slept, 'I should have been more gentle.' _


	4. Snow War

**Author Note: Readers, thank you so much for your encouragement and support with this story! I'm so glad that this story makes you happy and you enjoy it because I have enjoyed writing it tremendously But knowing that so many of you have gotten into this tale with me make it all the better. :) So this one is for you. God Bless and happy reads and writes.**

"My friends, I've got it!" Thor declared raising his finger triumphantly in the air. "Just because the sled is broken doesn't mean that the day is ruined," he pointed out optimistically to his downcast looking group of comrades.

"What are we going to do Thor?" Loki asked looking up with a bored expression as he drew images in the snow with a stick. "The downhill race will start in any moment," he sighed.

"We can reenact the battle with the Frost Giants, you know the story father told us!" Thor stated excitedly.

"Well that could be fun," stated Sif, looking a little bit more interested. She had been really disappointed about the sled. But she was always game for anything that involved battle.

"It's better than sitting here watching everybody else race," pointed out Frandal.

"I thought we were going to have lunch now?" Volstagg confessed.

"We just ate!" Frandal stated. "You know you're eating is what lead to the death of our sled," He said crossly folding his arms.

"How dare you pin that on me," Volstagg cried indignantly.

"well if you hadn't loaded the sled with so much food…" Loki added.

"Me, if Frandal wouldn't have been talking to those girls and offering them rides," Volstagg proclaimed

"I was being hospitable," Frandal added running his hand through his yellow mane.

"You can't be hospitable with someone else's stuff, Frandal!" Sif spat. "I told you I didn't like those girls and the sled was mine to begin with," she argued.

"Sif you don't like any girl," Frandal shrugged a wide smile on his face as he thought about the adorable brown skin little snow bunnies they he was going to give a ride to.

"So!" she shot back.

"You do realize you are one?" Loki asked condescendingly.

"So are you," she replied licking her tongue out at him. Loki's face turned bright red as he heard his brother's friends jeer at him for Sif's comment.

"Ohh Sif that was uncalled for," Thor pointed out but he couldn't suppress his own laughter. He wrapped his arm protectively around his little brother. "Now, who's up for the battle?" Thor asked once again his voice booming like he was talking to a legion of soldiers rather than 5 playmates. All the children agreed. "Alright, then Hogun, Frandal and I shall represent Father and Asgard's mighty army and Loki can be Laufey and Volstagg and Sir you all shall be the Jotun army," Thor explained. Everyone seemed ok with their roles all accept Loki. "Now we must prepare our forts," Thor proclaimed and the warriors in training scattered off going to opposite sides of their imaginary battle ground to set up their defenses.

" King Laufey come!" Volstagg bellowed already diving into the game of make believe like it was one of his favorite dishes. "We… your troops need you," he encouraged seeing that Thor's younger brother was just standing their arms folded.

"I don't want to be Laufey," Loki protested sullenly.

"Oh come on, you're always Laufey," Volstagg shrugged innocently and then playfully punched Loki on his thin arms.

"I know," Loki said in a low irritated tone.

"Loki you have to help us build our fort, your good at it" Sif protested marching back over and taking him by the hand, but Loki indignantly snatched it back from the younger girl.

"What's all this!" Thor yelled from the position he, "The stupid Jotuns are already disjointed," he teased. "Laufey organize your troops or this battle shall end quickly,"

"I don't want to play Laufey," Loki muttered.

"Come again?" Thor asked quirking his features quite surprised by this new development.

"Why do I have to be the Frost Giant all the time?" Loki questioned kicking his foot a long the snowy ground.

Thor threw his head back laughing heartily, "Well it's very simple little brother," Thor began. Loki patted his foot impatiently waiting for an answer. " Well…uh…umm." Thor sputtered trying to think of a reason.

"I'm listening," Loki saind cupping his pale hand over his hear as if straining to hear an answer. Thor still stood with his eyes rolling into the back of his head straining to pull out a reason,"

" Don't give yourself a headache thinking brother," Loki quipped laughing watching Thor's brow furrow as he tried to think of a legitimate excuse, He laughed he was often amused by his brother's strain in thought. "Just admit you don't have a reason," Loki pointed out.

"There is a reason Loki," Thor protested.

"It would be?"

" Why it's your names, Loki…Laufey... they sound the same," The explained. Loki watched as the rest of their friends mumbled the logic and nodded their heads to Thor's statement.

"Rhyme scheme and alliteration are not very valid reasons, brother," Loki protested.

"Huh?" the turned his head back toward Loki who was still standing to the side with his arms folded.

"it just makes more sense this way," Thor went on.

"Why? Why can't I ever play father?"

"What difference does it make?" the elder sibling shrugged.

"if it doesn't make a difference than why don't…you…"

"Loki just play your role," Thor sighed exasperatedly, "You don't have to turn everything into a discussion," Thor shrugged and put his hand on Loki's shoulder. He gave his brother an affectionate look.

"Loki didn't return the expression though he seethed, "And why is this my role?" He demanded. "I have just as much right to be King of Asgard as you." He spat getting huffy.

"Loki calm down," Hogun stated.

"No one said you didn't Loki, but this is the tradition ok. You have to respect tradition." Thor insisted.

"Loki you're holding up the game," Sif whined.

"Stop trying to walk your way out of everything and just play," Frandal shouted.

"if Loki really doesn't want to play Laufey, I don't mind" Volstagg volunteered and actually raised his chubby hand in the air.

"Come on Loki, it's just pretend," Thor added, giving his younger a wink.

"Fine," agreed bitterly forming an ice staff in his hands. "I'll be Laufey," He he conceded, but there was a strange glint in Loki's eye. It was more than his normal annoyance at Thor's dictation. He began skulking over to the area designated for the Frost Giants to build their forts. Loki, Sif and Volstagg finished designing their fort ahead a schedule due to the fact that Loki had been perfecting his magic. He was able to manipulate the watery elements quite well on his own now. They even took to building a few snowmen to make it look as if they had a mightier force than just the 3 of them.

"Now, my children," Loki said pacing standing on top of a snow mound walking with his ice scepter in hand and smacking it against the inside on his palm. "Asgards forces seem incredibly weak and that is why we shall make our move clandestinely," he proclaimed getting very into character. 8 year old Volstagg, cautiously raised his hand interrupting his "Kings" speech. Loki craned his neck after catchiung the pale pudgy hand go up, "Yes commander, have you a suggestion," Loki asked his voice straining to keep sounding pleasant while pointing the ice scepter toward the bigger boy.

"Well really more of a question," Volstagg admitted slowly pulling his mitten covered hand back toward himself.

"And that would be?" Loki asked waving his ushering the bigger boy to spit it out.

"What's clandestinely mean?"

Loki place his hand to his forehead and shook his head vigorously, "in secret," Loki explained in simpler terms.

"Oh… Oh…" the redhead bobbed his round face up and down turning to one of the snowmen who was his pretend comrade and said, "see that's what I thought it meant,"

"Right," Loki said an irritated grin creeping over his face, " As I was saying we shall attack while they least expect it and with the wrath of a1000 blizzards!" Loki said starting to chuckle sinister. With that being said the three pretend Jotuns crept across the battlefield very quietly snowballs in hand. Thor, Frandal and Hogun none the wiser as they were still crafting their shelters. They soon were made aware though as snowballs rained down and pelted them. The three boys jumped back scrambling to get amo to launch back at their ancient enemy. They were driven back into their makeshift fort which was no more than a wall of snow at their right side.

"Frost Giant treachery!" Thor cried ducking behind the fortress and tossing a few flimsily made snowballs back in his brother's direction. Even now that it had been nearly 40 years later and Loki had shown him countless times Thor still couldn't get his snowballs to work as well as Loki's did. His always started to fizzle apart in midair before they ever hit an opponent.

"We see that you Jotuns were not even noble enough to sound the drums of war!" Frandal called after he had tossed a few slush balls at Volstagg

"You expected better," Volstagg retorted. "We are ice hearts not nice hearts!" he quipped and felt very proud of himself for the puny pun.

"Very nice commander Volstagg," Loki encouraged as he just started rapid firing dart after dart of ice chips at Thor.

"Loki you're not supposed to use magic,' Sif whispered in the ear of his commander after hearing a couple painful gasps coming from behind the snow fort of the Asgardians.

Loki turned around and glared at the younger girl. She stood flatfooted on the ground and looked like she would hit him with the twig she had in her hand representing a sword. "Do not tell me how to play the game, Sif," Loki barked his lip quivering with an intense anger that seemed slightly uncalled for.

"You're cheating!" Sif pointed out allowing Volstagg to take the brunt of the assault.

"It's not cheating!" Loki yelled, "This is battle," he reasoned. "Magic is used in battles all the time," Loki stated.

"Why don't you study a real weapon like Thor," the little girl pointed out. She had much admiration for Thor's prowess. He was young, but he was already the best in their class at several sports. She knew it was frowned upon for women to wield a weapon, but she longed to feel such might and power.

"Magic is a legitimate form of defense in combat," Loki insisted he was starting to really dislike Sif.

"Hey a little help," Volstagg pleaded as he was being pelted with snowy bullets. Immediately Sif and Loki forgot their bickering and remembered that they were on the same team. Sif began forming a large snowball. She let it sail across the field. She had a might throw even at the tender ager of 356 (7). She hit Hogun right in the kisser! The silent boy flew back skidding across the snow. His face covered with frost and he let out a burr as he wiped the snow from his face. He was only greeted by Frandal's mocking finger accompanied by the mocking high pitch laugh that the blonde haired young Casanova was known to give. The crown prince turned around to see what all the fuss was about and quickly discovered the reasons for the endless guffaws as he saw his friend splattered on the ground, shivering and read in the face with a powder on his eyelashes and lips.

"Hogun's dead!" Sif shouted to them.

Hogun nodded then silently clutched his chest and gave a dramatic death pose as he crossed his arms over his chest and laid down in the snow.

"NOOO! Captain Hogun," Thor pretended to weep over his friend's untimely demise. "Laufey will pay for this!" He declared raising his fist indignantly in the air.

"Give up Oh King of Asgard!" Loki called, "Your armies are falling left and right. Midgard is mine and soon Asgard will be as well," Loki proclaimed and his make believe comrades echoed a roar of approval.

"Never!" Thor spat leaping over the barrier he had created and running full speed ahead for his younger brother. Sif and Volstagg tried to slow him down with snowballs, but nothing could stop the determined king from defending his home and the other realms. Loki gulped seeing his much bigger brother aiming right for him. Thor leapt in the air aimed for his little brother's cowering figure. But his fall was not broken by his brother's thin body, rather he was plunged face first into the snow bank that his brother had been standing on so proudly. He raised his head out of the snow and spit out a mouthful of the cold white fluff. Darn Loki and his magical projections. He was always tricking Thor with that. He then heard Loki snickering from behind him. He spun around only to see his brother's giggling form coming to stake claim

"How many times brother, how many times," the dark-haired prince asked as he came slowly up to the mound. He then put his foot on Thor's chest. "Odin has fallen!" he proclaimed to his troops and Sif and Volstagg cheered keeping in character. "I win," Loki said proudly squaring his shoulders as he looked down at his big brother fondly. "My Frost Giants Midgard is ours!" his called over his shoulder and his small troop of Frost Giants rounded up Frandal who pretended to weep while they cheered the more. His green eyes were glowing with excitement. It was so rare that he ever won against Thor in games like this. Especially in a public display/ Thor never mentioned the times when he was beaten at chess or spelling bees or the extra praise Loki was always afforded by their tutors. But today everyone would remember How he bested his big brother. He was anxious to hear the Thor say good job Loki.

"Wait, Loki," Thor whispered attempting to push his brother's boot from off of his lungs, "You can't win," he said hoarsely.

"What?" Loki asked, his ecstatic expression falling as he unintentionally drove his boot harder into his siblings chest.

"Loki, the Jotuns don't win," Thor reminded him, "Father always won.

"Father didn't win every battle Thor, the war lasted for years…it would seem inevitable that at some point…"

"If you beat it would be a sack of ridges," Thor explained cutting off Loki's point

Loki was crestfallen. He shouldn't have expected better; Thor would never let himself be bested in the open especially in the eyes of all their friends. Thor would never actually offer him praise in front of people. "Sacrilegious," Loki mumbled his face twisted with hurt as the heel of his boot dug deeper in to Thor's side.

"What?" Thor asked gasping from the pressure.

"The word. Your looking for is sacrilegious," he stated a little bit louder as he took a step off of his brother. His face was expressionless by now.

"Right," Thor muttered slowly trying to implant the new word in his memory bank. Seeing that Loki was obviously giving up Thor took this opportunity to jump up knocking Loki to the ground. Loki fell on his back hard, his mouth gaping. Thor let out a roar jumping up and pouncing on top of his brother. He pounced on top of Loki and straddled him as his younger brother squirmed eager to get out from under Thor's weight. Thor laughed and pinned Loki's hand's down by his side

"Hahaha!" The blonde haired son of Odin laughed victoriously, "You have been defeated Laufey, now beg for me to spare your life," Thor ordered. Loki remained tight lipped, his eyes changing from the the to an outraged glare. "Say it!" Thor demanded slapping his younger brother roughly by the cheek.

The slap stung in more ways than one. Loki clenched his jaw defiantly, but after 3 heavy handed hits and his cheek started to sting, Loki uttered the words that tasted like gravel "OH. please spare my life. How could I ever think I could defeat you," He gave the halfhearted surrender which Thor relished.

Thor hopped from on top of Loki pulling his younger brother to his feet by his collar. "Alright Laufey I'll let you off with a warning this time now get back to Jotunheim and don't let me ever catch any of your disgusting race about again!" Thor stated shoving Loki face down in the snow. Eveyone cheered now that the game was over. Loki remained down in the snow for awhile until he felt his older brother gently help raise him back up. "You ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Thor whispered in his ear, because last time he showed such affection Loki had yelled at him for being so patronizing and coddling. Loki nodded, but didn't look at his brother. "How bout another round, my friends?" Thor asked feeling great as he receieved pats on the back from all his pals. The young three and young Sif all chimed in happily that they were up for another game. "Loki, how about it?" Thor asked wrapping his broad arm around his little brother's shoulder

Loki rolled his slim shoulders getting Thor off of him. "I don't want to play anymore," he stated his voice hollow as he stared at the ground with wide, but vacant green eyes.

"Why?" Volstagg asked confusedly.

"I tire of this silly game," Loki retorted rolling his green eyes in the direction of the young Viking.

"What? No, Loki you have to play…we must have even teams now mustn't we?" Thor said holding his brother by both shoulders and giving him a winning sort of grin. The grin that got Thor what he wanted so often. It was the grin of a champion and who refused not to get his way and everybody capitulated to the crown prince's thought process.

Loki easily pulled his limb free from his brother's grasp. "I said I don't want to play, Thor," he growled and push Thor away.

"Oh come on Loki," Thor called watching with confusion as he saw Loki gather a few of his things and start to walk away.

"Loki don't be such a spoil sport!" Sif yelled in the background. Loki ignored her and kept walking.

"Brother!" Thor shouted, "Come back, you can pick the roles this time," he called as Loki was almost past the shallow hill that separated the field from the palace courtyard. "You can be who ever you want!" Thor attempted once more.

Loki never answer his older brother, he took that lonely trek back to the palace, but he squared his shoulders as he walked. He muttered to himself "I don't want to be anyone in your game,"

"_Loki, wait!" Thor pleaded rolling over on his stomach and grasping at the other side of the bed. He gripped one of the red satin pillows they lay about his king sized bed as if it was Loki's shoulder. "You can play father," he pitifully offered in his sleep. "Or we can play something you like…chess…brother" he whimpered as his vision of their childhood fun image that was somewhat pleasant gave way to one that was horrible. He relived their fight on the Bifrost that had taken place only a few months ago. He saw Loki rabid with anger as he took on the role he had been assigned in their youth. _

_The dream tortured the now only prince of Asgard. Why had he been such a bully in their younger years? Why couldn't he just have let Loki win? Why didn't he let Loki play the role of their father? Why did he make Loki play Laufey all the time… he would have never done that had he known. He didn't know when they were children, but had Loki thought he knew? Had he known he would have let Loki be the hero, let Loki have the victory and have the last laugh. Perhaps if he would have let Loki be the hero at the end Loki wouldn't have slipped into villainy. By chance if he would have let Loki have a few moments in the spotlight when they were but boys maybe Loki wouldn't have been so desperate with madness to keep what hints of glory he thought he came by. He pushed him pushed…He pushed him to far. He pushed Loki over the edge. _

"_Loki you win… YOU WIN!" Thor pleaded, "Don't let g…Loki, NOOO!" Thor reached out his hand groping nothing but the sheets of his bed, just as he had merely grouped empty space as he watched his brother release his hold on the spear if only to admit defeat again._


	5. Julenissen Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, once again I thank you all so much for letting me know how you feel through your reviews and favorites and followings. They brighten my day when I get them. So this chapter is actually going to be the first of a 3 parter. I had to do a little Christmastime story with our boys of course. I know Thor came across as a jerk in the last chapter so hopefully he's somehwat redeemed in this one. Enjoy and may God Bless you. **

The Winter Solstice was fast approaching The streets of Asgard were alive with the hustle and bustle of the much-loved holiday. Decorations were being hung in windows, doors were decorated with garlands and tinsel. It was only a few days until the big night. The palace was naturally alive with the energy of the season as the royal family prepared to host their annual holiday gala and invite the nobles from a the far flung territories of the realm to attend the celebration. The young princes had always looked forward to the celebration with great enthusiasm.

"Thor!" Loki called peering into his brother's room. "Aren't you going to help decorate the yuletree? Mother says if you don't want to do it, she'll have the servants look into it this year," the younger boy explained with a shrug. Thor didn't respond he was sitting at the desk in his room and he was writing. He was all hunched over seemingly engrossed in whatever he was scrawling. This was a rare sight. What could Thor possibly be writing? Academy was closed for the season in celebration of the holiday. Loki came from the door and moved quietly into the room. Loki peered over Thor's massive shoulders. By Midgardian standard's Thor was roughly 12, but his body was already beginning to take on a muscular masculine appearance. Loki's frame remained fairly slim. "What are you doing?" he asked curiously. "Are you actually doing your studies?" the dark haired prince inquired, a slight smile crossing over his face.

"Studies!" Thor popped his head up away from the parchment and he let out a hearty laugh, "It's Solstice brother, a time for celebration why would I do work?"

"It was just a thought," Loki said as he moved a little closer and leaned his lanky frame on Thor's bedpost, "But what are you doing?" Loki inquired.

"Writing my letter," Thor said as if it was so basic that he was confused as to how his egghead little brother wouldn't know.

"To whom?" Loki inquired.

"To Julenissen of course," Thor shrugged and looked back at his younger brother holding up the piece of paper with a list that trailed to the floor. Loki couldn't help but start to snicker. Thor's expression changed from that of elation to sheer confusion. "What's so funny," the elder questioned. Loki's cackling seemed somewhat out-of-place. "Haven't you written yours yet?" he inquired.

"Thor, you aren't serious are you?" 9 year old looking Loki questioned.

Thor raked his hand through his thick blonde locks, "Of course. How else is he to know what I desire for the Solstice? I know he wouldn't want to show up and bring the wrong gifts to the Prince of Asgard," Thor stated nodding as if confirming his logic.

"Thor, you're jesting, right?" Loki asked finally composing himself from his laughter and looking at his brother intently.

"Why would I be jesting? It's only a few nights until the eve of the Solstice when Julenissen shall arrive," Thor explained. He also looked at Loki strangely.

"Brother, do you still think that Julenissen still comes?" Loki asked ever perplexed.

"Yes, Loki." Thor sounded agitated. "He comes every year," Thor insisted as he stamped his letter with the seal that father had given him for his birthday a few years back.

Loki set down on Thor's bed and slapped his forehead. "But I don't think he's coming this year," He tried to explain.

"Why wouldn't he be coming this year?" Thor asked with total confusion as he continued as he admired the seal that had the outline of the legendary hammer as it symbol.

"Well…" Loki said hesitantly. He couldn't believe that Thor actually still believed in Julenissen. It was so ridiculous. He had to hold himself from laughing hysterically. Almost every child in Asgard figured out that their father or another relative dressed up as the beloved figure for the family and distributed presents to the children by the time they were 300 years old (10) Thor was nearly 400 how was it possible he still didn't know? " I think he's only visiting the good LITTLE children," Loki said emphasizing the word hoping Thor would catch his drift.

"What do you mean Loki? I've been good," the crown prince proclaimed. Loki rolled his eyes he should have known that his brother wouldn't take the hint. "Oh," Thor said his eyes lighting up as if something had dawned on him. Loki looked hopeful, maybe Thor wasn't a slow as he thought. "You're worried that Julenissen won't bring you anything because you've been so naughty recently," Thor said with a wink. Loki's mouth dropped open. This was unbelievable. Were he and Thor actually having this conversation? Loki knew he had discovered the secret a little early, but he was most certain Thor had known the truth for some time now as well. "Well never fear little brother, I have covered for you." Thor began he rose from his seat getting a small gold beam from a drawer on the opposite side of the room and beginning to wrap the thick parchment paper around it, making a scroll. "I told him to excuse your behavior," Odin's oldest boy winked at the younger. "I told him that you didn't mean anything by all those nasty pranks you pulled on the palace staff and on those little girls in the academy." He clicked his tongue making a pitying noise like a tutor would do when they caught you day dreaming during a lesson. Thor started to walk back toward his brother. He came to where he was standing in front of Loki. He leaned over and whispered in Loki's ear. "I told him that you were still very shy of females so you had to pull all those pranks to get their attention."

Loki's mouth still hung open, his eyes got wide, ears turned red, "I'm not very shy of females!" he protested.

"It's ok Loki, Julenissen will understand…I mean maybe he was a shy boy once too, although I'm sure he wasn't as impish as you… he probably gave all the little girls he fancied fine toys, rather than turning their ink into a snake or making their quills all sticky" Thor expounded and he chuckled a little. "You know you attract more flies with honey than with vinegar, Loki" Thor winked.

"I don't fancy anyone!" Loki screamed.

"OK, keep living in denial," Thor went on smiling all the way. "it's pretty obvious now that you have taken a fancy to Sigyn," Thor shrugged. "Though making a girl cry is never the best way to win her affections, little brother" Thor pointed out.

"I do not fancy her! She annoys me!" Loki seethed he clenched his little fist together. Thor was always torturing him saying that he liked someone. "She's always reading over my shoulder and asking me questions."

"Well perhaps you are interested in Sif then," Thor added still teasingly knowing that Loki would get so red in the face he'd look like he'd nearly explode.

"S-sif!" Loki sputtered out of frustration. "I do not like her. I can't stand her! She punched me in the face just last week," Loki exclaimed he was exasperated with the dialogue

"Those are love taps, little brother," Thor said wrapping his big arm around Loki's slender shoulders.

"You're crazy," Loki said wiggling free of the affection he looked as if he was going to march out the door. Loki wasn't exactly sure how he felt about girls yet he just knew that he found it embarrassing when Thor brought it up.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me about it you could at least write Julenissen about it," Thor pointed out energetically. He grabbed another piece of parchment off of his desk and a quill from the drawer and passed it to Loki whose forehead was wrinkled with the most perplexed expression.

"You've written Julenissen about your crushes?" Loki said as if he was struggling to comprehend the words that came from his thin lips.

"Why yes. I write him sometimes early during the year, to let him know how things are going. It seems to me awful wrong to only write him once a year, he is so kind after all." Thor rambled on.

"Thor," Loki began his voice small and unsure of how he should phrase what desperately needed to be explained.

" I bet he could give you something that you could give to Sigyn to make her like you," Thor suggested.

"I don't want to give her anything to make her like me…I don't like her!" Loki's voice quivered angrily.

"Alright something for Sif then," Thor continued he tossed his head back and flashed his gorgeous smile at his brother.

"THOR!" Loki growled. His anger fueling a spell that made the night stand shake. How could Thor think he knew so much about relationships when he didn't even know that Julenissen was just a legend? How could he have feelings for young ladies and still believe in such a fairytale. It was ridiculous. Loki started to smirk to himself it was ironic and befitting.

"Easy Loki," Thor patted the younger boy on the shoulder. "Don't bring the house down."

"Thor…" Loki paused. Releasing the frustrating and collecting himself. He needed to be mature (it was obvious that Thor wasn't.) They were about to address a very mature subject matter after all. If he threw a tantrum Thor wouldn't take him very seriously, "I think we need to talk," Loki said shaking his head and taking on a more adult tone. He actually kind of sounded like their father. His voice got deep as it could for a boy his age and he arched his one snakelike black eyebrow, just like Odin did when he needed to have chat on propriety with his young sons.

Loki realized that sometimes he and his brother switched roles. Actually, more times than not their roles were reversed in the family. Thor was always very protective of him, still many times, Loki felt like he was the older brother. It was no secret that he often knew more than Thor. Thor would come to him for advice and help with his lessons. Their had been several times when Loki had spent the day locked away in the library happily immersed in a room full of knowledge and he's hear a tap on the door. His older brother would stick his blonde head in and ask shyly if Loki would play with him. Sometimes Loki would say no that he was busy, but then Thor would put on this puppy dog face and Loki would concede. Thor was so naïve. Loki patted the seat of the chair underneath the writing desk beckoning for the prince to sit.

Thor raised his yellow eyebrows at the gesture. "About what?"

"Well about… about the facts of life…about growing up…" Loki tried to phrase the blow gently.

Thor's vibrant sapphire eyes swelled, " Oh little brother so you are starting to like girls, hey? Well, brother I am touched," He put his hand over heart. "I think though that you should have this conversation with father," He nodded then took a seat next to his little brother instead of opposite him as Loki had requested and started rubbing the green eyed boys back. "Mother will probably think you're too young… she thought I was last year," He went on. "She started to tell me, but then she got really nervous and asked father. I'd never seen father get so red in the face," Thor prattled on.

"Huh? What? NO! No, Thor not about that!"

"All over where babies come from," Thor chuckled as he reminisced about Odin's staunch explanation of the process in.

"I know where babies come from" Loki said with repulsion his lips curling as he pulled away from the gentle hand resting on his shoulder.

"But do you know how they get there?" Thor asked and he did a weird sort of laugh that seemed like it was kinda caught in the back of his throat. All of sudden Loki felt his neck being forced into a headlock and Thor started to give him a noogie rubbing his fist roughly against Loki's black hair which was starting to lose it's curl pattern and become more straight.

"Stop! Stop! STOP IT THOR!"

"Well if its not the birds and the bees, then what is it?" Thor asked he let out a hearty laugh as he released his little brother and saw the normally well kempt prince with his hair all about

"I mean… I mean about Julenissen," Loki whispered through gritted teeth as he tried to smooth his hair back down.

" OH!" Thor pulled away and flopped back on the bed position his arms underneath his head, 'What about him?" Thor asked innocently still smiling.

"Thor you are nearly 400 years old, how is it possible that you don't know this?" Loki asked exasperatedly shaking his head.

"Don't know what?"

"That it's just a legend," Loki blurted out through his annoyance at his brother's childish mindset.

Thor shook his head in disbelief. "Who told you it was just a legend?" he demanded. He gripped Loki roughly by the shoulder and gave him a little shake as if trying to rouse him from some nightmare.

The fierceness of his brother's questioning startled the younger prince. "No one!" he declared plucking his brother's thick hands from off his skinny arms, 'I just…"

"Was it Leif?" Thor demanded almost sounding indignant. Thor had a terrible relationship with Sif's older brother, Leif. They were always fighting and trying to prove who was the mightiest. Leif was a few years older than Thor, but Thor had bested Leif in several athletic competitions. Leif was a champion amongst the young people at the academy until Thor started attending. It also really burned Leif up that his baby sister had taken to having a friendship with the usurper.

"No Thor, I just found out…" Loki sighed.

"Don't believe him ,little brother!" Thor instructed harshly pointing his finger at Loki's narrow nose. He stared the green eyed boy square in the pupils. "He told several of the boys and girls in our classes. He told Frandal, Sif and Volstagg and Hogun as well and now they are no longer believers," Thor muttered with a shudder, "I fear for them Loki," Thor confessed his tone hushed and secretive.

"You fear for them" Loki questioned his black eyebrow arched upward and he spoke like a judge speaking to a fool on trial.

"Yes, I fear that they will get nothing for solstice save for potatoes. They'll be so heartbroken." The blonde boy shuck his head his eyes glistening as if he was about to cry. "I couldn't bear for you to have potatoes in your shoes for Solstice, brother," Thor proclaimed as he clutched Loki tightly to his chest. He gave his brother a suffocatingly protective type of bear hug.

"Oh yes perish the thought," Loki said sarcastically as he gasped for air. "Thor there are presents under the yuletree now, how would I not get anything if I didn't believe?" Loki tried to make his brother see logic.

"it would break Julenissen's heart to know so many don't believe in him after he's been so sweet to all of us for so many years," Thor rambled on finally releasing Loki from the constrictor like embrace.

"Oh quite," Loki admitted rolling his eyes as he panted. "Thor.." he started again determined to tell his brother.

"You still believe don't you, Loki?" Thor asked he looked up at Loki hope shining in his azure eyes. Loki hesitated. Part of him wanted to tell Thor that it was just make believe that their father the great king of the realm had been dressing up as Julenissen for years at the galas. But another part of him just couldn't bring himself to burst Thor's bubble. Thor was dreadfully sentimental. He would be positively crushed to learn the favored fable was really a fib. Loki bit his lip. He remembered when he learned. It had been almost 10 Solstices ago. He had just come from dancing with one of his aunts, Frigga's sister. After the dance he ran to get her some punch because that is what he'd seen all the gentlemen do for the ladies that night. While by the punch bowl he spied his Uncle Jascha, his mother's eldest brother and the only sibling of hers to have dark hair, but not nearly as dark as his raven mop, helping his father into Julenissen suit. He was stunned and thrown off by this revelation, but he kept it to himself tried to pretend like he had seen nothing. It didn't stop him from enjoying the rest of the celebration that night or the festivities with his family the next morning, but as days passed the image of stayed in his mind. It pestered him. He was inquisitive and he sought out the answer through books. He found the truth. It saddened him, but it didn't rock him to the core after examining the evidence it made much sense that it could only be a story. He liked stories. It was still a good story. He had to find his mother to confirm the matter though. He crawled up in her bed one night while she brushed her hair and told her of his discoveries. She seemed shocked and saddened for him. She kissed him on the cheek and said she was sorry that he found out so soon. She asked if he wanted to talk about it some more,but he didn't. He only asked one question and that was whether or not his older brother knew. "I suspect he does dear," she said gently, When he asked why Thor never said anything she simply replied, "He didn't want to ruin it for you, he's a good brother."

Loki never broached the subject with his sibling before because he had thought Thor would laugh at him, he thought Thor kept up act for their friends who still believed. He knew Thor was always zealous about baking the traditional sweets for the Christmas elf, but he thought he did that for Volstagg because he liked to help make the goodies and also eat the goods. He knew that Thor wrote a letter every year, but he thought that he did that for Hogun who was from a poor family and hadn't received any formal schooling. Loki thought Thor had been writing for him. But here it was Thor who had been the believer the whole time. It was so laughable. Thor who was so big and brave looking still believed in Julenissen with his whole heart. For a moment a twisted smirk played across Loki'sharp little features. He thought of blackmail. When he told Thor the truth Thor would feel terribly sheepish. He'd beg Loki not to tell all the other's that he had still kept the faith until he was 400 years old. And he'd keep his brother's confidence after making Thor do a series of tasks to his liking. Oh that would be great fun. He'd make Thor help him with his magic (Thor had been hesitant to play his assistant after an incident where Loki accidently made him think he was a dog) or serve him tea in the middle of the night… and Thor would do it, because he was the Crown Prince of Asgard and dare not lose face in front of their peers. Loki's mischievous little smile broadened.

In all his musing Loki had forgotten about Thor's question. When he finally came back to the moment at hand Thor was looking down at his inward turned booted feet. "Loki," the bigger boy's voice was timid, "You…you believe me? I mean you believe me over Leif right?" Thor's eyes looked up at him.

"Brother," Loki said his tone was even and cool.

"You believe in Julenissen too, right? Because he is real…isn't he Loki?" Thor asked his eyes pleading. He looked like a puppy desperate for child he called his best friend to throw him a bone.

"Thor," Loki's own voice came out small and still he hesitated. Thor had to learn the truth sometime. He couldn't be 700 years old and still asking for their nurse to take him into the market square to sit upon Julenissen's lap. He heard his mother's voice from a few years before replay gently in his mind. "He didn't want to ruin it for you," Loki bit his lip his brow furrowed with conflict. The thought of blackmailing his older brother was so sweet. He loved having things to dangle over Thor's head. It was only his retribution for the times in their younger years when Thor physically would dangle things over Loki's head. He'd take his books, and toys and candy. His mother's words once again returned. "He's a good brother." Thor had to learn the truth eventually, but if the roles were reversed… If Thor (like most older siblings) found out the truth about Julenissen before Loki did, Loki knew Thor wouldn't have shattered his innocence just for the purpose only to torture him.

Loki swallowed, "Julenissen is real," Loki confirmed and his gifted tongue easily made the words seem sincere. Thor's sweet blue eyes that had seemed on the verge of leaking minutes before were dry and resurrected with new vitality. He beamed at Loki, He was a happy dog wagging his tail because someone was playing fetch with him. Yes, Thor needed to be told what was real. He needed to learn what was fact and what was fiction. But he didn't have to learn it today. Thor clapped his hand on Loki's shoulder. Having Loki's confirmation seemed to mean so much. Thor scrambled rolling up the scroll fully and stood up from the bed and marched toward the door.

_Thor's brow furrowed as he reminisced on how gullible he was as a child. Things hadn't changed much since their childhood. Thor remembered Loki's last lie to him when he had been banished to Midgard. Thor was the same unquestioning boy he had been at 400 years of age, he was still looking to his brother for assurance. That time Loki did not come with reassurance that fables were facts. He came twisting fact and playing with truth. He came whispering dreaded words in Thor's ear telling him that the bitter taste was only their because it was a healthy dose medicine when he was really serving poison. And Thor had willingly swallowed because he trusted his brother. When had it changed? When had Loki's lies become cruel and laced with vengeance? Loki lost his innocence so early on in life, maybe Loki was never that innocent to begin with._

**Author Note: Just to let you all Know Julenissen is actually the name used for Santa Clause in many Scandanavian countries and it literally means Christmas elf.**


	6. Julenissen Part 2

The night of the gala finally arrived. It was the Eve of Solstice, The palace shone like a bright blue star greeting the season. It was decorated finely, welcoming winter and snow with joy. Nobles were dressed in their finest, dignitaries from other worlds arrived bearing gifts for the royal family and most importantly the royal children. The tables were filled with the most wonderful array of foods imaginable and the food never ran out no matter how much one ate and that was saying something considering Volstagg and his ever hungry herd like family had been invited. Their were cakes and goodies and all manner of mouth watering delicacies. The music was extravagant and the guests danced all night. They sang a rousing chorus of carols and played games in the pallor. It had been a most fabulous night. The last event was always the gift exchange. During that time the nobles would present their gifts to Odin and Frigga and their young sons. Usually all the nobles would pitch in to get something extravagant for the royal family to be presented that night while leaving smaller gifts personally for their leaders under the enormous yule tree that sat in the center for the ballroom. The King and Queen of Asgard would return the benevolence and give gifts to their courtiers. It was tradition for family members and friends to exchange one small gift amongst each other as well. Naturally this was the time when children would usually await the arrival of a very special visitor to come and bestow toys on them.

Prince Thor's eyes were trained on the door. The large gilded door was usually where Julenissen would come marching through merrily with a sack on his back singing and beckoning for the good little children to come forth. He was going to be the first to greet him this year. He'd point Leif, the rumor spreader out to the kindly old man and then Julenissen would dump a pile of potatoes on him for spreading lies that he wasn't real. It seemed like justice.

"Here brother, happy Solstice," Loki stated coming up behind Thor a presenting with a package wrapped in bright red ribbon. Thor absentmindedly took the gift. He kept his eye on the clock and on the door. He mumbled Thank you, but Loki could see that the older boy was distracted.

"aren't you going to open it?' Loki asked tucking his hands behind his back and sticking his chest out. He had worked hard to pick out a gift that he thought his big brother would like. He had gone out with his nursemaid Olga, with his mother and even by himself. Being that Thor was 400 he was old enough to receive a real weapon for training. Loki thought it was funny here Thor was of age to begin his official training as a warrior prince of the realm and he still believed in Julenissen. Maybe he should have gotten him a game instead.

'Loki it is almost time!" Thor exclaimed setting the gift aside and taking his younger brother by the hands. His azure eyes were as big as the moon.

"Almost time for what, mistletoe?" asked Frandal coming over with a gifts in his hands as well and he passed one to each of the princes.

"NO!" Thor spat. "For Julenissen to arrive!" Thor exclaimed.

'Loki winced at his brother's declaration, 'Thor," he whispered trying to get the little thunderer to listen.

Frandal let out a hearty laugh and a few of the little girls in the room heard his chuckling and came to his side. Frandal was very much so a ladies man. "Oh let us think the stars we don't have to keep up that little gig anymore," he went on as the girls presented him with gifts.

"What gig?" asked Volstagg walking over with cake smeared allover his face.

"Julenissen," Frandal said.

"Ha!" Volstagg laughed showing the little girls the food in his mouth. "Yeah finally everyone is old enough…" He was cut off though from watching as Loki waved his hands about in front of his face, "What are you doing Loki?" the plump preteen Asgardian asked.

"Ooh charades," One of the little girls standing around Frandal pointed out.

" Loki this is not time for charades, it is gift giving time." Sif stated. "Stop trying to trick us because you didn't remember to get any presents."

"it's Ok, brother, Julenissen will bring the presents you forgot," Thor patted his skinny sibling on the shoulder.

"Nooo," Loki moaned and slapped himself on the forehead.

"Julenissen?" Sif questioned "I don't think anybody decided to dress up as him tonight," she explained.

"Dress up?" Thor asked bewildered. "What do you mean dress up?" Thor questioned.

"Dress up! Yes, yes dress up… Sif you look very nice dressed up," Loki said trying to grab her. Sif twisted away but eventually Loki managed to catch her thin hand, that he spied a little ring on something her mother had allowed her to borrow no doubt for the occasion. He pulled her hand roughly, "Don't say anymore about Julenissen," he whispered harshly in her ear and then kissed her hand trying to make the move look like something natural. "Certainly an improvement from your always walking around in trousers," Loki continued trying to play the whole thing young maiden pulled away from the cold grip of Loki's little hands.

Sif was repulsed by Loki's gesture, she shoved him off of her and wiped her kissed hand on the edge of her dress as if slime was on it. Sometimes Loki really couldn't stand Sif. She never showed him any respect. He was a prince of Asgard after all.

"That's it brother! That's the way to woo her," Thor jeered and pumped his fist into the air

"Woo me?" Sif asked utterly disgusted. "Is that what you're trying to do?" she asked as she pointed her finger at Loki's nose.

"What? No! Shut up Thor!" Loki said cringing.

"Well you better not be trying to woo me Loki Odinson, or all you'll get for Solstice is a black eye from me," The rough little Viking girl declared as she raise her fist under Loki's nose.

"No boy will ever try to woo you," Loki spat pushing her hand away from his face.

"Well good cuz I wouldn't want anyone to anyway,' Sif protested quickly and licked her tongue out at the dark-haired prince before cross over to stand closer to Thor.

"I'm so glad my siblings who still believe did not come tonight," Explained Volstagg said to Frandal as Loki back into him moving away from Sif.

Before Prince Thor could question the statements of his friends, he felt his mother's gentle hands resting tenderly on his shoulders. "Happy Solstice, my dears," she said handing a large box to each of the princes. "One gift for you to open tonight, as tradition," the queen stated planting kisses on their cheeks.

"Thank you, mother," Loki replied eagerly as he fumbled with the gift. The gift exchange was almost over. The guests would soon all be leaving. And Julenissen hadn't come yet. Thor panicked.

"Mother!" Thor called behind the lovely queen who was adorned in all her finery for a night of festivity such as tonight. "Is the ball almost over?" he asked nervously.

"Almost," she said,

"Where is Julenissen?" Thor asked his voice slightly frantic.

"Oh do not worry dear," she said stroking his face, "You are such a sweet boy," she went on, "I confirmed with all the parents that he did not need to appear," she gave him a wink. "You will make a fine king someday, Thor you care about the happiness of others." She explained, but then was whisked away by some noble woman for more gossip.

Thor stood frozen. What on Asgard was his mother talking about? How could she confirm there was no need for Julenissen? That was like confirming there was no need for the holiday. Where was Julenissen? Thor had to see him. But the evening went on and Julenissen didn't even arrive. They bid goodnight to their guests and the King and Queen sent their boys off to sleep Tomorrow they would have a marvelous time opening all their gifts. Their was tree filled with an assortment of incredible gifts presented to the princes by the dignitaries of Asgard and other realms.

Thor sat by the window in his chamber desperately gazing out into the snow. The night was so beautiful. The perfect night for Julenissen to ride into Asgard snow was on the ground and candles were in windows a few late night carolers could even still be heard chanting the songs of the season throughout the city streets. Everything was set he had set out the proper treats and even wrapped a little gift for Julenissen himself, but he still hadn't arrived. Prince Thor was worried. He knew Julenissen wouldn't have forgotten him.

"Good night, brother," Loki said walking pass Thor bedchamber since he had just finished putting the last of his gifts under the yule tree. Thor grunted a reply. Loki peeked inside only to catch a glimpse of a forlorn figure. It was a pitiful sight to see no one should be sad on solstice, especially a child, especially a prince who was going to get everything he wanted. Well almost everything, Loki reminded himself. Thor was like some mutt who sat by the door all night anxiously waiting for their favorite person to come home. "Thor you must get some sleep," Loki interjected his brother's vigil. He took tentative steps closer and put his hand on Thor's shoulder. "Aren't you tired?" He asked stretching and yawning a bit. Thor didn't respond. "I don't see how you can't be tired after all the games and the dancing and the food… I ate so much… tomorrow we'll eat more and we'll get to open all our gifts and mother's family is here isn't that wonderful?" Loki went on he realized he sounded uncharacteristically cheerful, but he was hoping to brighten his brother's dismal disposition. Thor didn't say anything he sat huddled under the thick quilt that their mother always instructed the chambermaids to stick on their beds for Solstice. His eyes refusing to leave from looking out into the night.

Loki reluctantly decided to take a step into his brother's room. "You didn't give me a gift tonight during the exchange," He added smiling, "Did you forget to get me something?" He asked worriedly, Loki had a fear of being forgotten about. Thor remained quiet but pulled the covers closer around his body. "You didn't even open my gift," Loki pointed out and magically produced the small box neatly wrapped with a very special present. "Open it now!" Loki suggested eagerly and tossed the package at Thor. Despite his trance like stare out the window he turned around in time to catch the box. The young prince never wouldn't rise to a physical challenge. He looked at the present excitedly for a while. It was tiny, but Loki seemed so impatient to have it opened. He nodded, started to pick apart the ribbon, but then some how lost interest and gave a sigh.

"How can we open gifts when Julenissen hasn't arrived yet?" Thor asked turning his gaze back toward the window.

"Thor the yule tree is teeming with gifts," Loki explained. "You don't just have to get gifts from…"

"Julenissen always gave us our first gifts of the Solstice," Thor explained steadily.

"So this year I'm giving you your first gift… what difference does it make?" Loki demanded now just agitated. He threw up his hands and paced. Why wouldn't Thor just open the present? He was sure Thor would like it if he'd just look in the box. Loki had even gone through his own treasure stash to make the purchase. He found something rare…something a future king should have. He had second thoughts he should have kept it for himself. He should have gotten Thor the boat models. How was Thor going to be king if he kept up these notions and these sentiments. He wondered what Father would think if he saw Thor moping so over Julenissen.

"It makes a world of difference!" Thor shouted back. "Don't you see, without Julenissen's magic all the other gifts will turn to potatoes by morning. He has to come!" Thor insisted.

"Thor, that's just stupid!" Loki spat harshly and twisted away. After saying it he felt bad. He saw Thor flinch under the criticism. Mother told him not to call people stupid. Thor turned around and looked at him eyes glistening, Thor was already upset. He was standing on the edge of learning what was fact and fiction. He need comfort and support rather than to be chided for his simplemindedness. "I mean…" Loki began, "I mean as a student of magic I can assure you magic doesn't work like that," He smiled gently. The insult seemed to be forgotten… Thor nodded smiling back at him fondly before returning to his watch. "Look, just open this gift and you'll see that it's not a potato," Loki pointed out stepping closer and nudging the gift toward his older brother.

Thor shook his head as if he didn't see Loki pleadingly offering him his gift once more. "Was I bad Loki?"

"Huh?" Loki asked as he rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Was I bad? I mean I know sometimes I didn't listen to father and I know I could have paid more attention in lessons…maybe I shouldn't have picked that fight with Leif" Thor mused to himself, "But was I really bad?" Thor turned around and looked into his brother's deep green eyes.

"I don't think so Thor," Loki shrugged and let out a pent up sigh.

'Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why hasn't he arrived yet?

"Thor,"

"Do you think he forgot about me?" Thor asked urgently his blue eyes overcome with fear. "But how could he forget me I'm the crown prince of Asgard?"

"Brother," Loki voice broke. "Maybe he's just running late," the younger boy offered putting comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

Thor nodded his smile once again returning. "I'll wait for him," He insisted.

"No don't!" Loki almost screamed. "I…I mean, don't Thor, he may arrive very late. You don't want to not be able to get up bright and early."

"But I see him every year and I have a gift for him…" Thor said and he pulled out a blue box.

"Just leave it under the tree, he'll get it by the morning," Loki yawned he was tired.

Thor shuck his head, "Will you wait up with me, brother?" he turned around and looked at the younger child. But the way he looked to Loki it was hard to tell who the younger sibling really was. Loki nodded tiredly taking a seat on the cushioned windowsill. "Thanks Loki," Thor said excitedly as he bumped shoulders with his brother.

Loki yawned as he gazed out the window almost vacantly looking at all the lights on the houses in the city. It was beautiful sight. He loved the city around this time. "I'm not staying up all night. I intend to be rested in order to celebrate properly tomorrow," Loki announced.

'You won't have to," Thor immediately chimed in. "I bet Julenissen will be here any minute. I think I know why he didn't come to the gala," Thor whispered.

"You do?" Loki asked back feeling a little nervous.

"Mmm…hmm, it's because of Leif telling everybody he doesn't exist. Nobody believes in him anymore," Thor leaned over and whispered in Loki's ear. "They didn't even seem upset he wasn't there,"

"Imagine that," Loki said rolling his eyes. Thor didn't seem to notice he just went on babbling about how he was going to try and tell everyone to believe next year and he was going to beg Julenissen not to send them potatoes so they'd know he was real. "You know Thor," Loki interjected, "Maybe it's better that you don't try to push the whole Julenissen bit," Loki suggested with a shrug,

"But Loki if not enough people believe Julenissen might stop coming all together," Thor explained frantically. "What if he dies!" Thor gasped.

" Why would he die?" Loki asked indignantly.

"I dunno, but what if he dies and nobody notices cuz he doesn't come anymore. Then none of us will be able to pay our respects… and give him a proper send off to Valhala," Thor elaborated.

"You've really taken some time to think about this, haven't you?" Loki questioned his voice sounded flat and bored. Thor nodded. "That's a first," Loki mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Thor asked innocently because he genuinely couldn't make out Loki's breathy words.

"Nothing," Loki responded quickly, "He can't die Thor," Loki tried to explain trying not to sound so agitated, but it was hard it was late, he was tired and the whole conversation was lunacy.

Thor laughed, "You're right brother, that would be nearly impossible, but mother said sometimes people can die of a broken heart, what if everyone broke his heart," Thor went on.

"Thor," Loki said grabbing his big brother's flailing hands, "You know a lot of children our age don't believe anymore and it's ok… You know I think Julenissen understands… I think he even expects it, but it's Ok because there are always new little boys and girls who start believing… it's like a cycle. So if you or I stopped believing it wouldn't be the proverbial straw that Broke Julenissen's back," Loki stated slowly he smiled up at his brother, but Thor's eyes got stormy and he yanked his hands from Loki's.

"Loki we are princes of Asgard we have to set an example," Thor responded he looked hard and matter-a-fact like their father did after he found out that Loki had played a nasty trick on someone or Thor had picked a fight.

"Exactly, we should be wise and mature and…" Loki said. Why did Thor have to have such wholehearted devotion to the concept? Loki's green eyes faltered as he looked into the innocent face of the blonde who sat right next to him. Loki sighed frustrated with his brother's childishness.

"Just wait Loki, you'll see he'll come," Thor patted his younger brother comfortingly on the shoulder. "He'll come," Thor repeated staring intently out the window his eyes search for a sleigh to come riding over the rainbow bridge, Loki shook his head knowing the image never would. They sat in silence for a little while after that. Every now and then Loki would talk about something that happened at the party just to make Thor laugh just so he wouldn't have to look at his normally bold brother looking so frightened.

Loki guessed he fell asleep, he didn't remember falling a sleep, but his head was cocked to the side resting on the frigid window and was startled when he felt himself being woken up by a warm hand patting him roughly on the cheek. "Loki you said you would stay up, remember?" Thor's face came into focus.

Loki swatted Thor's hand away, "I'm tired," Loki grumbled. He heard the clock chime, "It's midnight. Come brother lets just go to bed," Loki suggested trying to smile through stretching and yawning.

"If we go to bed we'll miss him," Thor stated frantically.

"Thor I gotta tell you something," Loki said with a sigh. This was just getting pathetic. Thor was going to stay up all night and end up crying in the morning because Julenissen wasn't coming.

"Ok," Thor said happily turning around and looking at his brother.

"Don't become upset about it," Loki began.

"Why would I get upset?" Thor asked cluelessly.

"I don't want this to ruin the Solstice for you," Loki muttered.

"Nothing can ruin Solstice brother it's the best,"

"Ok, I'm glad you feel that way, because what I'm about to say…well I don't know how to say this…I honestly never thought I'd be telling you this…"

"You can tell me anything, little brother," Thor said naturally cupping Loki's cheek. Loki recalled his mother's words once more, 'He's a good brother,' the statement was just torture now… Loki shuck his face loose of the touch.

"It's about Julnissen," Loki took a breath.

"You really are tired Loki," Thor said slightly chuckling, "You're rambling," he explained.

"I'm not rambling!" Loki protested… "I'm just trying to tell you something…"

"Why don't you go lay down on my bed," Thor offered cocking his head to the side. "I'll wake you when he get's here." Thor smiled affectionately at his younger sibling.

So Loki did so, if only because he wasn't quite ready to tell Thor the truth. Also he didn't want to be awake when Thor finally realized Julenissen wasn't real. He didn't want to watch his big brother cry over a myth.

Loki didn't know how long he had been lying down when he felt Thor slide into the bed next to him. "Thor?" Loki asked groggily.

"I don't think he's coming, Loki," Thor admitted sorrowfully as he start to pull the covers back over them.

"Maybe he's just lost," Loki replied his voice muffled sounding since his face was resting heavily on the soft pillow beneath his head. He reached out his hand and touched Thor's back he felt it trembling.

"Yeah, maybe," Thor's voice came out thin and shaky. Loki heard him sniffle.

"Thor?" Loki asked sitting up in the bed and trying to lean over to look at Thor's face, but Thor moved so that his face wasn't visible. "Brother, are you alright?" Loki questioned.

"Yeah Loki, I'm just tired now," Thor exlplained but tiredness was a flimsy excuse for tears. "Just go to sleep, ok?" Thor said and the words came out a little harsh but it was only to hid how disappointed he truly was. "Goodnight Loki," Thor's voice was hollow and it shuddered.

"Goodnight Thor, Happy Solstice," Loki said in a small voice, but Thor didn't reply, he just lay there allowing tears to soak into his scarlet pillow.

Loki started to leave the room. It was better this way Once Thor saw all the things that they had tomorrow he wouldn't be overly concerned about the fact Julenissen had not come and then after dinner Loki could tell him and blackmail him. He rubbed his palms together. The blackmail would be so sweet he'd device all sorts of Things for Thor to do to keep quiet. Oh he could make Thor take the blame next time he played a devilish little prank on the servants. All the servants loved Thor, they usually didn't like him, he'd love to see their faces if they thought sweet little Thor actually did something to them. Yes, having Thor under contract might be the best present of all, Loki chuckled with an impish sort of delight at the thought. Then he heard Thor sniffling. The smile changed. All Thor wanted was to see Julenissen…why he cared at his age…how he still believed at his age was inconceivable but nonetheless couldn't take Thor's sniveling over the legend.

Loki sat up for a few minutes thinking over what he should do. He had learned a spell of image projection. He was pretty good at projecting his own image. He could make an image of himself that was so life like that even his mother would talk to it. He also could project some small imaginary images. He could also replicate things that he'd seen: clothes, food, books, tools. He could make some imaginary images he used to put on little shows with his imaginary characters and entertain himself and sometimes he'd entertain others his family seemed to like the trick but he hadn't tried to project images of imagined things at this scale yet. Not life sized images. But as he felt his brother's trembling through the vibrations in the bed he knew he needed to try.

He muttered the incantation as he huddled under the covers. Nothing happened at first and he kept having to repeat the words. "Loki?" Thor asked groggily hearing the whispers. "Loki, wake up. You're talking in your sleep again" Thor told his brother. Loki often muttered in his sleeps so it didn't really surprise Thor. "Loki, knock it off!" Thor said testily and gave his brother a rough nudge in that back with his elbow to wake him up. Loki inched his thin body over but kept murmuring. Thor tried to ignore it for a little, but eventually it became to bothersome. He rolled over, he started shaking Loki lightly by the shoulder he stared at his younger brother's lax face as his lips moved slightly while his eyes remained closed. "Loki how's anybody supposed to get to sleep with you talking?' he questioned his face damp with tears.

Loki didn't rouse himself but soon the darkness of the room was pierced by a subtle glow that came from a gentle looking figure of an elderly man draped in red garments standing by the entrance way of Prince Thor's chamber.

"Julenissen?" Thor asked through watery eyes. The figure moved closer. "Julenissen!" Thor exclaimed "You came! You came!" he declared flinging himself out of bed. Loki hoped Thor wouldn't try to hug the projection.

The image of Julenissen put a finger to his lips, hushing the enthusiastic child. "You've been a good boy, Prince Thor?" Thor nodded dumbfounded unable to speak. "I brought this for you," The figure said producing a very similar box to the one that his brother had given him only hours before. Thor accepted the gift his eyes wide with pure elation. "Now You have to go right to sleep, Thor Odinson so that tomorrow can come quickly," The figure instructed.

"Yes Julenissen!" Thor obeyed enthusiastically overcome immediately with tiredness. He laid his heavy head down on the pillow and one lazy eye remained cracked open only to see the jolly gift giver take a few steps out into the hall way, With that satisfaction he fell asleep snores and all.

"Thor?" Loki asked in the darkness. He was only greeted by a serious of grunts and snorts. Loki laughed. He had impressed himself with his magic that time. Conjuring the image had been difficult and had taken a lot of concentration, but doing two spells at once…using the sleeping spell as well… that was sheer skill. Loki quietly eased his way out from under the covers of his brother's bed. He walked around to Thor's side of the bed and looked down at the sleeping blonde haired prince. He didn't look much like aprince in his sleep now. Hair tossed everywhere, mouth hanging wide open calling hogs in the night. Loki giggled as he noticed that Thor had his arm wrapped securely around the small blue box that housed the present "Julenissen" had given him. Loki delicately tried to pry it from his brother only to allow his sleep to be more comfortable, but even in his sleep Thor was beastly strong and Loki couldn't get the trinket away from him. Thor pulled the box closer snuggling it against his chest. At first Loki felt slighted, when he had presented it to his brother gift had been easily brushed aside, but now that it was from Julenissen it was guarded like precious gold. He guessed that he had truly given Thor what he wanted for Solstice. Julenissen. Then despite himself he smiled. "Happy Solstice, brother," he whispered in the older boys ear before heading down the hall to his own quarters.

_The prince smiled, his hand reflexively cupping as if he was still holding the very special present close to his heart as he had done that night so many centuries ago. He remembered opening the gift when the first lights of the Solstice made their way throw his thick red curtains. He was ecstatic. Julinissen had come, Leif had been wrong and so were his doubting friends. He unwrapped the gift recklessly. The treasure came crashing onto his marble floor with a loud clank. He picked it up and twirled the object in his hand: A dragon's tooth dagger. Only one of the rarest weapons a warrior could find. There were said to be nine, one for each of the realms. It had been said that a very brave explorer, one of the first to chart through the Bifrost had come across the 9 dragons, but he was a warrior of wisdom and when he vanquished the terrible lizards he didn't kill them, for they would be a great challenge for future heroes, instead he took a tooth from each of them to be passed on to the next to come and fight and slay them so that the horrible monsters could die by their own venom. It was the first real weapon Thor ever received…he thought it was from his beloved Solstice patron, it had been from his brother. He ran into Loki's room exclaiming for his younger brother to get up and see what he had gotten and Loki actually acted surprised. For nearly 100 years Loki kept up the charade and for 100 years Loki gave Thor a gift from Julenissen, something rare and valuable. Thor never thanked him. He squeezed his eyes hut harder as if trying to fight away the guilt creeping up in the back of his mind. When he finally learned the truth he'd been so furious with Loki for lying that it hadn't registered that if Julenissen hadn't provided all the wonderful gifts for all those years than Loki had._

_How long had Loki waited to hear that his gifts were appreciated? How long had Loki dreamt of being told that what he had to offer was an asset to Asgard? How long did he secretly long for his talents to be seen as something of value. It wasn't that Thor didn't treasure the gifts he just never remembered to tell Loki after all those years how much they meant. Maybe all of Asgard was like that. Loki had fought by his side in hundreds of battles, Loki had discovered astounding breakthroughs with his magic, Loki had negotiated many treaties and peace talks, but he was never thanked properly for his service. After so many years without any gratitude coming his way Thor imagined that Loki learned since he failed to get praise for the good he did, he would do the opposite, he'd twist his gifts and use what he had to create mischief, but at least he could take the credit. If that meant lying or tricking or weaving elaborate labyrinth of deceit than so be it, at least all f the court and Asgard would know who was to blame… Loki. If that meant consorting with the enemy only to try and kill them… Thor shuddered in his sleep thinking about what Loki had done. _

_Where was that little boy who used his gifts to bring a smile to Thor's face? The reality came and made Thor open his eyes only to look out into blackness. That little boy was gone, dropped into a void. He sat up and scooted closer to the edge of his bed. He flung his large hands out into the night, fumbling his way feeling for his dresser. He didn't need the light he knew the feel of the dagger Loki had given him, he carried it on his person for a long time. He felt it. It was cold, jagged edged and laid with precious stones… He clutched it bringing it closer to his heart. He cradled it in his grand calloused hands. He rolled back into bed the dagger under his pillow now. He shut his eye desperate to block the image of Loki falling without a cry or scream from his mind. "I appreciated you brother," murmured moisture falling from his eyes as he returned to sleep._


	7. Julenissen Part 3

**Author Notes: Hello Readers, your responses and enthusiasm toward this fic mean so much today. They always make my day a little bit brighter, you guys rocks! Just to warn you this chapter is a little lengthy, I tried to condense it as much as I could though :) Well happy reads and God bless!**

The mess hall was crowded and full of chatter as all the young nobles talked of what they hoped to receive for Solstice. It was naturally, the choice topic being that the academy would let out in a few days for the holiday and everybody would return ready to boast about what they received. "What did you ask for Thor?" Frandal inquired while he piled his tray full of vittles.

"A chariot," Thor said with a shrug. Thor was about 15 by Midgardian standards. His body was had grown to be hard and strong. His blonde hair flowed long, down past his shoulders and he had began to sprout facial hair which he proudly displayed. They made their way to their usual table and crossed the paths of a few young ladies, Thor flashed his golden smile and winked his bright blue eye in their direction and they all broke out into fits of giggles.

"A chariot? Thor you have plenty," Sif pointed out.

"Not one made of solid gold and decorated with rubies." He explained. "I'll have it customized with it lightning bolts and it'll have 3 sets of wheels so it'll be three times as fast as any racer," Thor explained. Frandal, Volstagg and Hogun nodded along it sounded like a glorious chariot. Naturally, they would all reap the benefits of being able to ride in style.

Soon they were all seated at the table. Volstagg immediately dug into the mutten leg that was on his plate, "Well naturally his majesty will get it for you, Thor," The redheaded Viking commented as he chewed particles of food flinging from his mouth.

"Oh the benefits to being a son of Odin," Leif, Sif's older brother, stated as he took a seat at the table. Leif normally sat at another table with his own group of warrior friends. He was a few years older than Thor and his friends, but for some reason this particular day he saw fit to grace them with his presence.

"I didn't request this from my father," Thor added as he squared his shoulders.

"No?" Frandal raised his blonde eyebrows. "Then from your mother? That's actually a good plan asking different parents for different things… I like it," The young swordsman replied cheerfully.

"You get all your gifts from those young ladies you pretend to court," Sif spat shaking her head. She wouldn't be caught dead fawning over a fellow as she had seen the other nobles daughters do.

"True," Frandal said thoughtfully nodding as he gathered another spoonful of the delectable stew and shoved it into his mouth, "But if one disappoints…"

"Anyway Thor who are you asking this gift of?" inquired Sif trying to return to the original topic.

Thor thought about what to say. Loki told him to keep the gifts from Julenissen to himself. When ever Thor mentioned telling their friends about writing Julenissen or mentioning what Julenissen had gotten him last year Loki was insistent that he not do so. Thor never really understood. When he pestered his younger sibling about why, Loki simply replied that the reason they were getting so many good gifts was because less children wrote and Julenissen was able to spend more time designing their requests. It seemed a plausible explanation, but still Thor countered the argument by saying that perhaps Julenissen would be grateful that once again people were believing in him and would reward the princes of Asgard with even more wonderful gifts. Loki would usually get really angry by that point. He'd say it would make everybody else terribly jealous to know of his good fortune when they received nothing save potatoes every year. So Thor had kept quiet about it for nearly a century. It had been so tempting, but he did as his brother had instructed and kept the truth to himself. but now Thor didn't mind rubbing it in Leif's face. Leif was annoying and if it wasn't for the fact that he and Sif were related he would have pummeled him good sometime ago. Leif would see him ride up in a shiny gold chariot and he would know once and for all Julenissen was real. Besides, once everyone else started to believe again they would receive wondrous gifts as well. "Julenissen," The golden prince proclaimed proudly. The table fell silent.

" I…I'm sorry, did you just say Julenissen?" the older boy asked mockingly. Once they heard the answer repeated his young warrior friends started to laugh at the thought.

The Crown Prince of Asgard couldn't understand why his statement had been humorous. "Actually yes," the prince stated without fear.

Volstagg tried to control himself. He bit his lip and covered his mouth, but soon the guffaw was desperate to escape; he roared with laughter falling over leaning heavily on Thor for support, "Oh come off it already Thor," He managed to say without choking. "What did you ask for it as a peace offering from the Dwarves after that little run in you and Loki had?" the suggested.

"No dwarf would be able to craft what I have in mind," Thor boasted. He had worked hard thinking out the details of the chariot.

"OK, so did you ask that Vanahiem princess you met at the lake last year send you a little something." asked Frandal curiously arching his eyebrows up.

Thor chuckled good-naturedly at this thought. He remembered the beautiful pale skinned girl, they had been quite taken with each other. He was sure that he could have written her and asked her if she would like to exchange gifts during the festive season. Maybe he should arrange to send her something …or asked Julenissen to. "No I told you I'm asking Julenissen." Thor proclaimed. The laughter from his friends immediately fell into an awkward silence.

"What did you say?" Leif asked raising an eyebrow at the prince as he called a few of his burly young warrior friends over to the table..

"I said what I said and I need not repeat myself on your account," Thor stated. He narrowed his bright blue eyes and they cast a stormy look at the older young man. It wasn't that he felt embarrassed by what he said, all the contrary, he felt great pride, but he didn't have to humor Leif.

"Thor you can't be serious, right?" asked Frandal looking nervously around eyes were starting to stare at the table. Thor's voice was by nature like a blast of thunder and when he spoke it was always audible to all in the vicinity unless he purposefully whispered.

"Yes I am." Thor said truthfully. " I know you all have received potatoes in your shoes, but I have received grand gifts from Julenissen." Thor squared his shoulders as if making a declaration for all the people of the realm.

"Thor, you don't actually still believe, do you?" asked Hogun suspiciously his tone hushed. His eyes shifted over his shoulders to see if anyone else had heard the prince. He slowly heard other's in the mess hall drop their utensils., shift in their seats and silence their own conversation. Yes, they had heard.

"How can I not…I see him every year," prince Thor reasoned.

"Their majesties still dress up for you and your brother?" questioned Leif trying to piece everything together and on the verge of erupting into fitful hysterics.

"No one dresses up," Thor shook his head dismissing such a thought. "It's Julenissen who appears in the flesh!" he declared slamming his fist against the table.

" I don't remember seeing him at the palace last year," Sif asked hoping that there would be a more reasonable explanation given.

"He comes every year," Thor boomed. "He no longer attends the gala because you all no longer believe. Your doubt grieves him…" Thor relayed the laments of his beloved gift-giving friend, the strong built teenager touched his hand to his heart and shook his head as he conveyed the sentiment. He looked up at the table of his most trusted frieds and they could have sworn they saw his sky colored eyes mist with the explanation.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Sif's eldest brother Leif howled. "Oh this is priceless!" he pointed at the big, strapping, muscular commander of thunder, the prized jewel of the school teams, the son of Odin, heir to the throne of Asgard. Leif slapped the table unable to suppress the fact that he was overwhelmed with merriment by the notion. He wasn't trying to suppress the fact either. You… You," he panted desperate to catch his breath as he continued his rambunctious laughter, "You… still believed in Julenissen!" he hollered his amusement for all in the mess hall to hear.

"Stop it, Leif!" Sif hissed.

"I will not stop!" Leif proclaimed, "Somebody has to tell this poor fool the truth," he roared and other's started to gather around.

"You don't know the truth Leif," Thor shrugged as he went back to eating his growled. He leaned over across the table and gripped the sniggering young Viking by his collar. "Julenissen is real!" Thor Odinson declared. He shouted the words in the other boys face. He would not have Julenissen be ridiculed a moment longer this close to the time of celebration.

"Thor who told you that?" Sif whispered tenderly.

"Loki,"

"Loki!" Leif yelled his tone still full of mocking mirth. "He got you good this time Prince Thor," Leif roared on.

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked getting irritated and feeling like hitting Leif in the mouth.

"I'm talking about the fact that Loki's got you still believing in Julenissen!" Leif pointed and others started to laugh to.

Thor's eyes got wide. What was Leif saying? That Loki was lying? Loki wasn't always the most truthful person, but Loki wouldn't have lied like that, not for years. Thor panicked. "LOKI!" he bellowed his eyes frantically searched around the mess hall for sight of the other prince.

"Thor there is no need to shout I'm right here." Loki said. He had appeared out of no where, but Loki had a tendency to do that nowadays, his magic was growing and he had no problem flaunting it. He looked positively bored and he put his finger in his ear as if cleaning it out. Loki had grown much as a magician as well as physically. He was taller now though still bony and frail looking.

"Good," Thor sighed in relief, "Loki there you are. We have a little debate going…" Thor began.

"Debate has never been your strong suit, brother," Loki shrugged and smirked to himself as he attempted to find a seat at the table.

"That's why I need you." Thor clapped his hand on Loki's back.

"Oh yes Loki won't you clear up this little misunderstanding for your brother?" Leif edged on from the sides.

"Thor why do you not raise your hand in class if you don't understand," Loki stated with annoyance. "I am not your personal tutor," he grumbled.

"No, Loki this isn't about lessons,"

"No, it's about something bigger than that," Leif reported sounding very serious. "It's about Julenissen!" he said and burst into fitful laughter doubling over as the words flew from his lips. Loki's eyes got wide.

"Loki I know you said that we shouldn't tell people about the Julenissen visits anymore," Thor began his mouth running off frantically as he gripped the much thinner prince by the shoulders.

It was then that Loki noticed the crowd of young nobles and other wealthy students staring at them. They weren't having their own conversations anymore; now all eyes were trained on the two princes. "Thor," Loki said getting rigid as the eyes of their peers fell upon them. It made Loki uncomfortable. Loki was always extremely felt conscious. Thor talked so loudly that the matter was far from private. It was now a public forum, a royal announcement even. "This is no time or place to talk about this," Loki said abruptly. He pulled away from Thor.

" I know… I know you told me that I shouldn't tell anyone," Thor began.

"It appears you didn't listen," Loki replied nervously his bright jade eyes darted back and forth taking in the stares of his classmates.

"Because if we told we wouldn't be able to keep all the good gifts for ourselves, but…" Thor kept talking he hadn't really heard his brother words he was eager to prove his point.  
"He's spouting off so much drabble!" Leif jeered his face bight red from laughing so hard. "Is that what your brother told you?" Leif asked cracking up and even Volstagg and Frandal couldn't help but start snickering at this point. Up until then they had kinda hoped that Thor was merely jesting. It was now painfully obvious that this was still a wholehearted belief of the prince's and though they hated to partake in the ridicule of their friend, the realization that Thor was still a devout Julenissen enthusiast was hilarious to the point where no one could keep composure.

"It's not drabble!" Thor yelled.

"Oh yes it is," Leif laughed. "I think it's time you told your brother the truth, Loki," Leif went on. He slapped his hand on Loki's thin back and jolted the younger prince back to the reality of the situation. Why was this happening here and now in front of everyone. Why wouldn't Leif be quiet? Why was Thor still talking about Julenissen anyway? Hadn't he be warned to keep such foolishness to himself? These questions tumbled through Loki's mind as he tried to think of what to do. For a moment he thought that maybe he could use the incantation of forgetfulness and make everyone forget what was going on. But he couldn't conjure a spell powerful enough to make everyone in the room forget.

"What is it you need to tell me the truth about Loki?" Thor asked his eyes pleading. "You know Julenissen is real same as me, right?" Thor asked in earnest.

Loki didn't know what to do. He should have told Thor the truth ages ago. Well really Thor should have figured it out ages ago, but Thor was very sentimental and very rash so Thor clung to his every word like some lovesick girl clung to letters from a soldier. It was sickening. He didn't want to tell Thor here and now, but he couldn't allow people to think that he actually still believed in Julenissen. The truth of the matter was everyone already knew he didn't. Everybody, that was, but Thor, his lion-hearted brother who was as innocent as a lamb at times. "That's ridiculous," Loki shrugged Thor's meaty palm off of his shoulder. He took his seat wiping the corner's of his mouth with a napkin as he started to eat. A smirk creeping across his face.

" What do you mean? Loki, Julenissen came last year. Remember I told you about the personal visits and the amour and the dagger and that…boat model set"

"Thor, stop!" Loki said his voice commanding and harsh. He lifted his hand to his brother's face silencing him.

"Loki, I don't understand, remember the letters and the snacks and we went to the market square last year and wait in line…he was there… " Thor almost burst.

"Sit down, Thor," He said like he was talking to a child who was just learning that words had meaning. Thor raised a golden eyebrow at him in protest. "Don't say another word before you embarrass yourself any further" Loki said quietly keeping his eyes straight, but narrowed. He didn't want to tell Thor in front of everyone. It would mortify his brother, but he couldn't allow himself to be humiliated either. He could hear the murmurs and whispers from everybody… so they both still believed wasn't that just darling.

"Why would I be embarrassed?" Thor asked he had never really been embarrassed before. He had never suffered a defeat publically. He was the hope of Asgard. He was the son of Odin after all. What could anyone do to embarrass him. "I'm not ashamed of Julenissen, Loki." The golden prince replied trust in his youthful eyes. "You shouldn't be either… I'll just write him and him and beg him to come and then all of you will see… you see!" the prince declared. Loki's mouth dropped open with disbelief. This couldn't be happening. Thor couldn't be making this public declaration before all. Was his brother really that much of an idiot that he just couldn't take a hint. Couldn't he hear how everyone was laughing?

"You'll do no such thing!" Loki said sharply as he shot up from his seat green eyes cold as flint. He had to look up to see Thor's, but they were so hopeful and trusting. Loki knew that part of this was his own fault but he'd never dreamt it would go this far.

"I can ask Julenissen for what every I want for Solstice!" Thor insisted shaking his head, his little brother could be so silly with worry sometime.

"You can't ask that! You won't get it," Loki tried to explain through gritted teeth quietly. Thor only met his borther's intense hollow stare with a look of confusion.

"He doesn't get it! He still doesn't get it!" Leif ranted inspiring even more unruly mockery from the crowd in the mess hall.

"Why?" Thor asked Loki, his exuberance fading into a puzzled look of a child.

"We'll discuss it later," Loki said stoically, he turned slightly to pick up his meal tray. Suddenly the younger prince didn't feel very hungry.

"Why?" Thor called loudly. For the first time he began to take inventory of all the eyes that were still upon them. It didn't make him feel nervous or uneasy or lack confidence in the truth about the character of Julenissen. There was nothing to doubt Loki told him and once Loki told everyone else the matter would be settled, since Loki was so good at convincing people of things, Thor thought proudly to loved attention. "Just tell them Loki" he let out a sigh, but smiled as he playfully punched his younger brother in the shoulder.

"Tell them what?" Loki asked aggravation mounting throughout his flight frame. His fingers fidgeted by his side, his eye twitched. Why wouldn't Thor just let this matter die. All the eyes of the young men and women of court were still on them. The whispers were rumbling through the dinning area.

"About Julenissen!" Thor went on. Now he started to laugh not realizing he was only laughing at himself. "People believe you when you speak Loki. They'll believe you." Thor boasted in his brother's ear. The one time Thor gave Loki credit in public, Loki laughed at the irony. The one time when Thor realized that Loki's gift as an orator, was valuable was quite misplaced,

, "Let's talk about this in private…later. Please." He strained to say through his hushed tone.

"Loki, for too long we have held the good fortune of Julenissen to ourselves. Now it is time for those who have forgotten to remember once again," Thor explained clutching Loki's shoulders and making a statement like some poet, but Thor was far from poetic. The group around the jeered all the more. Even their friends could not contain their laughter by this point. Thor sounded so delusional.

"Thor, you sound like a fool!" Loki protested starting to walk away he could feel himself flushing under the demeaning stares and snickering of everyone.

"How? Why?" Thor demanded chasing behind Loki as he attempted to exit the mess hall. Thor grabbed hold of him. "Brother… he's real right"

"You want me to say the truth? You want me to tell the truth to everyone here?" Loki asked motioning with his hand to the large crowd of young Asgardians standing about. We was hoping that Thor would feel some sense of discomfort and back down, but the he didn't.. Thor nodded dumbly. Trustingly. Believingly. Loki brought his hands up to his temples massaging them, now he was purely just aggravated with Thor naivety. He had tried to shelter Thor, but when he heard a whisper somebody saying that both the sons of Odin were nothing but two mollycoddled ninnies, his blood ran cold.

"If you don't tell him I will!" Leif quickly balked from on top of a table, "I can't take it anymore!" Leif went on doubling over on his knees. "Someone put this wretched Bilschnipe out of misery!"

"Leif come on , just let it go," Sif grabbed her brother's hand and tried to pull him down from his lofty position.

Leif quickly snatched his hand away, "No, how is he going to rule over us when he's so naïve?" asked Leif loudly and the whispering of agreement started. "So look Prince Thor this is the truth of the matter…"

"He asked me," Loki turned around and glared at Leif. "So I will tell him," Loki said as he turned back around to face his blonde haired brother. A sense of pleasure started to trickle over him and he tried to suppress it, but a small part of him liked the notion of Thor finding out in public. Yes, it would be embarrassing, but hadn't he been embarrassed in public before? How many times had Thor shown him up, forced him to spar publically in events that he wasn't good at?

"Not me brother, tell everybody else…I already know the truth," Thor chuckled happily.

"You have no idea what the truth is Thor," Loki shuck his head. Thor looked befuddled, but the expression wasn't one Loki hadn't seen before on his siblings face. Well now Loki was about to bring some clarity and to some degree he was going to enjoy cutting his brother down to size."You still believe in that fairy tale," He announced and all hushed at the confirmation that the crown prince of Asgard really did believe, "But now it's time for you to wake up from that little dream," Loki went on his voice monotone and unwavering. Thor stared at him his face perplexed this wasn't going quite as he expected. "So now you need to know…Julenissen isn't real," he stated matter a factly boldly, mercilessly before all his face was expressionless. Thor's expression fell from an innocent gaze to something pained and questioning. The color in his face drained. He looked like he had the wind knocked out of him. His head reeled. The silence of the slowly erupted into a roar. A roar of laughter and the laughter got harder and it got louder. Thor spun around everywhere he looked in the large mess hall someone doubled over laughing him to scorn. They hooted and hollered, turned red and blue in the face. They gasped for air as they tried to compose themselves. Even his friends…even his friends could no longer suppress their giggles. They tried to hide it, but he could see their shoulders slightly jigging up and down, their eyes watering from tears that came with the territory of comedy. He turned away from them all and he turned back to Loki…his brother. Loki was smirking. It was the sort of smug little smile that was almost imperceptible, but Thor caught it. It was that smirk that made Thor the most embarrassed. The taunts and teases of his subjects, their ridicule rather than their admiration was a slap in the face, but that smirk. That smirk on his brother's lips was a blow that had so much weight Thor felt like he wanted to fall to his knees.

"Wh-wh-what?" Thor asked hands still wrapped around Loki's shoulder's his eyes looking desperately into Loki's seeing if they flickered. His green pupils didn't dilate though, he didn't shift or fidget, he stood there straight and still after the crushing words had flipped off his silver tongue. Thor's mind still reeled, hurt and humiliation and disillusionment flooding his psyche and making it hard to think. "But…we…I…I saw him" Thor stammered his words coming out in like a toddler first learning how to make a sentence rather than just saying random assortments of words.

Loki shuck his head. Why did Thor persist? He was like a dying man who by attempting to pull the weapon in his side out only dug it in deeper. Why couldn't he just nod and sit down or just leave the room? But since he insisted on asking more question Loki was obliged to grant more answers. "You saw this," Loki said and waved his hand, flicked his wrist and said some words that Thor couldn't catch and produced the image that he had conjured for his brother for what had been now nearly 100 years.

The image looked so real. So life like, but it was a shade, just a trick of Loki's imagination. The crowd of teens got hushed whispering. The whispering was even worse than the laughter. He spun around and saw their faces, the shock and the smiles, the snickers and the amusement. His friends turned away looked down , looked up in the air whistling. He turned back to his brother. "You…you…said you…when we were younger…I…asked you…you said he was …real" Thor's voice was weak, humble, he held his hands in place in front of him he looked down at Loki's shoes.

"Yes," Loki said still standing like an oracle finally shedding some light on the situation of some simpleminded pilgrim. "I know," Loki confessed his green eyes big and his mouth imperceptibly turned up into a sneer that only his brother could catch because Loki held his face like that so often.

"You lied?" it was a question not a statement, because Thor still had to process the fact that it was a lie. Why it took him by surprise Thor would never know. Loki lied often. He played mean tricks on people often, but for some reason Thor had always had a hard time seeing that.

Loki shook his head in disbelief. Thor could not really be this naïve. Loki had lied to him plenty of times. But no matter how many times Loki lied when Thor found out he always stood flabbergasted by the notion. Loki smirked wider as he patted Thor on the shoulder. "It's not the first time I've lied to you," he admitted and actually put on a smile that looked sweet and sincere. Thor became enraged. He gritted his teeth and tried to hold his fist steady by his side, but he felt himself loosing control. Loki started to walk away and head back to his seat. Now that the truth had been shed there was no reason he couldn't enjoy his meal. Loki felt a rare emotion slip over him… a feeling of control. He felt so powerful a feeling that he normally didn't seem to get much of a chance to embrace. He was always viewed as weaker and lesser, but this tipped the scale, made them equal to so extent. He liked this feeling of power. It felt good.

The whisperings continued still coupled with laughter. Thor too felt a rare emotion wash over him like a flood …disgrace. He should never feel that way. He was Thor young god of thunder, Crown Prince of Asgard, Odin's firstborn son. No one should have the right to mock him. The mocking and the ridicule that swirled out of the mouths of his young Viking peers made him feel so small. It was horrible, hideous it made him want to run and hide, but hiding was for cowards and he would not have anymore ridicule come to his name. Without thought Thor felt his hand grip around the dark-haired prince's neck. He held on tightly and hoisted Loki in the air. Loki looked nervous his feet kicked in the air. The smug grin was gone and the powerful feeling was fading quickly. Thor carried him like this and forcefully flipped him onto a table. The good feeling was completely drained now. What had he done? And Why had he done it? Loki went with a crash as his body collided with plates and glasses and utensils. He started to arch himself up in pain, but the movement made Thor press the choke harder."WHY?" Thor demanded his eyes brimming with tears. The crowd of Asgardian teens screamed and gasped, but still there was laughter .

"I…" his little brother gasped as his bony, white fingers circled around Thor's thick hands trying to pry it away from his neck. "I… can…. explain," he croaked out a hoarse whisper. He brought his foot up to kick Thor in the stomach just as an attempt t be able to breathe once more, but when focused Thor could become an immovable object.

"Thor!" Frandal and Volstagg called rushing over to try and settle the mighty prince. But Thor didn't hear them. His hand continued to grip tightly round Loki's neck blocking his air supply. They both started to grab his arm trying to pull him off of Loki, but Thor was now endowed with the strength of thunder and he could not be moved.

"You were just waiting… huh? Waiting to humiliate me!" Thor yelled and the other students in the mess hall moved from their seats and excited cheered on the fight, Because that is what people of Asgard loved; good battles. 'Is that what you wanted, to shame me before all?" Thor asked bitterly shaking Loki a little.

"No," Loki managed to say as he felt his body rattle. That had never been his intent when he started out with the little scam. He hadn't wanted to entirely today either. He wanted Thor to back down, but when he didn't…

"You just like playing with my head, then?" Thor asked roughly. " My poor, stupid brother! He'll believe anything I say off of my forked tongue. Let me see how I can make a fool of him once more. Let me see what other tricks he will fall for," Thor described in a mocking tone.

"Br-brother p-please," Loki cried desperate for breath. His hands still scrambling to claw Thor's constrictor grip around his neck slowly started blocking the oxygen from entering his windpipe," His face getting even whiter that normal, his green eyes half lidded as if he would pass out any minute. Thor could feel his little brother's pulse in his bare hands. "I…can't…breathe," he got out.

Thor released him. Loki limp body rolled off the table and fell to the floor like a rag doll.. Loki rolled on his side clutching his heart. He gasped as air finally filled his lungs once more. He had strong hands grip him once more turn his over and lay him flat on his back. The room was spinning and he was still winded, his vision was blurry, his back still hurt from when his brother slapped him down on the table. To make matter's worse he felt Thor climb on top of him. "Thor, please," he mouthed slowly breathlessly as he looked up at his much stronger older sibling, Thor's heavy hand was made into a fist and aimed at Loki's face. Loki turned his head bracing himself for the impact of the blow. Thor heard the jeering of the crowd, mocking him saying how such a fool was not worthy of the throne, crying out to Valhala to save them from his leadership. He squeezed his fist tighter together.

"You're my brother!" He shouted at Loki gripping him up by the shoulders of his tunics and this slamming his body back on the ground. " Father said…You're supposed to be my supporter," he stated his voice dropping along with the fist. He punched the ground and the mess hall rumbled knocking the mockers over, but that didn't stop their laughter. "Why would you…How could you dishonor me like this?" Thor asked quietly. He wanted to crawl under a rock as he watched every stare a whisper and make wisecracks about him in his face. Loki started to get up, but Thor pushed him back on the ground.

Loki glared up at Thor from his back, "I wasn't trying to dishonor you …I was trying to be a good brother." Loki explained rolling over breathlessly panting.

Thor looked at his brother with utter disgust. He got off of him and started to head out the room all the while hearing the taunting remarks of his peers. So this is what it meant to feel mortified. It was crushing suffocating. He wished he was small, he wished for the first time in his life he knew magic like Loki so he could make himself vanish. He hated it. He hated it. He started to run. "Run to Julenissen, little baby!" He heard Leif yell over the crowd. It was a pure adrenaline based reaction when Thor marched back around step over his brother's thin body and punched Leif square in the jaw. he sent the older boy said threw the air, but he didn't wait for Leif to respond to the blow. His ears still rang with the teasing of the rest of his classmates and he need to escape with what little pride he had.

The ride home was blur. He drove his horse harshly, forcing the animal to run faster thatn normal through the streets of the Imperial City. Normally, Prince Thor proudly galloped through the cobblestone roadways, he loved to have the peasants stop and stare at him in awe, have young maidens catch their breath as they caught a glimpse of his gorgeous locks, have merchants toss him their goods free of charge and hear as the townspeople wished him health and prosperity and victory in all he did. Now he wished to be seen by no one. He was a scorned fool before the eyes of his subjects. It wouldn't be long til the students body of the royal academy arrived to their homes only to share with their families that prince Thor still believed in Julenissen he would be taunted for the rest of his days by his peers he had no doubt. Their noble parents would shake their heads pityingly when he came to a formal dinner, their servants would snigger behind his back. He would never be able to show his face again at least not for one hundred years. He'd beg his father to get him a private tutor or send him to Vanaheim.

The palace was glittering, the preparations were well underway for the holiday. Servants were busy hanging garland and leaves, putting flowers around the room. They were rearranging the decor and they brought out the season rugs, and vases and other ornaments to set the mood for the occasion. The prince wanted to rip all the ornaments and decorations down. They mocked him and scorned him just his peers at school had, just as his brother's smirk hard. A few servants called to him trying to ask the prince if he preferred tinsel here or there. One young servant girl planted herself under a mistletoe hoping to steal a kiss from his highness.

Thor was blind to their gestures and deaf to their voices. He went to his room dazed with humiliation. His father and mother were most likely still in meetings so nobody questioned why he was home so early from school. As soon as he entered his chambers he slammed the door. The pictures on the wall and trinkets that rested on the shelves fell on the floor, but he didn't care. He'd have some one clean it up later. He liked the sound of the things crashing against his marble floor.

He looked at his bed. The happy quilts that his mother always had placed on the beds to celebrate the season. She had sewn them with the help of her handmaidens long ago when she first found out she was pregnant. At the time when made them as a gift for her unborn child. The quilts gently displayed the classic Solstice scene with Julenissen bestowing gifts and riding through the nine realms on his sleigh. He had always loved it, but now it was a hideous reminder of constant lies. He ran to the bed and pulled the blanket off, crumpled it up, and ripped it. He looked around his room setting his sight on all the things that were about that were constant reminders of the lie. He had a whole chest full of his Julenissen gifts, he'd dump them all out…give them to orphans anything to get the lie that mocked him out of his face. He was a fool to believe for so long. He shuck his head miserably hating his own naïvety. Why had Loki tricked him all those years. He started to go for the chest buried in the back of one of the closets, but then his eye caught sight of a box, the blue box that had been the present he'd received from Julenissen almost a hundred years ago now the night he was about to stop believing all together. The night he should have stopped believing… the night Loki made his deceitful image the first time. He fiddled with the gift. It had meant so much and now he saw it for what it really was… a lie. Another illusion his brother had conjured. He squeezed the hilt tight in his hand, looked at the gift with repulsion and flung it at the mirror outside of the dressing salon. It hit and the ornate mirror shattered into tiny pieces. The impact from the throw and created a gaping crack in the flawless gold plaster that lined the wall where the mirror once stood.

Still, further enraged, he flipped over his writing desk. The desk where he had set and asked Loki for the truth and Loki just fed him lies. The papers and parchments, quills and different color inks tumbled to the floor loudly. Thor's massive shoulders heaved up and down as he beheld the mess he was making. He could have done more. He felt as if he wanted to flip his bed out of the window, but somehow all the vehemence and anger fled quickly and before long he found himself unable to stand. He pressed his back against the wall, sank down and cried. He didn't know why he was crying… he was so flooded with so many strange emotions that all felt awful. He was embarrassed because nobody believed in Julenissen at his age and in his mind he knew that, but when Loki said it was Ok he trusted him and kept believing and then his little secret was out for all to laugh at. He could hear the students in the academy 'here comes Prince Thor the baby, the fool.' He was sad because Julenissen wasn't real. It was like someone telling him a friend had died. He was angry with Loki for lying about for so long. He felt so betrayed by his brother. Loki had conned him, made him just a puppet for his own sick pleasure. Humiliated him. Is that what a good brother does? He hated how Loki said that he was trying to protect him. Protect him from what? Protect him how? As if he needed Loki's protection… the whole thought was so laughable, but he didn't feel like laughing. Loki lied. A lie wasn't protection it was deception. The more he thought about the trickery the more and more upset he became. The tears kept pouring from his sapphire eyes hot and fast and he felt even more like a child the way he was reacting. He cried for a long while. He cried so hard he fell asleep. Then he heard a knock at the door.

"Thor are you in there?" he heard Loki softly rap on the door. For awhile Thor set silent. Maybe if he ignored Loki he'd go away, "Thor!Thor!" Loki called frantically pounding on the solid gold door, but Thor wasn't good ant not reacting to stimuli and one more pound on the door broke his resolve.

"Leave me be, Loki." Thor rumbled from behind the door.

"Thor please, open up,".

"Go away!"

"Brother, can we just talk?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Loki," Thor declared and got up and stomped over to the door. He slightly opened it. He peered out and looked down at his younger brother. Though Loki had sprouted in the past few years Thor still stood taller than him. Loki looked back and put on a smirk. That smirk, sometimes Thor just wanted to slap that smug little expression off of the green-eyed youth's angular face. He only returned a weary grimace in his younger sibling's direction. "I think you've said enough today," He replied and slammed the door in Loki's face. Loki was taken aback by the action. Between the two of them he had always been the one more likely to shut the other out. Thor was quick to get over things and easy to share how he felt. Loki shuck his head, Julenissen truly meant a lot to him. He heard Thor put the steel bolt on the door to secure the room. He heard his hulking body bang against the other side of the door.

"Brother" Loki said as he just appeared in Thor's face. Thor's red rimmed eyes got wide with shock then narrowed into a glare. Loki was just in Thor's room. If Thor went in Loki's room without permission Loki would have a fit, but here Loki just felt free the teleport himself where he was uninvited. The nerve of that slimy little snake. Loki was staring down at him since Thor had resumed his position slumped against the floor pitifully pouting.

Thor found his brother's patronizing concern irksome. "Do you not understand what a shut door means?" He asked through gritted teeth as he clenched his fist.

"A closed door is hardly a method to keep me out," Loki reminded his older brother and grinned cheekily.

" Is this?" Thor asked rising slowly to his feet wiping his eyes, "GET OUT! " Thor yelled and pointed his hand at the door.

"Calm down," Loki began putting up surrendering hands.

"Don't tell me to be calm after what you've done! You ruined my Solstice!" Thor stated.

". "You're the one who brought Julenissen up in the first place." Loki began and started walking around the room.

"Don't you dare try to twist this on me,," Thor cut Loki off sharply. His massive shoulders heaving up and down. He looked as if he wanted to throw something out the window. And Loki suspected that maybe it was him. "If you wouldn't have been playing games with my head..." Thor went on, his breath hitched, he was livid.

"I'm sorry," Loki said with a sigh. He looked off to the side. It was a rare thing for Loki to apologize and when he did ,if he was actually sincere, they always came out awkward and stiff.

Thor stepped closer in his brother's direction, Loki looked up at him somewhat timidly. Thor searched his brother's expression Loki didn't seem to house much remorse or at least nor enough for after what he had done. Loki had apologized as if he had seen the thing and just took pity on the plight of the disgraced personal, and not as if he had been the contributor to the humiliation. When the two had their staring match Loki wasn't greeted by his normally gentle faced older sibling. Thor still looked on the verge of rampage. And Loki kept himself from wrapping his hand protectively around his neck which was sore from the choking. Usually, Thor was the one to make the first apology, when he did so, he would always follow through with a warm embrace, Loki would always tease Thor and tell him they might as well kiss and make up as mushy as he was about things. Still, he wondered if he should offer his brother a hug to make apology seem more sincere. But when he looked into the brooding pools that were Odin's blonde haired son's eyes and saw Thor's fist clenched so tight they made the veins in his brother's muscles bulge out like swollen rivers. He immediately dismissed the thought. Thor was imposing and Loki now understood why people backed down when Thor challenged them to a fight. He felt as though Thor would punch him in the face had he opened his arms and tried to hug him. Loki gulped as Thor stepped closer, "You're sorry for what?" Thor's voice was a deep angry rumble a tone rarely used for Loki even in their worst fights. But this was more than rage there was wounded look in his brother's crystal blue eyes and Loki could tell he had cried. Strong and brave Thor never cried. And knowing that he had affected Thor in that was gave Loki a feeling that he so relished. That rare fleeting feeling had once again surface… the powerful feeling taking over his senses Loki had to fight to remain composed and not smile full and wide like he felt like doing. He took a deep breath, then he exhaled "I'm sorry for..."

"Are you sorry for the way you tricked and conned me for years?" Thor demanded his head shaking back and forth and strolled closer.

"I…" Loki began as he took a step back. "it wasn't a trick Thor..."

Thor hurled an incriminating finger in Loki's face. "Are you sorry for how you completely humiliated me in front of all my friends and everyone at school?" Thor ranted on. He gripped Loki roughly by his thin arms and pushed him into one of the dressers. "Do you feel bad for making me feel like and idiot for all the times I believed anything that every came out of your mouth?" Thor ground out

Loki shrunk back, "I wasn't trying to do any of that Thor… I just didn't want to ruin it for you," Loki confessed and looked down.

"You ruined everything for me! I am a laughingstock!" Thor yelled down at him. "How do you expect me to ever show my face again?" Thor demanded

Loki kept his days downcast, he cringed under the blast of his older brother's voice. "In a few days everyone will…"

"Don't you dare say one more lying word to me," Thor seethed.

"I… I tried to tell you the truth about Julenissen before. I tried every year, but you just wouldn't listen! You just kept going on and on in your little make believe world so I let you believe! I let you have it!" Loki ranted. The words came out fast and harsh. Like a million punches to the gut and Thor's face showed it. Loki regretted it. He said trying to reach out to his brother. Thor stepped back. "You cared so much about Julenissen."

"I thought you cared too," Thor replied still dumbfounded by the reality that what had been so much apart of his childhood with his brother had been nothing but a charade Loki put on. "So you mean all those times when you told me you had already written your letter or you had already gone to the market square..you were just tricking me so you could scorn me behind my back?" Thor asked his back turned he looked down at the floor the reality still giving slapping blows

"No!" Loki reached out and took Thor back the shoulder, "I humored you," he expressed benevolently smiling like their mother used to smile when he would bring her works of art for her to display in the kitchen.

"So you, 'humored' me," Thor began as he turned around and spun on his heels and glared down at the lanky black haired boy beside him, "all that time and you decided today was the day I needed to know?' he asked bitterly.

" I didn't want to tell you in front of everyone, but you kept pressuring me."

"You lied all that time… you couldn't lie again to help me save face?" Thor asked his voice weak and fragile.

"You had to learn the truth at some point," Loki shrugged.

"Oh thanks for telling me the truth Loki you're such a good brother," Thor said sarcastically and gave a smile.

Loki's green eyes flickered with regret "Brother, I wasn't trying to hurt you. When I told you that Julenissen was real…I"

"Oh I know…" Thor said putting on a fake happy expression, "You were just trying to look out for me, right?" he smiled brightly, but then it faded to a smoldering glare.

"I wanted to make you happy!" Loki blurted out frustrated with how Thor just belittled his acts of kindness. "I thought eventually you'd figure it out for yourself," Loki shrugged.

"I don't care. I don't want to see your face, right now."

"It's not my fault that you're so naïve Thor! If you weren't so foolhardy you would have figured it out for yourself years ago. "

"And it's not my fault that you're a …a…a liar!" Thor hollered.

"If you'd open your eyes and look around you wouldn't be so easy to deceive," Loki retorted.

"Maybe then I'd see you for what you really are," Thor grunted.

"And what's that?" Loki asked sort of laughing to himself.

" You're a deceitful little snake!" Thor snapped. Irritated with this fact he shoved Loki and Loki flew back several feet into the golden door that made the entrance way into his elder brother's quarters, but the push was so strong that it didn't just stop at the door . The door flew off the hinges and collided with the wall outside the bedchamber. The wall cracked and the potter that lined the halls tumbled over. The crash was loud and echoed through the halls. Loki's head slammed back harder on the doors frame on impact when the door collided with the wall. His nose started bleeding again. Loki looked stunned. His eyes fluttered as if trying to bring everything back into focus. Thor staggered out of his room, he was shocked at himself he hadn't meant to do all that. Just then their mother came frantically down the hall a group of her maidens hot on her tail.

"What was that?" she asked indirectly she looked and saw Thor and rushed to him, thinking maybe something had happened to him 'Loki!" she shouted seeing blood trail down the dark haired prince's face. She saw Thor imposingly looming over him. Her and her servants were immediately at Loki's side helping the scrawny young man to his feet. "Darling," Frigga said as she ordered a maiden to get some tissues from out of prince Thor's room . The room was a mind field and the servant girl treaded softly upon entrance to avoid glass cutting her. The girl brought back the tissues and Frigga gingerly began to wipe Loki's face. Both nostrils oozed with blood. It ran like a faucet over his lips and down his chin. "You need to go to the healer," Frigga insisted, trying to get Loki to lift his head up to stop the blood flow.

"Is everything Ok?" The King of Asgard asked he came down the hall with gallant rushing strides two guards accompanying him. "I heard a crash," he explained to his wife and children. "Loki what happened?" demanded upon seeing the mess that was the boys face.

"Ask Thor," Loki spat, pushing away from his mother's hold and wiping his hand under his dripping nostrils. His white hands were stained red by the crimson liquid. "he had a tantrum when I told him about his buddy Julenissen," Loki said and he started to laugh it was almost a cackle.

. " Guess it's a good thing you found out today, huh? Guess it freed you up to act as you want to," He started his breath evening as he shuck his head, "Striking your little brother twice in one day will most certainly would have put you on the naughty list. Making him bleed, Tisk tisk tisk" Loki mocked clucking his tongue as he stepped closer to Thor's face, "Why you would have been in fear of getting potatoes in your shoes for the rest of your days," Loki whispered as he leaned in Thor's face, blood was dripping down his pointed chin and smearing all over his green tunics with the gold embroidery, Loki normally hated to get his pristine clothes dirty, but he didn't seem to care as the crimson stains gathered on the fringes of his collar. He stood there, letting it drip, a twisted grin was on his face. Thor lunged toward him again letting out a thunderous roar. Odin reached out his strong hands to restrain his older son from releasing another physical attack on the younger. Loki didn't flinch when he saw his elder sibling poised to charge like some type of raging bilgeshnipe. Loki stood firm and still had the sickeningly straight smile running across his blood coated mouth as if challenging Thor to do something else in front of their parents.

"Thor!" the king's deep voice shook him back to alertness. "Apologize!" He said and shook Thor by the shoulder roughly.

"Loki!" Odin called out reaching for his younger son, but Loki was gone. Magic was making the prince a more illusive figure. Thor growled and slammed his fist against the wall causing a terrible dent.

"What is going on?" asked Frigga worriedly. She turned her head to the spot where Loki was and then quickly turned her head to her oldest boy and looked at him with a startled look. "Why would you hit your brother like that? And all this so close to the Solstice! Look at your room!" Queen Frigga went on frantically shaking her head.

"Loki humiliated me at school, he told everyone I still…believed in Julenissen and…"

"Thor, son, how is this possible at your age?" Frigga questioned. "I thought you knew…your father hasn't dressed up in nearly a century." she stated and touched her sons strapping shoulder.

"Loki told me he was real… I don't know why I believed that liar!" Thor spat.

"Enough!" Odin roared and the teenager was silent.

"I need to go check on Loki," Frigga told her husband. "That blood.. there was so much blood," she muttered to herself as she looked at the hankercheif that was practically drenched in red and still it hadn't gotten all the blood off Loki's pale narrow face. Odin nodded dismissing his queen.

"Thor we need to talk," Odin said and Thor remembered Loki having that same voice many years ago. They walked through the corridors father and son. "I don't know all the details of what has happened," The ruler of the realm began. Thor did not hesitate in going into details about the events that had transpired at the academy.

"I understand that your pride is wounded my son, but that is no reason for you to lash out at your brother the way you did," Odin began with a sigh. "There will be many matters that you will face when your time comes to rule over this kingdom you cannot be so easily governed by pride. It will end only in bloodshed just as it has done today."

Thor seemed not to hear his father's statement he continued in his tirade. "The worse part of it," The crown prince began, "is that he said he did it to protect me, what sense does that make?" Thor mumbled bitterly.

"It makes a lot of sense my son. "Odin confessed as he cleared his throat.

"What? How? How can a lie protect someone?" Thor looked at his father needing wisdom. He was so confused and hurt and embarrassed even now.

"Sometimes the truth can hurt people, Thor," Odin explained.

"I don't understand," Thor shuck his head his blonde hair bouncing as they entered the gardens.

The King of Asgard paused trying to think of the right way to illustrate the matter to his eldest son. "Do you remember a few years ago when there was a rebellion in the Eastern Dales?" Odin asked. Thor thought for a moment then remembered the incident. "When I announced the rebellion to the Kingdom I told them that it was only a band of a few, really it was an entire militia of about 300 citizens who were slowly gaining territory. I told the people that the rebellion was contained when I hadn't even dispatched troops yet. Do you understand why I did that?"

"Yes, father to keep from inciting panic," Thor reasoned.

"But it was still an untruth,"  
"Yes, but the citizens can't be privy to all information it would make them fearful and lack confidence if they knew too much," Thor shrugged.

"So you see that sometimes a lie can be used to protect people?" Odin raised his eyebrow. "To protect innocent people from facing matters that they are not responsible for."

"Father, that is different, you have to look out for the well being of the realm,"

"Maybe Loki thought that he was looking out for your well being," Odin expressed as they continued their slow walk around the courtyard.

"But Loki wasn't looking out for my well being! Thor insisted "He was just making me look a ignorant," Thor sounded miserable in what he said. "His lie only lead to my scorn and ridicule amongst my peers. I am a prince of Asgard and now I am to be mocked by my subjects for the rest of my days?" Thor shrugged looking up at his father, the wisest man he knew. Though Thor was approaching the age of manhood, he was still avery young boy in many ways. Odin knew that and so did Loki. "How did he protect me, how did he help me? He said he wanted to make me happy… I'm not happy, I'm furious, I'm disgraced."

Odin's expression that often seemed hard to onlookers because of his one eye soften tremendously, Thor was so deeply troubled. He knew where the lad was coming from. He well remembered the days of youth. Days when the publics opinion made all the difference in the weight of your world.."Loki told your mother and me about your little belief system some time ago," Odin confessed and he looked down at his son, who was only now starting to become a man. He smiled warmly as he watched Thor as he flushed under his one eyed gaze. "I was going to tell you, but Loki begged me not to," he explained.

"Why? So he could think of me as an idiot?" Thor ranted.

No, no," The king put a warm hand on his son's tense shoulder. "He only wanted you to be happy. He knew that you'd be disappointed to learn the truth. He didn't want to ruin the enjoyment of the season for you. He protected your innocence from being shattered. Odin explained. ". Innocence is a rare gift in this world. Sometimes when we find innocence we try to keep it that way. We lock it up before it can become jaded." Odin explained but his gaze was off of his son now and he stared out at nothing. He just didn't want you to lose your innocence."

" Did he keep me innocent or keep me simple? He could have waited to tell me, but he purposefully told me in front of the students. Now everybody thinks I'm a fool." Thor said twisting out from under his father's hand.

"The timing was unfortunate, but I don't think your brother's intent was to embarrass you publically when he told you about Julenissen originally."

"Because of Loki I don't think I can show my face at the academy for a month!" Thor rumbled.

"That's rubbish. You are my son, you didn't know. You have nothing to be ashamed of. Now you know the truth and you are equally as wise as everyone there and Loki," Odin explained. He nudged his son's downcast chin up.

"I feel so betrayed by Loki," Thor admitted.

"Don't. I think if the roles were reverse…"  
"I wouldn't have let Loki walk around like a fool believing in a fairytale," Thor went on.

"Maybe not about this particular issue, but if you knew something…"

"What could be so earth shattering that I would lie for all those years?" Thor wondered allowed.

"If you knew a truth Thor, that would devastate Loki," His father was intense and he looked his son firmly in the, "You wouldn't tell him, would you?" he took his heir and held him tightly by the shoulders, "Would you?"

"No father, I suppose not," Thor said slowly and thoughtfully as he bit his lip wondering what could be so devastating?

_ "Your brother was obviously very ill in the end," The King of Asgard explained almost vacantly._

_"I don't understand Loki couldn't have just gone mad over night," Thor ranted to his parents it had only been a few days since his brother's unimaginable suicide and everyone had been on pins and needles with grief. _

_ "He was driven mad," his mother replied as tears trailed down her cheeks._

_ "By what?" Thor demanded. "What could have caused this?" Thor wondered. The question was rhetorical. He hadn't actually expected Odin to give an answer._

_ "A lie," His father's voice was a whisper._

_ "A lie? A LIE! Loki lied all the time how could a lie push him over the edge?" the solitary prince begged of his parents. He couldn't completely process all that had happened. The destroyed, the fight, the bridge being destroyed, Loki plummeting toward that vortex. It all seemed like some elaborate nightmare. He kept expecting to wake up run into his brother's room and see him calmly quietly reading a book or find him in the hall snickering at some mischief he had created, but the bridge was cracked, the bifrost gone and so was Loki._

_"Well maybe it wasn't a lie...maybe it was the truth that corrupted your brother," Odin replied softly._

_ "Truth father?" Thor looked as if he was on the verge of tears again, "Truth made Loki try to kill me, try to destroy Jutonheim, to take over Asgard?"_

_His heart twisted a long with his body as he slept. The memories faded and guilt consumed the prince. He had finally learned the truth/lie that his father spoke about so many years ago. But when his parents explained what had happened Thor only felt anger. Why would learning the truth make Loki lose him mind? Make Loki turn into a cruel monster? That truth was just a technicality at best. It didn't change anything about who Loki was to his family. Thinking of how Loki had let all semblance of sanity slip over a confession that he asked for made Thor enraged the prince. He ranted on and on the night before the funeral saying how what Loki did was ridiculous and uncalled for. He was so furious with Loki for having such a juvenile response. Then his mother reminded him of an incident many centuries ago when he had begged for truth and had reacted rashly when he got the answer. Thor should have understood more. He should have remembered how crushing a truth was after you'd believed a lie for so long. He should have remembered how it felt to think those that you trusted the most were the ones lying to you. He should have known that empty dark feeling that crept over Loki when their father finally told him that he was adopted. Did Loki think that he knew too? Did he think that he known the secret all along and kept it as a part of some sick joke? He honestly didn't. Had he…it wouldn't have changed anything, Loki would have still been his brother…he'd always be his brother. Maybe Loki should have been told the truth eons ago…maybe if he would have known he could have adjusted and moved on from there. Maybe Loki should have never learned the truth. Thor sighed in his sleep. Hearing Loki shout, "I'm not your brother… I never was." It was one of few times when Thor instantly knew Loki wasn't telling the truth. He didn't know what Loki meant then, but he knew it was a lie. There was no truth in that statement at all._


	8. Bilgeschnipe Quest Beginning

**A/N: HI GUYS! I'm sorry I have been so delayed in posting, but I've been busy. As summer draws to a close and it's time to get back to work. I actually just came back from a cruise! It was great I went to Disney World and the Bahamas. It was absolutely fabulous, but I missed writing my fic. You all have been tremendous readers and I appreciate each and everyone of your favorites and follows and comments (I really love comments :) Thanks so much for your encouragement.**

**So I had to break this chapter into 2 chapters because it was getting super-long and I didn't want one chapter to be too daunting. Lol Happy reads and God bless.**

Prince Thor was determined to become an Einhejar this year. He knew he was under aged. The required age for a young man to take the trials was 800 years of age, which by Midgardian standards would be roughly 18. Thor was not even 700 years old yet. He was 659; making him appear to be a human youth of about 16 years of age. Nevertheless Thor knew that he possessed the skills to become an Einhejar. The Einhejar were the most prized warriors in all of Asgard. They were the best of the best. He was the best. Odin, his father, had been the youngest recruit of the Einhejar many years ago when he was 800. Thor sought to out do his father's record. He would be even younger than his father. Odin would soar with pride knowing how courageous his oldest son was to face such a test of valor such as this at his young age. Nobody in the academy had bested him in a match with blade or axe in many years. It wasn't even a challenge anymore, it was simply and exercise. He was no longer content to merely practice and spar in petty juvenile training events and matches. It was more than obvious his prowess had grown pass the level of instruction for even the most skilled mentors in the academy. He was bored and restless with competitions against other lads. he was ready to face beast and call himself a man.

Thor felt no fear when he entered into the arena and placed his entry resume on the table. There was shock on the faces of the Einhejar as they watched the crown prince take his place in the line of hopefuls his age was well known throughout the kingdom as the prince's birthday was holiday for all. Still, none dare challenged the son of Odin. They allowed him the chance to show his skills in public, which the prince relished. He fought all comers. All the other boys were older than him, but none bested the golden-haired prince. He sparred for hours; never being docked a point for precision or timing, for footwork or technique. The young prince took on the most skilled and formidable youths from all over Asgard. He humbled many and brought them to their knees. Most didn't even know they were facing royalty. Had they known they probably wouldn't have faced off against him to begin with for fear that had they injured the prince they would have been given a day in the stocks or cell. He competed in every tournament: sword, axe, jousting and hand to hand combat. When they called his name at the end of the events noting that his was first place in all areas, the massive crowd went ballistic cheering for their golden prince.

Thor took in the applause of the citizens and the congratulations of his subject like a starving man might ingest a ham. He raised his fist high into the air and heard the roar of those around him. He listened with immense satisfaction as they chanted his name. For a moment Loki felt pride for his brother. He cheered heartily right along with the rest of the spectators. Thor was good…Thor was better than good; he was great! He was the perfect warrior prince that all of Asgard wanted… He was tall, and strong very masculine in his build. His gold hair shined like a halo about him. Thor was gallant and gregarious. He was Odin's son through and through; entering into the trials under age and defeating all he fought against. He deserved the praises of his people, that was for certain. While the crowd raged on, rooting for Thor, Loki's own applause slowly fell silent. His sibling's only caused the younger prince to focus on his shortcomings in the sight of Asgard's people. Loki felt was lanky and awkward, reserved and calculating. These traits had not won him favor among the people. His growth as a magician had not inspired the minstrels of the realm to strike up a song as his brother's heroics had. He did try, though. He tried to improve his weapon use, but he doubted he's ever measure up to all the successes Thor would have on the battle field and he doubted he would ever receive such adoration from his subjects. Loki sighed to himself. As his ears were filled with thunderous applause all meant for his brother. Was he doomed to walk in Thor's shadow for ever? Thor's younger brother, Odin's other son, the sickly prince of Asgard, were these titles that he was meant to live with for the rest of his days? He wondered as he heard the minstrels scattered among the stands begin to strike up their harps and lutes and belt out ballads for his brother. The crowd went right along singing, cheering chanting Thor's name like it was a well known folksong.

After the sparring matches, the 10 remaining youths, who were now considered worthy enough to possibly take the title of Einhejar, were allowed to freshen up in the barracks for the élite warriors. "Young Warriors!" a masculine voice called to the young men who were feasting and guzzling water and tending their wounds after the rigorous fighting they had endured for many hours. The heads of the adolescent Vikings snapped to attention as the took in the sight of the commanding Einhejar who stood before them. He towered over them, seeming as if he was 7 feet tall. He was dressed in all iron and animal skin. He swung a massive club in his hands. "For those of you who don't know, I am Captain Theed," he introduced himself his voice was like a blast from a cannon. "You have proven yourselves to be the finest young men that Asgard has to offer. You have done your cities, towns and shires proud. You have brought honor to your houses and ancestors. Feel accomplished. Still, you have not shown yourselves worthy to be Einhejar! Einhejar is more than one who can pick up sword and bow and face his peers. A child can do that much. Einhejar must be fearless . Thus as a requirement for you to write your name in the pantheon of this most noble tradition, you must slay a Bilgeschnipe." He declared. With that Theed left.

Nervous chatter broke out among the youngsters. There had not been a Bilgeschnipe killing in nearly a century. The task was considered nearly impossible. In recent years, men had died of fright just looking at the gruesome beast. Some said that the Bilgeschnipe were sent from Jotunhiem like hound dogs to hunt down Asgardians and drag them back the frozen realm so that the Frost Giants could feast upon them. It was true that many a man had died trying to chase down a Bilgeschnipe. Several of the once proud and strong young men of Asgard, sons of noblemen and dignitaries, sons of decorated generals and esteemed scholars and court officials now seemed uninterested in taking the title Einhejar as their own. Thor scoffed at the weakness of these young men.

"Thor!" the prince of the realm heard his name being shouted by a familiar voice as he exited the barracks. He looked to his right where he saw his brother waving at him while trying to push his way through the crowds of people exiting the arena now that the trials were over. The event was one of the most celebrated times in the imperial city. Throngs of people would pile into the arena trying to catch a glimpse of the action. Loki made his way over to his older brother quickly. Thor greeted the 13 year old looking Loki with a hearty slap on the back that sent the younger boy leaning forward and forced out a painful sounding cough. "You…did…well…today…b-brother," Loki gasped through his coughing.

"I did, didn't I?" Thor said as he flashed a bright smile at Loki. His smile instantly turned to a scowl when he found his younger brother doubling over from fitful coughing. Thor reached out his hand began rubbing Loki's back a look of concern plastered across his face.

Loki sighed as he got himself together. He turned to face his the blonde haired teen and cast a weak smile in his direction as if attempting to assure Thor that he was alright. "Were…were…you…nervous?" Loki asked he rubbed his throat, it felt irritated from so much coughing. The competition started early in the morning and now it was nearly dinner time. He had been sneezing and coughing and going through chills most of the day. Normally, the cold did not bother the youngest prince of Asgard in the least. He actually loved winter weather, but today he felt miserable being out in the frigid air.

Thor turned his head up and laughed. He removed the helmet. His golden mane was sweaty and plastered to his scalp, he shuck it loose allowing his long blond hair to fall. He hadn't cut it in quite sometime. His hair was growing feverishly now on most parts of his body. He had even started to sprout some facial hair. "I don't get nervous, Loki," Thor reminded his little brother tapping him on the back and ushering him to continue walking all the fighting had helped for Prince Thor to work up a mammoth of an appetite.

"You sure?" Loki asked a playful teasing glint coming over his eyes now that he wasn't choking with coughs.

"of course," Thor stated without much thought as he continued to strut like peacock through the arena gates. When they exited suddenly the large group of people standing about broke forth into cheers of elation.

"You seemed pretty nervous talking to Britta Theeddottir, in court the other day," Loki added with a laugh once they made their way pass the shouting herds of people.

"I wasn't nervous!" Thor declared. Loki merely turned to him granting a bored gaze and quirking his mouth in a half smirk. "I wasn't!" Thor insisted. "I just didn't know what to say," the bulky teen admitted with a shrug.

"That's a surprise," Loki quipped rolling his glassy looking green eyes in the back of his head. Surprisingly, the movement made his head hurt.

Thor playfully punched his brother hard in the shoulder for the smart remark. Loki staggered back a few feet he was laughing at first, but then the laughter became hacking as Loki tried to control his coughing. "Loki you sound awful," Thor noted coming up to his younger brother and reached out his hand to feel Loki's forehead…he wasn't feverish, but Loki's eyes looked weak and glazed over.

"Maybe if you didn't hit me so hard," Loki said rubbing his arm and trying to compose himself from coughing.

"Don't blame me," Thor shrugged as the he and his brother started to walk from the barracks. "It's not my fault you are so feeble," Thor noted. He said it with affection, but hated always being seen as weak and frail by his brother. "You take ill so easily," Thor shuck his head.

"That's not true," Loki barked he hated catching cold. Thor rarely got sick and when he did it was mild and only lasted a few days hardly ever a week. Loki on the other hand felt like he'd sometimes stay ill for a good month and sometimes even the finest healers in all the realm couldn't seem to remedy his ailments and they'd just have to let the infections run their course. "I'm not sick," he protested. "it was just a tickle in my throat," Loki added.

"Of course," Thor replied eyeing him playfully. "Well tickle in your throat or not if Helga catches you coughing like that she'll lock you in bed for a week and make you take her nasty tonic," Thor reminded his younger brother. Loki made a face as he thought about the nasty brew that their old governess would concoct to shove down his throat.

Loki was about to say something about the notion of ingesting one of Helga's gross syrups, but he noticed his brother's eyes were no longer on him rather he cast a glace over to the horse corral where a group of giggling young Asgardian maidens stood chatting. Thor knew that he was obviously the subject of their conversation being as though the girls constantly looked in his direction and bust into fitful laughter every time.

"Look Loki," Thor began in a loud whisper as he nudged his brother in the shoulder. "There's Britta," he said letting out a little swoon. By midgardian age ranges Thor looked to be about 16 years old. Britta was a few years younger, though physically they didn't look much different. She had legally just entered the age of courtship. Thor was eager to be the first to court her. She was constantly the talk of young men in steam room and gymnasiums at the academy.

"I see her," Loki said his voice agitated he was tired of Thor's elbow constantly digging into his arm. In an instant Britta Theeddottir was strolling over to the two princes.

"Britta," Thor replied happily. He threw out his arm and flexed his maturing muscular body in front of her. She gasped demurely as she took in the young teenager's fine physique. Then burst into sniggers as she turned back to her friends who egged her on. They used hand gestures to signify how she should talk with him further.

"Hi Britta," Loki waved from behind Thor's back.

"Hello Prince Loki," Britta greeted the younger child.

"Here, Loki, hold this," Thor instructed absentmindedly as he tossed his heavy satchel off his shoulder and dropped in Loki's slim arms. He did so without turning around and looking at his younger brother. His eyes were fixed on Britta. She was a lovely girl in the prime of her adolescence. She was short, but sturdy build and curvy. Her hair cascaded down her back in bouncy blonde locks, she had misty gray eyes, dimples and a skin color that was sunkissed and peppered with freckles. She wore feminine colors of pastel pinks and blues and a long skirt under her amour. Her cape was decorated with soft white wolf's fur showing her high rank. Thor had been attracted to her for quite sometime. "I didn't know you had come to watch," He said offering her a golden smile and snaking his arm around her shoulders.

"Thor," Loki said through gritted teeth as he struggled to hold the satchel filled with swords, clubs, spears and battle axes. All of the weapons were made of iron and silver. The satchel the contents of the bag were more than Loki's body weight. Slender Loki tottered trying to stay balanced carrying the heavy weapons. "Thor," he called again panting as he struggled to sling the satchel over his shoulder. "A…little…help," he yelped as he felt himself about to fall over. He staggered over a little closer toward the blonde, hoping that his brother would see how difficult the instruments were for him to carry.

"Go somewhere Loki," Thor said never turning around the see the strain the satchel was causing the thinner child. He stretched his hand back palming Loki in the face and giving him a push. This sent the young boy completely off balance and Loki fell over in helpless heap covered with swords and spears that he couldn't seem to lift off of his body.

Britta giggled seeing the frail looking black haired boy struggling trying to get up. She almost pointed it out, but then noticed that Prince Thor's entrancing sea blue eyes were completely devoted to her. This knowledge made the young Viking girl blushed. "Why of course I did, silly thing!" the young girl said playfully taking a planned swat at Thor's arm so that she could graze her painted nails over his muscles. Even though Thor was only 16 to the eye of a Midgardian his muscles were chiseled and refined from centuries of honing his skills as a warrior. She giggled as she felt the definition, but demurely pulled back her hand and slipped on a fur glove hiding her delicate skin from the cool winter air. "I have grown up watching the trials, my father is an Einhejar." She reminded the prince. He nodded and they continued to walk slowly back toward the stables where she and her group of friends had been standing. "Captain Theed, he has been head of the youth recruits for many years now," She stated and turned batting her blonde lashes over misty gray irises. Thor nodded dumbly as he followed her. "I could tell he was very impressed with your performance," the soldiers daughter flattered.

"Really?" Thor arched his golden eyebrow up. He was always eager to receive a stroke to his ego.

"Oh yes," Britta went on. I know my father wears a hard expression, but their were times when I would see him nodding his head along with the moves of your swordplay. He was very impressed… as was I," Britta confessed and forced her eyes to look up into the prince's

Thor felt feverish, Britta was so pretty, "I'm glad," he managed to say. He didn't really know what else to say an awkward silence fell between them.

Loki noticing the pause in conversation and decided to ask for assistance from his brother once more, "Thor, your stuff!" he bellowed from his back.

"Are you scared to go out and face Bilgeschnipe?" she asked noticing that the crown prince was starting to turn his attention toward his distressed brother.

"Of course not!" Thor stated with pride raising his head higher. "My father was the first to slay a Bilgeschnipe at the age of 800, but I seek to have my claim and beat his record," Thor declared giving a laugh and a wink to the sweet-faced curly-haired captain's daughter.

"I bet you will, I bet you'll bring one back that is big enough for all Einhejar to feast off of for a week." She exclaimed dreamily.

"I'll bring one back big enough for the whole city to feast off of," Thor insisted and thumped the gold armor on his chest.. "When I slay one, Britta," Thor began his throat felt thick and his tongue felt uncharacteristically heavy, "I'll…I'll do it in your honor," Thor told the young woman.

"Prince Thor!" The curly blonde haired girl cried. She clutched her chest and gasped she was completely at a lost for words. Had not every girl in Asgard dreamed of Thor doing a gesture of valor in her honor? It was a dream and Britta was moments from pinching herself to make sure the offer was real.

"I'll make you a pendant out of its icy tusk." He stated as he pulled her hand to his. His mother had said that it was customary for men to present tokens to their ladies of interest if they were facing a particularly challenging feat.

"I know not what to say your highness," Britta was overwhelmed.

"Only guarantee me that you will wear it at my induction ceremony into the Einhejar?" Thor urged bridging the gap between them

"Britta!" the girl's father, a Einhejar of great renown boomed over the chaos and hubbub that was the training grounds. Britta looked around nervously. Her father did not like for her to talk with young men even princes.

"My father calls me," She said her face flushing she spun around looking for her father. Captain Theed was a man of impressive size and remarkable skill. He had 9 sons and only 1 daughter of whom he was very protective.

"Britta!" Captain Theed's voice was at close range now and Thor watched the strapping decorated Einehjar approach. Before long Britta felt her father's strong hands clasp around her shoulders. "did you hear me calling to you, child?" he asked. His voice was still booming, but surprisingly tender when he addressed his lovely daughter.

"Yes father," Britta said turning to him and smiling a beautiful smile that was full of the excitement of youth. "I was only talking to Prince Thor. I didn't want to be rude and turn away from his highness," the girl explained and the answer seemed reasonable enough.

"Surely the prince would have excused you for a moment to obey your father," Theed smiled back at his daughter protectively wrapping the short girl in an affectionate embrace. He cast a scrutinizing glance at the crown prince of the realm. Thor was never one to take down. He squared his broad shoulders and defiantly stared back into the eyes of the large soldier. "I was very pleased to see you today, my prince" The Einehjar bowed before the young royal and Thor dipped his head in courtesy to the esteemed general. "You indeed do posses great skill with blade and axe," he went on. "Seeing you today makes me very hopeful for the time when you shall become an Einhejar."

"That time is not far off I think, father," Britta commented pulling from her father's arms and looking fondly at Thor. She was still giddy over Thor's desire to perform a feat in her name and so she absentmindedly blurted out, 'Prince Thor is ready to take the Bilgeschnipe challenge!"

"Is he now?" Captain Theed raised a wooly and wild blonde eyebrow in the direction of the pompous heir to the throne. Thor said nothing he just flashed a gorgeous smile in the direction of the captain's daughter. "I'm afraid there must be some mistake, young majesty," the captain stated simply he cleared his throat and directed the attention of the golden son of Asgard back to him.

"No mistake. Your daughter speaks the truth," Thor winked at Britta and the light-haired beauty had to stifle the laughter that was desperate to escape at the flirtatiousness of the prince.

"I would never expect my daughter to say any less than truth to me," Theed stated abruptly though he tried to hide his curt tone behind an empty laugh, "But alas Prince Thor I can not allow you to participate in the challenge," Theed expressed. He glanced down but his eyes showed relief rather than regret.

"Father, what are you saying?" Britta asked frantically looking back and forth between the young warrior and the mighty Einhejar.

"Simply, my dear, that Prince Thor is too young to participate in such a challenge. The entry level age for any young man to become Einhejar is 800 years old. If I am correct, Prince Thor is only 649. Not yet a man," the captain added with a little snort. This caused the heir to the throne to boil.

"How dare you think you can bar the son of Odin!" Thor thundered. "I have proven myself in these games. You would dare call me unfit!" Thor was boiling.

"Prince Thor I mean no disrespect." The Einhejar bowed low before his king's son. "This is the code of Einhejar, "A code established by your ancestors. I am powerless to go against such traditions. Only your father could amend such a rule."

"Then that is what my father shall do!" Thor protested. "I will face the Bilgeschnipe in a few days time with the rest of these hopefuls." Thor assured the Einhejar before him.

"That decision is one only my king can make," Theed explained. "If Odin approves of your participation in the challenge who am I to oppose the will of my king?" he stated simply. He even gave a little bow the the young prince.

"You oppose the will of the future king," Thro grumbled miserably. Whether Captain Theed heard or not Thor couldn't tell, but he no longer spoke with the prince.

"It is almost time for us to leave, Britta" Theed said facing his young daughter once more. Britta nodded. " I will allow to bid good day to Prince Thor," he stated. He turned on his heels and marched over to the stables.

"I forgot about the rule, my prince," Britta said when it seemed as though her father was out of ear shot.

"That petty rule matters not," Thor blew breath out his mouth like whinnying horse and flagged off the words. "I will simply tell my father of my intent. He will set this matter straight easily." He explained thoughtlessly.

"Would the King of Asgard really go against such an upheld tradition?" Britta asked worriedly.

"He would, knowing that his oldest son was doing it for the glory of our royal name and in the honor of such a beautiful young maiden," Thor said smoothly he grinned at her with that irresistible grin that sent her into a feverish giggling frenzy. Her laughter was just another stroke to Thor ego. He took her by the hand and softly placed it to his lips. He face was red as an apple by then. "Britta," Thor said gently reaching out his hand and rubbing his calloused knuckles against her dainty fingers. "You haven't said if you will, wear the necklace at the ceremony when I kill that bilgesnipe" he offered hopefully.

"Yes, oh yes!" the girl declared in impulse and glee she placed a gentle kiss on the prince's cheek. Her father's voice resounded once again over the crowd as he beckoned for her. "I must go," she said pulling her hand from his. She scampered off picking up the tails of her skirt, "Coming father!" she called as she hurried away.

Thor stood there for a moment dumbfounded by what happened. Had he truly promised Britta a pendant? Had she really planted that gentle peck on his cheek? He felt the spot on his face once again, it was moist. A smile trickled across his face one beaming of pride. His already high held shoulders squared making him look broader, and more masculine.

"Thor!" Loki ground out impatiently, the boy was still struggling trying to move his brother's mammoth weapons off of his slight frame. "Help," he called straining to push the bag off his chest.

Thor turned around looking dazed. "Huh?"

"Get your things off of me!" Loki growled from underneath the satchel.

Thor chuckled good-naturedly, he reached down and lifted up the duffel effortlessly and swung it with ease so that it dangled comfortably from his left shoulder. With even less effort he yanked Loki up by his bony arm and raised him to his feet, "Sorry Little brother," he said affectionately but he couldn't help but laugh as he reflected on the sight of Loki struggling to move beneath his armor. "I forgot how weak you are," he jested.

"I'm not weak," Loki spit back pulling himself away from Thor. He so desired for his brother to see him as strong as a worthy opponent not just a frail child in need of protection.

"Did you see? Did you see what happened with Britta and I?" Thor asked energetically

"NO! how could I see anything lying flat on my back buried under all your weapons?" Loki protested angrily and started coughing hard. The cough was getting worse going from an irritating tickle in the throat to a pain that rattle in Loki's chest. When he finally stopped coughing his hand reflexively clutched against his chest and he looked up weak eyed at his older brother.

"I'm sorry, I just got excited about Britta," he explained rubbing on Loki's back gently. Loki pulled away. He was 13 to the eyes, but he was already becoming uncomfortable and easily embarrassed by too much coddling in public. "She's gorgeous don't you think?"

Loki shrugged as he watched his older brother begin to swoon, "I suppose…"

"You suppose?" Thor turned around quickly and asked the question indignantly. You suppose!" Thor ranted on. "Little brother you have absolutely no taste in maidens," Thor laughed and wrapped his arm around Loki's shoulders. He threw his head back roaring with the notion. He even held his stomach to contain his guffawing as they walked. "I fear mother and father will have to choose a bride for you when you are of age," Thor continued… "You suppose!" he laughed on. "Britta fancies me as well you know…" Thor interrupted Loki's thoughts with his information I told her I would hunt down Bilgeschnipe in her name," he bragged. He began polishing his nails on his red tunic.

"How do you reckon you'll be able to do that, brother, you have to be 800 years old to take part in a Bilgeschnipe hunt?' Loki inquired rolling his eyes. Thor was so arrogant that he sometimes didn't look at situations with any realism.

"Ha! You sound jut like captain Theed," Thor said laughing, "Those silly rules will be a thing of the past once I explain the situation to father. He was the first to kill a Bilgeschnipe at his young age of 800, now I'll best his record and be the first do it at 659," Thor proclaimed his voice thundered with anticipation of conquest.

Snow started to fall. Softly, very gently, but a strong wind came with it as the young prince's mounted their horses. "Storms coming," Loki informed quietly while hopping on the back of his steed. He shivered as he took the reins.

"Storm?" the young blonde questioned. He stuck out his tongue and caught a snowflake. "These are flurries," Thor shrugged as he took the reins of the bridle of his horse.

"So boys," Frigga began once the servants had left after putting more food on the table the royal family, "The Einhejar trials began today did they not?" she asked as she delicately began to cut into the meat on her plate.

"I was sorry that I was not able to attend this year, but their have been some very pressing matters," The king explained to his sons, "I hope you boys still went," he expressed looking wizened eyes were immediately met with earnest youthful gazes as he watched the two young sons vigorously chew the food in their mouths eager to talk.

"It was great competition father!" Loki spoke up first after he swallowed the contents in his mouth.

"Was it now?" Odin inquired as he raised the eyebrow over the patched eye and smiled gently at the younger child. He was pleased to see that Loki was beginning to take more of an interest in battle. For a while he had worried that Loki would become solely a scholar. "Who entered this year?" The King asked.

"I did father!" Thor blurted out mouth still full of boar. He stood up and thumped his chest.

"Thor!" Frigga gasped in horror.

"I must say son, this comes as a surprise," Odin went on. Trying not to sound too shocked when he spoke."You are not yet of age…" Odin began, but was abruptly cut off by Thor's rash speech.

"I did it just like you father!" the young adolescent proclaimed. "You were not of age when you took your place among the Einhejar," Thor explained looking from one parent to the next.

"That is true Thor, but I believe the circumstances were different." Odin sighed.

"Not so different. You killed a Bilgeschnipe at 800 I will kill mine at 659," Thor shrugged immediately diving back into the roast boar on his platter. "You do realize that when I do so I will be the first in nearly a century," He expressed eagerly to his parents.

"Thor, I killed that Bilgeschnipe out of necessity. At the time a rogue Bilgeschnipe had gotten into the city and was rampaging destroying homes and temples. It was killing many and I felt I could not sit by idly while my soldiers fought to defend our home. My father had been away visiting another realm and I felt as though I had no choice as but to lead my troops into battle. I did not kill the creature to join the Einhejar merely I did my duty. When the Einhejar heard they asked me to train to be one of them," the father to the two princes explained.

"But after your killing of the beast father the Einhejar began to allow for boys of your age to join their ranks," Thor pointed out.

"Yes Thor after much time and debate," Odin tried to make his older son understand. "Even then my boy the occurrence was rare. Even now only the best young warriors can join at that age," Odin expounded.

"Thor did do wonderfully, father," Loki chimed in. He noted the worried look etched in the older man's features. "He even held his own fighting against an Einhejar for nearly two hours!" the younger sibling boasted.

"I have no doubt of that Loki," Odin chuckled. A feeling of pride did start to swell in the kings heart. He never tired of hearing how his children had excelled. He would have loved to watch his oldest face off against one of the mightiest men in Asgard.

"I came out first pick in every weapons competition." Thor boasted.

"We would expect no less dear,' Frigga smiled up at her young warrior.

"Now all that I have left to carry out is to take the challenge, kill me a Bilgeschnipe and I shall take my ranks among the Einhejar," the golden prince's bright azure eyes were as big as the moon as he thought of the hero worship he would receive for his incredible feat.

"No, my son. You're too young," Odin stated and patted his elder boy on the head. The touch was so patronizing as if Thor was only a small child, but Thor was no little lad any more he was almost fully grown…if you asked him.

"I'm not so young!" Thor protested. "You were young too, father," Thor shot back.

"I was still older than you my boy. This is a test of a warrior. To join the ranks of the Einhejar is no mild task to be taken lightly, "Odin tried to explain.

"I'm a warrior!" Thor puffed out his chest and showed the seal of the seven swords pinned across his tunic. "I am not taking it lightly father! I wish to prove myself to the realm!" Thor assured his parents how serious he was about facing the challenge.

"Yes son you are becoming a fine warrior and I'm very proud of you. Your going to the Einhejar trials and competing today is proof of how strong you are, but this is too dangerous, even for you. Becoming an Einhejar is not merely about proving ones skill with weapons. It is also a test of manhood. It would represent that you are ready to take on the responsibilities of a man," Odin cautioned the eager blonde-haired prince.

"Are you not always telling me to be more responsible," Thor countered looking his father square in the eye.

"My son, you have never faced a Bilgeschnipe before. It is sheer arrogance to think that you could take down a creature you have never encountered before." Odin stated. He never liked to tell his boys that they had limits but sometimes it had to be said.

"What do you mean I am an excellent hunter," Thor countered by tooting his own horn.

"Thor, this is different, dear. This is not like hunting a stag or a boar. The Bilgeschnipe are huge and the animal will not run… it will try to fight you," Frigga explained hoping to quell the prince's high spirits.

"And that is exactly what I want, mother," Thor replied. He looked at his parents as if they were fools for not understanding his simple desires.

"Thor without the proper training this could end tragically," Odin stressed. In a few years I will take you on a proper hunt where you can begin to hone your skills," Odin stated. He stretched and pushed away from the table.

"Me too, father?" Loki asked. He hadn't spoken much during this conversation partially due to the fact that his throat was terribly sore. But also because he kinda enjoyed hearing his brother being told no.

Odin's good eye cast a benevolent glance of the scrawny dark-haired child sitting at the table. Who looked back up with him with such hope and fondness in his green eyes. "Of course Loki, when you and your brother are older we'll all go together," he assured both princes.

" I cannot wait father! I told Captain Theed that you would allow me to face the challenge," Thor said. "I must ride with the hopefuls tomorrow!" Thor declared as if there could be no arguing with his statement.

Odin stood up from his seat at the table. "You spoke too rashly my son. It is regrettable…still… I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do that," the ruler of Asgard sighed with disappointment. He knew he indulged his children a lot. Possibly too much on Thor's part. There was nothing he would deny the boy. This had caused Thor to be spoiled and arrogant, the prince never could accept no as the answer.

"What?" Thor asked as if he had heard that in one of the realms fish swam through sky and birds flew through the sea. "Father, surely you will not have me lose face in front of my subject?" Thor asked with a conceited chuckle. "I am his prince and he dismmed me as if I were a mere child, when I told him of my intent to face a Bilgeschnipe," Thor protested vehemently. He was positive his father would not allow someone to disrespect his authority in such a way.

"Thor, you are a child." Odin simply told the adolescent desperately trying to come into manhood.

"But what if I'm ready?" Thor said pulling away from the caress of the queen.

"Ready for what, my son?" the king asked letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Ready to become and Einhejar!" Thor ranted.

"Thor you are not ready and we are not going to continue to have this conversation," Odin's good eye glared down at his heir.

"I am so ready," Thor kept insisting, "I'm 20 times the warrior that all those boys who I battled today are! I would bring back a Bilgeschnipe's head and mount it on the wall if given the chance!" the young thunderer went on.

"You think yourself so much more worthy than all despite the fact that those young men have studied far longer than you and were had selected by their masters and elders of their communities to have the opportunity to become the greatest among the warring men of Asgard. You my son have not. A true warrior is patient…he does not seek glory. You my son need to continue to train diligently until it is your time to prove yourself," Odin explained with all the tenderness he could muster. He never liked to disappoint Thor nor did he want to discourage him. He reached out his hand to steady his son's heaving shoulders.

"I cannot break my word to Britta!" Thor exclaimed. He turned to his mother thinking that she would surely understand that this was a matter of the heart and would encourage him to pursue it.

"Britta?" the queen asked.

"Britta, she is Captain Theed's daughter. I promised her that I would slay a bilgeschnipe in her name and bring her back a trinket made of its ice tusk," he told his mother more so than his father.

"Britta is the daughter of an Einhejar," Frigga began as she reached her hand and stroked her son's cheek. She felt the stubble starting to grow there. Thor was indeed becoming a young man, too quickly in Frigga's opinion, but he was not yet mature enough to make a claim as an Einhejar. Despite her knowledge of this it pained her to see Thor so cross, "She is well aware of the code. I'm sure she will understand, my dear."

"No," Thor spat at his mother, his voice rising more than it should have and Frigga retracted her hand quickly from his face. "I swore to her," he urged. "She'll think me a coward!" Thor yelled.

"Then you have learned a valuable lesson today my son, about making idle vows and swearing to easily." Odin added.

"You said that a prince must keep his word. That the honor of a Kings word is the honor of his kingdom," Thor argued shaking his head angrily at his father's dismissal of his vow.

"Thor my decision is final," the king decreed. His voice wasn't harsh or even angry it was even and fair like his decision.

"You cannot be serious! After all I have done to prove myself on this day you would have me bow out in disgrace!" Thor reeled back in shock pushing away from the table as well. "Break my word to a maiden?" Thor questioned indignantly

"it is no disgrace, Thor…you are simply not of age," His mother's sweet voice tried to settle him. "Britta will understand," she cooed.

"Your time will come and I assure you and when it does all of Asgard will hail you for your bravery," Odin said mildly. "Do not be so hasty to rush into battle." He reminded his eldest child. Thor's sky-blue eyes erupted with lightning as he stared defiantly into his father's good eye..

Odin was the first to break the staring match. He turned his head looked down and sighed with disappointment. Thor was a rash boy. Too rash for his own good. He would not continue to argue with the boy nor would he explain himself further. He kissed Frigga on the cheek and patted Loki on the head before attempting to exit once more.

"Father!" Thor called in earnest behind him.

"Thor enough!" Odin's voice boomed and his blonde haired son froze. Odin dropped down to his knee taking his son firmly by the shoulder and looking him in the eye. "Enough of this," he whispered. "Set a good example for Loki, let this matter lie," He reached out to clasp his distraught son on the shoulder, but Thor twisted away from the embrace. He glared daggers back at Odin angry disbelief reflected in his crystal blue eyes. Odin did not flinch under his eldest son's incriminating stare. He remained firm in his position. Seeing this, Thor immediately skulked off in the other direction fuming the whole way. He went to his chambers and began a rampage. He tore and rent his things. He flung his practice swords and bows about. He threw the pillows and flipped over the furniture grumbling and bellowing all the way.

The night had become blisteringly cold. A blizzard was raging from the highest peaks of Asgard's majestic mountains and was making its way down into the Imperial City. The winds howled outside and the snow came down in flakes as big as parchment paper. Sleet and ice also fell. They pounded against the window pain making loud clanks as if someone were trying to break in. The sleet and ice flakes were as big as Frigga's diamonds.

Thor went quietly to his younger brother bed chamber. The room was pitch-black despite the moonlight that shined in on Loki's bed. Thor heard Loki's heavy breathing come out in a wheezing sound alternating with a painful wet cough mixing with fevered moans. It was odd Loki was a generally a quiet sleeper beside for his mumbling in his sleep. "Loki you awake?" Thor called as he crept further into Loki's domain. The only response the blonde-haired prince received as more coughing. Loki normally kept a tidy room, but tonight Loki's tunics, books and boots were throne about, the thick quilts seemed to have been kicked off wildly in the night and Thor got caught in them as he approached his brother's bedside. Thor fell with a loud crash. He was a thick bodied boy, not in anyway fat, but he was strong and muscularly built even at this tender age he had the strength of 5 men. He was sure that his trip would cause a his little brother to stir, Thor could sleep through almost anything, but Loki seemed to always detect the tiniest rustles and noises and was easy to disturb in the night. Thor expected to hear his little brother make some smart comment about calling him lead foot or nimble as a stone. Loki didn't say anything he let out a moan and then continued to cough a bit"Loki," Thor asked wondering if maybe his brother was laughing at him rather than coughing up a lung, "Brother, are you sleep?" Thor asked as he climbed back to his feet and walked to stand by Loki's bed. He peered over at his brother's sleeping form. Loki had nothing but a thin sheet covering his body and his lanky limbs were even sticking out of the green sheet. A very thin trail of sweat trickled down his brow and on the side of his face. Deep circles had formed under Loki's eyes marring his facial features. Had Thor been paying more attention he would have realized how sick his younger brother was, but he was too focused on his own agenda to take note of the obvious. He did, however notice, Loki's mouth was twisted into a frown around his thumb. Thor tried hard to keep from snickering, "Loki wake up!" he called as he ruffled Loki's wet raven hair. The younger son of Odin moaned and lazily swatted at the hand upon his head with his left hand, his right hand remained lodged where it was as Loki continued to suck his thumb. Thor continued to scruff his sibling's hair until Loki was forced to open droopy bloodshot eyes.

"What?" Loki asked in a groggy state thumb still in his mouth as he set up bolt straight letting the covers slip right off him to revel his slim 13 year old looking body.

"You still suck your thumb," Thor pointed out with great mirth a wide grin etched on his face.

The hazy feeling of sleep and a slight temperature was replaced with shame. Loki quickly snatched the digit from his mouth and wiped the wet finger off on the sheets and hid it there, "No I don't!" he shouted, only to cause his throat to sting further.

The oldest prince of Asgard roared with laughter, "Loki I just saw you," The explained. "Goodness brother you are even more delicate than I would have supposed," Thor teased.

"You know I don't do that anymore," Loki protested. His temper flared with his brother's insults. Getting so worked up only aggravated the symptoms of his illness and he started coughing. It was wet and harsh sounding. He couldn't remember the last time he'd sucked his thumb. He hadn't known he was doing so. He supposed unconsciously he had just been trying to soothe himself. He doubted he could explain that to his older brother, the derision would only continue if he did. Loki's head ached and he didn't feel like dealing with Thor's petty taunts tonight.

Loki anxiously fidgeted with his hands under the blankets. "Did you have a purpose for coming in my room or do you just wish to spy on me in my sleep?" The little prince questioned his voice sharp with anger, but it also sounded hoarse.

"My, my, my, isn't little Loki cranky when he wakes up from his nap," the older brother teased and he ruffled Loki's ebony hair. Loki smacked Thor's mitts away from his head.

"What do you want?" Loki croaked with annoyance fluttering over his keen young features. Thor finally managed to stop laughing long enough to see how upset Loki was getting. The child started to cough all over again.

"I…I well I was thinking…" Thor began.

"Thor I know ideas are rare for you, but every time a thought comes into your head you do not have to share it. You especially don't need to wake me up to do so," Loki explained smartly while smiling and slightly lowering himself back onto his pillow that called to him.

"Loki," Thor said his voice small.

"Hmm?"

"Shut up," Thor said smacking his brother upside the back of his head. Loki was startled and jumped up raising his thin fist back toward Thor, but Thor caught the punch in his hand and laughed, "I was reading…" he went on finally releasing Loki's fist.

"Well that's surprising," Loki quipped under his breath his hand still balled up ready to strike the blonde in the nose if given the opportunity.

"Yeah, I know," Thor nodded in agreement. Loki flopped back down on his pillow, the jab at his intellect had obviously gone over Thor's head. "It was actually a good book," he smiled at his younger bother.

"You finished the book?" Loki asked with a pleasant sort of shock. He reached for the hour glass on his nightstand to check the time.

"Well no, I didn't finish," Thor confessed and looked down.

"Naturally," Loki gave a bored reply. It was already 1:00 in the morning. The younger prince hoped that his brother would get to his point soon. Loki's head throbbed and all he wanted to do was sleep long and hard and pray that the sickness would subside in the morning.

"But reading it gave me a good idea," Thor expressed eagerly leaning into his little brother's face.

Loki looked up into his brother's happy face. Thor was a loveable mutt whose greatest pleasure was to try and fetch pleasing things and bring them to his companions only so he could receive pats on the head and belly rubs. "That's nice Thor," Loki began giving an obligatory verbal scratch behind the ears. "but can you tell me in the morning?" he asked with a cough that shook his lanky body. He let our a shuddering sigh as he tried to catch his breath. The cough was so bad that it forced Loki to hit up in the bed. He was exhausted after a long day of being out in the cold and trying to fight off his flu like symptoms. He longed for one of Helga's tonics or his mother's soft voice to help him sleep. Once his coughing had settled down to no more than soft puffing sounds Loki attempted to roll back on his side. He shut his red, glassy eyes eager to embrace a rest.

"Brother, don't you want to know what my idea is?" Thor inquired leaning over into Loki's ears.

"Not at this hour, no," Loki expressed as he continued to cough eyes squeezed shut as he hoped Thor would be able to take a hint.

"Don't you want to know what I'm going to do," He sung once again in his brother's ear.

"I want to sleep," Loki growled tossing the covers over his head.

"I'm going to go out and hunt a Bilgeschnipe," he stated in a sing-song tone hoping that it would intrigue Loki more. "And you're coming with me," he winked.

"Father agreed to let you go?" Loki asked his voice a whisper now after so much coughing. Thor always got everything he wanted so he wouldn't have been surprised that if Thor threw a big enough tantrum their father would have agreed to it. Anything to keep his pride and joy happy, Loki thought Thor shuck his head no. A devious little smile making it's way over the blonde's face. Loki knew this look well. He knew it because it was a look that he often wore when he was plotting some sort of mischeif."No, Thor… we can't father forbade it," Loki protested folding his arms.

"But Father won't know until after the deed is done and by then he'll be so thrilled about my accomplishments that he'll forget all about punishments," Thor explained. Thor's word hadn't gone unnoticed by his little brother. The adventure could be theirs to share, but the accomplishment and the honor from their father solely belonged to Thor. "Can't you see it Loki, I'll bring back the biggest bilgeschnipe that Asgard has ever seen. They'll hail me as a great hero," Thor swooned. "Britta will be so very pleased," Thor went on and gave the younger child a wink.

"Thor this isn't like hunting rabbits on the palace grounds or even hunting a stag in the forest. These are Bilschnipe! Huge, hideous, repulsive Bilschnipe with fangs dripping venom and huge horns and tusks made of ice,' Loki warned.

"I know Loki don't they sound perfect. Just ripe for the killing,"

Loki gulped as he watched Thor's blue eyes light up with the thought of conquest. "I'm sure that is exactly what they will be thinking of us when they see us out there."

"What? No, no little brother," Thor said trying to deepen his voice. He wrapped a strong arm around Loki's slight frame, "We are Odin's sons, we fear no beast!" he proclaimed.

"Thor it's too dangerous out there?" Loki protested he jumped up from his bed. The movement was too quick and made his head spin. He managed to hold himself up right long enough to make his way to the window. He gazed outside and pointed for his brother to do the same. A tree was frozen with it's bows hunched over from the wind and sleet.

"Shouldn't it be?" Thor laughed, "What good adventure is had when it is perfectly safe?' Thor laughed and Loki thought he was smart one.

"Thor, it is burly cold… too cold for us to be out,". He sneezed and sighed and sneezed again, the sneeze hurt his throat and made his headache worsen. He grabbed the temples of his head trying to steady himself as he stood. He felt dizzy, so he sat back down on the edge of his bed.

"Afraid of a little cold Loki?" Thor teased.

"I'm not afraid of the cold, this is a blizzard!," He tried to reason with Thor.

"Don't be such a coward Loki," Thor taunted.

"I'm not a coward!" Loki yelled. He knew he was always thought of as the weaker one and he didn't like to be reminded of that. "I'm just wise enough to know that this is foolish." Loki protested shaking his head.

"I can't believe you're truly afraid."

"I'm not afraid, Thor!" Loki protested, "But look out there!"

"Loki if you ever expect to get any glory you can't always play it safe. Would father be afraid of a little bad weather? NO! He marched right into Jotunheim and fought. Now here you are cowering over a few snowflakes. He'd be ashamed," Thor stated. Loki froze. Had father told Thor he was ashamed of him before? Was Thor ashamed of him?

"No one is cowering!" Loki shot back he balled up his fist and put them straight down by his side. He couldn't hold his firm looking posture for long though as another painful coughing spell seized him. He felt a wave of dizziness wash over him and he sat back down on his bed.

"Then get dressed and come on," Thor's voice came out in a pressuring tone. "It's nothing but flurries!" he persisted he actually went to Loki's closet and pulled out a thick cloak and tossed it the thinner boy.

"Thor, please…this is foolish," he winced talking to much was really causing his throat to burn.

Thor snorted at the wisdom his brother tried to offer. He turned around and looked a his pale sibling who sat shivering from fever on the edge of his bed, "The only thing foolish is how spineless you are behaving," the older brother spat.

Loki cringed under his brother's condescending tone. Thor was hardly ever that biting when they had arguments. That was normally Loki's department. Loki was only beginning to see how much chasing down the bilgeschnipe meant to Odin's oldest son. The boy destined to follow in his footsteps. "I'm not spineless!" Loki shot back, "I just don't feel well," he finally confessed. It shouldn't have even needed to be a confession he thought… he was coughing and sneezing and shivering with chills and fever, but maybe if he told Thor his brother would just drop the issue of slaying beast and let him rest.

"All night mother asked you if you were feeling well and you said 'oh I'm fine mother', then I asked you earlier and you, 'it's just a tickle in my throat'. Now when it's time to go you don't feel well?" Thor mocked. "I think I know what you have," Thor began he put his finger to his chin and paced around the bed. "Just a case of chicken pox!" Thor declared and began to cluck around his brother.

"Can you stop it!" Loki yelled in frustration. He had no patience for the annoying clucks and flapping motions that his brother was doing when he felt this poor.

"Not until you admit you are frightened." Thor stated and continued to walk around acting like a hen.

"I'm not frightened, but why should I risk life and limb on your little vanity quest!" The dark-haired prince countered.

"Your such a little weakling Loki, some times I don't know how we are related" Thor grumbled. Loki's green eyes flickered with hurt. He looked up to his older brother all though he would never admit that outright. He tried to be strong and warlike like Thor, but it just wasn't his nature. Now, Thor had said that his nature was completely out of character for their bloodline. He had only ever tried to make his family proud. Bring honor to their house and their lineage"Stay in bed," Thor declared hitting his brother in the forward so that he fell back on his pillows. "I should have just asked Hogun, Frandal or Volstagg, maybe even Sif. They are all much more skilled in fighting than you anyhow," Thor spat angrily. "I'll just go by myself!" he declared and glared at his brother who set coughing on the side of the bed. With That Thor began to storm out of the room.

"Alright Thor," Loki called quietly from his bed. Thor stopped just as he was about to leave. Loki hesitated. He didn't even know why he was agreeing to this. Maybe it was because he didn't want Thor to think of him as a spineless coward of a brother. He'd go and show Thor he could fight equally by his side that he was just as much Odin's son as he was. "I'll come."

"_Loki, you're not weak…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I shouldn't have pushed you to come…I'm sorry brother, please…" words tumbled from Thor's laxed lips in the night. His pulse quickened and panic shot through his spine. His mind flashed back and he saw his brother's still form lying face down in the snow. He hadn't meant those things he said that night. Calling Loki weak, putting so much pressure on him when he was ill. It was terrible. He regretted it. He was just angry and frustrated because of father's decree. He had only wanted to show himself worthy. He was so bent on becoming an Einhejar that he couldn't count the cost couldn't see the danger he was putting them both in by bringing them out in blizzard. He was prideful and vain. He was driven solely by the notionof glory much of the time. The glory of slaying a Bilgeschnipe (being the first to do so in nearly a century), of becoming an Einhejar at 659 (the youngest in the history of Asgard), having his father glow with pride (fighting a long side his father in battle) all that was wonderful, but had it been worth it? Had it been worth seeing his little brother bleeding and unconscious? "Loki please…no" Thor muttered in the darkness as he tosses the sheets off of him. In the heat of battle he had left Loki exposed. Thor twisted and turned in his sleep this memory was becoming a nightmare, but try as he might he couldn't seem to wake from this pitiless dream. He had to relive the incident. He'd relive the rush and glory and pain. "All my fault," he confessed to the darkness as the memories played._

**A/N:** **Do you want**** to find out what happened that night?**


	9. Bilgeschnipe Quest Resolution

**A/n Hi guys! Well I finally had a chance to update! I thank you all so much reading and reviewing and always showing your interest in this little tale. You all have made this writing experience a treat and I appreciate everyone of ur responses, favorites and follows. I will probably only write one or two more chapters and since you guys have been so supportive I want to know what do you want to see? What scenario would you like to entangle these siblings? I would to incorporate your thoughts into the story. I might not be able write a chapter for everyone's idea, but if a see a dominant plot that majority want I will do my best to make it happen. :)**

**Lokilicious: I didn't take it as criticism at all. Thanks for informing me about the mythology. I've always been really into Greek mythology, but I never really looked into the Norse myths. But thanks to you now I know and that's good stuff.**

**Just to give you a heads up this is a lengthy chapter, but I think it is worth it ;)Well happy reads to you all and may God bless you :)**

"Thor! We must turn back!" Loki shouted over the boisterous wind and teeming sleet that pounded down on them. He huddled close to Thor's back. He pressed his cheek against the bear skinned cloak his brother was wearing. The snow and ice swirled around them making it almost impossible to see. Loki had used his magic to shine a penetrating blue light through the layers of snow falling from the heaven, but still it hadn't prevented Loki's Pegasus stallion Luna, from having to fly blind in the storm. The light was small, but Loki felt so faint he hadn't wanted to use to much energy on magic. "We're lost!" he reiterated for the millionth time.

"We're not lost," the would-be hero argued, "We're almost there, Loki," Thor declared.

Loki shuck his head then dug his throbbing forehead into the thick coat. "How do you know?" the younger prince demanded. "The map tore from your hands hours ago!"

"Just give us some more light," Thor told his brother. Loki nodded and held up his hand which was able to produce a small blue light, but it was scarecely able to pierce the the veil of the wintry mix that they were caught in.

"Thor, please!" Loki begged. "We shouldn't be out here…we need to go back before it's too late," he insisted. "Luna…won't be able to fly much longer," He said as he swiped his hand over the horses shivering flank. She was half way frozen as was. "There's no chance of us making it on foot," the practical green-eyed boy explained.

"Well I told you we should have taken my horse, Thor," the elder brother declared.

If it wasn't for the fact that his head hurt so much, Loki would have rolled his eyes. Thor had narcissistic habit of naming things after himself. He'd name his toys Thor; he'd name his pets Thor. Mother said that Thor really struggled with understanding that Loki wasn't named after him when he was born. "Luna is a very capable horse!" Loki protested still rubbing the horse's side, but he was starting to feel the frost form on her. "Steady girl," he whispered stroking her shivering flank.

"Thor's still the mightiest steed there is," Thor (the person) boasted. "He rides like thunder," Thor proclaimed.

Loki decided not to give in to the petty argument. He knew his brother would have kept at such a silly debate going for hours They had more important things to worry about than whose horse rode the quickest, besides Luna could fly…if Thor had any brains at all he would see that flight trumped land travel, but the fact that they were flying in a blizzard to the Mountains of Tursk to hunt a Bilgeschnipe proved that his brother didn't have much wit about him.. "Thor, please if we don't turn back now, we won't get back at all," Loki stressed.

"Look, Loki, there they are!" Thor pointed out. Loki's sliver of blue light shined on a herd of lowing Bilgeschnipe and Thor spied a monstrous one just right for him to kill. Loki closed his glowing palm happy to not have to produce the light and drain himself further. He and Thor then brought the horse down and they landed a few feet away from herd of hideous monsters. Bilgeschnipes were terrible to behold. They had bulbous, blubbery bodies and 3 googly eyes that set above their lumpy snouts were like hounds and they hand great horns in the center of their ugly faces. They stank as well.

The animal collapsed in the snow exhausted and frozen. "Luna," Loki whispered once they got off her back and began trekking through the snow that was already up to their calves. "Aww Luna," He said kneeling down beside her, his nose was running and he coughed miserably. "I know how you feel ole girl," the thin young man expressed. The black winged horse whinnied calling to her owner and Loki gently stroked her muzzle. "It's Ok, girl," he whispered, "Stay warm," he told the animal and took off his thick fox skinned cape and draped it over the shivering stallion. Loki rubbed his arms a little to warm them up then rose to his feet and chased after Thor who had taken behind a tree trunk that looked like little more than a block of ice, to see his prey.

The bilgeschnipes were in their element in the blizzard. The storm produced the perfect conditions for their mating rituals to take place. They always mated in the valley nestled high in the mountains. The terrain was rugged and it kept the new babies safe from predators. Two great bulls were fighting in the center. They stamped their massive hooves. And as they grunted ice crystals flew from their snouts. They crashed their mighty glass looking antlers against each other. They thrashed and hurled their huge horns at the other attempting to stab and maim the other. Thor looked on the action with great excitement. Cheering and hooting along with the bellowing herd.

"Look Thor," Loki said tapping his brother on the shoulder… "There's a nice little one over there, you can just get that one away from its mother and…"

"What?" Thor asked turning around lip curled in repulsion at the suggestion. "What glory is there is killing a baby?" the older prince demanded.

"It'll be easier Thor, then we can go," Loki said as he rubbed his shoulders he was shivering.

"The easy way out it not the way of a warrior," Thor told his shivering sibling. He pointed a scolding gloved finger at Loki's pointy dripping nose. Loki sniffled and wiped underneath his nostrils, he coughed then attempted to grab his arms hugging himself tight to keep from shivering. "Besides," the golden prince added, "Look at that creature," he sneered at the lowing bilgeschnipe calf, "pitiful runt," he snorted, "it has hardly a horn. What shall I make for Britta from that stump? A button for a blouse?" prince Thor laughed heartily.

Loki coughed, his eyes burned and so did his lungs, "You could make a ring," Loki suggested hopefully.

"Nay," Thor shook his head and quickly dismissed the comment, "I promised her a pendant. A gorgeous pendant with my symbol on it is what she shall have," Thor said dreamily. "She deserves nothing less," Thor swooned in the frigid air as he envisioned the gorgeous curly golden-haired maiden dangling from his muscles while his pendant dangled from her swanlike neck.

"What difference does it make?" Loki growled as he shivered from another wintry blast.

"I promised her a pendant. Any less is a lie" Thor responded, 'I'd be a fool to lie to such a beauty," Thor went on.

"You already are a fool," Loki muttered between his chattering teeth.

"What?" Thor barked because he genuinely couldn't hear over the roar of the wrestling animals.

"Nothing," Loki replied back

Thor snorted, "…everyone does not wish to be known as a liar like you," Thor added harshly.

"And everyone does not wish to be frozen solid by morning like you," Loki shot back.

Thor rolled his eyes and flagged off his brother's retort. "I'll go after the strongest! The one that wins this skirmish will be my prize," Thor gestured with his head to the males that were fighting fiercely; growling and grunting as they tossed each other to and fro in the snow.

"No, Thor, you can't. This isn't wise. You don't have experience!" Loki pleaded grabbing his brother's arm. But Thor pulled away blindly wandering closer to the battle between the giant creatures. The wind picked up and the snow came down even more swiftly. The brother's both shielded themselves from the arctic blast by raising their arms to guard their faces as the fury of the winter continued. The snow was already nearly to their knees. Loki waded in the snow after Thor. They both watched with interest as the bigger of the two bilgeschnipe rammed its horn straight into the chest of the other. It drove its opponent back into a tree. Thor cheered as if they were watching a sporting event at the stadium. Loki cringed as his green eyes took in the sight of the larger beast stabbing the other bilgeschnipe bull over and over with its tusk. The defeated monster gave a mournful cry as it lay bleeding into the snow. The others of its herd bellowed back in response to its death.

"Look at that one go Loki," Thor yelled with excitement watching the great bilgeschnpe come in and finish its opponent. "Oh to kill him will be tremendous feat indeed," Thor said, as his hand clenched reflexively around the hilt of his sword. "Have you parchment and quill, Loki?" Thor asked tugging on the smaller lad's sleeve, but never taking his eyes off the bilgeschinpe he intended to behead.

"Parchment and quill? What in the name of Asgard would I bring parchment and quill for?" he demanded huffily. "Why would we need that? I brought rope." He insisted. And showed the cable.

"Hmmm…pity," Thor said a philosophical tone in the young warrior's voice.

"Pity?" Loki questioned with agitation.

"Yes, the details of the battle should be recorded…I was expecting you to take good notes. I wanted Britta to be spared no details of what I did in her name. It should be written so that father can put it in the hall of chronicles. The Tales of the Youngest Einherjar…does that sound like a fitting title?"

"I am not your personal bard or herald Thor," Loki grumbled feeling so weak and ill that he thought he needed to sit down. He looked around and sighed finding, that there was no where to rest save the snow. "It is not my responsibility to record the details of your life," Loki stated between coughing

Thor ignored the fit that his brother worked himself up into as he tried to stifle the nasty symptoms from the sickness that had taken hold of him. The blonde prince remained concentrated on his target. The champion bilgeschnipe snorted and grunted and bucked around. It was foaming out the mouth and seemed to be challenging other males to come out and face it.

Loki's green eyes scrutinized the scene. He gasped in horror. "Thor I think that one is mad!" He whispered anxiously in his brother's ear.

'Of course he's mad Loki their fighting," Thor shrugged with a dismissive chuckle.

"No Thor, as in it's crazed, rabid." The young prince of Asgard explained. "They…They aren't supposed to fight to the death like that for mates," Loki explained.

"Then won't that be great…to kill such a fearsome beast!" Thor went on. With that the eldest prince of Asgard went charging through the field and into the herd.

"No, Thor!" Loki called his thin hand attempting to reach out and grab his reckless brother, but his reflexes weren't swift enough. Thor escaped into the field and Loki fell flat on his face. He began coughing and he shivered harder. He felt awful. His body shivered despite the fact that he felt incredibly warm and actually wished he could lie down in the snow to cool his fever.

Thor rushed on to the snowy field a battle cry ringing from his lungs. He swung his sword wildly and the bilgeschnipe knowingly seemed to back away. "I've come for you King of Bilgeschnipe!" He called the to great bull that was scraping it's horn against the tree, blood still hung on it.

"Thor," Loki called behind his big brother as he attempted to get up off the snow covered ground. He couldn't seem to stop coughing and trembling.

"Quiet Loki!" Thor scolded. "Come and face me foe!" the young thunderer bellowed against the snow and ice and wind that swirled about. He raised his sword higher. "Your hide shall be mine and the glory of your horn shall be ornament for fair Britta," he called impressed by his own speech he turned back and gave a thumbs up to Loki.

Loki rolled his eyes and grabbed his forehead. His head was starting to pound. He just wanted to go home. The storm raged still and Thor was really challenging this bilgeschnipe as if he were calling Leif out for a sparring match. "Thor you're talking to an animal," Loki reminded his brother.

"Be quiet Loki!" Thor said harshly. Loki staggered to his feet, swallowing the nauseas feeling that threatened to engulf him. He really needed to lie down, but what would Thor say of that? He'd call him pathetic if he couldn't even stand on his own two feet during battle. 'He knows I have come for him." Thor cast his blue eyes on the prize. The biggest, roughest, toughest bilgeshnipe was his to kill. Loki inched himself toward his brother. It took a few seconds, but he was at Thor's side. He was out of breath, his breathing labored by the icy winds and irritation that was already in his aching throat. "I'll handle the fighting" Thor stated in a loud whisper when he felt Loki clutch hold of his sleeve, trying to steady himself from collapsing "all you have to do is tie him once I get him down. Can you handle that little brother?" Loki nodded. He stood close to Thor and gulped as he watched the monster rear its head at them. It snorted its breath was icy and icicles flew from its snout. It stamped its huge hoof and reared up on its hind legs, kicking the front ones as if it truly had accepted Thor's challenge. Without a moments hesitation the great bull began bucking its way toward the princes. Thor stood his ground. He held his sword at the dangerous angle like his father had taught him.

"Thor I think we should run," Loki said nervously as the bilgeschnipe charged.

"We are not running Loki," Thor growled and took hold of his brother's thin wrist holding him in place. "Just wait for it," he warned but Thor's crystal blue eyes never left the animal that was a approaching at full speed. When the bilgeschnipe got close enough Thor swung the magnificent blade at the creature, but he missed. The blow only grazed the animal's thick hide. It didn't even leave a flesh wound, but the nick was enough to send the animal into frenzy. It had made its first kill of the night. The weaker bilgeschnipe male, but that had not satisfied this rabid beast it was still hungry for blood that night and the animal started to come back again. It raced toward them swinging its horned head back and forth showing off the might of its gleaming tusk. This time the boys split the bilgeschnipe was charging faster and aimed dead at them. Thor darted in one direction and Loki ran in the other. For a moment the beast stood confused not knowing who to chase after, but soon the animal chose a target… Loki…the younger… the sickly one… the weaker prey.

Loki ran as fast as he could, but the creature was on his heels roaring out the most horrendous sound in his attack. The green-eyed Asgardian still had the rope slung over his shoulder, but it started to unravel as he ran and it tripped him. He fell flat in the snow. He coughed so hard for a long while. His hand was sprayed red when he pulled it away from his mouth. Loki gasped in horror, but there was no time for him to assess the progression of his illness when he heard the roar of the monster right in his ear. Loki turned around and the horrible beast was breathing its ghastly icy breath in Loki's face. Loki shivered. "THOR!" Loki screamed out in fear. The bilgeschnipe raised his hoof ready the stomp young Loki into the snow, but all of a sudden the monster found that its body was sliding back. It let out another cry that almost conveyed its confusion and its body moved against its will and its razor-sharp hoof was unable to take hold of its flimsy quarry. Loki looked around dazed and confused after just encountering his own blood on his fingers. Then he saw Thor. Thor had caught the Bilgeschnipe by the tail and was pulling it away from his little brother. Thor was remarkably strong. Loki looked on in wonder and amazement at his brother's strength. He felt so proud and grateful for his brother at that moment.

"Loki, run!" Thor shouted over the animals roaring as he tried to keep a hold on the tail. Loki immediately began trying to untangle himself from the vine like rope. Once that was accomplished he scampered up on his spindly legs and ran behind a tree where he saw the rest of the bilschnipe herd had fled to. The female of the species were lowing calling their offspring over to them in fear of the brutal bull. He fell to his knees when he got to the safe place. He cursed his own feebleness he should have helped Thor…but he could scarcely breathe, he was astounded that he had even managed to run.

The rabid bilgeschnipe turned around snarling and attempting the gobble Thor up as its monstrous mouth gnashed and its bolder sized hoof swung viciously in effort to pummel the prince of Asgard. "You are no match for me Bilgeschnipe King!" Thor taunted the creature yanking on its tail harder and harder, "For I am Thor Odinson," the young warrior proclaimed and held fast to the creature's tremendous tail. The bull started to shake its tail mightily as if swinging a club. It swung back and forth up and down. Thor didn't let go. "Is that all the better you can do?" he taunted the wild brute. "Ha! This is but a ride to me," he guffawed as his body was hurled up and down with the movement. He laughed since it reminded him of one of the attractions at the annual fair he and Loki attended by the sea. The bilgeschnipe began to swing his tail with fury like cyclone. He whipped the teenaged prince around and around in a swirling vortex. The force sent Thor flying back. His sword flew out his hand and landed somewhere across the field.

"Thor!" Loki yelled hand stretched out as he squinted to see his brother's figure. He could scarcely make out his brother's red cape fluttering against the wintry mix. He did see it though, like a flag on the horizon. He saw Thor get up and stand. Loki almost cheered, but Thor didn't stay up for very long it was split seconds really and younger son of Odin watched his ever victorious brother, fall over like a rag doll in the snow. The monster saw this too. The animal now was running straight toward Thor ready to finish the job and devour the prince. Loki knew he had to act quickly to get his brother.

"Hey! Hey! Look over here!" Loki called the raging bilgeschnipe. The animal turned around and saw frail looking child standing not far off. It seemed as if it was caught between the choice of going after Loki or finishing what it had started with Thor. Loki jumped up and down vigorously waving his hands trying to get the beast to focus on him. It worked. The bilgeschnipe turned its sights from the elder prince and headed for Loki. It let out a bellow before stamping its foot and charging in. It ran at full speed toward the younger prince and when it got close enough where its horn should have rammed right through Loki's thin, little body it made contact with only air. The beast looked around bewildered. It huffed and puffed with agitation its teeth were ready to taste the flesh of some Asgardian whelp. "Hey over here!" The dark hair prince called out once again. The animal was frustrated and went for Loki again only to meet an illusion that it jaw couldn't sink into. Soon the Bilgeschnipe was surrounded by 10 images of a gangly looking youth draped in green of about the age of 13. The animal got excited and began attacking the duplicates

Meanwhile, the real Loki slink pass the fitful creature to check on his brother. "Thor?" Loki called as he dashed to his brother side. Thor was on his back clutching his side. "Are you alright?' Loki asked as fell to his knees to examine his brother. Thor reached out for Loki's hand to help him sit up. He winced from the pain.

"It's nothing Loki," he said roughly, "Just a cracked rib," He explained, his hand never leaving the wounded area.

"Let me see," Loki insisted and he gingerly peeled his brother's fingers away from the wounded area. Thor slightly jumped as he felt his younger brother's chilly palm press into his side. Even through the fabric Loki's touch was like ice. "Two cracked ribs is hardly nothing brother," Loki stated through a cough. "Let us away from here," he expressed his cough getting worse. "We must go home!"

"A bruised rib is no reason to relinquish a battle. Father's eye was plucked out in he never surrendered," The heir to the throne insisted.

"Thor, that was in a situation where millions of lives were in danger… the only lives that are at risk are our own we must leave,"

"I came out here to kill a bilgeschnipe and kill one I will!" Thor declared as he pushed himself to his feet. He swayed slightly and Loki was immediately under his arm offering support despite the fact Loki could barely stand himself

"Thor please," Loki began, ", you can scarcely walk, you need a healer, and I'm" Loki paused thinking of all the adjectives he could use to describe how he felt: freezing aching, exhausted, nauseous, dizzy…sick "we must go,"

"Can you heal it, brother?" Thor asked looking at his brother with intensity while once again clutching the broken bones.

"What?" Loki asked puzzled.

"Can you heal it with your magic!?" Thor demanded.

"I...I don't know Thor the spell would require a lot of energy…energy I don't have," Loki mumbled under his breath. "I could numb the pain," Loki expressed hesitantly.

"Do it then," Thor ordered.

"Brother, it's not worth it. Numbing the pain won't keep the injury from progressing. If you exert yourself too much the break will get worse. Please let's go before we are buried alive in this snow." Loki insisted.

Thor glared at his younger brother; he pulled his body off of leaning on Loki's thin frame for support. "That is pure weakness talking brother," he shot.

"It is not weakness, it is merely sense. The snow is already past my knees!" Loki pointed out. "Using your brain every now again Thor doesn't make you weak," Loki protested but broke into a hacking cough that almost had him doubled over.

"No meager flesh wound or inch deep snow will keep me from accomplishing what I have set out to do, Loki. Now shall you help me or not?' Thor asked harshly. Loki looked up at Thor with disbelief. Why his brother pushing so hard for this? What difference would it make whether he killed a bilgeschnipe tonight or in 100 years? Loki wasn't a healer though he knew enough about healing magic to treat a break or minor wound. The spell would be costly to him. He didn't have much energy to spare. His own reserves were already running on fumes. Loki gulped, his throat stung like thousand needles were pressing into his windpipe. His throat was so dry from breathing in the cold air. His head throbbed like he was constantly being forced to hit against a brick wall and he was tired. He was exhausted. Still, Loki reached out a trembling hand a pressed it into Thor's side. He whispered one word and his palm glowed red and warm. He pressed his hand harder on Thor's robe and Thor could feel the heat radiating to his skin… Thor felt his broken ribs snap back in place. He looked down at Loki but with so much snow blowing about he couldn't see the coding of sweat lining the young child's brow the wind was so loud that he couldn't hear Loki's breath coming out ragged and wheezing sounding. He was impressed. Loki had healed him. The younger boy felt dizzy after the spell. He knew he had put his body through way too much already that night.

"Thor?" Loki's voice was a low whisper, he felt on the verge of collapse. He felt his swaying body knock against his older brother's. Thor's hands came around him steadying him long enough for him to collect his thoughts, "I…" He started. He shook his head trying to clear it, "I…need to…" Loki choked as the cold air nearly strangled his words from him.

"Good job, Loki," Odin's golden-haired son flexed and stretched feeling free from pain. He gently pushed his brother's rag doll like body from him, forcing the black-haired boy to stand on his feeble feeling limbs.

"Sit down," Loki finished his sentence and swallowed, his throat was dry and his lungs ached, but that was just one ache of many that had taken over his body. He condition was only getting worse in the frigid cold.

Thor didn't respond he seemed focused on something else and Loki had spoken in a very low tone, partly because it hurt to speak too loudly, but also because he hated saying that he needed to sit. Thor reached for his sword ready grab his sword and jump back into the fray of the fight. He panicked when he didn't feel the familiar silver hilt. "Loki where's my sword?" he asked he took Loki by the shoulders shook him for the answer not really noticing how weak and pale Loki was starting to look. Loki swallow knowing that if he spoke he'd only break into sickening coughs that would no doubt make him drop into the snow and at this point he wondered if his brother would even notice enough to pick him up. The raven haired youth pointed a wobbly arm in a direction. Thor followed the hand and saw the sword's silver gleam against the snow. Thor ran off to get it.

Prince Loki started to take a seat in the snow it was better than hearing his knees knock together to tired and brittle from the beating of the elements to stand any longer. Loki smiled down at the patch of snow around him. It seemed like a welcoming pillow. Then he heard an enraged bellow it sounded like a tornado charging at him. He turned with a start to see the huge bilgeschnipe burling toward he and Thor. The animal had finally gone through all Loki's little illusions. Now it ran full speed bloodlust in its burning eyes.

Loki rallied himself enough and conjured up a magical force field to put around he and his brother. The bilgeschnipe didn't relent when it saw the glowing icy, blue dome that Loki had created. It began to ram its horns against the shield. It butted and shoved and tried to claw its way in from all sides. Loki kept his arms spread out wide and open as he mumbled the incantation over and over again frantically between coughing. The assault of the creature was brutal and the shield was weakening. He was weakening he couldn't hold the shield forever. "Thor!" he yelled feeling the impact of the mighty tusk slowly breaking down his shield. "Get the sword," Loki called he was straining to hold the shield against the onslaught of the mammoth sized tusk that battered his defense. "Thor…the sword." Loki panted sinking to his knees desperately trying to maintain his magical force field. He gritted and strained but kept repeating the spell hoping that it would last. Finally, he reached it. With the blade of his ancestors in hand he raced back to stand by Loki's side, sword drawn in a kill position, just as Loki and the wall collapsed.

Instantly, Thor turned to his younger brother slumped down in the snow, but he had little time to help Loki. He only had time to react, to block the beast from crushing himself and his brother. Thor swung his blade slashing the beast through its belly as it reared up on its hind legs. The Bilgeschnipe wailed horribly as it felt the slice through its abdomen, but still the hideous creature wasn't bested it came back gnashing its terrible teeth at the eldest prince, but Thor did not flinch as it roared. Thor roared back. He held his ground, sword in hand while the Bilgeschnipe used its gleaming ice tusk to try to skewer the prince right through. Thor blocked the tusk that was as large as his body with his sword. The creature got the gist and used its horn as if it was saber and parried and trusted against Thor as like they were fencing. The animal's might eventually backed Thor up to the edge of a cliff. The handsome young blonde tottered on the edge, one false move from himself or his rabid enemy would send him into the frosty caverns bellow. Thor snarled back at the creature that seemed to be laughing at him. It shook his head as if mocking his imminent death. "I have no plans to die today, bilgeschnipe" Thor roared to the massive beast who snorted vehemently at him. Its icy breath driving the prince to take a step back further on to the ledge. The ledge creaked.

"Thor!" he heard a breathless voice call to him as he saw Loki trudging his way through the obstacle of ice and waist deep snow trying to get to him. He was still coughing and he stumbled, falling in the snow again.

"Loki, stay back," he warned as the bilgeschnipe thrust his horn once more. Then swung is sharp hoof. Thor dodged the enormous hoof, but jumped back and now was only a footstep from falling into the canyon. Thor leaped on grabbing the bilgeschnipe by the horn. The animal struggled to remove its tusk from the grip of might prince Thor who was strong as 7 men. The prince held fast, the Bilgeschnipe snorted and shook its head desperate to escape. Loki watched with horror. The more the two struggled against each other… the weaker the ledge became. It cracked and beast and boy were about to meet their end on the sharp spikes of the canyon bellow. Loki muttered an incantation to himself. Watching as a small electrical ball produced in his hands. He smiled. He concentrated harder, he mumbled faster and louder over and over again. The animal roared. Thor held fast to the tusk made of ice with his left hand, while his right reached for his sword. With lightening speed Thor stabbed the massive monster and the swung his sword high cutting off 2 of 3 googly eyeballs. The bilgeschnipe went wild with the pain it bucked and stomped and hurled its body hither and fither in attempt to destroy its offender.

An electric blue pulse shot from the right and sent the animal flying back. Thor released the horn just in time to roll to safe ground as the cliffs edge went crashing downward.

The Bilgeschnipe was catapulted back a few yards. It slammed against a boulder. The magic energy came from Loki's direction, but Loki was no longer rooted to the spot. The energy from the blast sent both his and the bilgeschnipe shooting in opposite directions. Loki being much smaller shot back a further distance, nearly a mile back where there was a frozen lake. Loki hit the ice with such force and at such a high velocity, that it cracked and so did the prince head.

This allowed Thor to get away from the edge of the cliff. He panted in reprieved and turned in the direction from whence his salvation came, but saw nothing save the snow and ice that whirled about him. Had Loki done that? He had never seen Loki produce a spell that powerful. He'd have to give his little brother his props when they returned home. Where was Loki? Thor wondered his bright blue eyes looked around, but the ice pouring down from the heavens was too heavy to see through. He figured that his younger brother had probably run off to hide somewhere afraid of the Bilgeschnipe retaliation against such an attack. He faintly could hear his name being called over the howling ice tempest. "Loki?" he called back. The voice kept calling his name, but it was strong and mature…not like Loki's…father.

"Thor! Thor!" The king called against the storm.

"Father!" Thor yelled back. Odin immediately recognized his son's voice and came bounding the blizzard on his 8 legged horse toward Prince Thor. He found his eldest breathless, leaning heavily on his sword in order to stand.

"Thor," Odin cried as he dismounted. He placed a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Then pulled Thor in for a bear like embrace. Thor gave into it immediately. He had always been affectionate. "What are you doing out here?" the king demanded but he never released the tight hold that he had on his child. "I told you not to come…I told you I would take you in a few years time," he said stroking his hand through Thor's golden mane. "Son you are foolish," Odin decreed but there was nothing but joy in his tone.

"Father…I" He began. "I'm sorry father…I had to…to come out here. I couldn't…I couldn't wait. I was ready. I knew I was." He began.

"Thank goodness you are alright," Was all the king managed to say as he pushed Thor away from him only so that he could look him up and down and examine to see that the heir had no injuries. He had tattered tunics and a few scraped and bruises upon his hands and arms, but it was nothing in comparison to what the king had been prepared to see. He couldn't help, but pull Thor back in for a tight squeeze once more. No parts of him wanted to carry a bruised and bloodied prince back to the palace.

"The bilgescnipe," he declared. "Father, we'll finish him together?" Thor asked hopefully. He had determined to slay the foul beast tonight and slay him he would. The monster would die by the hand of Odin and son. Thor had only ever dreamt of following in Odin's footsteps. He had stories and his father had stories, but tonight a stories would be theirs. He would watch as Thor slew a monstrosity and his father would have no choice to proclaim him the most courageous of any lad in the realm. His father would have to see in as a man. Odin nodded. His one eye held nothing but pride in it. His son had not a fearful bone in his body. He was a strong lad. He would do great things for the realms. With that he and Thor climbed on the back of the king's horse and raced over to the mortally wounded Bilgeschnipe.

They came to the animal, it writhed in pain. Its frigid skin sizzled with the affects of the magical pulse that had hit it. It bled from the places where Thor had stabbed it. It bellowed sorrowfully as it watched the prince and the king come to pronounce it's death sentence. "It put up a great fight I can tell," Odin stated a smile on his face despite the bitter cold his heart was bursting with warmth and pride. He observed the stabs and leaking wounds on the beast. Thor had no doubt dealt devastating after devastating blow to the creature. But what about those burn marks? Odin observed as the wind howled about them. "You have proven yourself strong Thor, now prove yourself compassionate. Make the blow merciful, son" Odin reminded Thor as he passed him his sword. Thor nodded. He killed the great Bilgeschnipe in one blow. His father's hands resting on him as he ended the battle. Odin reached for the sword and Thor relinquished it without qualms. It sunk in that he had slain a Bilgeschnipe. He was the first to slay the dreaded creature in nearly a century. He was youngest ever to do so. He turned his attention back to his father. The king stooped down and on his knees in the snow sawed off the horn of the bilgeschnipe with the sword. He rose and presented the ice tusk to Thor. "His tusk is thane, Thor Odinson Crown Prince of Asgard, Einherjar of the

Realms," the king said a presented the horn to Thor. Thor took it in his hands. The cold pulsated through his gloves and once more he allowed it to sink in the greatness of what he had done. "His tusk is thine," his father repeated.

"His tusk is mine," Thor mumbled at first. The words penetrating through his mind. "His tusk is mine!" he now said with pride and confidence beaming up at his father. The King returned a look a sheer pride. He glowed. His son would be the youngest Einhejar in the history of Asgard. "His tusk is MINE!" Thor bellowed against the twirling ice and snow and he and his father both lifted the Tusk toward the heavens as if a testament to the tremendous accomplishment. "Loki, come see," Thor called out. "Loki?" He asked.

"You brought your brother?' Odin asked the smile fading and a look of horror replacing it. He may yet still carry home a wounded son.

Thor and Odin both split up to find Loki. Odin told his son it was imperative that they get out of this blizzard as soon as possible. Odin raced one way shouting his youngest son's name while Thor raced the other way. The King found his younger son's horse, Luna. He remembered when the boy had received the rare horse and had been so excited to ride the winged mare. He then noticed that the prince's warm royal cloak was tossed across the animal. The way the horse and snuggled up it was obvious that she had been blanketed for quite sometime meaning Loki had been exposed to the elements for far too long. Odin grew fearful.

It was Thor who reached his brother first. He hadn't even known which direction he was walking in just blinding shouting Loki's name in a voice that called loud as thunder over the blizzard. He stepped on a sheet of ice and nearly slipped, but that was when he saw a slim body lying on the edge sheet of ice face down. The ice was shattering all around the lake pieces drifted aimlessly as the wild winds blew and created waves. One side of Loki's body was already in the icy water. Seeing his little brother about to fall in Thor began hopping across to different ice patches trying to reach the one that his brother floated on. "Loki!" the new Einherjar screamed out in fear at seeing his brother about to fall completely into the frigid waters. "Loki!" he called once more, "Get up Loki!" he yelled, but Loki didn't stir at all. The sheet of ice Loki was lying on was long, but thin.

Thor had always been heavy footed and when he hopped on to the sheet the ice cracked further. The eldest son of Odin managed to find his balance and sank down to his knees, He looked up only to Loki was no longer on the edge, but in the water. Loki went into the icy lake face down and made no struggle or attempt to pull himself up. Thor panicked he couldn't see Loki for all the ice that was starting to pack in around him. He realized Loki must have been under the ice. He viciously started punching through even the thickest sheets of ice digging his hand down into the tremendously called water. He reached out in vain for what seemed like an eternity, but finally he found the edges of a tunic. He yanked his brother body from the waters like a great catch.

When he managed to get Loki out of the water, he saw the raven haired boy start convulsing uncontrollably. Prince Loki shivered and thrashed in his brothers arms. "Loki you're ok. It's me." Thor tried to soother when the tremors started, but the quaking got harder and stronger. Loki's eyes were squeezed shut and he was unresponsive beside his trembling. "Brother, what's happening?" Thor called in pitiful confusion. Thor could hardly hold on to him the way the boy writhed. He was so cold. Loki's whole body felt like ice. Loki's skin, beneath his soaked apparel, turned rough and hard as he continued to shake without ever waking. Thor frantically laid the thin boy on the ice and watched with shock as his brother shook like a leaf in a storm. "Brother! BROTHER!" he shouted. He tried to take hold of Loki's shoulders, to keep him from shivering so, but Loki's seizures didn't cease. Thor tightened his grip around his brother's trembling body, but he was afraid if he held Loki down to tightly that Loki would hurt himself trying to shake free of the grasp. He continued to call out him. Loki didn't respond, he continued to be wrecked with trembling as his body struggled to regulate its temperature. Thor's heart was gripped with fear. He was scared to touch Loki, but he had to get him off the ice. If Loki kept up this painful convulsing the ice would crack again and they'd both fall into the freezing lake below. He stumbled ashore with his brother's shuddering form. Thor couldn't walk any further with Loki trembling so. He dropped to his knees and reached for his bear coat and placed his little brother in that. He bundled him up in the thick hide of his royal robe.

Sickness, exhaustion and injury crippled the younger prince from being able to regulate his body heat. Since Loki couldn't get warm he was forced to adapt and go to a different form that could embrace sheer cold. Eventually the younger child stopped his intense convulsing and went stock still. "Loki, no," Thor whispered frantically seeing his brother was unconscious and rigid. He didn't breathe." NO" he cried out horrified at the prone imaged of his brother. "No, no, no" he muttered helplessly. He unraveled Loki from his coat. He pumped Loki's chest. "LOKI!" He shouted as he hit his chest. "Loki breathe!" he yelled. His chest felt so hard. So unlike his brother's normally feeble seeming body. His chest felt like rock…like ice. Loki coughed up a horrifying mixture of blood and water, but after the one cough the boy lied there completely motionless. Loki's breathing was so shallow Thor could hardly detect any rise and fall of chest. "Brother, please," he stammered feeling tears well up behind his crystal blue eyes. He dropped his head and laid it on Loki's wet chest. "Please…Loki…what have I done?" he blubbered tears now just spilling down the prince's cheeks.

He tenderly lifted Loki's head and body out of the fur coat and cradled the thin young man's frame against his own solid form. There was only a small cut across Loki's forehead, from impact of his head striking the ice, from the effects of that magic pulse he released. The wound wasn't large, but blood oozed nonstop from the spot. Thor became so fearful for Loki upon the sight of the massive amount of crimson liquid spilling from him that he felt like a very small child again. He squeezed Loki tighter to his chest. He pressed Loki further into his embrace and wrapped his thick bear skin cloak tightly around the both of them. He delicately traced his hand across Loki's forehead, wanting to stop the burgundy river from running down the side of Loki's pale, slack face. Loki's normally soft skin felt rough and jagged, the cut was only one of many strange patterns that seemed to form on his flesh. Thor was too worried to take much note of the circles and lines etching their way through icy skin. "Brother, please fight…hold on…be strong,"

Thor ripped a piece of his thick fur cape and pressed it to Loki's forehead anxious to stop the hemorrhage. The young hero had to stop the blood; there was so much blood, too much blood. It ran down Loki's cheeks like lava. The cloth from Thor's bear cloak immediately started to become saturated with Loki's blood. Thor was hysterical to find the blood was freezing. The icy blood seeped through the tattered piece of royal robe and dampened Thor's finger tips and it stung like a burn. The blonde hissed from the pain of the frostbite effect that came from touching Loki's blood. He nearly dropped Loki back in the snow from the pain of what he felt, but he pressed against the natural urge to do so and kept his brother's limp body close to his. "Brother, come on, come on," he repeated anxiously as he patted Loki's narrow cheek trying to revive him. "Loki I'm sorry," he muttered helplessly to his sibling. Loki's body felt so light, his whole body was completely unmoving, seemingly lifeless. Loki's mouth hung open and his thing lips were tinted blue, his entire body was starting to tint blue. But everything looked blue in the blizzard so Asgard's oldest prince didn't really notice. "This is my fault…oh Loki I shouldn't have made you come…I shouldn't have said those things. I didn't mean it Loki…I don't know why I acted as rashly as I did. Brother I'm sorry. I'm sorry you're not weak…you're not weak at all…just wake up," Tears fell hot and fresh from Thor's liquid eyes. What had he caused to happen? "Please…please… please," he wailed and pushed his forehead against Loki's. Loki's frosty blood touched Thor's skin and he winced in pain, but dare not break physical contact with his brother. His warm salt tears dripped onto Loki's freezing skin.

The hot tear drop was like an electric shock to Loki's icy flesh. Loki's emerald eyes slowly fluttered open. His surroundings were a blur of white and gray, he could faintly make out gold. "T-t-Tor?" he asked foggily, his bony, wet fingers, reached up to grab hold of something to let him know he touched reality. The limb shook when it took a weak grasp on his brother's silk tunic.

"Loki!" Thor cried ecstatically as he held his little brother's trembling body closer

"Brudder?" Loki asked his tongue felt as feeble as the rest of his body and his words came out clumsily. He raised tired eyes to gaze at the familiar face.

"Shh…it's ok…I'm here…it's ok…your ok," he muttered as he pressed a kiss on Loki's damp ebony hair.

"Canwegohomenow," Loki slurred darkness trying to claim him once more. "Puhleez?" he asked pitiful jade eyes strained to look up at the blonde. Pain and confusion shined through them and that was clear as daylight even in this dreadful tempest.

"Yes! Yes!" Thor answered feverishly and kissed Loki's head once more, trying to relieve any distress or discomfort that the younger child may have had. "Let's get you home!" he declared. "I'm sorry. We're going home. We're going home right now." He said softly so not to alarm Loki "You'll be ok," he muttered not sure if he was trying to convince himself or Loki.

"TorIdunfeelgood," the raven-haired youth muttered drowsily against his brother's chest his coughing returning. He felt as if he had little control over what he was saying or how he sounded. His tone was that of a sniveling toddler and he loathed it. He had wanted to come and prove himself hearty and strong to his brother and father and all Asgard. Now he lied helplessly against his brother's chest. Defenseless. Vulnerable. Weak. He hated it, but was powerless not to succumb to it.

"I know…I know," Thor replied. "It's my fault, brother," he choked out holding Loki closer and running his hands through Loki's wet mane. "You told me all night. Loki I was foolish… this was foolish …I shouldn't have made you…we shouldn't have come. OH brother I was stupid… I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry. Hang on, we'll be home soon." Thor reasoned in his brother's ear while once again dusting his hand across Loki's forehead where he came in contact with ice cold blood running down the side of Loki's face. Contact with the chilly blood made Thor withdraw his hand just as Loki leaned into the caress. The bloodshot eyes looked up in confusion wondering why his brother had pulled away. Thor also wondered. He wondered why Loki's blood so cold. Was he dying? Thor watched in horror as Loki's pale eyelids drooped once more. Thor thought for an instant it looked like his younger brother's eyelids were turning even paler, so pale that they almost looked blue in the snow. "Brother, stay awake," he stated forcefully hoping that the tone would cause Loki to be more alert. Loki heard his brother's words but, couldn't seem to force his eyes to stay open any longer. He wished he could, he could only imagine how pathetic and weak he must have seemed.

Loki felt so drowsy, he was drained completely from his exertion with magic (he'd never made a blast that large before), he was injured and ill, and he hacked another painful cough and winced when he felt blood bubble up in his throat. With all this working against him Loki doubted remaining conscious was even a serious option; no matter what his brother requested. Everything in him begged him to sleep: sleep to gain back energy, sleep to stop that headache that throbbed through his skull, sleep to keep from coughing, sleep so you don't have to feel so dreadfully cold. Sleep. Glorious sleep. Sleep was good. Wasn't that all he had wanted to do tonight? Sleep? Sleep. He heard his brother's heart thrum against his ears. It was pounding, racing like it would burst and yet it sounded reassuring. Despite Thor's thunderous protest that it was imperative for Loki to remain conscious, the familiar beat let the wounded prince know that he was safe enough to drift into slumber.

"Loki…please" Thor sputtered, he felt overwhelmed as he watched Loki's eyes slip shut and felt the hand that clutched his tunic so lightly loosen even that fragile grip.

Loki's blood was so cold. He thought that if his brother were to close his eyes they'd never open again. He patted Loki's cheek roughly trying to get him to rally and stay alert. "You…can't go to sleep," he stated and he pinched Loki's cheek trying to help him stay conscious. He started to get up. He moved slowly he didn't want to jostle Loki too much, but they had to get to father. It was so frigid the blizzard raged on and Loki didn't need to add frostbite to his injury and illness. Thor swore he saw Loki's skin becoming bluer by the minute from the prolonged exposure to plummeting temperatures.

The younger boy managed to lift his jade pupils to look in his brother's face, but the image was fuzzy, and it made left him dizzy and disoriented. "Sho schleepy, Tor" Loki muttered as he his eyes shut and his head slumped in his brother's firm chest. Thor swept his strong arm under Loki's limp lanky legs and raised his brother's sleeping, floppy body off the ground and frantically ran to find their father.

"Thor!" his father called noticing his oldest boy sprinting toward him over the snow. "Did you find…" Odin was cut off when he noticed the body that was cradled protectively in Thor's clasps. He stepped closer toward his two sons Loki's indigo coloring did not go unnoticed by the monarch. "What has happened?" the king asked aghast at the sight he saw.

I don't know…I don't know" Thor echoed over and over as he poured the blue boy into the arms of Asgard's king. Loki's head lolled back lifelessly against Odin's bicep, his slender throat exposed. The king had to reposition the child so that his head could rest on his shoulder. "Father, I'm so sorry!" Thor came through the teeming ice blubbering. He held his brother's floppy, frozen, figure out before his parent. "Loki only came because I asked him…I kept badgering him and teasing him." Thor muttered looking down shaking his head. "This is my fault! I knew Loki was sick…I just…"

"Easy my son," Odin tried to comfort the sobbing 16 year old looking prince.

Finally the prince managed to look up, "Is he going to be alright?" the question was a desperate plea. Odin didn't answer. He looked down worried at the child in his arms; crimson blood on cobalt skin was a sickening combination.

"Thor get the horses!" He replied to his eldest. "We need to get Loki home, now!" he stated. Thor obeyed without delay. He mounted one horse while his father and Loki mounted another.

` The strong arms were wrapped securely around the weakened prince. Loki was faintly aware of movement and the fact that he was being carried. It took all the energy Loki could muster to make his eyes open once more. They rolled around like green marbles in his head as he was unable to focus on anything. "Loki, my son" Odin said tenderly as he watched pity as the youth strained to see what was going on around him.

"Fa'er?" Loki's lethargic silver tongue asked.

"Hush child, you're alright," he spoke to the blue teen wrapped in his cloak. It was déjà vu. He had spoken those same words to an indigo infant centuries ago. Loki attempted to speak again, but wasn't able to formulate anything intelligible. "You're safe little one it's ok."

Thor trotted Loki's Pegasus over to his father. "Stay strong, brother," was the last thing Loki heard. Exhaustion claimed the injured, raven-haired lad completely. Thor placed his hand on Loki's head one last time before they took off frantically flying through the storm. His hand burned where he had touched Loki. Small blisters formed on his skin. He shuddered in horror. Loki must have had the worse case of frostbite he'd ever seen or heard of and it was all because of him … what had he done?

Wakefulness gradually crawled back to the youngest prince of the realm. It took nearly 4 days, for Loki to become fully cognizant of his surroundings again. Each one of his senses sluggishly trickled back to life. First he felt. He felt gentle, steady hands touch his cheeks and forehead. He sensed as familiar calloused hands met with his smooth flesh when his hand was being held. It was a struggle but he thought he returned the grip. It felt so good to be held. To know that he wasn't completely alone. He was either encircled by darkness or plagued with frightful visions during his time coma. The warm touch was bliss after being so cold. He experienced the dampness as a cool cloth washed over his slender neck, thin chest, and gangly arms. He felt soft lips kiss forehead and fingers. It felt comforting.

Secondly he smelt. He could smell oils and ointments smeared on his body in attempt to heal him. He smelt strong spices shoved under his nose to try to revive him, but he was still to ill and worn to even think of rallying to the strong scents. He caught whiffs of the homey fragrance logs toasting on the furnace. He inhaled the sweet aroma of plum and lilac perfume. It smelt reassuring.

He tasted thirdly. He tasted: fresh, water on his parched tongue, disgusting sticky tonics on his weak tongue that had no choice but to swallow what he was given. He'd wanted to turn away and so no to the nasty medicines, but he couldn't seem to break himself from the sleep so he took what was poured down his throat. Not everything tasted bad. He'd sampled spicy herbal teas and delicious soup broth form his favorite quail and barley stew, but his mouth was too lazy to down any meat. It tasted like relief.

Sound jarred him the most. For awhile the sounds were all frantic and frenzied. He heard clanks and bangs, a shriek or two, muffled voices. He heard crying. The sound of his own coughing made him sick. He'd moan because of the terrible dreams the filtered through his mind as he slept. In his nightmares he'd listen to harsh, cold voices that sounded like gravel calling him weak and pathetic. He's cringe and whimper in protest of the cruel criticism and soon he'd be listening to a lullaby. It was beautiful, familiar and gentle and sung so sweetly into his ear that it made his fears dissipate.

Time passed…a few hours, a day…2 days…Loki was unaware of time as his body got the sleep it was so gluttonous for. The other senses remained dull to rally him, but sound persisted. Some words fluttered into his psyche:

"Loki…please…wake…sorry…fault…wish…please…celebration…Einejar…brother...try…eat…rest…better…wake…fault…fault…Loki…sorry…worried…please…fault…sorry…fault…sorry…strong…brave…miss…want…sorry…sorry… fault…my fault…please…love" It sounded scared…so scared. It was becoming hard to sleep through so much talking.

Loki eyes sluggishly flapped open. The jade pupils stung as they took in the light, so Loki closed them again and let out a whimper. "Loki?" A voice asked gently with fervent hopefulness "Loki wake up…come on," The affectionate voice called coaxing the prince from his twilight state and imploring him to open his eyes once more. Loki leaned in as his felt tender knuckles caress his sweat dampened cheek. "P-p-please…Loki…it's time to wake up now," the voice entreated him. "Try…Loki…you're stronger than that…try…fight…please! Open your eyes…just for a little while" Loki's clammy hand was gripped and kissed by the person who was begging.

Everything was blurry when Loki managed to fight against the comfortable state of sleep and open his eyes once more. Everything swirled around in the dim light. The images were fuzzy and formless little more than puff pastries of color. One of the images started to move closer until it was directly in Loki's field of view. Loki was able to conclude that what he saw was a face. Though, he wasn't exactly sure whose. Glassy green eyes stared questioningly into the visage before him. The face that leaned into his field of view as if it knew how disoriented he was. Some feature swam in and out of his focus: blonde hair, blue eyes and an overjoyed smile. "You're awake! You're awake!" the blurry mug exclaimed.

This person was so pleased. They stroked his face, ran their fingers through his disheveled and sweaty black hair and babbled on and on. They talked so quickly Loki couldn't catch all they were saying. "It's good to see you awake, we've been so distraught over your condition. It didn't seem to be improving at all, but then this!" The smile came back and it beamed with the radiance of the sun. Loki wanted to talk, his lips started moving, but he couldn't find his voice. When he did manage to make utterance it wasn't even talking, it was more like a raspy whimpering sound. This frustrated the still very ill young man he was determined to force something intelligible out of his mouth, but instead he coughed a rattling and hoarse cough before he attempted to speak again. "Shh…" the nameless face cooed and touched his brow and stroked his sweat soaked hair. A cool glass of water was immediately rushed to him and pressed to his dry lips. His head was tilted back and the water was tilted toward his lips. Loki was so thirsty he guzzled like a camel, but the water never seemed to stop pouring down his throat and eventually it was too much for him to drink without ceasing. The prince's mouth got lazy and the water dribbled down his chin and neck. "Too much?" The voice was kind and worried and catering a cloth came soon to wipe his dripping chin and moist neck. "I'm sorry," the caregiver muttered. Loki felt ashamed needing to have his face wiped so. He closed his jade eyes tiredness beckoning him once again. "Loki say something to me!" this familiar face begged taking hold of pale cheeks. Loki's eyes were still glassy, unfocused and confused. It was an alarming sight Loki's eyes were usually sharp, alert, taking in everything. But glazed over eyes were better than closed eyes. "Loki?" the hand feverishly patted his thin face desperate to keep the young prince from falling back to sleep. The healer had seemed very concerned about Loki's lack of consciousness for the past few days saying that the blow to the head had been more serious than they may have imagined. "Do you know…? Do you know who I am?"

The young prince's lips moved for a minute before he found his hoarse, trembling voice. "Mmm…m-mama?" Loki asked while he raised a trembling hand up to touch gold locks. His body was still so tired and frail his hand shook upon impact of silky tresses, but fell back at his side seconds later.

"No," the face's golden brows furrowed and the handsome lips pressed into a worried scowl. A cool cloth dampened Loki's forehead once more. "Brother? It's me." The voice corrected tenderly while Loki leaned into the touch of the cloth. "Don't you recognize me?" the voice was almost panic stricken.

Loki blinked; still unsure of who he was seeing. Then something dawned through the haze of fever, pneumonia and exhaustion. The sides of Loki's thin lips tugged upward "T-Tor?" Loki asked his voice hoarse from disuse and his voice sounded unlike himself even to his own ears it was childish, sluggish and happy.

Thor smiled, his heart melting, his brother hadn't called him that in nearly 400 years. "Shh," The elder sibling soothed his 13 year old looking brother, who sounded more like his 2 year old brother. "Yes, it's brudder," he laughed and stroked a strand of Loki's fever soaked hair out of his eyes.

"Hi," Loki breathed a sleepy grin on face.

"H-hi," Thor stammered his voice quivering.

"Where? Uh…am I?" Loki asked he craned his stiff neck trying to look around.

"Home. You're home, Loki," Thor explained gently placing his palm on Loki's cheek. He allowed his eyes to take in Loki. He looked so improved. There was that nasty stitch across his forehead though. It had been bandaged up for a while and Thor had been grateful for that not wanting to come in contact with that frightfully chilly blood anymore. Loki nodded slowly. His vision was starting to clear and he recognized things: his hearth, furniture, his books and games and belongings…his brother. "How do you feel?" Thor mumbled wiping his eyes. They were starting tear and he didn't want to cry and worry Loki who seemed not to clearly understand all that had transpired in the past few days. He instinctively traced his had across the ugly stitch on Loki's head. He had to check to make sure it didn't still have that icy feel.

"I'm alright," he stated. "I'm alright," he began and gave a glimmer of a smile and closed his eyes.

"Oh brother I've been so worried," Thor gushed clasping Loki's hand tightly in his own. So tightly that Loki was forced to open his eyes once more. "You were unconscious for nearly 4 days," Thor went on.

"4 days?" the raven haired prince repeated.

The elder prince nodded emphatically, "Mother's only just left your bedside a few hours ago and that was only because father said she had to get some sleep because he couldn't bear to see another member of the family fall so ill. I haven't been allowed to see you until today." Thor mumbled. He felt awful about it. He should have been by his brother's side holding his hand and talking him through the terrible condition. It was his fault after all that Loki had knocked on deaths door.

"Why?" Loki asked.

"I don't know. As soon as we got home father rushed you into the healers' wing. He immediately had a courier ride out to get Eir. Not even servants were allowed in. He said you were far too delicate and needed the most special care," Thor confirmed. Loki cringed he hated the word "delicate" being used to describe him. "You've been in very critical condition."

"What condition?" Loki demanded getting upset and coughing again. Thor offered his brother some more water, but Loki refused not wishing to seem too delicate.

" Father sent for Eir, the great healer, she said you had hypothermia from being exposed to the cold water. Loki you had the worse case of frostbite I'd ever seen," Thor exclaimed.

"What do you mean?'

"Your whole body looked blue…" Thor expressed nonchalantly. He shrugged, "For a moment I thought you were turning into a Frost Giant."

"Thor that's ridiculous, "Loki chided the tone a little clipped, but still jovial and Thor was grateful to have his brother to explain how foolish he sounded at times once again.

"I know," Thor muttered sheepishly, "I was just so scared" Thor continued, his voice got shaky and his eyes stared blankly as he relived holding his brother's prone bloody body a shiver shot through him. He shuck his head dismissing the thought "…I think my mind started playing tricks on me…father said you were never blue at all. Mother made me go rest because she thought I was getting too worked up." The older prince told.

Loki nodded and let out a yawn. "You are one to make hasty claims,"

"Anyway she said that you were already showing signs of pneumonia from your flu. She said that you suffered from severe head drama, that's why you were unconscious so long," Thor expounded and loving touched the stitched up cut in the front of Loki's head.

Loki chuckled, he winced his throat still unable to bear much use, but then he smiled, "I think the word is trauma, Thor,"

"Oh yes…yes," Thor laughed too, it was good to hear Loki laugh even a small snicker at his own expense was worth it. He was glad his brother was correcting him again. For a moment Eir had alarmed the whole palace that Loki might have forgotten much because of the injuries he had suffered. Thor hadn't relished the thought of having to be the brighter of the two of them, but he should have known that the silly diagnosis wouldn't come to pass. Loki was smart. Loki was strong. "Trauma," Thor echoed. "You were so ill Loki." Thor tried to explain. He tried to keep his voice steady, but found himself unable to do so. "I'm sorry little brother, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry it was my fault. I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have," Thor began, but couldn't finish as he felt overcome with emotion. He was elated to see Loki awake finally, yet he was overwhelmed by guilt. He broke down with tears falling from his clear blue eyes and put his head down on Loki's stomach. His shoulders heaved up and down as he sobbed. "I should have protected you…I'm…Oh Loki I thought…I'm so glad you're alright," Thor continued to blubber as he pressed his face deeper into the quilts over top of his brother's stomach. "It's my fault… It's all my fault! Forgive me… forgive me?" he pleaded.

Loki was confused he hadn't expected to wake up to this puddle of a brother. Thor had always been affectionate and sentimental, too much so for Loki's taste, but this seemed to be a bit histrionic even for emotional Thor. The younger prince put his hand on his brother's back feeling Thor shake with sobbing as he pressed his head deeper onto his brother's flat stomach. The rugged 16 year old looking prince wept like a baby onto the quilts covering his brother's slight frame.

"There, there, Thor" Loki began he patted Thor's back like he was trying to coddle a wailing infant. "It's well brother. It's all right," he cooed his voice a low whisper it hurt to speak much louder.

"Nononono, Loki I could have gotten you killed! Brother…I didn't mean to…I'm sorry," Thor blubbered the more.

He gently rubbed circles on the older teens shaking shoulders. "Shh, I survived," he sort of laughed. The blonde haired boy nodded and muttered something Loki couldn't decipher before he looked up into his brother's face. "Thor? What happened?" the jade eyed youth asked in slight confusion.

"What?" Thor asked equally as confused he started to wipe the tears from his eyes. "You…Loki you don't remember anything of the battle?"

Loki shook his head; the movement was strange, his body was stiff and still exhausted. "Not much." The young scholar replied. "It's a little fuzzy," he confessed and laughed. "Einhejar, Britta, us in a blizzard…Bilgeschnipe…you on a ledge" Loki sputtered to explain his fragmented memory. Thor obliged by filling in the gaps. He told the whole tale of the valiant fight and how he and father beast together. He got up and moved around taking one of Loki's pillows and using it to demonstrate the way he had so valiantly fought the Bilgeschnipe with father. Loki gave a lazy chuckle to his older brother's performance. Thor smiled back. It was good to hear Loki laugh rather than hear his teeth chattering or hear him moan and whimper in his sleep after coughing and gasping for air.

"What did I do?" Loki inquired sleepily. He was so tired all of a sudden. The brief conversation had already tuckered him out, but he forced himself to stay awake to hear his brother's tale. It sounded like great battle, one that should be read about in books. He could only vaguely remember though. It seemed like a dream.

"You?" Thor asked in shock.

Loki nodded sheepishly. Maybe he hadn't been of much help. Perhaps he had been unconscious after just a quick swipe of the beast tail. He almost hesitated afraid to hear about another time when he showed weakness. "Was I scared?"

"What? No, Loki you weren't scared at all. You were brave. You were so brave. You saved me!" Thor exclaimed he sat back down next to his brother bedside and cupped his bulk hand on Loki's thin jaw.

Loki was already feeling fatigued from just listening to Thor's story, but he fought to stay cognizant. "Really?" He beamed back. "I saved you?"

"Really." Thor gave a firm nod and wink. "You were so courageous…you did one of your duplicate spells and got that dumb bilgeschnipe all confused," Thor went on "You unleashed this powerful blast Loki," Thor threw out his arms to explain. "It was so strong…I've never seen magic that powerful before," Thor marveled and took Loki by the hand once more. "I was so proud of you," Thor confessed.

A smile spread across the scrawnier son of Odin's face. "You weren't ashamed because I didn't use a sword?' Loki inquired.

"No, no…Loki those things I said before…I didn't mean them…you didn't need a physical weapon." Thor rested his hand on Loki's bony shoulder. "No one could have fought as valiantly as you did. You kept going despite pain and sickness, you gave your all."

Loki settled down deeper into the covers, his hand being clasped soothed him. He leaned in heavy on his pillow and took a deep breath, indulging his fatigue by closing his eyes." You were on the edge… the bilgeschnipe was…" Loki went on, his memory gap starting to be filled in, "I couldn't let you go over," Loki explained.

"Thank you, Loki" Thor said gently as he cupped his brother's cheek.

"You'd do the same for me," Loki said nonchalantly as he stretched. Thor's heart went pounded in his chest and went up into his throat. Loki had been willing to lay down his life for Thor and all Thor had been willing to do was risk his brother's life all to be called an Einhejar. Thor nodded dumbly unable to speak. "So are you an Einherjar now?" Loki asked. He was tired but he wanted to keep talking.

"Father proclaimed me an Einhejar right after I slew the bilgeschnipe…I felt like I was the first to ever be dubbed so." Thor boasted. "He proclaimed it to the elements," Thor expounded "Father has made great preparations for my ceremony… all the lords of the realm even from the most far flung provinces and even dignitaries from other realms shall attend. I told him I wanted to have it in the stadium so that as many citizens as possible could attend,"

"That's great Thor!" Loki smiled, "You deserve it," he muttered, _But don't I as well_ he wondered. "When will the ceremony be held?"

"That depends," The eldest prince began.

"On?"

"When you are well enough to attend…I couldn't be inducted with out you there little brother," Thor smiled affectionate at his younger sibling and placed a hand on his shoulder. Loki smiled and tried to sit up, but started to cough a little and Thor, put a steadying hand on Loki's shoulder, but seeing that the coughing wasn't subsiding, he immediately offered him a cup of water. Loki took small sips gratefully. When he was done he felt Thor's strong, yet amazingly gentle hands lower his back down to rest against the propped up pillows.

Thank you," Odin's youngest replied as he gained composure. "Good…" Loki picked up from the original topic. "I'm glad you didn't have it with out me. I…wouldn't have wanted to miss your big day," Loki stated as he eyes started to close once again. "You'll be the youngest Einherjar ever Thor, how does that feel?" Loki asked his emerald eyes flashing open. Thor would have to tell him because Loki knew he would never feel that way never feel the warm light of basking in his father's glow of pride or see his mother cry with overwhelmed joy at his accomplishments. He would never have friend shout his praises and the all the women of the realm pledge their undying love to him…he would never be the pride of Asgard.

"It feels glorious Loki… I think the only moment that shall make me feel better is my coronation day." Thor proclaimed.

"Oh that will be quite a day brother…I wouldn't want to miss that," Loki reply was cold though.

Thor sensed his brother's lack of enthusiasm, but merely thought it must have been his injury paining him. Seeking to distract the younger lad from the pain, Thor pulled out a gleaming red medallion. "Look what Father gave me,"

"The crest of valor?" Loki asked. It was given to Odin by the Norns for his coronation. No other Asgardian had ever has such a magnificent trinket wrapped around their neck. Thor had received this priceless heirloom before he even had been given the crown. Loki couldn't help but feel a twinge of bitterness. Father would always bestow such wonderful gifts on his eldest son: Gifts that had significance and were symbols of power and authority to all of Asgard. Odin would give Loki a book or rare scroll, a toy or pet. Loki liked the gifts, but he longed for something that would show he and Thor equal status in the kingdom

"Father is so pleased with you Thor," Loki muttered. Thor nodded looking at the glowing gem still in awe of its splendor and significance. "By chance…what did father get for me?" Loki inquired tentatively. Thor had said father was there and saw how well Thor fought. Had he seen how well Loki had used his magic? Thor got the crest of valor. Loki thought of all the relics that their father had collected from his many adventures. He thought of all the artifacts that laid in the vault. He and Thor snuck in their a lot and wandered around getting lost in the rich history around them. There was one treasure that Loki had always found intriguing it was a bright blue crystal shaped like the moon. Loki's green eyes always glistened with wonder when he caught sight of the artifact. Thor was always more concerned with ancient weapons, but one day Odin noticed his younger child sneaking glances back at the object as he lectured. He told Loki that he needed to pay attention to the subject at hand. Loki did so, but later that night inquired of his father about the rare necklace. The king reluctantly gave his inquisitive emerald eyed child an answer. He called it the Tesseract Talisman. Odin said that it once belonged to a very powerful enchanter who through this bobble was able to conjure up many forbidden power… initially the wizard used them for good but later the power was used for evil. Odin made it his purpose to gather up all the pieces of the tesseract and hide them away and only use their powers for good, but their had not been found yet a magician so clever and gifted as to unleash the magic again. Loki thought that perhaps his father would see him as a fit enough student to try.

Thor managed to peel his gorgeous blue eyes away from his priceless jewel only long enough to see Loki's hopeful expression. He bit his lip…"Well…um…he didn't show me….anything…or mention anything," Thor added clumsily.

"Oh I see," the black haired boy replied.

"Of course that doesn't mean…"

"I understand…it's your victory Thor," Loki said giving a smile to his older sibling before rolling on his side. The move was painful and Loki winced.

"He brought you Eir," Thor pointed out perkily.

"Oh," Loki bobbed his head and smiled as if truly pleased by the notion. "I'm tired Thor," he stated and gingerly rolled on to his side. He grumbled to himself about how Thor got a parade and ceremony and a wonderful relic, but at least his father had cared enough to fetch him a healer when he was gravely ill. "Good night," Loki said harshly as he pulled the covers over his shoulders trying to keep from shaking with the anger he felt.

"Here Loki," Thor stated as he crossed to the side of the bed where Loki had turned to face. Loki wanted to turn away, but his body was still to weak to allow him to do another roll. Loki peeled his green eyes open and saw a icy looking ring being presented to him. "I was going to wait… give it to the night of the banquet…" Thor began. Loki opened his palm, but didn't say anything he truly was tired. "I made it for you while you were…uh sleep. It says Einar," Thor explained and Loki delicately traced the engraving in the ice ring feeling over the old rune writing. "Before the Einerjar… before the realm was unified there were several warrior chiefs… all brothers of equal status...equally brave…strong…worthy...these Einar…"

"You researched this?" Loki asked quietly his fingers feeling around the sloppy engraving. Thor didn't have the best penmanship especially not in ice. He was impressed by the effort even if the craftsmanship was poor. Thor had actually gone to the library and studied something to make a gift he would like. His grimace couldn't stay that way for long. His jade eyes pricked and got moist.

Thor rubbed his hand back through his blonde locks. "It literally means warrior chief…I just wanted you to know I think… you're powerful."

Loki's eyes shimmered in the dim light from the candles in the room, "Thank you brother," he sighed closed his eyes and slid it around his middle finger. "This is very special to me," he breathed his body finally relaxing once more.

"I'm glad," Thor smiled as he pulled the covers up the his brother's shoulders and Loki nestled down in them. "You need to rest," Thor soothed him once more and Loki nodded as he started to drift away. Thor smiled affectionately at his sibling, his sibling that he had left exposed and battered and caused to be killed almost lost. Once again sentiment over came the bulky blonde he bent down and kissed his brother's cool forehead. He expected Loki to try and swing at him. Loki didn't really like that sort of affection.

He was surprised to hear a slurred, "luvyou," tumble from Loki's lips as drifted to sleep.

_Thor smiled, feeling the cozy glow of his fraternal bond flow through his heart as he slept. He mumbled his reply, "I love you too, brother," His smile only deepened as he remembered his induction ceremony. He remembered the stocky ironclad warriors congratulating him and patting him on the back. He remembered bards and minstrels singing songs of praise. Young maidens swooning as he was paraded through the streets of Asgard in his golden chariot. From balconies young women cried "We love you Prince Thor!" while tossing flower petals. He soaked in the adoration of all the young ladies of the realm, but only one maiden owned his heart that day, Britta. He remembered draping the pendant around her neck. His name and symbol on it. He pulled her tightly into him and kissed the maid so hard she nearly fainted. He looked over at his friends: Frandal hooted, Hogun coolly nodded approval, Volstagg clapped and Sif rolled her eyes. He looked to his brother who gave him the thumbs up sign. Loki was so supportive almost patronizingly so especially considering Thor was the older of the two._

"_Thor Odinson," A loud voice resonated in his ears over the roaring crowd, tooting horns, jingling tambourines and clapping hands. Thor looked up into his father's face. "You have undergone a the trials of an Einherjar and have proven yourself despite your age. You have shown this realm that you are among the strongest and the bravest of its citizens. For this I, Odin your father and King bestow on you the name of Einherjar," the crowd went wild with pride. "As such it will be your sworn duty to defend Asgard at all cost, to safeguard the maidens and youths, to protect her innocents and never leave them exposed to the evils that may try to befall this benevolent realm." Odin concluded and Thor raised his newly appointed sword into the air symbolizing he had taken such an oath._

_It was a foolish oath. One he had broken before he already swore it. _

_In the heat of battle he had left Loki exposed. He had exposed Loki to the elements and to attack all to prove a point…the impress a maiden, albeit, lovely, their courtship had been short lived and fairly superficial, though he said he loved her at the time. Despite the his acceptance into the Einherjar Thor now concluded that it hadn't been worth it. It hadn't been worth risking his brother's life leaving his open, vulnerable exposed. That time exposure caused Loki's flu to turn into to full fledged pneumonia. The exposure lead to a case of hypothermia that was so severe that his brother's skin turned blue (at least, at the time, he thought that had been why Loki's flesh had turned indigo). Thor's impetuous behavior had left his brother wide open for a head wound that rattled his brother's memories and held him unconscious for days. The blonde haired prince cringed beneath his sheets as he felt the guilt of what he had caused to happen. "Loki…I'm so sorry," Thor choked out a sob once again feeling as though he was holding his little brother's bony, bleeding body._

_His same desire to be the greatest to never take down and to prove himself worthy, had made him go to Jotunheim. He left his brother exposed one last time. Had it not had the same results as before? The fight had exposed Loki to an hideous truth. He exposed his brother to a truth that turned Loki's sniffles bitterness into a full fledge virus of rage. An exposure that lead not only to blue icy skin, but burrowed deep down into Loki's heart freezing it over. This exposure had left a head wound so bad that Loki couldn't remember who he really was._

_That first time Loki had seemed lost to him: Cold, bleeding, unconscious, frail, but he came back…he woke up and returned from the abyss, but this time, Loki wasn't coming back. He wasn't waking up. There would be no tearful reunion. There'd be no heartfelt apology. He would never be able to apologize to his brother again. He'd never wrap his arms around him and tell Loki how strong and courageous he was. Loki wouldn't get to see how much he was loved and missed. Loki was gone. Death from exposure and Thor felt as though he was responsible. "It's my fault!" the handsome blonde blubbered into the sheets._

**_A/N: Whoa, guys that was a long one but you made it! Now don't forget that if you have something you want to see happen to let me know. I have one last idea bouncing around before this story come to close though. I'm looking forward to your input for the last chapter because you're awesome._**


	10. Heart of Winter

**HELLO READERS! I'm back. First of all I want to thank everyone of you for reads and reviews and favorites and follows. I appreciate so much the feed back that you guys gave at the end of the last chapter. U GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS OFF! Anyway so this chapter was tricky, but I tried to include as many of your ideas as possible. Hopefully each of you can tell where your input was implied in this chapter, but I'll be sending out some pm's to thank you personally. Once again I appreciate you guys. May God bless you. Happy Reads!**

**Ps. This chapter is lengthy I keep trying to cut them down but they keep growing...anyway I figured since it's the 10th chapter and readers choice it was worth the length...this one is for you!**

**To Guest (you know who you are) I tried to make this chapter a little more Loki-centric based on ur request :).**

**Disclaimer Poem referenced is Why Do I Love You by Roy Croft**

The sun was just starting to set although it wasn't late in the day at all. It felt later than it was to Loki. He'c locked himself in his private lair for hours working on a very complicated spell for his Mage Trial. It was a very prestigious event in Asgard to find out who the new wisemen and women of the realm would be. He knew technically he didn't need to go through the actual was common knowledge now how good he was. He even taught novice students at the temple. He was a very accomplished young enchanter, but his people seemed to view his talents with mistrust rather than applause; a silver-tongued trickster is how he heard one courtier put it one night after he had turned the nobleman's daughter into a pig. Loki chuckled to himself as he thought about the gag. The look had suited the girls crude manners. Still, Loki wanted to show his subjects that his talents could be put to better use than pure mischief.

"Loki," A demure voice sweetly rapped on the golden door that lead to his private study in the southern tower of the palace. The knocker didn't wait for a verbal cue to come in. The door cracked open and it creaked as it did. Loki cringed at the annoying sound.

"I'm not hungry mother," Loki responded dismissively as he kept his nose buried in his book. As he chanted the words he was reading and raised his hands one hand making water rise like a column and the other hand making a flame dance in spinning circle.

"I'm not your mother," The gentle voice replied sweetly and laughed as she continued to enter. Loki's concentration was completely broken when he caught sight of who was entering his chamber. The elements he had manipulated fell to the floor and he was in awe of the gorgeous vision that stood before him.

"Dagmar," Loki gasped as he saw her face come into full view. She was the daughter of a Vanir noble, Lord Audric. Vanaheim in recent years had become little more than a war zone as petty lords feuded for kingship. In an effort to keep his only child from seeing too much devastation Lord Audric had begun sending her to Asgard. He had always had friendly relations with Odin. He had proposed his daughter's hand for one of Odin's sons. He hoped that with an alliance in the royal family he would be able to rally behind him Asgard's undefeated army and win Vanaheim for himself. She had visited every winter since her childhood. Now she was a young noblewoman of 16 standard years to a Midgardian. She was so lovely with her ivory skin, and ebony hair, twinkling silver eyes and pomegranate lips. She had changed so much since they were children. She was once a chubby, freckle-faced gapped toothed little girl.

Loki too, had changed much since their childhood. He was taller now. Where as Thor used to tower over him they were now nearly the same height. The youngest prince of the realm was still thin, but he had developed a slim muscular build. He had even grown into his nose. He was a handsome youth of about 16 by human years.

"If I was your mother I would have dragged you out by the ear and forced you to come down to dinner,"

"I…I" Loki stammered she had snuck up on him and left him breathless which was her fashion in recent years. "What are you doing here?" He finally managed to utter. He was so happy to see her but entirely surprised. His face couldn't decide which expression to hold one of elation or one of shock. He kept doing a combination of both mouth dropping open and a toothy grin. They often wrote letters to one another. They had done so since they were both very young. He had written her months ago about coming to Asgard earlier than her normal time in order to see him in the trials, but she hadn't written back.

The beautiful Vanaheim maiden simply shook her head then placed her hands on her hips. "Is that the greeting I get?" she asked teasingly, "I've come all the way from Vanaheim to see you in your trial and all you say is what are you doing here, typical," she threw her head back.

"I'm sorry," he said shaking himself from staring at he beauty. Loki was able to take a look and her ensemble. She was dressed in a deep midnight blue color. She loved blue. The color looked good on her It made her ivory skin glow and it made her gray as sparkle like stars. The dressed was high collared, but it fit her elegant body perfectly.

"Give me a hug, Loki," she ordered stepping up to him and wrapping her elegant bejeweled arms around his neck. "Mmmm" she hummed as she gave him a tight squeeze. 'it's so good to see you, old friend."

"It's good to see you to," Loki confessed breathlessly as he breathed in the fresh fragrance of her hair it smelt like dew and flowers which was surprising because outside it was cold and icy. Loki's hands stayed around her waist maybe a little longer than they should have. Her body had long since lost the baby fat of her youth and now she had a sensual figure and Loki liked the way her curves fit inside the contours of the slow forming muscles that were in his forearm. "I didn't think you were going to come," he confessed finally releasing her from the embrace and pushing back and staring into her intoxicating eyes.

"Of course!" Dagmar exclaimed. "I wouldn't miss this for the world," she went on energetically. "How could I miss my old tutor's ascension?" she asked with a chuckle and took a seat on the couch opposite the desk where he had been studying. " You may have a whole class of your own now...but remember I was your first apprentice," she reminded him playfully.

Loki chuckled slightly, 'You were hardly my apprentice Dagmar," He shrugged and went to the shelf to retrieve another book. "I always thought of us as partners," he looked back her way and smiled.

"That is kind of you to say, but it wasn't much of an equal partnership than was it, I didn't come to the table offering much," Dagmar went on.

"You offered plenty,"

"Such as?"

"Well you were pretty good at mixing the chemicals," the prince pointed out.

"That doesn't require much skill," The Vanir maiden countered as she flopped her legs over the side of the couch.

"You thought of trying out spells that I would have never looked into," the green-eyed teenager insisted.

"I just wanted to broaden you perspective," she teased.

"You healed my wounds when I'd blow something up," Loki said laughing. "You were always a better healer than I was," the young man admitted.

"Only because it is the only form of magic women are allowed to practice on Vanaheim

"You made me laugh,"

"I was just returning the favor, besides I liked to hear you snort," she teased. If it wasn't for the fact that it was Dagmar who was saying it, Loki would have been terribly embarrassed. He always felt so ashamed that when he got into hysterics he'd snort. If he did it in front of Thor, Thor would slap him in the back of his head to get him to stop. Dagmar always just forced herself to snort back. He smiled to himself as he thought of her own twittering laughter that he loved to hear.

"See we were partners," He looked over his shoulder and winked at her as his hands reached for another book.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you," she began to whisper "I know you're studying," she nodded toward the scroll that was sprawled out in front of his desk. Loki was always studying. He was so devoted to his craft. It was something she greatly admired about him. She remembered when they had first met. Loki saw her do a trick where she turned herself invisible, at the time it was one of few tricks that she knew, but she found Loki knew tons of spells. He shyly offered to tutor her and she had readily accepted. Her father had never approved of her dabbling in the arts, so she hadn't grown as an enchantress, but she had wanted to as a little girl. It was good to have a friend who supported her talent.

"This spell has been particularly difficult," Loki confessed his bony fingers rubbing into his eyes. He had just noticed how dim the lighting in the room had become. He' been using those same candles for several days; refueling their flames with his magic. They had now burned down to little more than wicks with wax on them and he imagined poor lighting and hours hunched over the table hand contributed to his splitting headache. Before he could, Dagmar waved her hand and caused the candles to rekindle with new flame that gave the dark tower warmth and light. Loki smiled up at her gratefully. "Ugh!" he growled burying his face in his hands. "I'm just so frustrated," He let out a pent-up sigh and let his forehead flop on the table.

"You need to give yourself a break," Dagmar said sweetly as she stepped closer and put her slender hand on his shoulder. Even through his clothing she could feel how tight and tense his muscles were. She sighed and allowed her fingers to rub the knotted areas. "You've been at this too long. Your mother told me how it's been almost a week straight and you've scarcely set foot out of this study," she scolded as her gentle hands massaged his hunched over shoulders and spine. Her hand lit up as she repeated a simple healing incantation that she had learned years ago. "You are more than capable of doing this," the Vanir maiden assured the young prince. "You've just over taxed your mind so," Dagmar shook her head, "Take some time to rest, eat, relax," she explained her voice was a subtle soothing bell and the green-eyed prince felt his whole body melt under her touch. Her spell was powerful and Loki felt like he could have fallen asleep then and there. His eyes got heavy and he caught his head bobbing as he listened to her say the magic words.

"I really need to work on this," Loki explained slightly pulling away, despite the fact that the touch felt good. "I have to get it and perfect it…" he explained as he looked through another scroll.

"Your overworked. You've spent too much time in this laboratory and in the library and at the academy." She explained worried she placed her finger to her lips trying to think of how to convey how warn the prince was starting to look without being offensive. "You need some fresh air. Once you allow your mind to stop reeling it will fall into place you'll see," she stated tenderly pulling up a chair beside him and rubbing his back.

"I want everything to go perfect at the Trial," he explained. His eyes were red and large dark circles were forming underneath them.

"It will," the maiden reassured him. "You're good, Loki the realm knows that," she shrugged while still forming the circle motion over his spine.

"Good." Loki said flatly the word tasted like gravel coming out. "Just good?" He inquired.

"No…I didn't mean it… you're powerful…" She hesitated trying to find the words that she thought Loki was looking for. Loki put a great deal of emphasis on word choice.

"Am I the best?" He asked his voice low and unsure. He looked down at his shoes, not wanting to look up into Dagmar's gorgeous eyes he didn't want to seem so weak and needy. But he was in desperate need of some praise. Unlike his brother who was stuffed with flattering remarks almost every hour of the day, Loki was starved for compliments.

" You're spectacular!" Dagmar confirmed energetically. Loki beamed a radiant smile like one he had beamed many ages ago at her when they were but children. As a boy Dagmar was the only one of his friends who ever got excited when he did a trick. She always made him feel like he had done something that no one else could do. "Why are you pushing yourself so hard?" she inquired and her concern was almost maternal as she studied her old friend.

Loki's brow furrowed, why was he working so tirelessly? "I just want to prove to everyone I can…" Loki began.

Dagmar cut him off quickly, "Oh Loki everyone knows you can. The whole kingdom knows what a powerful mage you are…" she tried to reassure him.

"Keep up with Thor," he finished the statement.

"What?" Dagmar questioned her full lips quirking a smirk.

"Thor…became an Einherjar at this age…the whole realm celebrated like we were watching the birth of a new sun." Loki turned away from looking up into her entrancing gray eyes. "If I can do this if we can both accomplish a feat considered impossible for our ages…then we'll be equal." He confessed.

"Equal?" She paused seeing the hard expression that formed on Loki's keen face. "Loki you are equal," she shrugged and smiled once again placing a comforting palm on his slumped shoulders.

"You and I both know that is far from true," he replied flatly twisting away from her touch.

Dagmar paused, Loki had always been competitive with his older brother, though Thor never seemed to reciprocate the feelings. She hated to see her friend so worked up over a one-sided struggle. "You're equal to me," the Vanir maiden answered and crossed over to the side where Loki had turned his gaze and she cupped his cheek in her hand. Her hands were warm and soft. They were such a stark contrast from Loki's smooth, chilly flesh. "You're so cold," she whispered when their skin made contact.

Loki's emerald eyes flashed up to look at her his stare was wide-eyed and full of trust. "Am I?" He asked almost sounding dazed since he couldn't break his emerald pupils from staring into the starlit pools that were her silver eyes. She nodded, but her hand remained placed gently on his frigid cheek. "I feel warm," he replied. He desired to turn his head ever so slightly and kiss her hand on the inside. He breathed in the fresh linen scent of her hand and realized he desired to kiss her in more placed than just that. He swallowed as if taming himself. He had feelings for Dagmar for centuries, but only now was he feeling so overcome by these emotions that he wanted to act on them. Loki was generally reserved.

Dagmar giggled, that silly, twittering giggle that she'd done since he'd first met her as she slid her hand away. "You need to get some fresh air. C'mon," she said a bright smile coming across her face as she grabbed for his skinny fingers. "Come out with us tonight, your brother, Sif, Volstagg, Frandal and even Hogun, we're all going to go out to that new tavern, War Hogs, you should come," she insisted cheerfully tugging on his hands. It wasn't surprising that Thor had planned on spending another night tavern hopping. Thor had come to the age of mead and ale a little while agoSince then he always wanted to go out drinking and carousing. Loki was still too young, but with a wave of his hand it was easy to make the guards and pub owners forget about such things. Still, Loki didn't like to drink much.. Loki started to stand didn't like to not having his faculties about him. He'd never gotten drunk though he had greatly enjoyed watching other's get there. Nevertheless her invitation was almost impossible to pass up. He imagined Dagmar drunk. She was always such an innocently charming girl, he wondered if she would keep her wholesome demeanor after downing a a mug of grog or two. He smiled a wicked little smile to himself. "Stop that!" she scolded noting the mischevious grin on his face. She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "What are you smirking about?" she demanded.

"Nothing, nothing," Loki said shaking the grin from his thin lips, "Does your father know my brother is making you drink?" He arched his snake-like black eyebrows.

" My father isn't here," She pointed out to him, "Besides, who said Thor was making me?" Dagmar teased back with an equally impish glint coming through angelic gray eyes.. "Come and go," she pleaded once more taking him by the hand. "It'll be good for you to have some down time."

"I can't," Loki stated simply, he noticed the disappointment reflected in her lovely eyes. "You understand, don't you?" he asked with concern.

"Of course." She nodded, "And Thor sent me up here thinking I would be able to convince you to come out more than he" she shrugged and giggled again.

I had somethiing I was planning on doing tomorrow... I was going to ask Sif if she'd like to go, but I'd rather go with you,"

"I'll be there." Loki stated beaming back at her. She had chosen his company over another's. His heart swelled.

"Good," she nodded firmly.

"So what are we doing?" he asked a slight smirk on his face.

"Oh no you don't," Dagmar wagged her porcelain finger at Loki's long nose. "You'll just have to show up tomorrow to see. This means you can't back down Loki. You can't say that you need more time to study. You actually have to make time to take care of yourself, to eat and sleep and bathe before we go out. You give your mind a break before the Trial." She chastised him.

Loki laughed hard at her maternal sounding voice. He didn't know why he was chuckling so. "I will,"

"Now be a good boy and study hard so you can go outside and play tomorrow," she went on with the game and tapped him on his sharp nose.

Loki looked down and dropped his head and then rolled his vibrant jade eyes to glance back at her. "Yes mummy," he said in a playful childish voice. "I want to make you proud," Loki confirmed sounding more like his proper self. Dagmar reached out her hand and tapped him on the neck, like his brother did. She had seen the gesture done among the Asgardians and liked the tender, yet resolute feeling that it seemed to indicate. Loki always took comfort in the gesture when his brother did it. This was somehow different though and in a good way. "Go on with Thor," Loki encouraged breaking his stare into her eyes. "he get's impatient when he is kept from his mead too long," he warned her.

Dagmar bowed out gracefully and got her cloak that she had swung over the back on Loki's chair. "Loki don't forget to take sometime to eat," she reminded him as she pulled her winter cloak over his body. Magically, she produced an apple and pulled it from her sleeve. It glistened as she tossed it to him. He caught it and waved it back at her. He then dusted the apple off on the front of his royal tunics. He took a slow bite into the shiny red fruit, it was delicious and juicy so much so that juice rolled down his pointed chin after the first bite. He clumsily wiped it away. "See you are hungry," she pointed out as she slide her delicate hands into dainty white gloves that had mink fur on the wrist.

"You've gotten good at that little food trick," Loki replied with a wink as he looked at the apple, he did want to take another bite of the tantalizing fruit, but he didn't want to look too ravenous. It wasn't tell he sampled that he realized how hungry he had been.

"Well I was taught by the best," Dagmar confirmed.

It felt so good to hear her say that. He longed for those words to tickle his ears more often, but having his dearest friend say them sent a shiver of pride down his spine like he hadn't felt before and he wanted her to say that to him over and over. "Th-th-thanks."

"Anytime," Dagmar stated once more turning to him and giving a beautiful smile. Her full red lips reminded him of the apple, but he imagined they were a much sweeter fruit than that…a pomegranate.

"Don't drink too much," he called behind her teasingly as he caught the last glimpse of her dark and flowing locks before she pulled the hood of her cape up to conceal her lovely tresses. Dagmar turned around and her eyes sparkled as she gestured with her hands like goblet and pretended to chug.

* * *

When Dagmar left, Loki tried to go back to his scroll. He tried to return to focusing his attention on manipulating 4 elements at once. It was an ancient technique long abandoned but it would be a great show. His unraveled the scroll, but as he did so he caught a whiff of her fresh scent, that still lingered in the air. He felt her tender fingers rub against his clammy skin and he heard her melodic laughter and his concentration was completely unraveled.

Loki paced around his room. He had been beside himself trying to think of away to confess his feelings to Dagmar Audricdottir. He had been at it for hours. Writing poems, practicing his speech, but it still came out poorly. He never had a problem speaking except for now. He slapped his forehead feeling like a helpless idiot. He was so sure that when he attempted to tell Dagmar of his fondness for her he was going to come out sounding like a babbling fool. He wanted this confession to be perfect. He wanted it to be just right so that he could hear her say that she completely reciprocated his feelings. Prince Loki slouched down in his chair frustrated by his apparent incompetence. Maybe he should take Dagmar's advice and relax maybe then everything would fall into place.

Prince Loki ended up falling asleep. His body exhausted from being up days and night on end practicing his magic without hardly taking a break to even eat. His mind had become weary from pouring over scroll after scroll and book after book. He was starting to go cross eyed from all the reading he'd been doing. His heart tired from being all a flutter with the anxiety her felt for not knowing how to convey what he felt for Dagmar. He fell asleep with the side of his face pressed hard against the onyx table. His right hand twitching as it held a quill in it.

Just as Loki's mind and body started to allow him to settle into a deep rhythmic slumber, Thor came bursting through the door of Loki's private study. The gold door slammed against the wall. Loki jumped out of his sleep. Stood up and looked around wildly in an alert manner. "What the…" Loki declared swiveling his head as he heard the gold door slam against the wall.

"Brother!" he heard Thor exclaim excitedly as loud footsteps made their way toward him.

"Thor!" Loki shrieked upon seeing Thor's massively muscular body. His body had hardened completely and his muscles bulged as if they all fought to see who was bigger on his hulking body. Thor was roughly 19 to Midgardian age standards, but he was 972 to the Asgardians and well with in his means to take part in the manly act of drinking as much mead as he pleased.

"Brother, I have something to tell you," Thor proclaimed gripping his brother by the shoulders. "You won't believe what happened tonight," he went on, a golden grin plastered on the handsome face of the blonde Asgardian.

"You're probably right about that," Loki asked his eyes wide with horror. He couldn't imagine what on Asgard possessed his brother to go roaming through the palace in such a state tonight.

Thor shook his head, but didn't wipe the grin off his face. "I probably shouldn't be telling anybody, but I had to tell you, little brother," Thor said swaying as he pushed himself off Loki's thin shoulders.

"This must be quite a tale," Loki assessed noting his brother's state.

The elder prince nodded then looked around wildly. He saw the partially bitten apple sitting on the ledge of a bookshelf and instantly reached out his hand to grab it. Loki watched in horror as Thor consumed the sole bit of nourishment he had had all day. He reached out his hand reflexively, but it was too late, his he-man of a brother had inhaled the fruite down to the core. Thor tossed the core on the ground and Loki heard his stomach grumble. Seconds later, he found a golden goblet. He greedily guzzled its contents. Loki watched in disgust as his older brother chugs his water. "I would have preferred another cask of ale," The blonde prince began, "But," he started over again raising a wobbling finger toward the air, "ANOTHER!" he declared loudly and tossed to glass at the other end of the wall with such ferocity that it shattered. Thor laughed at his display of bravado then leaned back into one of Loki's lounging couches in the study.

"Were you robbed this evening?" Loki inquired with an arched black eyebrow

"Uh…no Loki," Thor responded scratching his well-formed chest.

Loki nodded understandingly and walked a little closer. "Are you unwell? Did you fall of your horse and hit your head?" Loki asked tenderly and looked as if he was coming to examine the noggin for any sign of injury.

The elder prince chuckled slightly as he noticed Loki's eyes looking genuinely concerned and worried. "No brother everything is fine. Actually everything is more than fine, really," he explained getting a drunken smile on his face, but Loki didn't smell the overwhelming scent of mead penetrating the room. "I had a good time tonight," Thor said with a deep guttural laugh.

"Are you drunk?" The 16-year-old looking emerald eyed prince asked in a gentle tone.

Thor nodded dumbly to answer the question. "Just a little though," he informed his brother. It took a lot the get mammoth of a prince inebriated.

"Then, brother, might I point out something to you?" Loki asked in a still sweet voice. Thor shrugged and agreed to hear the emerald eyed teens word. "YOU"RE NAKED!" Loki shouted in his brother's face, finally allowing his frustration with his brother's bareness to surface.

Thor looked down at himself and was quite pleased with what he saw, the handsome nude blonde shrugged. "Thought I felt a draft," he laughed. Loki rolled his eyes and turned away from getting as eyeful of his brother. Thor often tried to avoid clothing. Loki couldn't understand why he loved romping around in the buff like the most primitive of beings. Even the Jotuns put on loincloths. "Anyway," The bare blonde began again "I just have something to tell you," Thor said taking in his nude bodice then pumping his chest out and shrugging.

The younger son of Odin slapped his forehead, "And you decided that this news didn't require clothing?" Loki retorted with agitation in his throat as he turned to face away from his brother's bare form.

"Well the act didn't require any clothing," Thor chuckled to himself and arched his gold eyebrows up and down over and over. He then took his hulking arm and slung it around Loki's neck and pulled him into a headlock. "If you catch my drift…huh? Huh? Do yah?" Thor asked annoyingly loud as he ruffled his younger brother's slicked back jet black hair.

"Thor I haven't time for this!" Loki spat. "I'm trying to study," He was in no mood to hear about his brother's escapades with some damsel tonight. He had his own damsel to think about and his thought toward her went further than the bedroom.

"I'm sorry, Loki," Thor confessed sheepishly. He had known Loki had been very busy studying for his exam to become a mage of the realm. He had shut himself away for days at a time working on his mysticism, but Thor had missed him. He tried not to pester Loki, but there had been some recent developments that he had been dying to share. Dagmar had told him to let Loki concentrate on his studies,. "You… we haven't talked in a while," Thor said sounding like a hurt mutt whimpering after it had dropped a stick at a boy's foot.

Loki massaged his temples and exhaled through his narrow nostrils. "Can you just put something on," Loki grumbled trying not to sound too angry. Thor shrugged and readily grabbed at the table cloth . He snatched it roughly from the table and all Loki's books and scrolls, manuscripts and papers, tumbled down once the piece of green cloth was stripped from the table top and wrapped around the blonde prince's waist like a towel.

"Thor look what you've done," Loki fussed as he pointed to all his things that had he had been carefully going over now displayed wildly across the ground. He immediately stooped to pick up all the discarded books. Thor started to help his brother gather his dropped items. Most of the books were written in an old dialect and Thor couldn't even make out the titles. They were dusty and tattered as if they'd been written at the dawn of time, but there was one book that was small and new.

"Love Sonnets?" Thor questioned a cheeky grin coming across his handsome features and playfulness dancing in his deep blue eyes. "What's this?"

"Nothing." Loki said sharply. "It's for school." He lied.

"I thought you were studying for your mage trials," Thor questioned as he thumbed through the pages.

"I am… it just must have gotten misplaced," Loki said discarding his other books and reaching up for the book of poems. Thor yanked it back teasingly as he flipped through the pages with one hand and held the tapestry around his waist with the other.

Thor walked away like proudly strutting peacock as he turned to a page that had some words transcribed on a piece of loose parchment inside the book. "I love you for closing your eyes to the discord and for adding to the music in me by worshipfully listening," Thor rolled his head back and looked at his little brother batting blue eyes and fanned himself with the piece of parchment paper.

"Thor!" Loki bellowed chasing after him

"I love you because you are helping me to make of the lumber of my life not a tavern, but a temple; and out of the words of my everyday not a reproach, but a song," the older brother continued and put his hand to heart and moved a bit quicker.

"Can you give it here," Loki demanded in a huff as he stuck out his hand while his pale face turned crimson and he patted his foot.

"You have done it without a word, without a touch, without a sign," Thor paused turned around to face Loki with a cheesy grin on his face before swooning, "You have done it simply by being yourself," he sighed once more. The green-eyed prince became infuriated and flustered and he ran up to his brother, but Thor stuck out his hand halting Loki in the chest. "My, my, my little brother, do you write all this?" Thor asked looking down at the thinner young man.

"No," Loki's voice cracked as he said it and Thor burst out laughing. Loki reached up to grab the book once more, but the blonde prince yanked the book back and laughed even harder in his younger brother's face. For a moment Loki felt like he was no more than a toddler reaching up for his older brother to give him back the ball or stuffed toy that he'd stolen from him. At that young age Thor was so much bigger than him that it was nearly impossible for Loki to get back his belongings. So Thor would run off with the things and have his fun with it until Loki would either run and tell their mother or break into tears. But Loki grew tired of being the game easily as a youngster. He got tired of always needing adult intervention... magic became a useful tool.

Thor flipped to the page with the parchment one more time as he held his struggling younger brother in place "After all that perhaps that is what love means," Thor said giving a musing look.

Loki snapped his fingers and the book vanished from Thor's hands and Thor looked around for a minute wondering where the book hand gone to. He then noticed Loki standing with it in his hands, with an amused little smirk on his face. "That game doesn't really work anymore does it brother?"

"I suppose not," Thor said with a defeated grunt. "So who's the girl?" He asked bluntly.

"Uh…" Loki hesitated. He always felt nervous about revealing to his brother who he liked. He still hadn't forgotten what had happen when he told Thor about Sigyn when he was younger. H didn't want Thor to go and blab to Dagmar. That would be mortifying. "It's no one Thor," Loki said dismissively and turned back to organizing the parchments and notes on his desk. "It was just something that end up in the wrong pile from an old assignment," He went on holding a straight face.

"All those flowery words and then you honestly expect me to believe it's no one? That you just wrote it on a whim for a lesson?"

"I didn't write it," Loki replied.

"It's your handwriting," Thor pointed to the scrawling in the still opened page of the sonnet book. Loki had a very distinctive calligraphy style.

"I wrote it for school," Loki blurted out defensively.

"I thought you didn't write it?" Thor inquired arching his sun colored eyebrow.

"I…I didn't write it for anyone…I wrote it…"

"Oooh," Thor cooed, "You must be truly smitten with her, you can't keep your lies straight," He teased.

Loki's eyes got wide with horror that his dimwitted brother was figuring this out. "Leave me be Thor," he declared shoving Thor's muscular frame away as he went to crossover to the other side of the room. "I have to study," he murmured.

"Tell me who it is that you fancy little brother," Thor requesting as he chased behind Loki his bare feet sounded like the galloping hooves of a bilgeschnipe as the slapped against the floor. And he caught Loki by his shoulders and held him in place.

"I don't fancy anyone!" Loki snapped and wiggled free of the grip, "And don't call me that," he ground out with agitation. He hated how Thor so often referred to him as little brother, it always made him sound weak and as if he needed Thor's protection. Loki once again pulled away growling and muttering something to himself.

The elder brother sighed. "I don't know why you feel like you can't just tell me, Loki" Thor replied sadly. Loki had always been a little secretive, but Thor always thought that as good brothers they should be able to share about these things. Thor never tried to keep Loki in the dark about such matters. "I'm your brother after all," he added and looked down then dragged his bright blue puppy dogs eyes back up and they glanced sadly at the younger boy. If he had been a dog he would have whimpered, not understanding why his best friend wouldn't open the door and let him into the room.

"Have you no recollection of when I told you about Sigyn?" Loki shot back glaring over his shoulder like a coiling viper. Normally the cute dog face worked, Thor was surprised by the venom still laced in his brother's tone even after he gave him the formidable pout. He scarcely remembered the confession Loki made about Sigyn many years ago. Getting Loki to finally admit he liked the girl had been a Einherjar's feat. He eventually resorted to torture to coax Loki to talk. He tickled him until he screamed and cried and begged Thor for mercy.

"I won't tickle you Loki," Thor admitted with an absentminded shrug and smile.

"I'm not talking about that, you numbskull!" Loki fumed.

"Then what…" Thor asked in confusion.

"She was my first crush and I told you to keep it a secret and the next day the whole school knew!" Loki yelled and threw his hands up in the air feeling that red hot humiliation creep up again as he thought about all the other kids chanting little romantic rhymes at him. Then Sigyn coming up to him and questioning him about it in front of everyone in the mess hall. He could have crawled under the table, rather he teleported himself home

"Well technically I only told Frandal, Sif, Volstagg and Hogun," Thor tried to defend himself.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" Loki spat.

"How long are you going to hold on to that? I was just a child." The elder defended himself.

"You were 502 (14) I would have thought by that age you would have understood the word secret!" Loki hissed.

"Loki, I thought I could tell our friends, goodness. Besides she probably would have gone with you to the spring festival if you hadn't told her you hated her in front of everyone," the bulky bare-chested brother insisted.

"Thor I was just a little boy," Loki tried to explain.

"Loki, You can trust me now," Thor said batting his eyes. Loki merely rolled his green orbs and started staring out the window. Thor slowly approached his brother, "I'm sorry for when betrayed your trust brother," Thor apologized. "I won't do that ever again. Let me help you with this."

"Who said I needed your help," Loki said with an exhale.

"You know, brother everything you can't learn from books," Thor said trailing behind the thinner teenager. "If you'd just ask me… I'd help you," Thor offered sincerely. Thor longed to play the role of the dutiful older sibling and be there to guide and encourage his younger brother in the affairs of wooing and bedding sweet maidens.

Loki sighed, and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. he hated being reduced to asking Thor for help. He already felt inferior to Thor in so many ways. He always resented having to ask his brother for extra help with weapons or combat. He usually held his head high because in affairs of sense he was the one Thor came to, but in affair with women well Loki knew he needed some advice. He had never felt this way about any girl. Thor techniques never seemed to fail so perhaps he would have some decent guidance in the area. "There's someone who I've been developing feelings for over a long period of time," Loki began his voice low and hushed like he was confessing his deepest secret and maybe in fact he was.

"Someone I know?" Thor asked with perky interest as he raised his bright yellow eyebrows.

"Yes," Loki mumbled and looked down when he felt his brother's warm arm wrap around his slim shoulders.

"Blonde or brunette?"

"What?"

"Is she blonde or brunette, brother?" Thor asked perkily

"Brunette," Loki said with a shrug.

"Sif!" Thor exclaimed.

"What?" Loki looked up at his brother with confusion in his deep green eyes.

"I always knew you liked her and to tell you the truth brother, I kinda think she fancies you as well," Thor replied with bright eyed enthusiasm and ruffled Loki's ebony hair. Loki tried to pull away but Thor's hold on his shoulders was unflinching.

"It's not Sif, Thor," Loki told his voice annoyed.

"Ohhh," Thor said making the sound long and drawn out released Loki from the firm embrace. "So it's Sigyn…Sif will be disappointed, but…I think Sigyn is perfect for you…"  
"Thor, it's not Sigyn!" Loki yelled. "She's not even a brunette," Loki snapped.

"So what about this maiden I know who isn't Sif or Sigyn?" He asked trying to sound serious, but he couldn't help, but give his little brother a wink.

The younger brother sighed but looked up at his older sibling fondly. He did look up to Thor and he did want some brotherly advice. "I…this young lady…I want to start a courtship with her," Loki expressed and exhaled releasing his nerves now that he had said it.

"Do you want to court her or bed her?" Thor questioned bluntly.

"What? I want to court her, Thor she's my friend…I don't want to…"

"Because if you just recite her that little poem you really could skip the courtship and get right to the fun part." Thor chuckled in a guttural tone that he always got when he talked about sex.

"it's more than physical," Loki admitted

"So she's a homely maiden?" The elder son of Odin taunted trying to get his brother to say the name.

"No!" Loki shrieked She's fair… the fairest!"

"That's a bold statement,"

"I think in time I could marry her," Loki mumbled because he couldn't believe he was actually saying it, but it was complete truth and he swooned at the thought of he and Dagmar standing at the altar in front of his father and declaring their love before the realm.

"You want to marry her?" Thor asked and let out a bellow of a guffaw. "Loki, how can you want to marry a girl you haven't even courted?' he asked. "Or bedded for that matter,"

"I told you I've know her for a long time," Loki retorted quickly so his brother wouldn't notice him daydreaming. "And you're a pig."

"So it is Sigyn then?" Thor once again tried to pry and raised his eyebrows.

"Thoooorrr," Loki rumbled with irritation.

"Alright!" the blonde-haired prince stopped and tried to get a more serious tone since Loki looked as if he was about to storm out the room. He thought for a minute. "You should get her a gift!" Thor thundered and snapped his fingers once the idea popped in his head and out his mouth.

"A gift?" Loki replied. "That doesn't seem so very out of the ordinary," He replied and looked down at his feet while fiddling with his hands.

"Make it expensive, but personal," Thor reassured his very pensive looking little brother. "No maiden can resist jewelry," The younger prince nodded it sounded like a good plan.

"Tomorrow is the 3 moon eclipse," the young scholar pointed out. "Maybe I could tell her under the stars just as the moons are rising." Loki expressed he looked up with eager jade eyes for his older brother to approve the idea.

"Hmm," the blonde mused as he stroked his golden beard. "I've never known Sif to be one much for stars," Thor confessed. He looked at his brother with a glint in his eyes. Loki only returned the teasing glance with a menacing glare and Thor fidgeted and scratched his throat with his left hand, "But this isn't for Sif," he reminded himself. "Well Sigyn might like it," he shrugged.

Prince Loki finally decided to ignore his brother's comments about names. Let Thor think what he wanted, after tomorrow he'd see soon enough. "So you don't think it's a good idea?" Loki asked apprehensively, fiddling with his fingers. "What would you do?"

"No," Thor said and put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's actually very romantic Loki, this maiden is very lucky to have such a thoughtful prince who wants to be with her. She won't say no. How can she… you take after me after all and no maiden ever refuses me," He winked and slapped his brother on the back. His brother laughed a breathy, nervous laugh before standing.

"Thanks Thor," Loki replied. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh well…" Thor thought for a moment a pleasured grin crept across his face and he got a guttural chuckle to his voice. He turned back to his younger brother. "I can wait." Loki looked puzzled. His older brother was never one to spare details of any event that he considered a glorious conquest whether be beauty or beast. "Til tomorrow," the blonde added quickly. "Then we'll both have stories about the new women we are courting." He winked and exited.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Prince Loki asked as he staggered behind the Vanaheim beauty who was leading him by the hand. She'd made him close his eyes as soon as they left the palace gates saying it was a surprise. She even blindfolded him while they rode in the carriage.

"We're almost there," she teased as she yanked him a little quicker.

"You're not trying to kidnap me are you?" he asked playfully as he stumbled after her. He knew he was somewhere in the city it was busy and crowded and he kept running into people as she pulled him along.

"Only from your work," she reminded him, 'You deserve a break…tonight you're going to relax," she encouraged still pulling him by his icy hands.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" He asked noting that she was starting to slow her pace and he was glad because he was feeling a little winded.

"Not yet," Dagmar emphasized. "No peeking!" she chided and slapped him on the hand when she thought she noticed a glimmer of green come from under pale eyelids.

"If I keep my eyes closed much longer, I'm liable to fall asleep," Loki cautioned her.

"You won't want to miss this," Dagmar told him and she could hardly contain her joyful little snickers as she pushed him closer to the entrance way of the theater. "Almost," she said as she walked them closer.

"Now?" Loki asked.

"Not quite,"

The green-eyed prince was becoming impatient, "Dagmar," he huffed.

"Alright…now!" she exclaimed once his feet were right in front of the beautiful opera house made of glittering jewels and gold. Loki's emerald eyes grew large taking in the gorgeous sight. "It's the last night for the show," Dagmar added.

"I completely forgot," Loki said still amazed and touched.

"I know. You had talked so much about wanting to see this one. I didn't want it to pass you by," She said rubbing his thin shoulders as they went into to the opulent theater.

They went to the private box seats that the royal family had. The show was full of music and color and breathtaking sets and although Loki was enjoying the show he more enjoyed looking at Dagmar. Her silver eyes were so expressive and childish. She'd burst out laughing at some scenes, gasp with horror at other parts and then be moved to tears for the next scene. She was so sensitive. Loki at one part reached out to clasp her hand in his as he watched her pull out her handkerchief and dab at her eyes. The part where a pack of frost giants jumped out and surrounded the maiden Dagmar turned her head and buried it in Loki's cloak. He chuckled quietly as she cringed at the scene. He allowed his right hand to come across his chest and stroke her midnight locks. "Shh," he cooed playfully too her, "I'll protect you from the Frost Giants," he reassured her as he had many years ago when they had just become friends. She pulled her head from his shoulder and looked up at him and beamed with her gorgeous bright smile and Loki melted.

After the show they were both hungry and decided to go out to get some dinner in one of the high-end restaurants. "That part with the Frost Giants, seemed so real," Dagmar expressed as she cut up the herring on her plate.

"I thought you were going to run out the theater screaming," Loki teased looking up from his plate.

"Stop that!" she waved at him. "It just startled me the way they came out of no where, but luckily you were there to protect me," she gave him a wink. "It's a good thing, Thor wasn't there," she began shaking her head.

"He would have forgotten it was merely a stage production and thought he was actually required to slay all the brutes," Loki laughed.

"I don't think I would ever be able to go and see that play again after that," Dagmar continued, which would be a shame because I really like it," she explained. "Mother used to always read me the story when I was little…before she passed. She would have really enjoyed the play tonight." Dagmar said absentmindedly.

"It would have been a nice mother daughter outing," Loki stated solemnly. Dagmar's mother had passed way before he had met her. She referred to her mother from time to time mentioning how her mother had been a healer and taught her a little before she died. She knew her mother would have wanted her to continue to train despite the fact that her father disapproved. She always mentioned how her mother would have liked Loki.

" Is…that the only reason you like it... the play...that is...I mean because of the memory of your mother?" the green eyes prince asked as he swallowed his food.

" No," Dagmar stated simply, "It has a good message, I like that she learned to love him despite what was on the outside," The Vanir girl explained.

"C-c-could you, Dagmar love someone like that?" The prince asked shyly he looked down and then looked back up and was surprised when his emerald eyes caught her silver ones, he gulped.

"I hope I could." She confessed quietly.

"Well, I guess we should head back to the palace," Dagmar reasoned it was late and the wind was picking up, "I don't want to keep you from your studies too long," Dagmar expressed as they came from the restaurant laughing and walking arm in arm. They stood on the beautiful golden streets of Asgard waiting for the carriage to arrive.

"I have somewhere I want to take you, now," he told her.

"No Loki you don't have to," She insisted pulling away from him a bit. "I just wanted you to give yourself a break…I know you need to practice," she reasoned.

"We won't be out much longer…" he assured her catching her delicate porcelain fingers in his own pale hand. She conceded with a nod. "This time you close your eyes," The rave haired prince instructed the eyed girl. Without hesitation Dagmar's thin ivory eyelids slide closed. Loki grinned from ear to ear and took her by the hand escorting her to the beautiful gardens that were in the center of Asgard's beautiful park. "Look up," The green eyes prince told her. Dagmar looked and gazed into a magnificent heaven. The night sky was a gorgeous shade of blue and black, it was a blaze with stars speckling it's belly and glittering like the most exquisite jewels. Then there is the center, rising like silver coins in the atmosphere 3 moons started to align. It was the most wondrous sight Dagmar had ever beheld.

"It's the eclipse!" she exclaimed. She felt so foolish but she jumped up and down. "I always read about it but never thought I'd see it."

"It is very rare," Loki confessed with a shrug. He stood and watched her bright gray eyes illuminate in the light of the 3 pale moons. It was like when they were children and she had first seen snow she was wonderstruck. She had actually been scared at first having never encountered this that type of weather. She thought it meant that there was a frost giant attack and hid under the bed. Loki had to hold her hand the whole time once he finally showed her that snow was safe and fun. "it only occurs every 200 years. People are starting to gather to watch the alignment," Loki pointed out as men, women and children began to amass.

"Asgard has so many amazing things here," she went on her eyes never leaving the heavens. " Like snow," she giggled stooping down and picking up some and forming into a ball in her hands. Like very younger she tossed the snow up in the air only to watch it break apart and fall back in her face. "Is it true the three moons are lucky," she asked turning around and facing her dear friend.

"I guess we shall find out," he mumbled more to himself than to her as he reached in his pocket and fiddled with an object nervously. "it is said that if you make any wish or request it will come true during the eclipse. That is why so many have come out," he gestured to the crowd.

"Vanaheim seems so bland compared to here…are land is a war ravaged desert," she went on sadly. "Once their had been beauty, but their king was a fool and her father only fueled his greed by promoting the feuds between the lords.

"But," Loki countered slowly approaching the entranced girl, "The Vanir are lucky that they get to gaze upon a sight more beautiful than this," stated the green-eyed prince.

"I don't think so," Dagmar shook her head. She reached her hand a little ways back her pinky sticking out gesturing for Loki to grab it and come stand beside her as they beheld the natural wonder. It was a gesture she had taught him from her culture when they were but children. In Vanaheim holding pinky's was a symbol of kindred spirits. It was asilly light gesture. In an instant the youngest prince of the realm had his little finger wrapped around hers. The air was frigid, but she turned to him and a warm smile graced her moonlit face and fire ran through the boy's body. Without thought he laced all his fingers with hers.

"Make a wish," the raven haired prince told the ebony coiffed maiden.

Dagmar closed her eyes took a deep breath and wished. She opened her eyes and didn't notice the way Loki stared at her. Her eyes only stayed on the celestial bodies that glowed radiantly. "It's glorious!" Dagmar gasped awestruck by the astronomical phenomenon was unraveling before her eyes.

Despite the splendor of the night, and despite the groups of people that were beginning to come to the area to behold the sight all Loki saw was Dagmar Audricdottir. She was vision that outshined even the lovely moons. She was draped in her blue apparel, her cape fluttering in the wind, her hair pulled up in an elegant style that allowed her angelic face to be seen in all it's glory. Loki whispered in her ear, "Yes you are,"

Lord Audric's daughter finally broke her gaze at the sky to turn and face Loki, she unlinked her hand with his, "You flatter me to say that my friend," she confessed shyly.

"Dag…D-Dagmar," he forced out and felt flustered that all of a sudden his tongue forgot how to work.

"Are you cold," she asked sweetly after hearing him stammer.

"N-n-no…I'm fine…I…I…I'm just nervous," he explained he looked down.

"About the trial?" she reasoned. "Did you make your wish to do well? You don't need any luck, but if it will calm your nerves…"

"No, not about the trial…well yes I am anxious, but that's not what I wished for,"

"Then what?" Dagmar batted her heavenly silvers orbs at him innocently and the young prince felt like he was losing his train of thought.

Loki closed his eyes and breathe then looked back at her and took her warm porcelain fingers in his once more. "Dagmar, we've been friends for a long time,"

"Best friends!" the black-haired girl corrected teasingly.

"Yes…of course…best…friends" Loki said slowly. "And in that time you've come to mean a lot to me. Dagmar…I…when were children I…I so badly wanted playmate of my own…someone who I could relate to, someone who related to me, who got my jokes," Loki continued as he lead her to a bench away from the crowd of moon wishers.

"You always make me laugh," she added once she took a seat on the bench, "but what's bringing all this about?" she questioned innocently.

"I…I…say all this to mean…I've felt this way a long time," he muttered and started pacing through the snow.

"Loki maybe you should sit down," Dagmar suggested as she watched him go back and forth and forth and back. She patted on the bench, but Loki seemed to pay no heed.

"I don't really know how to put it…" the youngest son of Odin mumbled.

Dagmar raised her lovely, dark eyebrows, before she elevated her whole body of the bench and went toLoki's side. She grabbed his hand to stop him from moving about so. "That's not like you, Silvertongue," she stated gently. Once he was halted she moved her hand from his and cupped his face with both her palms, silver and emerald eyes meeting in away that was purely enchanted, "You can tell me anything" she whispered as she held his thin face in place.

The emerald eyed prince nodded and swallowed the thickness that was trying to turn his silver tongue to lead. "Yes," he replied obediently. "Dagmar," His eyes slipped closed only because her touch made him feel so relaxed yet frantic in a good way. "I…"

"Come sit down," the noblewoman offered thinking that maybe he felt dizzy or something of that nature since he'd closed his eyes.

Loki shook his head and opened his shining jade eyes, "I love you," he breathed and felt like his heart would stop in his chest right then and there because it was pounding so ferociously. It kept beating and his mouth kept running in time with it. "I've always loved you…ever since we were very young…I just didn't know what it was that I was feeling then so I couldn't articulate it. But I do…I do Dagmar, I do love you. You're caring and intelligent and you're pretty...I mean you're beautiful... I mean...uh... Oh Dagmar you live up to your name your glorious...you are ravishingly beautiful, Dagmar," The green eyes prince blurted out.

"Loki," Dagmar gasped allowing her pale hands to fall away from his slender face. She stared at him with wide-eyed disbelief. "I…"  
"Shh, let me talk," he quieted her taking a step forward and putting his chilly finger on her on warm pomegranate lips. "When we're together Dagmar I feel… the best I've ever felt...I don't feel like an after thought or like I'm in second place…I feel Like I've won! Like I've won something rare and precious and it's valuable to me… and I don't want to lose that," Loki confessed breathlessly.

"Oh my," Dagmar repeated over and over, her gray eyes shining with tears and she staggered backward feeling week in the knees and desperately needing to sit. Her legs made their way to bump against the bench and she gracefully sat down.

The future mage of the realm followed her relentlessly. He took her delicate hand once again before he pulled out a gorgeous ring made of gold and sapphires.

"This ring has been in the royal family for more than 8 generations," he explained as he slipped it on her ivory finger. Her hand quivered in his as the band made its way around her finger. "Many Asgardian princesses have worn it. My mother always hoped to have a beloved daughter to give it to, but she had two sons," He chuckled slightly.

"Loki…please!" Dagmar whispered as she beheld the wonderful piece of jewelry. She had many exquisite gems but none quite so stunning.

"I'm not trying to rush things Dagmar, I know we haven't even had a proper courtship yet and I don't think I'm ready to be married." He looked up at her and laughed "I don't even think our parents would allow it…being that you've just reached the age of courtship," He began again looking down at the priceless ring that now graced her finger. Her hands we so slender and pale the ring looked lovely on her. "but…in time… if you would have me, my lady," the green-eyed prince's voice was a hushed whisper as he clasped her hand firmly, but still tenderly, "I give you this ring as a promise…that in time I would marry you," Loki said and he dropped down on one knee in the cold snow. He raised her hand and pressed it to his lips kissing it as was the custom in an Asgardian betrothal ceremonies and weddings when they made their vows. "I'd be faithful to you," he stated and he kissed the ring again. "I'd share with you my kingdom," his lips met with the gems again, "And I'd give you ,my heart," his free hand rose without thought to be placed on his chest and he kissed the ring one last time. His jewel colored eyes gazed up with so much love and affection for her. Dagmar's eyes were brimming with tears. Her hands still trembled, she was speechless after hearing him. Finally she gathered her wits about her.

"Loki this is more than I could ever imagine," Dagmar confessed as she looked down at the dazzling ornament that now graced her hand. The tears slowly started to spill out of her silver eyes.

"Oh Dagmar, don't cry," Loki said tenderly, releasing her hand only to swipe his cold thumb under her eyes and catch the small crystal tear that fell.

"…I…I don't know what to say," she uttered but looked away.

The prince rose to his feet and pulled her up so that she was standing too, before she could process another thought or let the tears flow as freely as she wanted them to, Loki's hand reached around her waist and pulled her in close so that he was pressing his body and hers together. He leaned his forehead against hers and their noses touched. "Say you feel the same way," he posed. Odin's younger son took the trembling hands of the girl. He looked one last time at the ring that he had gotten from his mother's own treasure vault. She had been excited when he told her what he was going to do his two favorite women both had worn the same ring, it was cute when he thought about it. He then raised her porcelain hands to fold around his neck. "Say you love me too," he pleaded.

"Loki," she whispered and another tear finally trickled down her porcelain cheek. Her statement wasn't finished yet, but in an instant she felt Loki press his icy lips against her soft mouth. The kiss was chaste, timid and unsure at first, but when she didn't pull away, Loki deepened it and Dagmar didn't resist it.. When Loki finally stopped Dagmar's lips were left gaping. It took her a minute to clear her head. "Loki I do love you,"

An unbound smile rippled across the prince's face, "Oh Dagmar," he swooned swiping his chilly hand along the side of her smooth face and playing with one of the black tendrils that had fallen out of the elegant hairstyle she was wearing. He leaned back in ready to kiss her satin lips once more. She was so wonderful in every way and everything about tonight was going splendidly.

"But," the word was uttered so faintly that Loki scarcely thought he heard it, he more so read her lips and he watched her lean her body away from his.

"I'm moving too fast?" he questioned and chuckled, "I'm sorry, I'm too zealous," he continued.

The Vanaheim noblewoman inhaled deeply, "Loki I do love you, but not…not in that way," she whispered and tears leaked from her eyes with the confession.

The beautiful smile that had been plastered on the emerald eyed prince's face slowly morphed into a look of shock. His head reeled he'd received a slap in the face from a velvet glove. His stomach became tight he'd been kicked in the gut by a fur boot. His heart…he felt like he'd been stabbed clean through his exposed chest. He'd so innocently placed his heart in her beautiful ivory hands and all she had done was drop it on the ground "Wh-what?" Loki asked. Dagmar couldn't bring herself to answer him again. She couldn't bring herself to look at his emerald eyes. She just started sobbing. "Why?" Loki asked his voice shaking as he stumbled backward finally feeling the need to sit down. So he sat down, taking it all in.

His good friend turned to him her silver eyes still overflowing with tears. "Oh Loki, you're my best friend and I care so much about you…I had no idea you felt that way about me," She walked away a bit shaking her head, "But…well…I…Thor," she mumbled not even knowing how to explain everything.

"Thor?" Loki somehow shot back up, "What does my brother have to do with this?" he growled and caught her by the wrist.

"Nothing!" Dagmar shrieked as she felt him yank her arm back.

"Then why did you say his name?" he demanded and he pulled on her arm so hard that she slammed into him.

"I didn't," She replied quickly pulling away ever so slightly, there was a wild sort of look in his jade eyes and it frightened the noble woman. "I mean I did, but it's not what you think…were all just friends."

"You love him?" Loki asked his green eyes went wide, but vacant. The wounded look vanished and she was left gazing upon a face that seemed to feel nothing at all.

"Loki I'm confused," Dagmar mumbled and she pressed her face into his rich green gape. She hugged him tight. Loki was a wonderful young man. He was smart and funny, brave, gentle and he was handsome. She had felt something when their lips met a sweet spark. She thought she could have loved him, if she hadn't always had a crush on his older brother.

"Confused?" Loki said but he didn't look down at her as she clung to him. "How can you be confused? Don't you know your own mind?" The question was harsh and sharp and it made Dagmar feel like a fool.

"I love you…" she muttered to him.

"As a friend," he finished the sentence for her.

"You're a sweet boy, Loki," the gray eyes beauty went on. She stood on her tiptoes so that she could kiss his frozen cheek. Her lips were warm and soft and the kiss held affection, but it felt like punch in the jaw. He cringe at her patronizing gesture. He felt like foolish child who develops a crush on his schoolteacher and the teacher merely indulges the boys fantasy.

"Chose Thor. Why would you want me when you could have him?"

"No, no Loki please…it's not you. I'd never want to hurt you. Your friendship is so special to me…I don't want to lose that," she whimpered as she wrapped her arm tight around him. The pain of his ripped out heart started to give way to a new feeling, a numbness. He felt so numb he didn't recognize the way she was holding him, sobbing into his silk robes and rubbing his straight back. Since he didn't notice he didn't return the embrace. "Please Loki try to understand…last night…we…we were drunk and…" The younger prince's body went rigid as he braced himself for the words. He had felt at one point that night like his heart would burst from love, now he felt his heart rip in two. "Loki, please say something," she begged reaching up and stroking his face trying to wake him from his trance like gaze at the 3 eclipsing moons.

"What would you like me to say?" the Asgardian prince asked in a very still voice.

"That this doesn't change things between us." Dagmar Audricdottir stated as she tried to look into his eyes, but the way he held his body made it impossible to get a clear view.

"It's very late Dagmar," he replied stoically inching away from the warm hug she had engulfed him in. "We should return to the palace." With that Loki pulled his body completely away from her and started to walk away toward the carriage.

She followed him, but the way he glared at her when he turned around pinned her to silence. The carriage ride home was terrible. Dagmar wept much of the way and Loki didn't react at all he was like a statue. She would try to reach out to him, to touch his hand, his shoulder, but he always recoiled. Once they arrived at the castle gate he politely helped Dagmar out of the carriage, but without any word. He started to go inside, but Dagmar caught him by the hand. "Loki are we still friends?" she asked desperately as she slipped her pinky finger out to interlock it with his.

Loki sighed, Dagmar had told him that he and Thor were equal in her eyes, but that had been a lie, his heart ached, but he looked into her angelic face and realized he did still love her, "if that is what you wish my lady," Loki said and tried to give a glimmer of a smile all though it was impossible with the anguish that he felt. None the less kissed her hand before bidding her goodnight. The Vanaheim noblewoman reached her hands out to catch his cape once more, but Loki just vanished. She stood in the courtyard looking at only her own misty breath forming as snow softly started to waft down from the heavens. Dagmar cried again.

Loki staggered blindly through the palace trying to make his way to his room. The trip seemed so long. He staggered. He felt like he was unable to walk because he was dripping blood from the mortal wound. He'd been stabbed in the back and found that the sharp dagger went through to his heart. His legs were unable to support him any longer. He slumped against a column and slid to the floor. He banged the back of his head against the marble. He hardly even felt the pain.

Prince Loki didn't know how long he sat slumped against the column and he lost track of how many times he had forced his cranium to collided with the pillar. The only thing that broke him from the beating himself worse was the fact he heard soft twittering laughter. It's sound was so sweet, a voice he knew all too well. The voice that he had thought he would hear whisper back vows of love to him. He pushed himself off the ground and made his way over to the balcony. He watched with horror as he saw his brother and Dagmar playing in the snow. Thor picked her up and spun her around and she squealed. He spun her until he was dizzy and couldn't stand anymore. He tottered and then finally fell to the ground with her in his arms. She ran off away from him. The crown prince got up and chased behind the foreign girl, she would duck and hide behind trees. When he'd sneak up behind her she'd turn herself invisible and Thor would look around wide eyed for her until she'd appear with a snowball and hit him on the shoulder. They frolicked this way for a long while. Dagmar frolicked like graceful roe. Thor romped around like a wounded Bilgeschnipe. Loki seethed. He'd tried to fight it, but he finally felt the hot tears pricking at the back of his eyes. He loved Dagmar so he couldn't bear to watch as his brother once more swooped her in the embrace of his toned arms and kiss her. It was the delicate kiss that he'd planted on his pomegranate lips wanting to show respect…no this was sloppy and lustful and she happily obliged. Loki felt sick.

"Loki, there you are child," Frigga's gentle voice called to him. She approached her son ready to hear about his night. She noticed that Loki didn't seem to respond. The queen smiled to herself thinking that her youngest child was lost in a romantic daydream. "Loki," Queen Frigga giggled stepping closer, "How'd it go tonight?" she asked innocently.

"As to be expected mother," Loki said and he turned around and gave the gorgeous queen an emotionless look. With that he walked pass her wanting to get as far away from the sights he had seen as possible.

"Oh that's wonderful dear," she squealed and extended her arms to embrace him, she caught him as he tried to rush pass her. His grip on her was loose and his whole body trembled. "I want to hear all about it," she assured him.

"No, please mother…I" Loki faltered not knowing what to say, he was trying to remain stoic and firm, but in the arms of his loving mother he felt as though he would fall apart and become a sobbing babe.

Queen Frigga smoothed his rumpled clothing. "I hope you haven't done anything that would not be for your dear mother's ears to hear," she teased and reached her hand up to cup his cheek. Loki had been such a small child, but he had grown he stood over her now tall and handsome just like his brother. While her hand graced his smooth cool flesh she felt a drop of moisture. "Loki," she said turning her head to get a better look at his face. "is everything alright?"

"See for yourself, mother," was the prince's simple reply as he pushed away from his mother's hold and quickly made an exit to his chambers. Queen Frigga looked positively stymied. She couldn't have imagined what would cause such a reaction from Loki. He had been so happy and eager this afternoon. She had seen for many years how much he cared for Dagmar and she had always wanted Loki to find a sweet maiden who she thought would protect his very fragile heart. As Loki hasted away the queen heard a very light clank across the floor. She looked down to find the ring she had inherited upon her betrothal to Odin rolling across the floor. She frowned as she stooped down to pick it up. Unsure of all that had transpired during the course of the night she walked over to the balcony where Loki had been standing. Then she too saw were her son had seen and she too experienced heartache.

It wasn't much longer after Loki departed her presence that Frigga arrived to her younger son's bedchamber. She knocked softly, but got no reply. She knocked a few more times, but finally decided to enter of her own accord. "Loki, darling?" she called into the darkness that was his room. She felt along the wall for a lantern and then lit. It gave only slight illumination, but it gave enough for Asgard's female ruler to make out a slight form huddled beneath the evergreen quilts on his large bed. "Darling are you awake?" Frigga asked timidly as she approached his bed. She took a seat on the opposite side, but scooted close to him. Her hands instantly strayed to playing with the fine darks hairs on the back of his neck. Loki didn't stir. His breathing was even and calm like he was sleep. "Oh Loki, I'm so sorry," the queen spoke to her child. "I don't know what happened, but it's ok," she assured him as she stroked his hair lovingly. She started to feel him tremble. She sat there for a long while just rubbing his back while occasionally letting her fingers stray to stroke his soft raven remained quiet for a long while, so much so that Frigga started to believe that he actually was a sleep. She started humming a gentle lullaby that she'd sung to him many times as a little boy. She heard Loki gasp as his shuddering became more prevalent. "Do…do you want to talk about it, dear?" she inquired cautiously.

For a moment or two the youngest child remained tight lipped. He knew if he started speaking with his mother he wouldn't be able to control all the emotions he felt. With everyone else in the world he had to pretend to be hard and strong; everyone accept his mother. "What is there to talk about?" he finally uttered softly. "I should have known…that...how could I even think that…"

"Loki no," Frigga stated firmly wrapping her hands tightly around his shoulders. "I always thought Dagmar liked you. I'm shocked by this development, but there really is no predicting these things" she admitted.

"Of course there is mother," Loki said a sneer on his face where she couldn't see since his back was still turned. "Thor always the top pick."

"Loki,"

"He I remember when we'd play sports at the academy. Thor was always picked to be team captain. I know he is the councils first pick for successor of this realm. He's Asgard's favored prince," he mumbled bitterly.

"No Loki the realm is so proud of both of you and after your mage trial next week you'll see the kingdom will celebrate for you…"

"he's father's 1st choice as a son,"

"Loki that's not true!"

"With all that how could I not think that he would be Dagmar's preferred lover…I"

"Why don't you just tell your brother how you feel?"

"And say what mother?" Loki began to question, he finally turned around to face the beautiful Aesir queen and made his emerald eyes large and clasped his hands together in a pleading form, then set his lips to quivering. "Oh brother, please don't court Dagmar… I love her," Loki mocked his own voice sounding sniveling and weak. With that he broke, a flood of tears just running down his face. "Oh mother," she sobbed leaning over into Frigga's chest as he sat up off of his pillow. "I love her…I love her…I love her," he muttered helplessly over and over on her shoulder.

"I know. Shh, I know" the queen soothed as she engulfed him in her arms and rocked him back and forth stroking his raven hair. "You're a sweet boy Loki," she stated and planted a kiss on his temple. "And one day you're going to meet a maiden who sees you for what you really are and loves you."

* * *

A day Loki had locked himself away in his private laboratory. He posted a sign on his door saying that he did not want to be disturbed. All the servants and members of the household heeded the note knowing that the trials were mere days away. They thought that the magic wielding 16-year-old looking prince was lost in his studies, but the truth of the matter was Loki hadn't been able to bring himself to study.

He sat in the cold dark room glowering at an unlit fireplace. His mind reeling with thoughts of Dagmar thoughts of the friendship that they'd form and of the love that he'd had for her, the many outings that he'd envisioned taking her on during their time of courtship, the magnificent wedding they could have had, the passionate love they could have shared that would have yielded Asgard with many fine heirs to the throne, but no, all those hopes and dreams now belonged to his brother. Loki growled and threw his goblet at the back wall of the unlit hearth.

"Brother," that was generous term for someone who would come in and take the woman he loved right under his nose. There were better terms for people like that: traitor, backstabber, betrayer. Loki seethed until he heard his door slam open against the wall he cringed.

"Loki!" Thor called loudly into the dark room.

"Do you ever knock?" Loki asked his tone rippling with anger so much so that he couldn't even bring himself to face Thor direction as he entered the lair.

"I see no need to," Thor chuckled happily as he strutted in. "Burrrrhhh," The bulk 19 year old appearing blonde prince shuddered as he entered Loki's domain. "It's freezing in here." He rubbed his hand over his shoulders.

"frost spell," Loki muttered still not breaking his vacant stare at the back wall.

"why don't you light the fire?" Thor asked apparently not hearing Loki's explanation. He immediately took to gathering a few longs placed in the corner and then taking one of only 2 lit candles in the large expanse of the room and pressing it to the logs once they were safely nestles in the furnace. He heard Loki heave a dramatic sigh in annoyance as the logs crackled once set ablaze. "Why are you sitting in the dark?" Thor questioned.

"Why do you care?" Loki mumbled irritably.

"It's a nice day Loki," Thor stated brightly. "It snowed last night," Thor pointed out as he made his way to the isolated window of the tower. "Isn't that funny? With the three moon eclipse and all father thinks it's a very good omen," Thor went on

"Why are you here, Thor?" Loki retorted his voice a harsh grumble.

"I just wanted to talk about our nights last night." Thor beamed. "I was gonna stop by last night, but it was late…I got a little side tracked," he winked as he went and drew back the curtains. It was a crisp winter's day. Loki hissed as light flooded the gloomy atmosphere he had created. "There that's better, now we can actually see each other," he nodded with satisfaction. "Anyway," the blonde prince continued. "I stopped by your room last night, but mother said you had fallen asleep and I should disturb you," Thor shrugged and walked over to Loki's throne like chair that sat in the center of the room. He stood by Loki's side and craned his neck to look at his younger brother. He had expected Loki to be giddy with excitement from his big love confession not dour and almost unresponsive. "Uh…Loki are you ok?" he asked and Loki didn't even bat an eyelash in his direction he just kept staring off into space and drumming his fingers roughly on the arm of the seat.

"What would have you believe I am unwell, brother?"

"I don't know you just seem a little…distant"

"I'm just trying to study Thor," Loki replied with an irritable sigh.

"You don't have out any books," the older son of Odin observed. Loki didn't respond.

Loki sneered waved his hand a floated a few books off of the shelves and laid them sloppily across the table. He dragged on all the way to his lap. "Happy now?" he spat. The dark-haired prince continued scowling as he looked down at the book and rubbed his finger over his lip once more.

Thor moved from the side and actually stood in front of Loki. His brother's features looked so hard and cold, "How was your night? Did you recite her that love ballad you wrote? Should I prepare for a sister-in-law?"

"Should I?" Loki muttered.

"I asked you first," Thor pointed out teasingly with a smile on his handsome young face. His jovial expression was only met with a grimace from his skinny little brother.

"Did you do it on purpose?" Loki asked his tone didn't house much emotion, but his emerald pupils finally stared at Thor's blue eyes.

"Huh?'

"Did…you…do…it on…puuurr…pose?" Loki annunciated slowly his hands squeezing the sides of the chair and his eyes shut tight as if to keep himself from exploding.

"Do what?"

Loki brought his thin fingers up to rub his forehead, he had such a splitting headache now. "Look Thor just tell me… you did it back to get back at me for that thing with Julenissen, right?" Loki offered testily throwing his hand out.

"Did what?"

"Don't play games Thor, you know good and well what I'm talking about," Loki's breathing was ragged.

"Loki, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Thor stated and almost started chuckling.

"You don't know what I'm talking about? Loki demanded standing up. Thor shook his head. "You don't know what I'm talking about? Going behind my back and wooing the woman I love!" Loki turned out turning his head sharply not even bringing himself to look at the handsome 19-year-old looking prince.

"What! Loki That's outrageous! Where would you get a crazy idea like that? I never tried to woo, Sigyn…how could you think I would..," Thor explained in earnest and gripped his thin brother by his shoulders.

Loki pushed Thor off of him. "I'm not talking about Sigyn!" he yelled.

"Well I never went to Sif. I don't even fancy her in that way!" Thor held out his hands as if to prove his innocence.

"Thor for the millionth time: I DON"T LIKE SIF!" Loki yelled so loud that they heard birds cawing outside as they flew off the branches by the palace.

"Loki, can you just take it easy. I don't know what you're talking about." Thor said in an actual very soothing tone that was a whisper. He walked Up to his brother and placed his hand on his forehead. "You know you've put yourself under a lot of pressure. Maybe you should just relax…get some fresh air… go down" he said patronizingly.

"Don't try to change the subject," Loki snarled and slapped his older brother's gentle palm away from his face.

Thor took a step back as if he was wounded. "How am I supposed to stay on a subject that I know nothing of?" The elder son of Odin questioned. "What are you talking about?' he asked in total bewilderment.

"I'm…I'm talking about," Loki's breath hitched. "Dagmar," he managed to say.

"Dagmar?" Thor questioned his golden eyebrows furrowing.

" Yes Dagmar. Lord Audric's daughter, the Vanir maiden? What can't remember the girl you were with last night?" Loki barked angrily.

"You…all that…that you said was about her?" Thor asked still stunned from this revelation. "Loki…I…" Thor paused. He never would have guessed Loki cared for Dagmar. He knew they were close friends. Ever since she had been introduced to them at court and her father mentioned that Dagmar had a knack for the mystic arts, Loki had taken an interest in the girl. He had sought out her friendship as a child and had tutored her in recent years, but never had it crossed Thor's mind that he might have been interested in her more than a friend to work his magic with. Dagmar hadn't been much of a looker as a child. She was an ugly duckling at best. She had been a slow budding flower, but in her bloom she turned into a radiant swan. Loki had never had the best taste in maidens Thor thought, though Sigyn was pretty…so Thor couldn't have imagined his bookish little brother would have developed such passionate feeling for exotic and intoxicating Dagmar.

"Never?" Loki rolled his eyes as he paced laughing. "Never."

"It's not like you ever told me Loki," Thor ranted back. "If you weren't so tight-lipped about your feelings…"

"Don't you dare blame me," Loki ground out through his teeth. 'I shouldn't have even had to tell you.. it's been painfully obvious since we were children." Loki went on to explain. "If you weren't such an idiot!" he yelled hitting himself upside the head. "if you weren't so completely oblivious to anything that happens that isn't revolving around you!" Loki screamed.

"Can you just calm down," Thor hollered back.

"Oh I'm sorry, let me just lie here still and silent while you cut out my still beating heart!" Loki stated emphatically. "You could have had any girl in Asgard you wanted, why…why did you pursue her?"

"Loki I didn't know how you felt about her," Thor responded.

"You never cared for Dagmar, why now?' Loki asked as he paced about throwing his hands up in the air at the end of his inquiries.

"She's become quite a beauty." The dashing older prince stated.

Loki finally paused in his pacing long enough to look up at his older brother with disbelief, "Dagmar is so much more than just a pretty face."

"I know, she's…uh well she'd pretty talented," the crown prince stated as he licked his lips.

"You don't even deserve her,' Loki went on growling.

"Obviously Dagmar disagrees," Thor stated smugly.

"Oh so you deserve everything and I deserve nothing is that it?" Loki questioned indignantly toward his brother.

"What? No, Loki I never said that…I just look, I care about Dagmar too. I would have backed off had I known…had you just been honest with me, but... but no you wanted to keep everything a secret. If you wouldn't have lied..."

"Get out," Loki whispered turning out of Thor's face and going to stand by the fire. He looked into the flame, his emerald eyes glowing while he folded his arms over his chest.

"Look brother I'm sorry. I don't want you to be angry with me," Thor began as he walked closer to his brother. He placed a comforting hand on Loki's trembling shoulder. "But what is it you want me to do?" Thor asked helplessly.

"I don't care. Do what you always do,"

"And what's that?" Thor asked somewhat annoyed that Loki was angry with over something he hadn't done unintentionally.

"Win brother," Loki said turning around and giving Thor a smile that was so large it was almost scary, "Come in first and collect your spoils" Loki stated and with that turned on his heels and exited the room.

* * *

_Prince Thor twisted in his sleep he was all tangled in his covers as he remembered that wounded defeated expression etched on his brother's face. Loki kicked him out of his room and the pair didn't speak until the night before the trial. Thor hated when he and Loki didn't speak. Loki could hold a grudge though and Thor knew if he didn't come to Loki about the matter Loki would have never come to him._

"_Loki," Thor said as he caught his brother emerging from his study. He put his muscular body in front of Loki's slight frame._

_"Move!" The younger prince barked._

_ "I broke it off with Dagmar," Thor stated humbly looking down. Then looked back up with a beaming grin thinking now Loki would be happy._

"_Why?" Loki replied flatly not cracking a smile._

_ "I… because I don't want this," Thor gestured with his hands between them, "So you can have her little brother."_

_ "Oh isn't that so gracious of you your highness," Loki mocked and gave a sweeping bow to his older brother. Thor only looked at the gesture with puzzlement._

_"Loki I'm giving you what you want"_

"_How charitable of the mighty Thor to drop a few coins in this beggar's bowl," Loki sneered._

"_Loki can you stop…I'm doing this..."_

"_Please allow me to kiss your ring sire," He spat with contempt. "You are so benevolent to a fault. Oh thank your grace, thank you!"_

_ "Loki what is wrong with you? Can you stop acting like such a spoiled brat?" Thor responded._

"_I'm acting like a spoiled brat?" Loki was outraged as he straightened himself up and looked his brother square in the eye yes._

"_Yes! I court her you are angry. I break up with her your angry. I don't want you to be angry with me and I don't want us to not go on speaking forever. So what in the name of Asgard do you want me to do?" Thor thundered._

"_You just don't get it do you Thor," the emerald eyed prince threw his head back and started cackling almost madly to himself. "I don't want you charity."_

"_It isn't charity, Loki. You're my brother I'm trying to make things right between us, so if you want Dagmar you can have her."_

"_I don't want your second-hand wenches!"_

"_Loki, don't speak that way about Dagmar. You're supposed to be her best friend."_

"_I was and I loved her," Loki hissed and turned his head looking away._

_ "Then have her!" Thor declared gripping Loki by the shoulders._

_ "Oh Thor," Loki chuckled, "You are dimwitted aren't you?"_

_"You know Loki I've had just about enough of you're mockery," Thor pointed out testily turning away, then turning back and pointing a scolding finger in Loki's face._

_"I don't want to be the consolation prize, I don't want to be the default," Loki said and he shook his head his cackling breaking forth into something that sounded like whimpering._

"_THEN WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Thor demanded as he roughly shook his younger brother._

_Loki's crisp emerald eyes shined with tears as one slowly trickled down his face. "I…I" Loki leaned his head on his old Thor's strong shoulder. He hated crying in front of Thor, but he was just too overwhelmed at this point to care. "I want to be the first choice." He finally whispered, before he pushed off and wipe under his leaking eyes._ _"But you wouldn't know what that's like brother… would you?" he sneered before he disappeared in thin air._

_Thor flipped over in his sleep he had tossed and turned all night. His bed was hot and uncomfortable and his sheets were coiled around him. All Loki ever longed to hear was that he was someones first choice. He had never seen himself as the people's choice as a prince. He had never felt that he was their father's first choice as a son. He hadn't been Dagmar's first choice as a lover and even later though Loki would go on to court several maidens he was always suspicious and mistrusting that they secretly preferred Thor. Thor shuddered in his sleep. He longed to tell Loki now, he was always his first choice as a brother. Even after he learned that they weren't blood there was no one he would have rather shared his growing up with than Loki._

_Ps. Piggybackridez I loved how you picked up on the theme for this chapter :)_


	11. In the Aftermath of a Blizzard

**HI GUYS! First of all I hope all of you were safe if you were in anyway affected by Hurricane Sandy. I have been eager to put this chapter out, but I have been busy and haven't had the time to update. Your reviews and favorites and follows are so encouraging and I appreciate each and everyone. You all give such great feed back that it keeps me inspired to write :D And I seriously take into consideration all of your suggestions. Since Loki has had such a rough time in the past couple of chapters I thought it might be time to let him have a little fun:)**

**Guest: (Yes you) You mentioned wanting to see something with Loki's pranks... well I think this chapter might cover it ;)**

**May God Bless you all and happy reads.**

"Brother, let's stop in a tavern and get something to eat before we head home," the stately blonde prince suggested as they rode through the streets of the Imperial City. His gallant horse, Thor was carrying a strapping white buck. He brought his noble steed to a halt getting ready to turn down a path that would divert them from the palace.

"The castle isn't much further, Thor we can eat there," Loki insisted with a shrug from behind Thor.

"It's still a good 2 miles off, at least we could warm ourselves by the fire and have a warm cup of ale before we journey on," Thor expressed he nonchalantly tugged his cape over his shoulders a little more and turned to face Loki who was now sitting by his side on his own dark-colored stallion..

"We are not going on a great journey Thor where we need to rest up before we continue our travels." The silver-tongued young man explained. "it seems impractical to go and warm up only to have to come back out into the cold," Loki reasoned.

"I'm starving," The wielder of Mjolnir insisted. He grabbed at his gut through his tunics and doubled over on his steed as if he would collapse from hunger. "I can't wait til we arrive home to eat,"

"You are far from starving," Loki rolled his vivid green eyes. He continued toward the palace. If anyone should be complaining about hunger it was him, "you ate my portion of food while we were hunting today," Loki reminded the blonde Viking prince as he gave his beefy brother a stern glare. It was bad enough that Thor woke him up before dawn saying that he owed him a sparring match. Loki was far from a morning person, but he indulged his brother's request. Still, Thor had demanded more out of him. He wanted to go hunting. The elder prince had said there was good game a foot and then insisted that they go out for the day. naturally, Thor didn't take an interest in preparing lunch. While Loki had started to assemble some satchels of food for them, Thor merely scoffed. The blonde prince explained to his sibling that they weren't going on a picnic by the seashore. They would just trap and catch their own food. Thor left his satchel behind, but Loki still brought along his own lunch. While they were in the woods Thor ate two of their kills. But hunting always made the crown prince work up a hearty appetite and so he ate all the food that Loki had packed as well.

"What can I say," Thor began releasing a winning grin through his golden beard. "I'm a growing boy," he teased and flexed his rippling muscles.

"Fine, you go to the tavern I'll go home," the younger prince huffed in agitation. He had been out since early morning with his brother and although they had a good time tracking in the woods, he longed to pull away to himself and retire for the evening. He was damp and dirty and unkempt looking in his opinion. Loki liked to be polished and groomed when he was among the plebian population of the realm.

"Loki we are supposed to be spending the day together," Thor said in a whiny voice which was hard to muster when one had a baritone cadence such as he. He batted his bright sky colored eyes in Loki's direction pleading like some sort of sad dog.

"I never agreed to spend the whole day with you." Loki stated and pointed a scolding finger in his older brother's face then sharply turned away. He couldn't stand when Thor made that face like some sort of begging mongrel. It irritated him because it worked. It worked on their parents and on officials in the kingdom, it worked with girls and though Loki hated to admit it, it sometimes worked on him. "I agreed to spar with you this morning and some how you have managed to connive my whole day from me!" Loki grumbled.

"I just wanted us to spend sometime together," Thor shrugged and attempted to talk in a baby voice, but Thor's voice was like a roll of thunder and far from childish. "You've been so busy lately," Thor went on his blue eyes were wide and hopeful.

"We both have our roles to fulfill to the kingdom Thor. You've been appointed as captain of 1000," Loki said a twinge of bitterness in his tone. "And I…I have my class of younglings," Loki sighed. Their father had assigned Thor the honored position of leading a battalion only a few years ago. Thor was a captain amongst the Einherjar. He had been given the most powerful weapon in all of Asgard Mjolnir, the invincible hammer. It had been made by the most famous and gifted blacksmith in the nine realms, Wayland. The Norn had made it from the parts of a dying star. It was his last masterpiece made for the golden prince on his 800th birthday.

Loki's 800th birthday was right around the corner. The 800th birthday was one of the biggest birth anniversaries that Asgardian's celebrated. They called it Coming-of-Age. This birthday was preparing you for your adulthood rights. It wasn't until the age of 1000 that a young man or woman of the kingdom was bestowed all the privileges of their title. Loki wondered what his father had in store for him. He hadn't mentioned the occasion even though his birthday was only a few days away. In fact noone had mentioned his up and coming celebration. He was worried that he would be forgotten. After Loki took his mage trial, he was so sure his father would give him the Tesseract Talisman. It was such a powerful relic. So many scholars in Asgard had asked to once again harness its energy, but Odin had denied them all. Loki, wondered if perhaps this denial was because his father planned on bestowing this ancient magic on him. When it hadn't happened after the Mage Trial, Loki assumed that his father must be waiting to give it to him for his 800th birthday. So far his title as a Mage of the Realm hadn't given him the desired perks. As far as the emerald eyed prince was concerned he had been slighted. Thor was given a battalion of Asgard's finest under his control, Loki had been granted children. He had been assigned to work at the academy. His father said it was an honor. That as a prince of the realm he should be a role model for the young people of the realm. Surely, he thought if this was the case he would be made head of a department, he'd research or write about recent discoveries, but no.. he was assigned the menial class of being a professor for a kinder-class. Not a class for wealthy young scholars who came from all the realms to study, that would have at least been a task suited for a prince of Asgard, but alas he was to be tutor to nothing more than a bunch of urchins. They were orphan children who lived at the academy. It was a simple class, just basic astrology for students who claimed to have gifts of prophecy. Simple star charting and horoscopes, things that Asgard youngest prince had taught himself at a tender age.

"I just thought you might want a little break. .. besides I thought you didn't like working with the children," The older prince teased.. Loki always returned to the palace complaining about how he didn't like children. He went on and on about how they were unruly didn't listen and how he literally had to glue them to their seats. For all that though Thor thought Loki actually enjoyed teaching the youngsters. He one time saw his stoic little brother give one of the girls in his class a hug at the end of the day.

"I don't!" Loki barked, "But still, I had a responsibility and you kept me from that… I have traipsed around in the woods with you all day, gallivanting off trying to chase down unicorns even after I informed you that their migration pattern shows that they will not be going through this region until two weeks from now," Loki raged.

"We did bag a nice badger though brother, he'll make a nice throw for one of the guest rooms,' Thor added optimistically.

"That's besides the point!" Loki said through gritted teeth he was on the verge of yelling. "The point is I would like to go home and rest and have a nice quiet dinner, not go to the pub and deal with base and droll drunks among the peasants,"

Odin's oldest boy had scarcely listen to his brother's gripes. "There's a new place Sif, Volstagg and I came upon a few months ago, we took Frandal and Hogun a little while ago. It's become our new spot. You stay so busy all the time. I haven't been able to pry you away from your library long enough to take you," Thor said sadly. Sometimes he felt as though their paths were diverging. "I think you'll like it," Thor pointed out jerkily as he caused his horse to gallop so that he was beside Loki riding once more.

"I'm really not in the mood to…"

"Not in the mood, not in the mood to what?" Thor countered quickly. "Aren't you hungry?" He asked innocently enough.

"Yes," Prince Loki admitted, when he thought about it he had worked up an appetite. "But I'd be just as happy to eat at home," he pointed out.

"I really want you to see this place," Thor persisted. He smiled wholeheartedly at his black-haired brother and placed a warm hand around Loki's neck.

"Why brother?" Loki asked he returned the smile with an exasperated sigh as he moved Thor's hand from him to massage his aching shoulder muscles.

The fair-haired prince of the realm, laughed as his brother winced trying to rub the kinks out his neck. "If you'd spar more and read less maybe you wouldn't get so sore," Thor admonished. "and maybe you'd actually present a challenge for me," he teased while hitting Loki on the back before he cause his horse to continue trotting.

The slighter built Asgardian glared at his brother, "I recall knocking you on your back," Loki said but his voice wasn't exactly full of mirth. It was almost a spat declaration.

"Yes, but you cheated, You used your magic and you shifted the stones under my feet and caused me to lose my balance," Thor pointed out quickly as he continued riding in a way that was diverting them from the path to the palace.

"Magic isn't cheating!" Loki protested bitterly. Thor often now belittled his craft in front of their comrades. And cutting his brother down to size with a dirty trick was the least he could do to show him how powerful and useful magic could be in battle.

"Some do battle Loki other do magic tricks," Thor quipped and tossed his blonde head back as he let out a bellow of a laugh. Loki scowled. His brother's humor was droll at best. Thor chuckled to himself for a long while as the trotted down gilded paved streets. He noticed that his younger brother didn't return his amusement.

"Why do you want me to go to this tavern tonight?," Loki finally asked as he massaged his temples.

"I just want you to try it," Thor insisted trying to sound as innocent as possible. He could sense that Loki wasn't completely buying it. His brother kept moving his head trying to stare into his eyes. Thor wasn't a very good liar. He always gave things away. Worried that once again his eagerness would betray him, the young warrior broke eye contact and shifted his gorgeous azure pupils up to simply stare at the heavens. It was perfect timing, a few flurries were starting to fall. Thor was glad of the fact, sometimes Loki's gaze could be so penetrating like he was seeing right through you and reading your mind although his own eyes wouldn't show any emotion or motive at all.

"Why?" Loki pressed, his voice smooth and even as he twisted his neck so that when Thor did look down again he would be met with his emerald eyes.

"Mmm, stop that!" the elder sibling scolded and punched Loki playfully in the shoulder. The hit had been light on Thor's end, but Loki winced and rubbed his shoulder. "I told you about reading my thoughts like that," Thor warned teasingly waging his finger at Loki's face.

"Your thoughts?" Loki gasped with surprise, "Why brother I would never try to read your thoughts," Loki pointed himself attempting a look of hurt.

"Oh no," Thor retorted rolling his eyes a bit.

"You haven't any for me to read," Loki jabbed and snickered to himself.

Thor raised his fist and aimed it dead for Loki's face only to be met by grin full of straight stark white teeth and mischievous green eyes batting back at him. He dropped his massive fist and shrugged then let out a pent-up laugh himself. He grabbed Loki roughly around the neck, almost yanking him off of his stallion, and folded him into a headlock and giving him the customary hard noogie that Loki detested. He released his sibling whose arms had been flailing about wild while he was in the uncomfortable position, and pushed him back up on his horse, "Look it's starting to snow," the eldest prince pointed out. Pointing his bronzed finger at the heavens.

"Why thank you Captain Obvious," Loki spat as he managed to wriggle free of the choke hold. "I have eyes to see," he explained while he tried to smooth down his messy black mane.

"It's a sign," Thor expressed with a nod.

"A sign? A sign of what?" Loki questioned indignantly.

"A sign that we should go to the tavern and stay the night," Thor proclaimed with ease.

"Thor I have absolutely no intention of spending the night in a tavern when the palace is less than an hour away," Loki told his brother harshly and exasperated breath out the side of his mouth as he continued to try to slick his raven hair back down.

Thor took the lead now, trotting a head of the green-eyed prince. "Come on, just for a little while, then" he encouraged turning around and giving that winning smile that all of Asgard was charmed by.

With a reluctant sigh the emerald eyed youth followed behind the blonde warrior. "What makes you think I'll like this place?" Loki inquired suspiciously. "You and I don't exactly have the same taste." He pointed out.

"Why are you so suspicious brother?' Thor let out a loud chuckle. He looked back at Loki who wore a bored expression, the blonde haired young man who would be about 21 by earth's physical measurements, shuck his head. "If you must know it was just the name… it reminded me of you," Thor admitted.

"The name?" Loki questioned indignantly, "What's it called, Silver spoons?" the dark prince questioned.

"No…Elixirs," Thor replied.

"Hmm," Loki began, "Clever," he smiled to himself ever so slightly.

"See you like it already!"  
"We don't need to go there tonight though," Loki pointed out quickly. He honestly didn't want to drag Thor home after one too many mugs of ale and whiskey. "Wouldn't you rather go with everybody," Loki offered.

"I've already been with them…we haven't been together yet, little brother," Thor winked.

"Is this the tavern?" Loki asked curiously. He could see the sign. It said it Elixirs, but this place was pitch black. There weren't any other horses, chariots, or carriages in the surrounding area. "Thor I think we're going to have to come back another time," Loki said his voice was gentle and patronizing and somewhat relieved. "There's no one here," he pointed around. Their weren't even candles in the window.

"What? What? What?" Thor bellowed in bewilderment. 'That can't be right this place is open all night," he insisted.

"Apparently not," Loki replied simply gesturing his thin hand toward the darkened building.

"Well we shall simply wake them up and demand that they serve their princes," Thor went on enraged and his stalked over to the door.

"Why would we need to do that when we could just go home?" Loki pointed out folding his thin arms over his slender chest.

"We are already here, that is why." Thor explained. He marched up the steps and banged on the door. He banged and banged.

"Brother, stop causing a scene," Loki ordered as he quickly came up behind the blonde thunderer and tried to pull him away from the taverns doorstep, but eventually the door gave way under Thor's heavy hand.

"Is anyone here?" Thor Odinson, prince of Asgard demanded in a booming voice into the darkness.

"Thor," Loki called in an almost whispered tone as he crept behind the bigger man, "It's obvious that there is no…" His voice trailed off as he entered the still and empty atmosphere of the tavern. He then felt it. There were many people here. "Thor…what's going…"  
All of a sudden light flooded the once abyss like atmosphere: candles burned and lanterns were lit. "SURPRISE!" boomed throughout the room as what seemed like about 200 young people popped out of the woodwork from around the establishment holding banners and throwing streamers of green and gold and flinging confetti and glitter. "HAPPY 800th BIRTHDAY LOKI!" the continued as they honked horns and blew kazoos while the nearly 800 year old prince stood gaping at the sight. His emerald eyes were wide with astonishment. His hand clutched his heart as his breath hitched with excitement. He staggered backwards still taking it all in: the beauty of the decorations that had been hung all around, the extensive array of food that was spread out, the massive cake that was practically the focal point of the room and the guests…all the guests. There were several people from his classes at the university and of course all the young nobles of court, Frandal, Volstagg, Hogun, Sif and Dagmar.

Dagmar! He hadn't expected to see her, not that he had expected to see anyone, all of this came as a wonderful surprise to him, but seeing her was possibly the highlight of all of this. His heart which was already racing from the jolt of the surprise nearly stopped when he looked at her sweet smiling face. He had thought that he was over her. He told himself that he was. He reminded himself that if she only saw him as a friend than that is how he would view her: as his old chum and nothing more. But despite his prowess at deception he failed miserably at convincing himself that he felt nothing toward her. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he remembered the day a little over 200 years ago. He'd poured out his soul to her that night. He'd practically groveled at her feet desperate for her to reciprocate his affections, but while he'd been kissing her hand, she'd turned away telling him that she'd rather be a shooting star in Thor's night than the sun in his day. He looked at her there in the crowd it was a sea of people but his keen green eyes honed in on her, she was so wonderful and… he loved her, still.

"Well aren't you going to say something Loki?" Thor asked coming up from the crowd and wrapping his thick muscular arm around Loki's slight shoulders drawing him from his dismal thoughts and back into the occasion as he gave his a jostle.

Loki finally broke his stare from all that swirled around him and turned to face his golden brother who beamed proudly as he waved a generous hand pointing to show all he had done. "I…uh…" he stammered hand still pressed over his pounding heart. "I…"

"Hahaha," Thor laughed good-naturedly still holding firmly to his brother's shoulders. "I see we've left that silver-tongue of yours speechless," He chuckled and gave Loki a squeeze. "Good work friends," he turned his attention from his stunned sibling and back to the large gathering. They cheered wildly.

"My birthday isn't even until next week," Loki finally managed to get out blushing ever so slightly.

"Is it now…someone must have given me the wrong date," Thor teased. "Well, still there has been too much preparation and the food won't keep until next week…I suppose we'll just have to celebrate tonight," the blonde haired young man exclaimed to all around. "To the tables everyone and stuff yourselves!" the crown prince bellowed to all present. Immediately, everyone dashed away rushing to the banquet tables. Volstagg was first to take a seat at the head table in the center of the tavern. All Prince Loki's close companions gathered there with him while the rest spread themselves out amongst the well furnished tables throughout the 5 story tavern.

Once everyone was seated, the servants and barmaids began serving the meal and naturally lots of drinks as well. Everyone ate voraciously, for the meal was so delicious. They all guzzled down the contents of their mugs and glasses quickly looking for servants and bar wenches to refill them as soon as the last drop touched the tip of their tongues. By the time the meal was done being served most of the guest had finished two helpings of food and about 4 helpings of drinks. They had drunk more than the birthday boy. "Loki you have hardly touched any of your ale!" Thor proclaimed. The expression on his face was one of sincere worry as if his little brother was somehow very ill. He leaned over in his chair a little wobbly from the tankards he had put away and pointed at the slim dark-haired prince.

'I don't much care for the taste," Loki admitted with a shrug. It was truth. He couldn't understand how anyone could tolerate the stuff going down their throat long enough for them to become intoxicated. Of course Loki had had drinks before. He had them at political functions at the palace and on occasions like tonight when his brother would draft him to a pub. Ironically, he introduced his older brother to strong drinks. They had been very young boys, far too young to even be thinking about having spirits touch their lips, but Loki was always a curious child. He knew adults often partook in sipping these beverages. He'd heard people say that the best part of the gala or feast was the ale, what he didn't know was why it was so much fun for them. He intended to find out. He'd conduct a little experiment. His brother could be his test subject.

Their parents had thrown a banquet honoring some warriors. It was wild and lavished party, actually similar to the one on this night. He and his brother had been small though. Thor had been about 10 in Midgardian years and Loki had been about 7. Their nurse, a stodgy old woman named Helga had settled them into bed after reading them a story, but Helga always fell asleep while she read to them. So while their nanny slumbered, Loki snuck down stairs to grab more goodies for them to snack on in their room, while he was at it he couldn't help take two small glasses of mead back to the chamber, only because he knew it was taboo. He knew adults always seemed to want to wash their meals down with one of these strong drinks and he knew that it could get them pretty foolish acting afterward, what he didn't know was why. So he and his brother sipped as part of a little experiment. Loki tasted it and gagged, it was disgusting and burned all the way down. He looked at his brother who seemed to have taken a mouthful of the awful beverage. Not wanting to deal with Thor teasing him about not being able to finish the little that he had he performed a simple slight of hand making the rest of the brown liquid evaporate in thin air. His brother then thought he had guzzled the whole drink. Well naturally the older prince would never allow his frail little brother to out do him so he actually downed the complete contents of his glass. The results were hilarious yet disastrous. Thor went down to the banquet and got in the middle of a group of their mother's wait gentlewomen and mooned them all. The sweet ladies shrieked in horror and one actually fainted. Loki rolled on the floor unable to contain his utter amusement. Soon Thor darted off completely nude across the ballroom. He got on the table top naked as he was grabbed another mug of mead toasted to everyone and to no one proclaiming 'This'll put sum air on ur chest!" The attempted to guzzle the alcohol, most of it just ended up spilling down his body though, He threw the mug to the ground and shouted, "ANOTHER!". There parents were not pleased to say the least.

It was at that time prince Loki decided he never wanted to become drunk. He had no desire to end up like his older brother, a naked fool, passed out in their mother's arms minutes later. He had no desire to lose control. Loki liked being shrewd. He never wanted to have a night where he couldn't remember what had happened. Where he acted foolishly and the joke was on him. He didn't see how such antics were the act of Coming-of-Age.

"Don't much care for the taste? Don't much care for the taste?" Prince Thor questioned causing an uproar of laughter for the rest of their party guests. "That excuse may have worked for you in the past brother, but not tonight," Thor said in a gentle tone shaking his head and wagging his finger. "It's your 800th birthday you're practically a man and you ought to drink like one," Thor declared and everyone let out a shout of approval at the elder prince's reasoning.

"Technically," the raven-haired prince began, as he placed his napkin in his lap… "I am not yet…"

"Oh no you don't!" Thor stuck out his strong bronzed hand and silenced his younger brother, "This is not the time to be bothered with technicalities, bother," Thor proclaimed standing and extending his arms wide as if beckoning for all to come into agreement with him."As far as I am concern tonight is your exact date of birth," Thor great warrior announced. He got up from his seat and marched over to where his brother was seated on the other side of the table in the very center. He slammed his mammoth palms down on Loki's thin shoulders. "And you're going to drink like it," Thor declared giving a wink to the dark-haired young man as he looked down at him fondly. "Am I not right my friends?" he called to the party goers who now hung over banisters from the top most levels hooting and rooting with their fist and giving out heart "Here! Here's" behind Prince Thor.

The other young people at the table began to roar with applause and the older sibling waved his hand signaling for the three buxom blonde barmaids to bring out a large plank of wood that had about 10 goblets of grog on it. Prince Loki looked at the large amount of alcohol critically. He had been around his brother and his band of followers many times as they indulged in liquor. He had watched them spend all night drinking and making fools of themselves and honestly he had never wanted any parts of that. He never liked to feel like he didn't have his wits about him it was the one thing he could pride himself on always having. "I don't want to get really drunk tonight, Thor," Loki said quietly.

"What? Don't want to get drunk?" Thor bellowed with laughter for all to hear and the revelers laughed in reply. "Why?" Thor asked still smiling as he clasped his hands firmly around Loki's shoulders. "How are you supposed to come of age without a being drunk?" he questioned.

Loki shrugged, 'I don't like…"

"How do you know you don't like it if you've never even tried it?" Thor questioned.

Loki was about to give an answer when he felt gentle fingers lightly reach across the table and rub his cool hand. He looked up to see who was touching him when he met starlit eyes twinkling at him and a sweet pomegranate mouth beaming in his direction. "Have fun, Loki," Dagmar encouraged. "It's your birthday," she reminded him and smiled that intoxicating smile she had. Looking at her was intoxicating enough without him having to become completely inebriated under the influence of wine and ale, but her request was so beguiling that he couldn't disappoint her, she had come a long way to celebrate with him. "It should be a night to remember," she winked her bright gray eye.

The raven-haired prince chuckled at her, 'That's just it." Loki began, "how am I to remember if I'm drunk," he pointed out.

"Don't worry I'll take good notes. I am an excellent scribe. I'll remind you of all goofy things you did," she teased and leaned back in her chair proud that she had found an answer for him as she took a drink of wine from her own glass. "That's what friends are for,"

" Ahh yes that's what I'm worried about," he mumbled nervously more to himself than to her. "I don't want to lose control," Loki admitted as he stared into her silver pupils.

She chuckled,"I won't let you make a fool of yourself," Dagmar assured him and gave his chilly hand a squeeze with her warm one. The Vanaheim maiden offered him a gentle smile. "I promise," she hooked her pinky finger around his and crossed over her heart.

"I think Prince Loki could use a little more encouragement, yes?" Thor offered the crowd. The already tipsy party-goers immediately responded with hoots and whistles. They stood up from their seats and swung their fist, shouting 'Chug! Chug!'

"Well brother, what do you say?" Thor asked cupping his hand over his ear listening to the excitement in the air. Apparently all of Asgard would pay good money to see reserved, stoic, Loki drunk. Loki conceded with a nod and Thor grabbed his brother's arm waving his hand in the air signaling to everyone that Loki was ready for the festivities to begin. Everybody cheered even wilder once he agreed to play in the festive drinking game. "Alright, so this is how you play," Thor began to instruct giddily as he rubbed his hands together and gave a hearty laugh while slapping Loki on his thin back. "You have to drink all these grog goblets, by the end of us singing happy birthday to you."

"Thor I couldn't possibly drink…"

"That's why it's a game, Loki," Thor chuckled a bit and ruffled his younger brother's raven hair. "Try not to take it so seriously,"

"So what happens if I can't finish?" Loki questioned. He smoothed his messy hair back down and smiled wryly at his blonde sibling.

"Well then you have to start over and we add 10 more goblets and you…you…you" Thor's bright sapphire eyes darted around the room searching for something

"I'm listening," Loki stated impatiently. He was getting the feeling Thor was making things up as he went.

"You have to kiss Olga," Thor declared snapping his fingers as he pointed his head over to the hag of a barmaid who worked at the tavern. The party goers all jeered and clapped at the suggestion. They made catcalls and whistled. Frandal, bust out laughing and making kissing noises at Loki. Loki turned in the direction of the tavern girl. She was part troll and had more of the features of a troll than of the Aesir. She was green-skinned, pimply and silvery haired, though she wasn't elderly. She fluffed her brown hair and pushed up her bosom, turning to the youngest prince of Asgard and winking her beady eyes while blowing a kiss and waving. Loki managed to wave back but his thin lips curled in disgust.

"You must be jesting," he said pulling Thor down, by his collar so that his ears were near his lips.

"Nope," Thor snickered, straightening himself up right away, 'That's the way the game is played brother. All you have to do is finish your plank by the end of the song and you can avoid such a…gruesome fate," Thor laughed at his pun and all around mimicked the prince's guffaw. "Besides," Thor began loudly once he had gotten himself together from chuckling so. "Frandal and Volstagg will help you," Thor explained and immediately the two young warriors appeared at the slim prince's side placing to firm hands on his shoulders..

"How are they helping me?" the shrewd emerald eyes royal wondered out loud.

"Ah-ah-ah," his older brother scolded mildly, "too many questions. You'll just have to play and find out." Thor nodded his head at his brother, who actually looked pretty worried. Before the thinner prince could offer any word of protest Thor called out loudly, "LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"

And begin they did. The guest began singing the traditional song for birth anniversaries: "Ja, må du leva, Ja, må du leva, (Yes you may live, yes you may live)

Ja, må du leva uti hundrade år. (Yes you may live 100 more years). As the group sang ecstatically, Frandal shoved one goblet after another toward Loki's mouth and Volstagg held him firmly in the chair so that he couldn't get up even though he tried to several times. He bucked and his eyes got wide as golden cup after gold cup was shoved at him and the thick frothy liquor kept pouring down his throat. The pleasant-faced blonde warrior presented the drinks quickly, too quickly. Grog was a strong thick drink, the foam from the beverage kept bubbling back up in Prince Loki's throat. It didn't taste that good but it tasted better than straight mead so Loki was grateful for that much. Loki leaned back in his chair since his friend Frandal wouldn't relent in keeping the drinks coming. Loki could only take a slight shallow breath before another one was being pushed at him. And the plumper Vikings hand were so heavy on his shoulders that Loki felt like he was being pushed down causing the goblet to miss his lips a couple of times and the drink spilled down his chin and neck and on to his polished tunics.

"Thor!" Loki gasped for air after he finally managed to push Frandal away from him. He panted leaning his elbows hard on the table while wiping the froth from his face. His throat was on fire from trying to chug chunky grog. "Time out?" He asked making the "T" with his hands. He panted as his jade eyes watered.

"Giving up already?" Thor laughed standing to the right of his brother arms folded as he looked down at the drenched emerald-eyed youth with much amusement. He took a swig from his own mug. "Well I'm sure Olga will love that," He gestured over to the almost green colored maiden, sitting on the bar stool who already had a few of the other waitresses spraying her with perfume. "Bring her over bring her over!" he called to the other serving girls who had helped Olga primp for the big kiss. Olga immediately spring from the bar stool she was just a lowly half-breed bar wench who would think she'd get lucky enough to kiss a prince. Thor turned away from the haggard young woman. He shivered as he took one last look at her. As she got closer he noticed her crooked nose and that she even had a few missing teeth. "I can't let you go out that way brother," Thor laughed and took another large gulp of his drink. He slammed the mug back on the table. Loki looked up hopefully at his older sibling thinking that Thor was going to actually call off the insanity of this little game. The eldest prince strolled past the redhead warrior and patted him on the shoulder giving a smile then clapped his own meat hooks around Loki's bony frame. He yanked him back in the chair. "So I'm going to help you out," He grinned with his full mouth devilishly.

"Thor," Loki gave a warning voice, "Wait!" He protested, "no…no…wait," he almost begged, but the words were quickly brought to a standstill as another tankard was thrust at him and he was rapidly forced to guzzle said contents. Sif took the task of encouraging the assembly to go back to their chanting of the old tune. "Ja, visst ska du leva, Ja, visst ska du leva, (oh sure you will live, oh sure you will live)Ja, visst ska du leva uti hundrade år. (oh sure you will live 100 years)" the choraled. By the time they had finished those two brief verses Thor made sure that his brother had downed four more goblets. Loki was choking, red in the face and drenched with alcohol. There was one last cup of grog left. This one was bigger than the other had been though. And Loki was sure that it hadn't been there at the start of this contest. It bubbled and foamed and fizzed as Hogun slid it down from his end of the table and Thor caught it with perfect timing to present it to his brother just as the last verse was being sung.

"Drink up to your good health, dear brother," Thor teased offering the mug. "Who knows what you'd catch if you kiss a troll," Thor snickered in his brother's ear.

Loki swiped his hand sluggishly over his mouth and chin trying to removed the access mead that hadn't made its way to his mouth while it was being rushed down his throat. "Thor, I'm going to kill you," Loki growled as he felt his stomach turn. He didn't know if it was from the of alcohol or not. He'd never drunk that much before. Still, Loki imagined that had hebeen drinking cups milk his stomach would have hurt had he drunk that many in rapid succession of each other.

"You won't feel that way later on," Thor predicted happily as he patted him on the back roughly and Loki rocked forward in his seat. "You should thank me," the strapping son of Odin explained to his sibling.

"For?" Loki inquired he put his hands on the table steadying himself. He felt slightly off-balance.

"helping you uphold the honor of our ancestors and treating you to a proper drink on your 800th year," Thor boasted.

"Less talking more drinking!" cried Frandal jovially as he stood a few feet back with a maiden wrapped in each of his strong arms.

The elder royal tilted his head back and let out a roar for a laugh, 'He's right, brother," Thor warned. "Bottoms up!" Thor taunted tilting the mug up on Loki's lip and watching as his younger brother's Adam's-apple feverishly bob up and down as he hurriedly tried to drink what was being presented if only to keep from having even more of his clothing stain with liquor.

"Ett fyraldigt leve... leve du (four fold cheer for you)" rang in his hear as he finished the last drop breathlessly. Everyone was shouting hurray and standing up clapping, but the room was swirling around and his throat was protesting causing him to cough and choke. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his now throbbing head.

They instantly played another game. One his brother called Blizzard. The nobles formed a large circle on the dance floor and servants began distributing small vials filled with a white wine. Each of the guests was given 4 of these vials. Loki was put in the center of the circle, blindfolded, and spun around. While the young Asgardians were taking turns spinning their prince some one could yell out 'blizzard.' When 'blizzard' was called they began to push the prince around the circle and who ever Loki bumped into had to give him a shot of the white liquid from the vial. At first the emerald eyed prince was horrified by what was going on he kept trying to pull away or exit the circle, only ever to be pushed back in, but by the end…well he had drank so much that he honestly didn't know whether he was coming or going. He felt as though he wasn't in control of what was going on and it startled him and yet he felt he was starting to like it.

When the game ended the blindfold was slipped off his eyes and his jade pupils rolled back in his head several times as he frantically tried to grab hold of things that weren't there to keep from tipping over. The room was swirling around madly and he wasn't exactly sure if he was dizzy because he'd been forced to spin around like a top for the past 20 minutes or because he was intoxicated. He'd never been drunk before so he wasn't quite knowledgeable of the signs. Usually, if he did share a drink with his brother and the warriors it was only one or two and he drunk slow and ate. He also used his magic to stifle the effects of alcohol, but he had already drunk more tonight that he had in his life and it all happened so quickly and without his control that he hadn't had time to ward off such unwanted effects. His dazed jade eyes blinked struggling to make out the forms around him. He watched with confusion as the colors of the ladies dresses and the young men's capes rushed pass him

"Having fun yet!" Dagmar called gaily from behind him as she came and grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around. He nearly ended up on the floor after the quick spin, but luckily he gentle hands were on his shoulder steadying him. She laughed her sweet twittering laugh in his ear and Loki felt if he wasn't drunk already her beauty was enough to get him there.

She looked stunning. "I always have fun with you, Mar Mar" He expressed and giggled. Dagmar quirked her pretty features. Mar-Mar? Loki had not called her that in many centuries. Loki smiled in her face as his green eyes looked sleepily into her silver pupils. With that he hiccupped, lost his balance and felt his legs give out from beneath him. He would have collapsed on the floor had not his best friend been there to catch him. She was a good deal shorter than the dark-haired prince and even as she attempted to hold him up Loki's alcohol weakened knees only dangled a few inches off of the ballroom floor. His dizzy head flopped down resting on her slender white shoulders. His lips pressed against her sweet, supple flesh. She smelt like honey and morning dew. She was soft and warm and her body was like a welcoming pillow for his throbbing skull. Loki smiled unconsciously against her skin feeling like he could fall asleep right there. "Mam-mar?" he mumbled forcing his drink weary emerald eyes to pop open.

"Yes," the black-haired maiden responded gently as she tried to push his face away from her breast

Youschmellgood," he muttered helplessly as he leaned heavily into her.

"Are you Ok, Loki?" the gentle voice asked slightly chuckling, but before the tipsy prince could lift his head of his own volition and look into Dagmar's deeply concerned gray eyes he felt strong muscular hands grip him and hoist him to his feet.

"He's fine!" Thor assured Dagmar his tone jovial and confident as he wrapped his massive arm around Loki's slight frame. Loki doubted he would have been able to stay standing had Thor not been supporting his body weight. "Right, brother?" Thor asked and nudged Loki's chin.

"IdunnoThor…I feel…" Loki paused trying to think of how he truly did feel, but thinking was becoming difficult. His thoughts weren't exactly clear at this point. "Tired," Loki replied as he blinked his green eyes trying to make things come into focus again. He ran his hand over his face sluggishly.

"Tired!" Thor bellowed and laughed so hard that he shook the chandeliers. Loki started laughing to all though he didn't know why. "We're just getting started, little brother," The mighty Thor proclaimed as he escorted his brother's alcohol inept body over to the table. "You haven't even had your cake and blown out your candles yet," Thor explained cheerfully pushing Loki along. Dagmar followed behind the two brother slightly giggling. Thor had been so eager to get Loki drunk tonight. He just wanted to see him have a good time but Dagmar wasn't so sure that the thinner boy had his stately brother's capacity for strong drink.

"How do you feel brother?" Thor asked excitedly as he took a seat next to his sibling as the enormous cake was rolled out and presented to the youngest prince of the realm. Everyone clapped. It was a gorgeous looking pastry it was sure to taste even more grand.

Loki rolled hazy looking green eyes in his brother's direction, "I think…hic…I think…hic…I think I'm gonna to be sick," Loki said slowly fighting to sit up straight, but some how he ended up slouching down even deeper in his seat.

"Good!" he exclaimed. As he watched the servants began serving slices of cake to the party guests. Loki gave his brother a bewildered and slightly angered stare, "Means you're having a good time!" The young wielder of Mjolnir explained with a hearty chuckle, patted his brother on his pale cheek and served his brother the first slice of cake.

"Good job, Loki I honestly didn't think you had it in you," Sif jeered walking up to him and playfully punching him in the shoulder while she went to ask another slice of the scrumptious chocolate cake. It was so good and though Sif would never admit it. It was too much womanish stereotype, but she loved chocolate.

"She actually put money down that you would pass out after the 5th mug," Hogun explained he strolled up to Sif and stuck his hand out gesturing that he wanted his payment. Sif rolled her eyes but did give the few copper coins she had promised her fellow warrior earlier that night.

"You shouldn't be so surprised Sif, any proper son of Odin can hold his own Liquor," Thor began defensively as he wolfed down a large helping of dessert. "Loki was doing no more than demonstrating how our family came to rule this realm," Thor expounded on an ancient truth he was steady concocting in his drunken mind. As he talked on he heard the faint sound of his brother's swimming forehead hitting hard against the table. "isn't that right Loki?" he asked crossing his arms and nudging the thinner young man in the back. "Right Loki?" The blonde prince questioned once again only to be met with no intelligible answer save a groan. "Loki sit up," Thor insisted snatching him by the back of the collar and hoisting him to a proper sitting position. "Now isn't that right, Loki?" Thor asked again.

"Right!" Loki replied uncharacteristically loudly and with a great deal of enthusiasm. Honestly, Loki didn't even know what he was agreeing to. All the chatter was starting to blend together. His head hurt and his eyelids felt heavy, but for all that he was starting to feel something else. Something that made him see things fuzzy if he stared too long without blinking and something that made him feel cozy in his skin and slowly he was becoming increasingly more and more relaxed. He leaned his right elbow on the table and missed the edge the first time and had to reposition his arm. Once he was able to find that the ledge was stable he propped his heavy head up by resting his chin in his palm and shut his eyes.

"You can't fall asleep yet birthday boy, we haven't opened your presents,' a gentle voice came behind him saying while a dainty hand cupped his shoulder.

"Dagmar," Loki said dreamily his alcohol heavy head still resting on his hand. He sluggishly turned in the direction the voice had come from only to find that the person he was looking for wasn't there. He blinked bewildered touching his hand to his foggy head.

The Vanir guest snickered a bit as she watched the youngest prince of the realm look around in confusion. Finally, she decided to ease his puzzlement and she tapped him on the shoulder again. He rotated quicker this time finding the beautiful maiden standing before him. She was arrayed in a Grecian style blue dress that glittered and shimmered with gems and bangles as she moved. The elegant dress hugged her curvaceous waist line; the evening gown was strapless so it revealed her slender porcelain shoulders and outlined the cleavage of her ample bosom. "Over here," she explained tenderly to her friend.

"Dagmar!" Loki exclaimed flinging out his arms with excitement as he saw what a vision she was. "There you are," he replied all the while, he felt like he was losing control of his speech . He could feel the liquor taking slow effects and he was doing his best to use his magic to keep complete intoxication from setting in. "Mmm, Dagmar stand still," Loki requested. He reached out his long, narrow fingers and gripped her around her forearms and moved her to stand right in front of him. "Ahh, yes you stand right here," he stated proudly once he got her at the right spot.

"Loki, I haven't moved," she giggled as she felt him shifting her to stand in different areas.

"Then the room must be spinning," the emerald-eyed prince reasoned as he struggled to rise to his feet. His legs somehow felt unsteady and when he looked at the ground it seemed like it was sloshing back and forth beneath his feet. Prince Loki felt his stomach turn again.

"That happens sometimes," Dagmar explained as she took a step closer and reached out her lovely pale hands to help steady the young mage of the realm, seeing as he was swaying. "When you're drunk," she explained smiling.

"I'm not drunk," Loki informed her a toothy grin plastered across his face he was looking her in her gorgeous silver eyes now and he felt like he could fall into those liquid pools of starlight. Then he realized he was falling. He was falling right into her arms. She caught him best she could to get him from ending up on the ground, but Loki was tall and lanky and heavy for the petite young enchantress to hold all by herself.

"Right," Dagmar burst out into giggles as she tried to aid the 18-year-old looking young man back to standing on his own. He was like a newborn colt all shaky limbed but eager to try and at get to his feet.

"I-I-I'm not," Loki protested but he nodded his head in agreement rather than shaking it. "I-I-I-I'm justa tad bit tipsy," he explained finally supporting himself.

"Hmm," Dagmar said looking him over his clothes were wet with the spilt alcohol and his cheeks were flushed. He was wobbly in his stance and his voice which was normally calm and even, articulate and smooth vacillated constantly in pitch and speed. He was almost endearingly intoxicated. "Maybe you should take a little nap," the gray eyed beauty, suggested gently stroking her white hand across his blushing cheek. "I think there are some rooms upstairs,"

"I don't wanna take a nap…the party just got started…and I didn't even get any presents yet," he nodded and tapped her on the nose playfully while leaning into her face. Dagmar thought that Loki was falling once again so she reached out her hands trying to prop him up. He looked at her sleepily, his bright green eyes peeking out under heavy eye lids. He smiled and kept his face close to hers, "Mar-Mar?"

"Yes."

"Did I tell you…you…you look really pretty tonight?" Loki asked he awkwardly attempted to push the gentle midnight tendrils that were falling out of the elegant bun she wore behind her ear. "I mean…not that you don't look pretty any other night…it's just," Loki paused and looked at her intently with his half-lidded eyes.

Dagmar gulped as she felt his nimble fingers slip low around her waist. " Thank you Loki," He leaned forward and plants a clumsy kiss on the edge of her mouth. Lady Dagmar Audricdottir was somewhat startled by the gesture. She was unsure whether Loki had been aiming for her cheek or aiming for her lips, but either way he missed. Dagmar laughs a little bit as she remembered the kiss they shared a long time ago. It was sweet and eager, passionate and pure. The look in his eyes reminded her of the same gaze he gave her 2 centuries ago when he told her that he loved her. She felt her cheeks flush as she looked into his enchanted green eyes. She had wanted to talk to Loki about that night for a long while now, but when ever she tried to broach the subject Loki was quick to change it. She had never meant to hurt him. He was her closest friend and she loved him.

"Whaboutme?" the birthday celebrating, magician asked his tone chipper and giddy like a child. He giggled a little, before straightening up, "Do I look handsome?" he as mutters unable to filter much of what he says at this point, his posture slouches once again.

"Hmm, let me see," Dagmar begins and she looks the swaying raven-haired young man up and down with a scrutinizing eye. "Smooth back your hair," she instructs him, but she doesn't give him the chance to respond. Dagmar immediately raises her light fingers to brush back the scatters locks of hair from his face. "Fix your shirt," she goes on and does it for him. She straightens the collar and uses her magic to remove the moisture of alcohol from the rumpled and alcohol soaked garment. "Now stand up straight," she admonishes pacing around him. Loki inelegantly slaps his arms down at his side rigid like a soldier would. His shaky knees turned in as he tries to hold the rigid pose, but he imagines he looks gawky at best. Dagmar snickers and he feels himself loosen up. "yes you look very handsome," the Vanir noble woman assures the Asgardian prince as she plants a chaste kiss on his telltale rosy. "Now go open your presents," she instructed him and gives him a little push in the direction of Thor who is beckoning for him to come to the room where all the gifts are being held. Loki walked over like a toddler who was just learning how to walk. The steps were unsteady and she felt like an over protective mother not wanting to see him fall down. Dagmar rushed to his side and wrapped one of his flailing arms around her shoulder. "See I'm keeping my promise," Dagmar teased as she wrapped her hand around his waist stabilizing him as best she could. Loki would have been terribly embarrassed if he thought he was falling around like all night.

The reveling continued .All the partygoers still seemed to be content and to be enjoying themselves. There was singing and dancing and games. Everyone's actions, though slightly enhanced by the consumption of wine and other intoxicating drinks, were still much in line with their normal behavioral patterns. It was Prince Loki's behavior that Dagmar had been monitoring all night. Sometimes at social events her old friend could be sullen and standoffish, but tonight Loki was exceedingly friendly and gregarious. He laughed and told jokes and even danced with several maidens.

She watched Loki throughout much of the evening. She had wanted him to have a good time, let loose and maybe become a little tipsy, but she had promised him as his best friend that she wouldn't let him humiliate himself. She knew how self conscious Loki was, he felt like all of Asgard judged him anyway. He always felt like he was being held to this standard to be just like Thor, a pillar he could never measure up too. She was happy to see him have a good time, he deserved it. But throughout the night funny little things started to transpire. Snakes crawled out of the drinks of the young ladies of court sending them into panics and causing them to run about like chickens. They'd run to get the assistance of the noblemen's sons who they were courting. The brave young Asgardian men came boldly over to try and find the serpents who had offended their fair ladies, only to end up slipping all about on floors that weren't wet. They then would find themselves stuck to the floor and they'd end up calling for help. No one would ever come to assist them though. All the other partygoers were too busy pointing and laughing at the sad state of affairs. There was much guffawing at such strange antics, but it was one laugh that Dagmar was able to pick up. It was a laugh she knew well a sort of nasal cackle followed by an irreverent snort echoing from the corner stool by the bar.

"Loki, what are you doing?" Dagmar's silvery voice asked softly as she made her way to stand in front of her giggling friend. Loki was leaning over on the bar countertop, elbows propped behind him to help him sit up. He had just finished having a glass of Vanaheim wine refilled. When he saw lovely Dagmar standing before him dressed so lovely a her Grecian goddess blue, he tried to sit up straight like a proper prince should and He wiped the smile from his face and didn't appear to be under the spell of alcohol.

"At this exact moment?" the green-eyed prince asked cunningly.

"Yes." The Vanir lady replied a slight smile playing on her plump pomegranate lips.

Loki smiled back at her with one of his signature toothless smiles, "Simply, enjoying another glass of wine," He hummed and patted the open chair next to him for her to come and sit.

She shuck her head, "you're so smart mouthed," she replied, "what were you up to just before you had your wine glass refilled, hmm?" the silver eyed Vanir woman inquired as she reached out her porcelain fingers and smoothed down Loki's collar.

"Idunno…what you mean" He explained slowly turning around in his chair and facing the bar area. He actually found the spin around to be quit amusing, but slowly everything was becoming more amusing as the night progressed. His headache had faded and he didn't feel so drowsy anymore. His throat didn't burn any longer and the over abundance of alcohol was actually welcomed now by the soon to be 800 year old. The room from time to time would rock about, but he sort of enjoyed that now. He wondered was this what becoming intoxicated felt like. He didn't feel completely out of his wits yet, he just felt…loose…free…well he felt like himself…mischievous. For a moment he paused mid-sip he looked at the deep Vanir wine then he looked back at Dagmar. The wine and the woman had similarities. It was red and juicy, succulent in taste, was oh so very appetizing. She was oh so juicy, her body was soft and ivory colored, curvy and delicate…tantalizing and he was so very, very thirsty.

"Oh don't you?" Dagmar's voice came back into his ear as her figure slipped to sit by his side. "I wonder than why so many girls are scared out of their wits tonight by invisible snakes?' the posed food for thought, as she bumped shoulders with him she giggled slightly and his smile deepened.

"Well they are probably very dimwitted girls, unlike you," he laughed.

"I'm also curious as to why so many have fallen and are unable to get up," she inclined her head to a few feet from them where several young soldiers wallowed on the ground flipping and falling and rolling over themselves like baby bilgeschnipe stuck in a tar pit. Loki lazily rolled his head to view his handiwork. He stifled another snicker.

"Pitiful display," he stated clicking his tongue. "Poor boys must be well past the point of no return…perhaps their servants should carry them home, lest they disgrace themselves and their family in this drunken indiscretion," the silver-tongued prince articulated. He found his tongue for a minute and rejoiced he didn't like not having his proper speech about him.

"Loki," Dagmar dipped her melodious voice down an octave making her sound stern and maternal. He felt like his mother was scolding him putting thumbtacks on the seats of the dignitaries at the dinner table. He hunched his shoulders up looking shy and made his gleaming green orbs look wide as if he about to cry. Dagmar laughed loudly and pushed his face away from hers playfully. He laughed to than took a big swallow downing the remainder of wine in the tall flute glass. Instantly, the bar attended refilled his goblet as she had been instructed by prince Thor, too make sure prince Loki stayed happy and festive all night. It was his 800th birthday and Thor would settle for no less than to see his little brother quite intoxicated, so to make their ancestors proud. Lord Audric's daughter grabbed Loki's pale, but cold hand as he was going to grab the wine once more, "Loki, maybe that's enough for right now," she offered. "You've had a lot tonight…no more, ok?" she tried to coax rubbing his back.

"This is good," Loki replied ignoring her concerned warning. "Have you tried any?"

"Not tonight, no" she replied shaking her head.

"You should," he said with a smile waving the beverage under her nose. She didn't seem so tempted by the offer though Dagmar did enjoy a good night out of drinking. "It's my birthday, Mar-Mar eat, drink and be merry with me," Loki insisted. He whistled for the old servant woman to come and pour something for Dagmar. She did quickly enough. "Puhleeeez?" Loki asked sweetly as he tottered where he sat.

"Why not," Dagmar shrugged her infectious red lips forming a beautiful smile that made his head spin more than the alcohol had all night. Loki beamed back a fool toothy grin because he couldn't contain his excitement when he was around her. They wrapped their arms around one another's so that they drank from each other's glasses. "To your long life, Loki," she offered a toast.

The prince shuck his head refuting the offer, "to our long friendship," he said shyly.

"We'll always be friends," Dagmar assured him.

"Friends," He echoed, but his smile was a sneer. He wondered if that was all he could ever hope for from her. They drank deep and long. They laughed when they were finished then sighed and couldn't help but have their gemstone eyes meet. Loki broke the stare only to cause a snake to slither under some barmaids dress. The poor servant woman screamed and tossed up the play of food she had been carrying and it spilled all over a nobles daughter who was standing behind her. The enraged rich girl immediately slapped the clumsy servant for ruining her evening dress. The servant ran. The crowd broke out laughing no rich Asgardian ever felt bad for disrespecting the help.

Dagmar gasped in horror, Loki liked to play tricks on people but never anything this wide scale and their was something mean and spiteful with it tonight. "Loki what are you doing?" she demanded her voice quivering almost fearfully.

"It's just…hic… a couple…hic harmless pranks, Dagmar," he said causing the snake to evaporate from off the ground with a wave of his hand. He shrugged and a goofy sort of snigger bubbled up from his stomach. He tapped her on her cheeks. "Just to keep…hic…keep things interesting," he went on looking around at all the mischief he had caused tonight and relishing in it. "Look at how much fun everyone is having," he pointed to the crowd of jeerers at the bumbling soldiers who couldn't get themselves off of the completely dry marble floor. He then pointed to a group of noble young maidens laughing at a few prudish boys who had conveniently lost their trousers and now blushed shamelessly in front of the damsels.

Dagmar snickered for a moment. She put her dainty ivory fingers over her mouth to cover her giggling. It was indeed a funny sight. To see the soldiers stuck to the ground for no reason that they could guess and seeing servants frantically trying to help their young masters up only to get pulled into the pile and suffer the same fate. "Alight," she replied finally composing herself as she turned away from the bar and started to get up, "Just don't have too much fun," she reminded her royal childhood playmate.

"I thought you wanted me to have fun. As I recall it's my birthday," he pointed out cheekily

The onyx haired Vanir nodded sort of chuckling remembering how she had told him to indulge in the drinking game and allow himself one night of wild intoxication. "Yes I want you to have fun," she told him rubbing her hand against his smooth, frigid cheek, "But not too much fun," she moved her palm from caressing the side of his face which he happily leaned into to, to grabbing his pointy nose and squeezing it shut. Forcing him to open his mouth to breath. "You have to play nice with the other children, Loki" she chided him softly.

"Yes mummy," Loki replied in a childish voice.

"Are you going to be a good boy?"

"I'll try, mummy" he promised batting sweet emerald eyes at the silver eyed maid while slipping crossed fingers behind his back.

As the hours went on Loki's alcohol consumption did not wane and his jokes became even more cruel. At one point in the night Loki caused some poor boy to just gorge on cake. The poor young nobleman was helpless to just keep thrusting his face into the dessert chomping and chewing away unable to stop. Some friends came to his aid. They tried to pull him away from the pastry, but he would fly right back desperate for more. He was sobbing by the end. He had eat the whole cake and was vomiting on the ground. Loki chuckled.

After much coaxing on Dagmar's part, she convinced Loki to get some more to eat rather than filling up on mug after mug of frothy grog. Loki slowly made his way to the head table where he had been sitting. His brother and the Warriors 3 along with Sif were seated their once again since they had grown somewhat tired of dancing. Loki started to eat something, but he completely lost his appetite upon watching Volstagg eat. Prince Loki had never much found Volstagg pleasant dinner company. Volstagg ate with obsolutely no decorum. He chewed with his mouth opened and never took the time to bring a napkin up to wipe his face. Valhala forbid he should be detained from consuming the next morsel for something as petty as merely removing the residue from off his red beard. No, he just gobbled down food like a greedy pig. With this thought floating through Loki's mischievous and tipsy mind an idea was formed. His glazed green eyes twinkled with impish delight. If Volstagg were a pig it would make his lack of table manners much more understandable; it would even make dinning with him more enjoyable. Loki worked hard to stifle the laughter bubbling up in his throat while he rubbed his bony palms together before grasping at another glass of wine.

Volstagg began to chow down even harder on the gracious plenty that he had received. He ripped through the leg-o-lamb as he continued to tell one of the adventures of the warriors 3 and Thor. He talked on explaining and gesturing to illustrate the scenario. He never seemed to notice the peculiar looks that people around the table seemed to be giving him.

"Volstagg, maybe you should slow down," cautioned Lady Sif.

"What in the name of Asgard for? The story is just getting good Sif, you know that," the jolly, plump Viking declared without a care in the world. He waved the piece of meat around the shoveled it back toward his face, ready to stuff his gullet once more.'

"I'm not talking the story," Sif stated blowing and exasperated breath out the left side of her mouth. "I'm talking about your eating," she said with a look of repulsion creeping over her face.

"What ever for?" Volstagg asked as he raised his glass and let out a hearty laugh, "The food is just getting good."

"Volstagg, you're turning all pink in the face!" Dagmar pointed out from her seat in between Thor and Loki. She looked perplexed by what she saw.

"I don't start to call it a night until I turn blue in the face, my dear," Volstagg replied as he reached for three honey buttered rolls and stuffed them down the hatch all at once. He then let out a good natured laugh with the food showing in his mouth.

"My friend, please, there are females present," Frandal reminded the pudgy warrior from his position leaning his head on a girl's lap of whom he had only recently become acquainted. He reached up his masculine hands only to flick her under the chin causing her to squirm giddily at his touch.

Volstagg covered his ever morphing face with his big hands, "My apologies, my lady," he said giving a sweeping from his seat, but as he bent over to show his gentlemanliness a large belch rumbled forth from out of his midsection. It shook the table and at first the crowd around the table appeared disgusted by the bodily function, but drunkenness relaxed their manners and soon all were laughing.

"Slow down, Volstagg," Thor commanded, 'it is not a contest."

"But what if it was?" the plump, redhead warrior offered.

'it would still not be much of a contest, my friend, I'm afraid nobody eats as much as you," Thor said as if congratulating Volstagg for a victory he slapped his meaty hand over Volstagg's shoulder and took another swig from his mug of ale.

"you are sweating," Hogun pointed out to his portly chum.

Volstagg took a break from his gorging to wipe his hand across his brow. He did feel as if he were starting to perspire. "Oh it's nothing," he replied still jovial as ever, "We are just sitting a bit too close to the fire," he shrugged and slapped another piece of boar's meat on his plate.

"Oh my goodness! His face!" one of the maidens on Frandal's lap screeched. She stood up and pointed in horror and disbelief.

"What? Do I have something on it?" the big warrior asked taking his hand to his face. He was alarmed at what he felt. What he felt was not his skin nor the matted curls of his long red beard. No he felt a leathery texture and saggy wrinkle to his flesh. Something was out of place. His skin was tingling…it was down right burning it tingled so much and his nose itched.

"AAAAAHHH!" the other girl who was fawning over Frandal shrieked, "he has the face of a pig!" she blurted out.

"What?" Volstagg questioned. He reared back showing his hoggish features. His face was fatter than normal and fully pink. His nose was a snout and he had a long curly tooth growing out of his mouth and wrapping itself around the side of the jaw. Volstagg's big hands kept trying to grab something so that he could gaze upon his reflection. He found the task impossible seeing as though he no longer possessed hands rather he found he had pig's feet. He eventually managed to flip over a tray with his split hooves, the food splattered everywhere, but for once Volstagg was unconcerned with the fact that perfectly good meats and cheeses were being wasted. He looked into the silver platter and saw the hog's face staring back at him. The warrior of the realm was horrified. This was saying something seeing as though Volstagg had faced armies of ogres, but indeed seeing his visage transformed sent the proud soldier into a frenzy. When he screamed it out like a pig's squeal. He slapped his hooves over his mouth once the sound escaped his snout.

"Remain calm," Dagmar expressed she immediately jumped up from her seat and rushed to Volstagg's side. She rubbed his shoulders and began to mutter some words in a mystical language sparks sputtered from her fingers, but Volstagg's face did not return to that of an Aesir. She looked up at Loki, who sat sipping on another cup of wine and glimmer of a grin curled on his thin lips as he took his drink. Dagmar's silver eyes got wide pleading with her friend to undo his mischief. The dark-haired prince didn't budge off of his spell though. His best friend's eyes narrowed at him. Normally, he'd flinch just a little from such an incriminating glance from her, but now he didn't even avert his eyes, his emerald eyes stared back at her and the glimmering grin inched up more on his face.

"Remain calm? Remain calm!" Volstagg began to wail seeing as though even her own incantations could not break whatever ill fate had befallen him "Look at me Lady Dagmar! Look at my face!" he lamented his hooves tapping on his snout.

"if you ask me it's an improvement," Frandal quipped under his breath.

"What?" Volstagg raged. "Why I oughta improve your face!" Volstagg declared. He was about to lunge across the table and pound Frandal good. He reached for his powerful spiked club, but now that he had hooves instead of proper digits he was helpless to grab hold of his weapon.

"Fear not, my friend," the crown prince spoke. His voice which was never quiet boomed even more with the help of several casks of ale that he had been downing all night. "We will find out the cause of your transformation and we shall reverse it!" Thor declared triumphantly; he stood up and waved his finger in the air with the decree. "This is but another adventure for the Warriors We, Sif and Pig," Thor added and blasted a thunderous laugh at his own joke. He doubled over clutching his stomach unable to suppress his amusement at the small pun after a night of heavy drinking.

"We do not need to find a what!" Volstagg growled. "Merely a who!" he seethed as he cast a glance at Loki, who sat cackling to himself at the other end of the table. Volstagg lumbered over on pigs feet to the twittering trickster and roughly gripped him by his forest green collar. It was a difficult feat for one who no longer possessed fist but he managed to heave the little weasel in the air so that his boots just skimmed the glittery floor of the tavern. Volstagg's now piggish face was snarled up angrily at the youngest prince of the realm. Loki's eyes lazily reviewed his handiwork and he erupted into fitful laughter once more. Volstagg shook the skinny royal a little, but this did nothing to quell the prince's humor. Mocking laughter the only response the prankster gave to the threatening gesture. "Loki, you did this to me, didn't you?" Volstagg demanded and at the end of his yelling a slight oink out and caused all around to start rolling on the floor with chuckles. All but Dagmar. Loki mashed his two thin lips together, doing his best to gain some composure.

The prince's thin fingers unhooked his silk garment from being wrapped around Volstagg's hoof. "Careful, Volstagg," He chided mildly, "Don't go…hog wild," he quipped trying to stifle himself from cracking up again.

"Why you slimy little snake!" Volstagg roared. He managed to hook his hoof around Loki's shirt again and held the weasel in place. He drew his other hoof back and aimed the large animal foot at Loki's pointed nose. "Why I oughta!" the pig face warrior rumbled with anger as he set his hoof to strike Loki in his smug little kisser.

"Now you see me," Loki stated, he blinked and put his hands up to shield his face from the impact from the on coming punch.

"Volstagg don't!" Dagmar shouted. She rushed over to the big pig and pushed down his raised hoof. "Don't, it's his birthday," she whispered. Seeing that Loki was still hiding behind his fingers like a toddler.

"It's not his birthday until next week," the redhead growled.

"He's drunk… he's just drunk," she breathed trying to think of something that would persuade the warrior of Asgard from punching his own prince in the face. She couldn't bear to see anybody hurt, but she especially didn't want to see Loki injured tonight

Volstagg looked as if he was considering the ebony haired maidens words, but the when he tried to speak he oinked once more and his humiliation was rekindled. "I don't care how drunk is," the big face knight hollered and aimed hs hoof once more.

"Now you don't" Loki finished disappearing from the sight of his chubby friend. Volstagg's beady pig eyes squinted trying to find out where Loki had vanished to. "SUUWEEE SUUWEEE. Here pig, pig, pig, pig!" Loki taunted Volstagg from behind his brother's back. Thor looked at Loki and then bust out laughing at his brother's antics.

Volstagg went charging over to the skinny magician and if he had had proper hands he would have wrung Loki's slender white neck. Thor managed to get his laughter under control long enough to stand as buffer between the hog-like warrior and his neary 800 year old sibling. "Now Volstagg," the older prince said slowly shaking his head and waving a finger in the face of the warrior boar.

"Thor look what he has done to me!" Volstagg blubbered running his hooves over his pigskin face.

"You can't pin this on me, old friend, you what they…hic…say…hic…after all?" Loki began. He could make out Volstagg's bewilderment through the animal visage. "You are what you eat.," he said and winked at the swince faced warrior while inclining his head toward the piece of boar's meat that was on Volstagg's plate.

Volstagg was made to see red as he heard the rest of his friends laughing up a storm. He pounced at Loki, but the youngest prince of Asgard was quick and made himself teleport to another part of the room easily. Volstagg tumbled to the ground. He was sprawled out, panting on the floor when he heard one of his taunters call out: "hey looks like we've got ourselves a boar chase!" with that the young man pulled one of the antique spears off the wall and tossed it at Volstagg. The spear just missed the merry warrior's bulbous belly. After that Volstagg managed to maneuver through the group of drunk and half naked men who were starting to get their swords, spears and bows and give chase.

"Head for a barn, Volstagg!" Frandal called as he came drunkenly gallivanting behind the pack of hunters.

"Stay away from butcher shops!" Hogun advised with a drunken slur as he too joined in the hunt.

"Guess I'll have to go save his hide," Thor bellowed with laughter trotting along with the rest. "Here pig, pig, pig!" he called chuckling along the way as he raced behind the others.

It didn't take long for the makeshift hunting party to return with their captured prey. Poor Volstagg was brought back into the tavern hogtied to a stick. His front hooves and fore hooves were wrapped around the stick and an apple was stuck in his swine mouth. Volstagg grunted, pleading for mercy as his fat body wriggled trying to get free of the humiliating. The young people who had remained in the tavern cheered with delight as the boar was carried in. Thor was actually one of the people carrying him. Frandal actually told one of the servants to light the fire on the hearth so that they could have a pig roast. Volstagg's piggy eyes bulged and he shook violently desperate to escape the roast. The fire started blazing and Volstagg was being carried over to the open flames. He managed to shake the stick so much so that it snapped and he rolled free on the floor, but immediately a group of young soldiers pounced upon him proclaiming him a wily boar as they tried to drag him back to the hearth.

"Loki! Change him back!" Dagmar demanded from the trickster who doubled over cackling with delight at how far his mischief had gone. He let out a high pitch giggle like a child who had just learned how to light a match. She grabbed his forearm. "Loki, this little joke has gone too far. Everyone is drunk, change him back before something terrible happens," Dagmar requested frantically.

"You are out of control," Dagmar tried to explain to him. But he seemed not to be heeding her words, he merely continued laughing as he watched his brother try to haul the plump warrior on his shoulder and drag him to the open fire. "Loki this isn't funny!"

"Fun for Loki," he chimmed giddily as he watched the scene. Still unsatisfied with his pranks Loki transformed the rest of Volstaggs body into that of a pig with a flick of his hand.

"Not fun!" she told him. "You have to change him back! Loki, look around. You've been playing tricks on everybody all night. You made that poor boy gorge on cake without end, you still have people stuck to the floor, half of your guests are now animals!" she elaborated. "Loki what has gotten into you?" she asked shaking her head her voice soft and trembling.

The green-eyed prince hiccupped his eyes rolling about in his head. "Mead, grog, ale, wine," he babbled, 'Take your pick," he laughed as he reached out his hand and used magic to float another mug of grog off a nearby table. He ran his finger around the ring of the mug getting the access froth on said finger and then licked it.

"No more!" Dagmar fussed reaching for the drink in his hand and taking it from him. "Loki, stop this! Change everyone back!" she ordered.

"Don't order me about Dagmar!" he shouted in her face and drew his hand back like he was going to slap

Dagmar recoiled. "Loki!" she gasped. She'd never seen Loki like this so crazed…so mad with this sick humor he was out of control. "I'm not ordering you, Loki, I'm asking you…I'm asking you as your friend, please stop," She asked looking up wide eyed into his emerald eyes. They shined with alcohol, but also something else something wild and impish. Loki looked back at his friend with glassy green eyes, but obliged her request. He muttered the enchanted words and Volstagg slowly morphed back into an Asgardian. "What has gotten into you tonight?" she questioned more to herself than to the intoxicated green eyed prince.

A few hours passed but the festivities were still going strong. Loki had not danced with Dagmar all night. He had danced with a few other girls. He had danced much of the night with Freya, a gorgeous, busty blonde. His eyes saw Dagmar she was sitting on the sidelines of the dance floor now. He watched with pleasure as her shapely body swayed along to the rhythms of the music that filled the tavern. She patted her feet and clapped along as a quick ditty started to play. Loki reached out his nimble fingers and grabbed her gentle around the forearm. "Wanna dance?" he asked shyly.

"Why, Prince Loki, I thought you'd never ask,"

The song was fast and lively and everyone spun in and out alternating partners as the music played on. Loki and Dagmar reconnected by the end of the song. The music slowed to a gentle waltz. Prince Loki suddenly broke into a vicious snickering spasm as the slow dance played.

"Are you alright?" lovely Dagmar asked with slightly bemused concern as she watched him giggle.

"Yes darling," Loki replied still sniggering as they twirled about.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked gently as they continued to dance. She looked around shrewdly trying to find Loki's latest trick or stunt.

"You know what?" Loki began looking at per dazzling sharp features and gazing into her entrancing silver eyes. "I don't even know," he replied.

Dagmar lifted her hand to Loki's cheek cupping it as he smiled dazedly into her face. "Maybe we should sit down," she suggested gently.

"But…but I don't…hic…I donwanna sit down." Loki stated shaking his head. "I wanna dance," he slurred his explanation. He was a little shocked by how inept his tongue had become. "I wanna dance with the prettiest girl here," He was normally so articulate, but his tongue felt heavy and thick, while the rest of him felt light and at ease. He was now convinced he was drunk.

"Freya is already dancing with Frandal," Dagmar pointed out as she twirled back into his arms.

"Shh," He began, "Can you keep a secret?" He asked giddily. Dagmar nodded as they continued to move in circles. "Freya's not the most beautifulest maiden here tonight," he phrased awkwardly, he realized the grammar was off but couldn't think of the right words to say.

Dagmar tossed her head back and laughed. "You're so drunk," she muttered.

Prince Loki frowned and started to pull away from her in a pouting fashion, "I'm not as think as you drunk I am," he protested.

"Where has your silver tongue wandered off to tonight?"

Loki's grimace became deeper he was embarrassed that his words were getting so garbled. Dagmar noticed his frustrated look, 'Who is the most beautifulest maiden here, Prince Loki?" she asked sweetly.

Loki laughed, snorted then swooned, "You are Dagmar," he attempted to whisper in her. "I wanna dance wit you all night," he confessed sweetly to her. "I love you," he gushed in her ear.

"Loki," she sighed and brought her hand up to stroke his pale cheek, he leaned in closer as they danced, his lips were a short breath away from touching hers and she was about to meet him in the kiss, but all of a sudden a young maiden who had been drunkenly dancing about the floor by herself collided with Loki. She knocked him on the ground and her drink splattered in the prince's face. "Loki! Oh my goodness!" Dagmar shrieked as she observed him sprawled about on the ground face and hair drenched in mead.

"Clumsy little wench!" Loki spat as he wiped the dripping brown liquid from his face with his hand. His adorable slur had somehow vanished and was replaced with something harsh and cold. He climbed off the floor with the aide of Dagmar's delicate porcelain hand. Once standing he roughly shoved her off of him and pushed her to the floor.

"Loki!" Dagmar gasped she placed her slender ivory fingers on his shoulder and wrist trying to pull him from looming over the tipsy barmaid. "She was just stumbling in drunkenness just like everyone else is tonight…it wasn't purposeful," Dagmar tried to reason with him tugging on his arm. Loki pulled his arm and shoulder from her tender clutch and turned around and glared at her. His lips curled into a ravenous snarl and his green eyes glistened with a rapid anger and they darted back and forth between her and the cowering servant girl who lie on the floor. His shoulders heaved up and down and his breathing got sharp and ragged like he'd been running a race.

"Look what you've done, you drunken buffoon!" he yelled at the bar attendant, it was Olga that hag of maiden who he had been threatened with the thought of having to kiss. He pointed out his once again soaked tunics. A crowd started to gather as they over heard the ruckus Loki was causing over the incident.

"Loki, it was an accident," Dagmar tried to assuage her friend's offense. She came behind him and rubbed his heaving shoulders. "it's nothing to be so upset about," she whispered in his ear.

The emerald-eyed prince ignored the gray eyed Vanir maiden. He reached down and snatched Olga up by her bony arms bringing her to her knees as he leaned over her, "Thought you would embarrass me at my Coming-of-Age party?" he demanded shaking her. Olga cringed and tried to pull away from the unsympathetic prince. "Answer me peasant!" He hollered even louder for no reason.

"I…I…I'mmm s-s-so-sowy Prints Loki," the half troll half Aesir tavern worker slurred. She tried to go on to say more, but as she opened her mouth to explain herself or to beg pardon from her cruel lord she found herself croaking. Olga was so confused at first. She kept trying to make utterance in the language of Asgard only to find toady sound were bubbling forth from her lips. "Now at least your voice suits your visage," Loki muttered cruelly to the crying servant girl as hoots and whistles from guffawing exploded around the room. Olga got up crying covering her face not knowing what to do. The crowd of Asgardian youths started roaring with laughter as every time the frog-featured girl opened her mouth a ribit was emitted . They jeered and continued teasing her making nasty faces at her and croaking back at her while licking out their tongues telling her to go and catch flies. Loki all the while smirked as she frantically groveled at his feet begging in croaks for him to reverse the nasty little spell he had obviously woven.

"I should flog you right now you dirty little urchin, who told to stop working," he demanded yanking her by the arm harder and Olga let out a pitiful mew. Magically, he produced a whip in his hands. Instantly, the laughter amongst the crowd stopped. All were hushed and horrified.

"Loki, don't" Dagmar pleaded trying to grab his chilly hand that held the whip. She had never seen Loki like this before, so cold and unmerciful it frightened her. "Loki please," she begged for the whimpering servant girl. "Loki this isn't you," she went on grabbing his arm Loki was so rabid with anger that he pushed her off of him. Dagmar fell to the ground. "Loki please," Dagmar whispered reaching out her hand and crawling on the ground clutching at his boot. "Your not yourself...this isn't you." she entreated him once more as tears glistened in her silver eyes.

"No, Dagmar," He shuck his head laughing humorously at her in such a humbled position begging at his feet. He'd never wanted to her to beg, but somehow he liked being in the place of power for once in this relationship. "I really am," he told her and he smiled a wicked broad smile.

"You're not a monster! Don't make everyone in here think that about you," she implored him her head pressed against his leg. His eyes darting back and forth with devilish pleasure as he caught the scared stares of the crowd around. They were horrified, but dare not challenge Loki fearing that they would be retaliated against with some terrible spell. He noticed the warriors 3 and Sif run off some where. Loki then cracked the whip across the girls spine. He did it three times and each time he cackled loud and hard as he saw he writhe

"Loki what are you doing?" Thor demanded catching Loki's wrist as he was about to swing it and strike the roll barmaid on the back. He shook Loki's limp wrist forcing the giggling green-eyed prince to drop his unneeded weapon. "What is wrong with you?" He yelled in Loki's face. Loki looked startled at first but then seeing that it was his golden haired brother he started laughing once more.

"Now I'm just like you brother," He chuckled pointing at Thor.

"What are you talking about?" Thor asked roughly.

"I'm drunk and fun," Loki giggled.

"You are out of control and mean!" Thor corrected. "It's time for bed," the elder sibling stated and gave Loki a shove.

"Juzsumfun…hic…big brother," Loki laughed as he turned around and looked at Thor's disgusted face. The laughter bubbled up again followed by another hiccup and the younger prince lost his balance and tumbled into his brother's arms. "Juzsumfun," he repeated groggily, his head started throbbing again and he was so tired, so unbelievably tired again. This whole night was becoming a blur as he fell into unconciousness.

'_It wasn't his fault…Loki's not like that," Thor tried to reason with their friend after the Coming of Age party. "He was just drunk. You all know he never drinks…he just can't hold his alcohol," Thor defended his little brother to their peers. It was late in the day, but Loki was still in bed with a massive hangover. "If anyone is to blame we are we were the ones insisting he drink so much," Thor added._

_"I am never letting him near a drop of alcohol again," Hogun responded._

_"Oh he wasn't that bad," _

_"He turned me into a pig!" Volstagg raged._

_"We all say and do foolish things we regret when we've had a long night of drinking. It was just his first time," Thor shrugged. "You remember you on your first time," Volstagg, Thor playfully nudged the pudgy viking in the arm. _

_"I could have been roasted a live!" Volstagg yelled._

_"I don't think Loki regrets it," Hogun stated again._

_ "I doubt Loki will even be able to remember in order to regret," Frandal added thoughtfully._

_"He was out of control and dangerous! " Sif insisted._

_That was the first time Thor had ever seen Loki' out of control. He blamed it on the alcohol. It wasn't Loki's fault. Loki wasn't really like that. Loki was mischievous, but he wasn't cruel and heartless. It had just been because he was drunk. Thor blamed himself he was the one who made Loki drink. He was responsible for his brother's actions that night._

_Almost 400 years later Thor would watch his brother become out of control again. He was drunk with this madness, intoxicated with hate, tipsy from hurt. And Thor had once again took blame. He had pushed the strong drinks at Loki all their lives, making Loki jealous, making him feel like he was second place, of course he hadn't meant to do that. But he had. He had caused his brother to consume so much bitterness that in the end he didn't know why he was shocked by how inebriated Loki became. In the end Loki lost control._

_ "He was out of control and dangerous" Sif insisted. The rest of the warriors nodded along_

_ "I agree that Loki was a bit out of control, but Come on Loki's not dangerous," Thor brushed of his female friends statement._

_ "He could have killed that girl!" Sif yelled._

_ "He could have killed me!" Volstagg chimed in_

_ "He stopped, didn't he?" Thor fussed back defensively. "he said he was just having fun. You all know Loki, he would never..."_

_"After what I saw...I wouldn't put anything past him," Sif stated firmly_

_Thor began sobbing in his sleep... Loki would never beat a girl for nothing, Loki would never sabotage his coronation, Loki would never attack another realm, Loki would never fight him to the death, Loki would never commit suicide. That wasn't Loki, that was just some wild drunk. Wasn't it? Wasn't it?_

**This was a difficult chapter to write, but I hope you all enjoyed it. The next chapter after this will be the finale to this tale. So if you have something that you want to see happen, let me know :)**


	12. Of fire and ice

**HELLO READERS! MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Well this final chapter had been a long time coming, but you all have been tremendous from the first post to the very end you all have made writing this story tremendously fun ! You've given so much encouragement, that you've rocked my socks off so give yourself around of applause. (I'm clapping as you read) Happy reads and God bless you.**

Colors and candles still decorated the Imperial City of Asgard. The holiday festivities were still in full swing as the last few days of the Winter Solstice were drawing to a close and a New Year was dawning. Winter Solstice was by far the favorite holiday for most Asgardians, but the New Year Festival was close second. The New Year Festival was technically considered the last day of Solstice. It was filled with fun: singing and dancing, drinking feasting. There'd be dancing in the streets and cheering as the white unicorn was released to run throughout the city symbolically bringing in the New Year. There were competitions: horse races and ice skating events, boat races and pie eating contest. And of course there were fireworks. Asgard's spectacular skyline would come alive with radiant new colors and magical bombs burst forth in the air bringing joy to the youngest and the oldest of Asgard's citizens. Like any other day of Solstice it was not complete without the awarding of special present. The presents given during the New Year Festival were only given from parent to child and were generally gifts of apparel. The garment had to be to symbolic. Sometimes parents would give their children bright-colored clothes if the child were still small symbolizing health and a long life. A girl who was entering her adolescence was sometimes given an expensive gown show how she was becoming a woman in society. A lad who was old enough to begin studying in the trade of his father may be given a breastplate if he was about to begin training as a warrior or given an apron or smock if was to become an artisan or craftsman of some sort. Adult daughters would often receive wedding apparel or maternity clothes. Grown sons would often receive a family heirloom the passing on of such a rare trinket usually meant that the father was ready to pass on his title to another.

This New Year would be one for the ages though. A midst all the hullabaloo and pageantry, admist the games and frolic and drunken revelry that would occur a monumentous moment would take place in the history of Asgard. This event would drag citizens from the smallest towns and tiniest hamlets to the grand Imperial City. All who could would press their way into the gorgeous metropolis. The inns and taverns were already exploding and overbooked. Some nobles had even rented out their guestrooms in their lovely estates to other citizens who wanted to be apart of this glorious occasion. The dignitaries from the other realms had already arrived at the palace barring gifts of honor from their respected realms. It was a historic moment. One of those rare once in a lifetime events (even if your lifetime could span a millennium or two) that children would ask their parents and grandparents about. Curious eyes would look up and wonder after they had learned about it in their lessons at school then ask, "Where were you when it happened?" All would want the bragging rights to say "I stood in the Central Square the Imperial City and heard it declared" or "I stood on the palace lawn and saw the whole thing," perhaps the very lucky would say, "I beheld from inside the great hall of the royal palace and got to give my own words of homage." It would be a time that all the citizens of Asgard and of the other realms would remember for centuries to come. This New Year's , the people would not only celebrate the dawning of a new season, but the citizens would also celebrate the announcement of their future king.

The announcement had been a long time coming. The nobles had pressed the issue upon the king for sometime now. It began four centuries ago, the beloved king had fallen into the Odinsleep for the first time. It had been terribly frightening for the people. They feared for their leader. They had not wanted the time of his strong rule to end. The citizens prayed that he would not make the great journey to Valhalla so soon. For weeks the Asgardians gathered outside of the palace with candles lit in a vigil for their beloved ruler. Despite the sorrow and fear that gripped the council for their king there was another matter that had less to do with emotion and more to do with politics that was most nerve-racking to the delegates of court. Who would be the next in line to the throne if Odin should die in the Odinsleep. The answer seemed obvious enough…it should be none other than Prince Thor, the oldest son, but as royal scribes searched throughout the royal files they found Odin had not formally made Thor his heir! It was merely a technicality. It was a legal procedure: a document that must be signed, a right that had to be read, a vow that had to be made before all the elders and sages of Asgard. It was fairly simple a lot of pomp a ceremony, just a formlity. Normally, if the first child of the royal family was a boy, after the child had turned about 50 years old, (which was only about the age of 1 to the Aesir) the christening ceremony for heirship would take place, but Prince Thor's 50th year was the year that the Great War occurred and focuses naturally shifted to the pressing matters of the Frost Giant attack on Midgard and protecting the realms from a the frigid rule of King Laufey. The war ended 2 centuries later, they celebrate the victory of the troops and the fact that the the Ice Cube was removed from the Jotun's villainous clutches and was coming to rest in Asgard where it would never be used to wage war on innocent worlds again. Also the celebrated the mysterious birth of the royal couples second son, Prince Loki. Who seemed to magically be born as a symbol of peace for the realm. Somehow Prince Thor's christening never took place. Since no christening ceremony ever took place legally speaking, neither prince had the right to sit on the throne. Skirmishes broke out in court. Some said that Prince Thor should be made king until his father recovered. At the time Thor was only 17 to the eye of a human and was fairly immature. Some nobles began to dispute amongst themselves for regency. Even Queen Frigga's eldest brother, Broderick, put a bid in to sit on the throne saying technically speaking he was the eldest male in the family. It was a terrible mess and panic was beginning to ignite among the populace. They feared civil war would break forth. Queen Frigga tried with all her might to handle the affairs of state while her husband lied in his coma, but it was an overwhelming task. Her mind reeled. She wanted to be with Thor and Loki comforting them, she wanted to be by her husband's side. After about week, she appointed Algrim, who was Odin's highest ranking counselor and her long time friend as regent.

When the king finally awakened from his deep slumber, Algrim, his council and nobles pressed upon him to proclaim his heir. They urged the king that the matter had been left unsettled for too many centuries and now was the time. Odin would not be rushed. He had said he wanted to wait until both sons had come of age before he made the proclamation. The proclamation had long since been over due. Both princes were over 1000 years old. They had long since passed through their years of adolescence. By Midgardian standards they were both in their 20s. Thor was about 25 to the human eye and Loki roughly seemed as if King Odin had just been beating around the push in delaying the announcement. The Asgardians were sure who Odin would name as his heir. Naturally, it would be no other than Golden Prince Thor, Eagle of Asgard, The Undefeated Warrior, Einherjar of Einherjar, Kingdom's Heartthrob, Wielder of Mjolnir. He had been referred to as the crown prince since birth. He was undoubtedly the people's choice. The realm loved Thor. Still, for all that, Loki couldn't help the faint glimmer of hope that teased at the back of his mind. If his father truly meant to make Thor the legal successor to the crown, why wait? Why even bother waiting for him to come of age? Why keep everyone in suspense for what was so predictable?

Loki chuckled to himself remembering when he and Thor were young boys and they'd argue back and forth about what they would do when they became king, Father would smile kindly, put his strong hands on both their shoulders and say, "Only one of you can ascend to the throne, but you were both born to be kings," These were careful words. Diplomatic words. Words that revealed everything and nothing all at once. Loki recognized the wordsmith trick, because it was an act he performed himself. It was that phrase that Loki clung to despite his best judgment. Somehow replaying that statement helped him reserve the slightest hope that it could be him.

The tiniest sliver of a smile tugged at the corner of the emerald eyed prince's mouth as he thought of his father tapping his shoulders with Gungnir and dubbing him future king of Asgard. Having all the soldiers bow to him and swear their allegiance to him as their ruler. The sages letting the ancient ointment run over his hair as they christened him for his role. That part made him twitch, the thought of his clothes being smeared and stained with the potent oil was somewhat less pleasant, but the overall thought was incredible. Leaders of other worlds would be in attendance and all the other realms would look to him for his wisdom to keep the peace. It was an overwhelming dream. It wasn't that he so desperately desired the throne. He wasn't really trying to steal the throne from his brother, though the thought of the bulky blonde's mouth dropping open as father proclaimed him heir was more than appealing, but Loki really just wanted to be considered worthy for the task, just as Thor. He just wanted Odin to see all he could offer the realm. He was charming, but Thor was charismatic people were drawn to Thor's oafish bravado. He was practical where his brother was rash, yet he was able to get a crowd to rush behind him. He won battles through speech and trickery where Thor won battles through sword and hammer and that was where true victory was won in the hearts of the Aesir. He was wise and learned, his brother was foolish despite years of education. Surely their father could see that he could offer the kingdom so much if he was just given the opportunity.

The current king of the realm had been lecturing much of the day on the importance of wise council. One of them was to become king and the fault of young kings was they were often arrogant and could not heed advice. They often ignored warnings so it was important that a shrewd ruler surround himself by people of intelligence, people of compassion and integrity to help him in his rule. Thor had been very flippant toward their father's instruction most of the afternoon. He simply stated that he would have his closest friends as his advisors. Loki told him that the 5 of them would form one half-wit that would lead Asgard to ruin. "A wise king heeds good council. He does not ignore warnings, he gives consideration to what has been left as food for thought, but he always follows his own heart," Odin explain

Loki are you listening?" Odin's strong voice broke into the younger prince's musings. He turned his remaining good eye toward his younger son and couldn't help but notice the minor mischievous glint in the boy's eyes. He hoped that his sons were taking these lessons seriously. In less than a week one of them would be given the title Heir Apparent. The next century would serve as a preparatory period for the kingship before the coronation.

"Yes father," Loki responded dutifully, glancing toward the gray-bearded king. His father stood by the stained glass window that looked out into the vineyard on the palace grounds. The vineyards were dead. Ice covered the making them look like lovely icy webs.

" Very good," Odin stated and tapped him on the head like he was still a small boy and not an adult. Loki often resented if Thor would give him such a patronizing gesture, but some how if his father offered even the slightest touch or praise he leapt at the opportunity to have it. "Now, where was I?" the elderly king began to think. "Ahh yes," He smiled once he found his place in his thoughts.

. "Is there much else Father?" Thor interrupted. "I am supposed to be helping weed through the weakest of the new recruits at the Einherjar training camp, this morning," Thor explained as he started to rise from his seat. Odin had taken the two prince's into his private study early this morning. Thor wasn't sure what hour it was now, but his bottom had grown tired of being confined to the cushioned seat.

"I am due to be at the academy…" Loki began to chime in raising his slender finger in the air as if to dismiss himself from the never ending lecture.

"Actually, there is," Odin went on. He turned around and smiled fondly at both his sons. He heard the two of them let out pent up sighs of frustration "The New Year fast approaches," he went on. "In only a few days time it will be upon us and Asgard will celebrate her future ruler." There was an air of pride to the old king's tone. He had ruled Asgard for over 2 millennia, but he was growing weary and it was time for him to decline so that another could rise. " As per tradition, I have arranged something very special for you both to receive and wear as your new apparel during the New Year Festival as we end our season of Solstice." Odin paused and waited, he saw the eagerness in both his son's eyes over the thought of the new gift though both Thor and Loki had received fabulous presents for Solstice, "both of your helmets have been completed for your to wear as your new garments," he stated with a smile on his face. "Your mother and I are both very proud of you and have long awaited the day we would be able to bestow them upon you. Alas they are not ours to give," Odin said seriously.

"I don't understand father," Prince Thor immediately interjected. "You said how you had the Norns forging them for months now"

"That is true my son, but they put them in the Temple of Tribute" Odin began.

"WHAT?" Thor became enraged and stood up practically fuming. " This outrageous!" He bellowed flipping over his chair as he stood up like a whirlwind. "How dare those flighty fairies just throw away my crown!" he shouted.

"Thor," Odin's voice was a bit scolding seeing as the bulky prince had punched a hold into the wall. Loki only watched with perked interest. His brother was a spoiled child at best who threw fits the moment he didn't get what he wanted. Surely, their father could see that this was no way for a future king of Asgard to behave. He smiled ever so slighty to himself and leaned back in his chair with satisfaction. Thor pulled his hand back from the marble wall he had smashed through. His hand was only mildly sore. Mostly his pride was wounded seeing the condemning look in his fathers eyes. His shoulders still heaved up and down with anger. " Sit down!" Odin instructed and Thor did as he was told. "The helmets are priceless artifacts. They must be kept safe. That is why the Norns put them there so that no one would try to steal them while you were waiting to receive them. You and Loki must go to the Temple of Tribute and retrieve them yourself." Odin explained.

"Couldn't a group of soldiers go fetch them" the elder son proposed "seems a menial task," Thor commented with boredom in his voice. He was an Einherjar, a general, prince of the realm, this was a petty task unworthy of his effort. Why should he go to seek his own present.

"Not quite so menial," Loki replied dusting his fingernails along the trim of his emerald outer tunic. "The temple is said to be nigh impossible to find and even those who find it can not always enter. Those who enter are highly unlikely to survive the tests of the temple," he shrugged.

"I sent a group of fine warriors to retrieve the helmets for you boys so that they could be given to you during the actual New Years Festival."

"Sif and the Warriors Three?' Thor question perkily. He remembered a month or so ago when his friends had mysteriously vanished going on some quest. They had been very hush-hush about their quest and they left in the dead of night leaving the two prince's behind. Thor had been quite cross with them for leaving him out of an adventure. His anger dissipated when he saw his friends sick with hypothermia in the healing rooms a few days later. He was concerned for them to no end and wanted to know what happened, but they had been skimpy with the details. Thor didn't press them being that they were very ill, but now he knew why.

The great king nodded to his son's eager questioning. "Yes, they were happy to accept the task, but they were not able to enter the temple. The doors remained shut. And they got lost coming back. I had to disperse 5 Einherjar to go and find them."

"Why would they not be able to enter?" Thor asked indignantly, insulted on behalf of his friends. "They are the finest warriors in Asgard?' he demanded.

"The Norns designed the temple to hold many valuable treasures. It was plagued by thieves for years until finally they moved it high into the mountains. They say the path is hard to find," Loki explained. "Even if the pass is found, the Temple only can be entered into on a full moon," Loki explained.

"The Temple decides who may enter my son not I…I believe that it is meant for you and Loki to go there yourselves. The helmets are yours. Custom made for you by the Fates of Time as mine was and as was my father's before his, and all our ancestors. "They should be taken by their rightful owners," Odin disclosed.

"The full moon isn't until New Year," The blonde interrupted as he thought of the celestial cycle.

"Here, yes, but the Temple of Tribute is in Nornheim, I believe their full moon will rise tomorrow," the younger prince announced with a yawn.

"Then we must leave in due haste," Thor rationalized. Now that there was a bit of a challenge to it the muscular blonde seemed much more interested in the assignment, now that he knew his own friends had not been able to complete the task he was more than willing to uphold his title as ever victorious prince Thor.

"Thor do you know anything of the temple?" Loki asked his tone was biting and sharp as he rubbed his temples. Sometimes his brother's rash ways gave him a splitting headache.

"What is there to know brother? Old temple, lots of valuables in Nornheim… only opens on a full moon" Thor spouted off the information Loki had had just relayed to him feeling quite proud of his memorization.

"The doors will only open to those who are deemed worthy to enter." Loki began to explain once more, but he was cut off when the steadiness of his father's voice interjected. "Also The Temple is fairly treacherous," Loki shrugged. The slimmer Asgardian prince got up and stretched lazily. "It's supposed to test you," he went on rolling his shoulders to clear the tension from his body. Thor seemed very interested in the little venture. Thor leaned his large elbows heavily on his thick knees as he waited on Loki to expound

"Test? What kind of test?' Thor asked very intrigued. "What ever foe they'd have me face I will best it," the golde-haired young man declared with a hearty chuckle.

"It might not be that kind of test," Loki expressed a bored look clouding his vivid green eyes as he turned around to see Thor taking jabs at imaginary beast.

" What do you think we shall have to bring quill and parchment?" Thor guffawed. "Think you that we need study a head of time?" Thor laughed all the more. Well perhaps it will be multiple choice," Thor joked.

" Even if we were to study Thor I fear that would do you no good," Loki smirked with condescension in his tone. "Maybe they will provide you with a partner to test with."

"That would be you brother," Thor replied perkily and he wrapped his massive arm around Loki's slim shoudlers.

"You can only hope," Loki replied and he smiled half heartedly as he pulled his shoulders from Thor's grip. "Though there are some test you will need to face alone," Loki mumbled and his lips barely moved as he said it.

"What was that?" Thor asked innocently.

"Nothing," Loki stated quickly."Rumor has it, if you try to take something out of the temple that is not for the taking calamity will fall upon you," Loki quoted the old tale eager to change the subject from the embarrassing moment he had been trying to live down. He wiggled his fingers around imitating something spooky. Thor growled and shooed away Loki's thin wiggling fingers from his nose. Loki laughed teasingly.

" It's more than just a rumor," Odin warned. "As a wedding present for your mother I asked a group of my most trusted me to go and retrieve a very rare necklace for your mother. It was said that the necklace would make it so that one never aged and stayed eternally young. One of the men I sent thought to pocket some of the wealth in the temple for himself. Upon departure he was turned to stone. He remains a tribute in the temple til this day. " Odin informed his eldest son with a pensive stare. "He was a good soldier, but he was foolish. I had warned him of the consequences, but the Temple was made to tempt." The ruler shuck his head with regret. The young soldier had taken an apple to gain eternal life and yet his life ended quickly.

"So anyone who takes an artifact that they shouldn't will turn to stone?" Thor inquired. He was intrigued to say the least.

"Or worse!" Odin said boldly.

"We will only have one hour to find what it is we seek inside the Temple, if we do not leave the temple with in the hour then we will be trapped in the Temple until another worthy person comes." Loki explained to his brother.

"But what if we don't find what we seek in an hour?" Thor asked with concern. If the temple was as dangerous as it was being portrayed it would be no easy feat to search for two helmets while being tested.

"Then we would have to wait until next year. We would have to return to the temple at the same time and start the process again."

"But it is highly unlikely that there would be a full moon on the same day next year," Thor insisted.

"Exactly, that is why it is imperative that we completely our quest in a timely fashion. Our gifts could be lost to us for all time if we fail," Loki stated stoically. He folded his arms and stared Thor in the eye. Thor had never been the most punctual of people. He always made light of time. As a prince he thought life ran on his schedule. It wasn't a wrong assumption. In Asgard things did, but this was not Asgard and he was not a prince when he entered the Temple of Tribute. He was a pilgrim at the oracle.

"How know you so much about this place brother?' Thor asked curiously as he raised his eyebrow.

"Just an interesting story I came across in my studies," Loki stated boredly. Thor nodded and his lips formed and "Oh."

"You will need to leave soon." Odin continued.

"We will be ready to leave by morning, won't we brother?' Thor proclaimed loudly he stood up so fast with excitement that he nearly knocked his chair over. The emerald-eyed prince merely nodded in response. Thor's enthusiasm was solely based off of ignorance as to all the things that could go wrong on this little errand father had assigned to them.

"Very good, my boy," Odin beamed at his eldest son. Thor was so handsome and strapping, he was stately and strong courageous beyond all reason. He clapped his hands warmly around the young man's broad shoulders.

* * *

The Princes arrived in Nornheim and were greeted by the court of the Nornish King. They were provided with a fine ship to sail through the glacier fjords that concealed the Temple of Tribute. Nornheim was a realm known for having a very temperate climate all year round. It was a calm and placid domain filled with lakes and valleys, but as the sailed through icy waters that were treacherous with falling glaciers and icebergs it was east to mistake such a place for Jotunheim frigid as it was.

"Are we in the right realm?" Thor asked cautiously as they brought the ship to anchor in the shallows of a snow covered beach. Thor hopped out of the ship and looked around at the vacant snowy landscape that was around them. Way in the distance he could spot a few mountains.

The green-eyed son of Odin shook his head and gave a dismissive chuckle as he pushed his brother's hand aside. "Very much so," the younger prince announced. "We're in Nornheim and this is the only place in the whole realm where it snows. "It's very remote," Loki continued taking a few steps ahead of the massive Viking holding Mjolnir in front of him. "We are in the right spot though," Loki called looking back at his older brother. He smiled as the leidastein began to glow in his hands as he walked carefully through the snow sensing the vibrations of enchantment as the rock led him. The leidastein or lodestone was an ancient instrument used in the old days for navigation. When it was facing North the stone would grow hot, if one was facing south the stone cold. If facing east the stone would speckle if facing west the stone would get slick. But that was mere icing on the cake to the power a lodestone could possess. The simpleminded explorers of old hadn't seen that this earthen compass was a mystical device. In the hands of a skillful enchanter like prince Loki it could lead you anywhere.

"The path…should be…" Loki paused feeling the stone heat up in his palm. "Here," he breathed as he felt the earth vibrate beneath him. He immediately stooped down to ground and began digging in the snow with his bare hands.

"What are you doing?' Thor asked as he raised his golden eye brows and gave a puzzled look to his brother's curious behavior. He scuttled closer to Loki watching as the thinner young man practically clawed the icy ground.

"The path should be right here," Loki replied he still continued his digging. He never lifted his eyes from the and Thor could hear Loki's nails scrape against the ice once he had pushed back all the snow.

"What?" Thor remarked with a scoff. "How do you know? How can you tell?" he questioned.

"The leidastein," Loki answered he held up the lime colored rock that burned with neon light.

"Loki I don't see why you don't invest in a proper compass, why you stick with using that little rock is beyond me," Thor began chuckling as he paced a bit back and forth in the snow if only to keep warm. Loki's affinity to that little rock was a mystery to Thor. He had received it while he was still a very small child. There father had taken them to an arena competition. The arena competition was a wonderful sporting events athletes who were the best of the best throughout the realm would come and compete in a variety of tournaments. The event lasted most of the day and both prince's hand been eager to go with their father and preside over the ceremony. Afterward, their father asked them which sport they like most. Thor couldn't. He went on and on about the jousting and sword play, but then he got really excited thinking about the burly Vikings swinging battle axes at each other. When the question was posed to Loki, both Odin and Thor were shocked to hear him answer magic. Thor insisted that it wasn't a real sport because most of the mages didn't even sweat. That night when they went home Thor had a little wooden axe slipped under his pillow and Loki found a bright and shiny lodestone.

The wind was starting to whip about, blowing the ice and snow in the strong blonde's face. "it's such an old fashion tool to use now." He pointed out as he stood over Loki and shielded his face from the onslaught of snow drift. "They did event such things as maps," you know," Thor teased and slapped Loki on the back as he guffawed good naturedly. Loki gave a fake smile as he glanced back at his brother. Thor was foolish, there was no map to the Temple of tribute. He was also being incredibly annoying, standing around yapping while he dug like a hound. "I don't even get how it works," Thor went on.

"Of course you don't," Loki replied back coldly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Thor bristled.

"Nothing, Thor" Loki began boredly, he wiped his brow and swiped his raven locks out of his face. "It's a complicated instrument," he explained.

"Complicated instrument? Complicated instrument!" Thor burst out laughing. "Loki it's a rock," he pointed out.

"It's a leidastern!" Loki snapped. "The magic in this is one of the components that makes the Bifrost work," he explained huffily.

"Spare me the magic lesson, Loki," Thor chuckled raising his strong palm toward Loki's nose. "I doubt that thing even works." Thor said dismissingly. That was so much like Thor. If something didn't go according to plan it must be broken. There must be something wrong with it, never did the burly, blonde prince hasten to guess the problem lied inside.

Just then, Loki's hand struck something hard and metallic it smarted when he fingernails tried to dig into it. He stood jumped back as the metal plate in the ice began emitting a light. The light formed around a pattern. It was an old loking carving that hed some Nornish words in it. The side of the stone facing Loki's palm also began to glow and the same pattern formed there. The heat spread and melted the ice and snow creating a path in front of the eyes of the princes they watched the light trail across the tundra and lead all the way up to the mountains in the distance. "You were saying," Loki said smugly as he folded his arms and stared back at his brother.

"I was saying there's the path so let's go," Thor covered cheekily, he gave Loki a wink and gripped him up by the wrist so that he was standing.

Loki dusted off his snow covered hands on his tunic. "Right," he uttered with a humorless chuckle. "We don't have long to reach the temple," Loki explained and started walking toward the path made of endless light. The wind immediately picked up as they started walking as if the elements themselves were trying to prevent the princes from reaching the Temple of Tribute. The wind came right down from the mountain and it was cold, bitter and chilling. Sleet mixed in with the wind and it seemed as though they may have become frozen in their tracks. Once at the mountains base they still needed to make their way up to the top of the mountain to get to the temple. The hike was steep up the rugged mountain side and it was bitterly cold out. It took nearly a day to cross the mountain. When they came to the top it was nearly twilight and the stars were starting to take their places in the heavens. When they came to the summit the trail went cold. The pass vanished and snow once again caked around their boots.

"What happened?' Thor asked enraged when he saw that they were standing at the mountain peak, but there was no temple in sight. "Where's the trail?" he demanded of Loki.

"This must be the spot," Loki reasoned out loud. He pulled his lodestone out from the pocket of his deep green cloak. The stone was hot, burning hot it scalded him. His white hand blistered instantly turning blue. It was a curious occurrence, he was very sensitive to heat. He dropped the lodestone in the snow reflexivel. He blew his chilly breath on the surface of his burnt palm. It instantly healed.

"Must be the spot?" Thor scoffed. "Loki there is nothing here!" Thor pointed out he was practically yelling. "Where's the temple!" He thundered.

"Quiet you fool!" Loki hissed after he picked up the rock and wrapped it in the folds of his green cape so it could no longer cause him pain to touch. "Do you want to cause an avalanche?" he reached out his hand and slapped it on Thor's hair surrounded mouth as he heard his brother's voice reverberating off the mountains. Thor shook his head while Loki's cold palm rested on his lips and Loki finally released his mouth.

"Look around Loki there is nothing here, your old leidastein must be broken," Thor pointed out. He was attempting to whisper but failing miserably.

"There is nothing wrong with the Leidastein," Loki defended his precious gift.

"We should have used a proper compass," Thor countered. He stomped his foot and the ground cracked

"A proper compass can only point us in four ways, it can not lead us to anything," Loki explained quietly.

"And neither can that pet rock, of yours!" Thor spat.

Loki's jade eyes flickered with that familiar hurt from when he was a boy at how all his things were just left for ridicule. "I suppose you can't remember the time when this 'pet rock' lead me to you after you'd been captured by a band of gypsies to be a side show act because you were running around acting like some flee bitten mongrel!" Loki countered a snarl on his lips.

"I remember you turning me into a dog," Thor retorted his voice elevating all the more.

" I didn't turn you into a dog Thor… you were snooping around in my potions and you got what you deserved!" Loki ranted. His voice jumped up and octave to and the snow on the cliffs opposite of them slowly started to slide down hill. Thor was about to defend himself, but Loki held up his slim hand. "Look, we need to stop. This isn't about the leidastein…"

"Your right," Thor nodded emphatically. 'I knew we should have bought a map," Thor explained forgetting his anger instantly and snapping his fingers. Even the snap of Thor's huge fingers echoed on the high summit of the mountain and the ground shifted underneath them.

"What map? There are no maps that lead to the temple, hardly anyone who goes survives," Loki countered. Thor started to retort, but Loki held his hand up silencing him. "Just let me think," Loki stated sitting down in the snow cross legged. Thor huffed in annoyance. He could never understand Loki's patient demeanor. They needed a plan of action. They needed to figure out where to go, but Loki wanted to sit and think.

"Loki?" Thor said tapping his brother on the shoulder. He was already growing impatient and anxious even though Loki had only been thinking for 2 minutes.

"Thor hit the ground with Mjolnir," Loki instructed his emerald eyes popping open.

"What? Loki that's crazy… you said so yourself it'll cause a landslide," Thor looked at his brother with bewilderment and shuck his head no.

"Isn't it obvious Thor," Loki said rising to his feet he was almost laughing.

"Isn't what obvious?' Thor asked a bit surprised by the dark haired princes new found mirth.

"The location of the temple," Loki answered. Thor replied only with quirking his features as he tried to think on what Loki could possibly be referring to. "it's beneath us," Loki finally after seeing the deep furrows come across his older brother's brow. He patted him on the shoulder once the blonde's face relax after the revelation was dropped on him.

"if you're sure Loki," Thor responded slowly.

"I'm sure," With Loki's assurance Thor lifted his hand over his shoulder with his mighty hammer following the motion. He swung it high and lightening sizzled striking the metal of the hammer just before the magnificent weapon collided with the stones that formed the mountains face. Thor swung once, twice and then one last time as the mountain started crumbling around them, revealing the top of a golden dome. When the two sons of Odin saw the glittering roof they were both elated. Thor immediately went to swing again, Loki stopped his catching Thor by the wrist mid-swing. "Leave this to me," Loki smiled and carefully lowered Thor's bulky arm back down by his side. The ebony-haired young magician raised both of his hands straight out in front of him and began chanting some words. He mumbled the incantation quickly and quietly, he did so over and over again. The ground cracked and a bright blue light illuminated the cracks, slowly the temple began to rise to the surface from deep within side the mountain's core. The earth surrounding it was pushed back and flew up on the sides like a great wall protecting the peak of the mountain. Thor watched with awe at the feat his brother performed. Thor had power, power that was bestowed to him, his legendary hammer. That power though was extrinsic it wasn't his inherently. Without the hammer did he still have power? Loki's power on the other hand was subdued. It wasn't something big and daunting that he wore with pride. No it was intrinsic, his power was his word. Loki's hand's quivered as he caused the temple to rise.

"That's it Loki!" Thor encouraged as the golden structure continued to rise against the gray and white landscape of the tundra. "Keep going Loki," He encouraged. "It's almost to the top," he went on watching as the spires and windows made their way up throw the ground. By the time it had fully emerged, Loki was bent over with his hands resting on his knees as he tried to steady his breathing while beads of sweat dripped from his brow. "That was incredible brother!" Thor exclaimed. He made his way over to stand with Loki. Loki nodded to his brother's praise he was still so winded and unable to speak. He felt ashamed. Thor hand't seemed the least bit drained when he was striking the ground to reveal the top od the temple. Even in the heat of battles that had lasted for hours Thor never seemed to tire. Thor came over a smile engraved through his golden beard. The joyful expression soon changed seeing as Loki was still hunched over and panting. "Are you alright," his tone was hushed and full of tenderness. The younger prince felt his brother's strong palm rest on his heaving back. He then saw the gleam of blond hair at his eye level and realized That Thor had squatted down next to him. "Loki?" Thor asked quietly.

"I'm fine, Thor" Loki finally said raising himself up. He brushed Thor's outstretched hand aside. He stood up tall and firm on his own to feet and fixed his collar as he so. "See, fine" Loki offered, but as the lie escaped his lips, he felt himself sway into his older brother's muscular steadying arms.

"Take some time to rest," Thor instructed wrapping one of the dark-haired prince's limp arms around his neck. "Just sit down for a little while, brother"

"We haven't the time." Loki shook his head to remind Thor. "Look the full moon will rise soon," the black-haired prince explained. He slid his arm from around Thor's supportive bronzed shoulders and started to walk toward the entranceway.

" Once the moon is overhead," He began. "The temple will only stay revealed to us for an hour. After that it will collapse. We must be quick, find the helmets and leave," He instructed. Thor grunted his affirmation to his brother's words.

. The temple was a magnificent edifice with three golden domes, opulent staircases and fountains. There were lanterns and torches all around illuminating the beauty of the structure in the dark of night. The moon slowly started to make its ascent to the heavens. It sneakily, almost shyly floated from behind the mountain's peak and then took a position to look as if it was just carefully balancing on the tip of the mountain. It's gentle reflection shined down on the only building for miles and miles. It gave it a holy aura. Looking at the Temple of Tribute in the pale moonlight made Thor actually consider that maybe this place was as sacred as legends had said. One of the fountains particularly glistened under the beams of the night orb. It was a statue of a young girl. With her arms stretched out in front of her. Her hands held a wide, deep bowl. The young girl seemed to not yet be a woman, she was child sized and the detailed face of the ice sculpture showed how much of a child she was. She could have been in her teen years, but she hadn't yet come to an age of maturity.

Once the moon was up Thor was restless to get this quest underway and return home. He in no way wanted to prolong the day when he would finally be proclaimed the future king of Asgard. Thor immediately walked passed the ice sculpture and began furiously pounding on the door of the temple. He banged hard and loud. His massive fist creating dents and cracks in the marble, but not so much so to make the door budge. "What manner of trickery is this?" Thor growled. "Open up!" He hollered to no visible person. Thor was impatient at best. He just banged and demanded like a irritated toddler wanting to get his way and when things didn't go his way he threw a tantrum.

The younger prince walked up behind Asgard's favorite hero and touched his shoulder consolingly. He shuck his head with an amused sort of pity."The temple door will only open up to those who are worthy," Loki reminded his fitful older brother who took another swing and the door made of marble. He sounded like a mother talking to a young child who had a loose tooth that wouldn't come out and he kept wiggling it, but still the tooth wouldn't budge from the gum.

"Well am I not worthy to take my own helmet," he shot back. He folded his arms already starting to pout about the matter.

"Defacing the property is never the best way to prove merit," Loki added.

"Well how are we supposed to get in?" Thor demanded.

"Step aside," Loki said with a calm. He stretched and cracked his knuckles with a nonchalant air as he did so. A smirk tugged at his mouth. Twice today he would prove to his brother brain before brawn and when they told others of their great venture. Thor would have to admit that it was Loki's wisdom and skill that got them to the Temple. Father would be so pleased and maybe his chance to be selected as heir wouldn't be just a wishful thinking. Loki walked up to the thick door made of marble. It was slit down the middle showing that the entrance would peel back and allow them access once the conditions were met. Loki places his hand on the frigid stone and thought the same enchanted words that he had used to bring up the building. He repeated them over and over in his head. He said them quickly, he said them slowly, he said them out loud and he said them in another language, but the door wouldn't give way. Frustrated he tried to pry the marble apart. He tried to slip his skinny fingers through the cracks and force the marble to give way, but that didn't work and his earnest attempt to muscle through the marble proved futile and merely left him winded.

"the door still isn't open," The blonde prince pointed out dully when he saw Loki had stopped and now stood breathing ragged glaring at the uncooperative passage way.

"No!" Loki growled with sarcasm. " Nothing get's pass you captain obvious," the green-eyed prince gave a mocking salute to his older brother. Thor shrank back, his eyes dropped like a scolded hound. He just hadn't wanted to see Loki strain so. Loki need not make him sound like such a simpleton for it. Loki sighed. He actually felt ashamed of his harsh reaction. Thor had merely been trying to offer some input, though the statement had been a tedious observation. "Sorry," Loki apologized stiffly.

" That's alright brother," Thor responded back warm smile beaming in the pale prince's direction, "Suppose Hammer shall just have to do the trick," Thor spoke perkily thinking that he had figured out the secret to getting in the temple. He raised the might weapon. "Perhaps that's why, Sif and the Warriors Three couldn't enter," he stated with shrug as he took Mjolnir and crashed the mallet against the temple door. Upon impact the edifice started to sink back into the mountain. Thor somehow paid no heed to the way the ground trembled and opened itself up ready to swallow the beautiful building until another year hand passed.

"Thor don't". He yelled reaching his hand out. The blue eyed prince looked at Loki with confusion. "Your making the temple sink you Nimrod!" he scolded.

"Loki we have to do something," Thor responded.

"Yes, but not beat the temple back into the earth," Loki retorted. He paused taking time to think He looked around and his eyes once again landed on the stone image. There was something about her pleasant face and her certain stance. Her positioning right by the door that made her seem more important that a mere decorative ornament for the temple. "Of course," Loki declared a sharp smile gracing over his narrow features. 'It's so elementary, I almost missed it," he laughed to himself.

"What is?" he older brother asked. Mjolnir had been lowered to his side, but his hand was wrapped around it tight ready to swing. "It's the Temple of Tribute," Loki began still chuckling slightly. Thor nodded still not quite catching the young mage's drift. "We need to offer tribute," Loki concluded as he pointed to the statue of the child holding the bowl. He took a step closer to the ice sculpture and noticed that he bowl was filled with odd sort of nick knacks, pendants and charms, pieces of cloth a lock of hair or two, but nothing seemed to be of great value monetarily speaking.

"I haven't any money," Thor stated as he stated to walk over to maiden made of ice.

"I don't think any of those who came before us did either," Loki pointed out. "Look," he began and leaned his longer bony finger over the bowl, "someone merely dropped an only wineskin in," he shrugged.

"Why would a wineskin be considered a tribute?" Thor questioned out loud.

"It must have been of value to the person," Loki shrugged.

"I could give my cape," The bulky blonde offered peeling the red fabric from his back.

"Is that of value to you?" Loki asked and almost shouted with agitation at his blonde sibling's stupid suggestion.

"Well it's keeping me warm," Thor added. 'I value that in this frigid place," Thor chuckled.

"Put that thing back on Thor," Loki ordered.

"We need to give something."

"Something that has worth Thor not just a meaningless garment," Loki grumbled.

"This person gave a scroll," Thor pointed to the rolled up and weatherworn piece of parchment.

"Loki rolled his eyes at his brother's logic. "Put Mjolnir in," Loki stated through gritted teeth.

"No!" Thor uttered with indignation.

"Thor it's the most valuable thing we have put it in the bowl!" Loki ordered like a parent.

"NO!" Thor once again ranted childishly, "Don't the items have to stay here as tribute?" He asked his hand gripping tighter on the hilt of the magnificent weapon. "I won't lose the hammer," he protested.

"Then you will return back to our people empty handed." Loki added slyly. His green eyes twinkled. "You…" he began as he threw his head back and laughed and paced about, "The mighty Thor," his laugh came out once more, "The undefeated…defeated without even attempting the feat," Loki added with a twisted pleasure. "What would the people say knowing that Thor was too cowardly and weak to lay down a weapon and enter into the temple?" Loki mused as he paced slowly about. "Perhaps you are too scared to face the test without Mjolnir at yourside" Loki turned around and glanced back at his blue eyed brother a cunning smile on his face.

"I have never lost a battle," Thor retorted annoyed by the emerald eyed prince's laughter. "What have I to fear?"

" Well you are surely acting fearful not even wantingin to let go of the hammer to face a simple test," Loki egged on.

Thor debated for a while. The hammer was the symbol of his power it was everything that he stood for, but he could not let all of Asgard down. The citizens believed that he and Loki would make it through the Temple of Tribute and come home to be crowned with their respective titles for the New Year. Their father had said they alone could enter. "Fine," The muscular blonde relented. He sighed and his eyes darted back and forth with suspicion. His hand quivered as he dropped the massive mallet into the dish. It fell in with a clank. The ice didn't budge and the door didn't open. They waited for a moment with baited breath, but nothing happened. "Perhaps it requires tribute from both of us, give your leidastein" Thor expressed. Loki nodded. The lodestone had been his first tool of magic, a symbol of who he was. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the shiny stone that had led them there and dropped it into the bowl as well. It fell in and bounced around a bit, but the still there was no change. The door remained closed. "I don't understand," Thor muttered in disbelief shaking his head. "What more can we give it?" Loki was pensive for a moment. Something was missing, but what? Was there some sort of ritual that needed to be performed or some words that needed to be said. If they didn't figure out what needed to be done soon, the mission would be failed regardless because they wouldn't be able to enter the temple at all. Perhaps there was something wrong with the tribute? He had told Thor to give his most valuable possession, but had he offered his? The lodestone was special to him. It had been his first instrument for enchantment. He remembered finding it the morning after they had spent the whole day at Arena. Thor thought that it was an early warning gift from Julenissen telling Loki if his behavior didn't improve he'd get potatoes for Solstice, Loki rejected the idea quickly. He knew what it was he had seen one in his book of magic artifacts. He immediately went to the library to research it. But still he knew he hadn't given his most valuable possession, not really. The lodestone was worth so much more. It had power and it was rare. Loki's hand immediately began to fiddle with the ring Thor had given him centuries past. He once wore it on the middle finger of his right hand. His hands had grown and it no longer fit comfortably there. It changed fingers. It now rested firmly on his left hand on his small finger. Though the location had changed on his body, the importance it held in his heart had never wavered. Loki cringed almost feeling uncomfortable with how sentimental the ice ring made him feel even after all these years. It was still such a very dear gift. It was very special to him, still. Thor had made it for him while he was very ill. It said 'Einar' which literally translated mea warrior chief, but whenever Loki looked at it the only message he received from it was the bond that he and Thor would always share.

With that he took the leidastein out and dropped the ring in. The ice sculpture started to glow. It illuminated with a blinding light. PrinceThor and Prince Loki both had to shield their faces from piercing white beam radiating from the statue.

"Thor and Loki Odinson, welcome" A youthful girl's voiced greeted them. The two prince's rubbed their eyes and attempted to look back into the blinding beam.

Slowly the shining light started to dissipate and a pretty maiden immerged. She was draped in elegant flowing gowns. She wore beautiful jewels and finery, but all that seemed a bit uncalled for on a child. She was coco skinned with vibrant blue eyes nearly as outstanding as Thor's. She had stark white hair and smiling pink lips.

"Who-Who are you?" Thor managed to choke out seeing the child come before them.

"I am Fallon, I am the priestess charged with watching the Temple," the girl explained. She gave a formal bow before the two young men. She stepped forward toward them off of the pedestal in the center of the fountain. She smiled warmly at them. "Your tributes are most worthy," she stated as she looked into the basin. "You have given of your strength and you have given of your bond," She said to them respectively, "The Temple will test these things," She informed. "Once you enter you have only 1 hour to find what you seek. Whether you find your helmets or not you must leave the temple in an hour's time. If you don't get out by then… I will not be able to help you," Fallon told them sadly. She looked down at the bowl she carried. The tributes that remained were from those who never escaped. There had been more who remained trapped than those who had escaped. "You will make it sons of Odin," the little priestess said with confidence. "Once you are out you may rest for the night." She explained eagerly. "I could use the company," she shrugged and then giggled. It was obvious that she was not only young in body, but in heart. "My visitors are few and far between," she confessed to the brothers.

"You live here alone?" Loki inquired. She was far too young to be expected to live by herself, but he imagined her life wasn't much being that she was ice until someone came to the temple.

"Father and I used to it together," the young maiden grew sad. "But his time has passed," she stated strongly. "When you come and rest with me for the night…you can tell me stories," she insisted looking at Thor and blonde bobbed his headin compliance to the child's request. "You have had many great adventures, no doubt?" she giggled once again. "And you," she pointed to Loki, "You know magic correct?" she asked the green eyed Asgardian. Loki nodded. "I know some magic too," she expressed and smiled kindly at them and lead them to the entrance way of the temple. She pressed her warm honey colored palm against the gilded door and it split in two and slid back allowing the princes to enter. "In the morning I will show you the way back to the bifrost site," she explained now more serious. "Remember take nothing back the items of which you are in search of. Be mindful of your tests," she cautioned noting that they were moving pass her. "Strength and bond," she murmured as they went forward.

Thor and Loki stepped into the temple chambers and their eyes were in awe at the vast amount of richness that they saw. The princes knew much of opulence, the sons of Odin were well acquainted with lavished lifestyles, but this…this trove of wonders made even Odin's own vault of relic look like a beginners collection. The temple sparkled on the inside as if it was made of pure diamonds. Their were mounds and mounds of jewels piled high as the ceilings. There were beautiful lamps and rugs, and coats of armor. All things that dazzled the senses.

"Searching for our helmets in here will be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack," Loki cautioned as he stepped deeper into the temple. "I think we should split up," Loki expressed. There was much ground to cover and it didn't seem likely that the two helmets would be in the same place. "It'll go quicker if we are apart. No matter what we must make sure to make out of here in an hour." Loki reminded his blonde haired brother.

"Yes one hour," Thor said in a bored fashion, "I've got it," he explained.

"It's not a joke, Thor," Loki scolded. "If something goes wrong…" Loki began almost sounding nervous

"I think I can handle it Loki," Thor chuckled Loki and slapped Loki on the back causing the younger prince to lurch forward. He shuck his head, while his hand still rested heavily on Loki's back as the raven-haired trickster straightened up. He turned his head and glared at Thor irritably. Thor nudged his brother's narrow chin over. "This Temple doesn't look so treacherous to me," He guffawed. Loki was so cautious. Thor figured it was because his brother read so much. He knew too much about most things for his own good. The temple didn't appear dangerous. It was beautiful and full of treasure. Whatever was going to happen in this place the blue eyed man was sure was nothing that he hadn't faced before.

"Don't be foolish," Loki hissed. "Thor you don't have the hammer," Loki pointed out.

"I need not my hammer to find an item or take a test," Thor shrugged and flexed his muscles.

"You don't even know what the test will be?" Loki reminded him.

"Neither do you," Thor countered, pushing in Loki's pointed nose and he heard Loki growl at the gesture and he laughed and started to turn away. "Don't we have to leave in an hour," The older prince asked surveying the vast amounts of bounty that surrounded them.

"Yes," Loki replied closing his eyes and holding the bridge of his nose to calm his annoyance.

"Then I suggest we stop talking and start walking," Thor explained and he burst into a smile of radiant sunshine, proud of his little rhyme he started walking in one direction. He walked on a few steps before he heard Loki call behind him.  
" Thor, if something goes wrong…

"Loki, what could possibly go wrong?" he asked as he turned around to face his thin brother who was draped in his green tunics. He threw his arms out and snatched one of the lanterns that a statue was holding.

"If something goes wrong," Loki started again. "whistle," Loki stated simply.

"What?" Thor shouted back unable to hear Loki's soft voice as the distance between them increased.

"WHISTLE!" Prince Loki yelled to his thick-haired and thickheaded brother. The green eyed princes voice bounced off the walls and a few bits of debris rained down from the Temple ceiling. Thor flashed his brother a wide grin and turned to face in the direction he was walking in. Loki rolled his eyes and grumbled something as he snatched one of the torches off the wall. Loki began to make his way down to the darker corridor of the temple.

* * *

Thor walked on in the direction of path they had been headed in but eventually he was forced to make a turn when he came to a dead end. This temple was built like a maze. Halls lead into elaborate corridor after elaborate corridor. Passageways lead to staircases that lead to more staircases. He was starting to think that the test of this sacred building was merely getting through it. He was frustrated. He did no how much time had passed he felt like he had already been wandering around in circles for hours. There surely wasn't much time left. If he would have had his hammer he would have just punched through these infernal walls that kept appearing and blocking the passageways, but alas he didn't and he had to play by the rules of the temple and simply walk and walk until he found his way. He finally came to a room: A large, expanse of a room that held gold and jewels and had a cool pool in the center. In the midst of the pool was a statue of a great eagle. It was quite a magnificent beast to behold. The Statue was made a sparkling bronze and it stood so tall it almost touched the steeple shaped ceiling. The eagle looked peaceful, but it was vigilant. The large room was made up entirely of mirrors. The walls were no more than one giant looking glass. for the burly prince. He was drawn to what

Then suddenly he saw it; sitting on an ivory column that stood as one of only two column in the room. was on the center column. It was an object more appealing the any of gems he had passed by. It gleamed as if it was fresh from the furnace. Eagle's wings on the side of the head, it was everything Prince Thor had ever dreamed it would be. He felt drawn to it like a mouth to a flame. His muscular fingers greedily reached to clasp the helmet that would be his that would define him as the rightful king of Asgard. His fingertips merely skimmed the silver. The silver was cool and crisp so sharp that it almost stung. He smiled at himself in the mirror, he had found his helmet without so much as a scratch…what ever treacheries were reported to be in the place must have been no more the hearsay for he had faced no foe. Though any foe would be foolish to challenge him in getting what was always meant to be him. His large fingers skimmed the edges of the headdress once more before he placed it on his head. It was a perfect fit. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He smiled his stunningly handsome smile at the mirror as he posed for what would be his stance when he was announced as Asgard's future king.

"Thor Odinson, firstborn of Odin Erikson?" A voice questioned. The voice was baritone and yet it sounded familiar. He looked around and saw no one but his own reflection.

"I am he," he spoke with a thunderous voice. "Who are you?" he demanded as he spun around ready to face this whoever was speaking to him.

"Think ye that you are ready to become king?" The voice asked and chuckled the laugh wasn't cruel or cold just incredibly amused.

Thor looked around trying to find who he was speaking to. This must have been the test that was mention. "Who are you?" Thor questioned. He didn't take kindly to being laughed at. His hand immediately strayed to his belt ready to grab his thunderous hammer, but his belt was empty.

"Someone you shall know well in due time, little prince" The voice replied. It's cadence was deep and gentle and oh so familiar.

"Show yourself coward!" Thor demanded he couldn't stand for the patronizing affection from a stranger… from the tester?

The voice's immediate response was more laughter. The laugh hearty and loud like rolling thunder. "You dare call me coward?" the voice spoke pityingly. "I the slayer of Ogres, I, the vanquisher or 10,000, I, the Eagle of Asgard…the youngest Einherjar to in the history of Asgard…you dare call me coward, boy?" The person demanded.

Before Thor could even trace all the accolades that this faceless voice had given himself he watched as his reflection shifted in the mirror. The image suddenly morphed. It was a tall, strapping man a warrior through and through. He was clad in battle armor that gleamed and sparkled because it had been polished to perfection. He had a magnificent weapon dangling from his hips. A helmet of brightest silver adorned his head proudly and his ruby red cape fluttered behind him, but the cape as he paced about the mirror and image started moving and stepping out of the mirror. The figure approached him. And in that instant, when the eldest son of Odin was face to face with this royal figure, young prince Thor, recognized the face. It was a face that looked very similar to that of his father. It was old and gray lined with scars from battles long forged. It wasn't weak or frail looking though. It was strong. It wasn't his father though, it had a gentler quality and a beauty to it that reminded him of his mother… It was himself. A much older version of himself. Thor stumbled backward for a second. "H-how is this possible?' he asked in awe.

His older self did not answer his bumbling question. "Hello young prince," was his reply. "Think that ye shall bear the weight of my crown?" The image of a king asked. His voice was an intense rumble as he lifted the magnificent helmet with the wing sides off of his head and moved it to be held under his armpit.

Thor was still dumbfounded with disbelief for a moment, but when he was questioned again he found his tongue, "Yes I do," Thor stated with out any lack of confidence. He squared his shoulders and likewise so did the reflection. The reflections shoulders though some how seemed weighed down. They were held high like a monarchs shoulders should be but they were not held as high as they could be. Thor walked up even closer to the image and likewise the image walked closer to him. Thor's walk was quick and triumphant. His older self had a triumphant gate, but the pace was slower…Thor thought perhaps it was from age or from an injury that would occur in some great battle he would face in the future. When they were merely an arms length apart the prince Thor looked the king Thor square in eyes. His azure eyes. Yes they were the same eyes bright and beautiful, almost angelically crisp and proud, but their was something else there. Something that wasn't in his own eyes now. Young Prince Thor blinked, confused by the by the emotion that was housed in the older ones eyes…was it sorrow?

"The crown nor the throne are easy to bear and you cannot give back the burden you take from this temple," this wizened warrior explained.

"I will take from this Temple what is mine. Is it not my destiny?" the blonde-haired youth inquired harshly.

The gray-bearded king shuck his head. "Only if you be worthy,"

"I am Thor Odinson…" Thor began to declare ever so boldly.

The vision held out it's hand silencing the brazened young man before him. "You Need not tell me who you are," it stated and chuckled at the foolishness of this young self.

The golden-haired youth bristled, "I am worthy," he declared reaching out for the silver helmet.

His older self wiggled a scolding finger at him slowly and smiled. "Will you serve the good of Asgard?"

"Of course!" Thor answered immediately, He'd do anything for Asgard. His home, his people, he loved Asgard the way a prince should.

"At all cost?"

"I swear!" Thor vowed quickly.

"Would you destroy all who threatened the peace of that realm and of the other realms?"

"I wouldn't think twice about killing an enemy of Asgard." Thor proclaimed with ease.

"Would you sacrifice self?" The image asked and raised it's gray eyebrows.

"I would die defending Asgard!" Thor bellowed. This wasn't much of a test he thought. Surely that was common knowledge had he not risked life and limb time and time again to defend Asgard's borders.

" Would you sacrifice another?"

"I…I…" He sputtered as he thought. Thor always took it hard if one of his men was injured in battle. He had lost a battalion once. They were good, honest warriors of the finest credentials. They had all known the risk of war. His father told him that those men died so that more wouldn't have to. It had comforted him. Still, he hadn't sacrificed them… he hadn't chosen their deaths. "W-what?" the prince faltered. "What? I don't understand…as king shouldn't I be protecting all my people"

"For the good of many would you sacrifice one?" the question was somber.

"If It was necessary," Thor said but he looked down unsure... He thought back to the lessons his father had given him as a boy about the things a king must be ready and willing to do. "for the good of the Nine realms?" It was supposed to be a declarative statement but he lacked the conviction to make it so. Still the projection of this older him seemed to take satisfaction in his answer and it smiled at him the smile he gave when he was very pleased at something

The vision dissipated. But the mirror began to reflect a new series of images. These images were horrible. They were sickening and they over took all the senses. He could hear the clatter of steel and metal as swords hit. He could smell the carnage in the room. Taste the foul air filled with smoke and ash His eyes azure eyes brimmed with tears as the gazed with paralyzing disbelief as Asgard burned. Burned, burned, burned. The Imperial city was an inferno. The Asgardians ran. They ran trying to escape the terrible flames byt they were rounded up corralled like cattle back into the main square as brutal hideous beast pushed them back. These savage like creatures the likes of which Thor had never seen ran rampant around the city. Pillaging and plundering and desecrating the beauty of the golden realm.. The sky cracked with lightening. His lightening. He swung his hammer trying to vanquish a hideous band of these hideous monsters. He beat back the brutes by the scores. But they kept coming in swarms. His friends fought at his side. Swinging their swords, their battle axes. The warriors of Asgard never relented, but one by one they fell into pools of blood. He couldn't even continue to fight as he gazed down at their broke bodies. He fell to his knees weeping, one of those horrendous looking creatures came and heaved him to his feet. He didn't resist as they marched him displayed in chains before the cowering citizens of the realm. They marched him to meet the new ruler of Asgard.

"What is this?" Thor ranted to no one in the room at the time his sky colored eyes wide with terror. An answer didn't come immediately, but his eyes still filled with gruesome sites. He saw himself drop before a throne The throne that his ancestors sat on the throne that his father sat on…the throne that was his…now under the domain of a monster.. All the while as he beheld himself kneeling ready to meet this crazed dictator he heard this manic cackling as he watched a horned head raise from behind the shroud of a dark curtain. "WHAT IS THIS!?" Thor yelled squeezing his eyes shut not wishing to see anymore of this nightmare. He grabbed his head in a desperate effort to force the images out.

"Ragnorok," His aged self told him stepping behind him and Thor thought he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ragnorok?" Thor muttered helplessly, "Ragnorok is a myth" he announced forcing himself to turn around and face his older self.

"Does what you saw not look real to you?"

"That can't be real!" Thor shouted pointing to the devastating images that stil played in the mirror.

"You wish for this not to take place?" The reflection questioned.

Thor shook his head with disbelief that this was even being posed as a question. "Yes, yes, yes please…tell me that this doesn't have to be so…that I don't have to watch my kingdom die?" He begged.

"It could be prevented,"

"I…I…Who will do this?" he asked voice shaking with rage for things that had not yet come.

"If you destroyed this enemy than this might not have to happen," the image pointed out. "Would you kill this man?"

"Man?" Thor shook his head with bewilderment. "Man!" he spat. "Whoever will do this is no man…it is a thing…a heartless creature…" he shook his head furiously, "Just tell me what will do this?" he growled his eyes glaring and his lips snarling. The images in the mirrors changed… he was surrounded by faces of a Frost Giant. Different ones flashed before him until finally it landed on one. "Laufey," Thor growled. He stared intently at the face of this enemy. Then he noticed something; that Frost Giant wasn't Laufey. This one had noble, keen, pointed features…and a smile… an impish smirk "Loki?" Thor mouthed breathlessly as he staggered backward. He rubbed his eyes shook his and rubbed his eyes again before looking back at the reflections in the mirror. "NOO!" Thor screamed at himself. He backed up like he was dizzy and weak. "What trickery is this?"

"It is not a trick Odinson,"

"Then what is it?" Thor asked his voice small.

"It is what will be." The older image spoke, it's blue eyes staring out into the distance and there was an air of regret and remorse in his tone.

"No, no, no" Thor spoke back weakly, He started laughing almost at how ridiculous this all seemed. "This…this could never be…Loki would never…he couldn't…"

"If he did?" The image remained stoic and unmoved by its younger counterparts hysterics.

"IT WOULDN"T HAPPEN!"

"You said you wouldn't think twice about killing an enemy of Asgard."

"Loki isn't an enemy of Asgard..."

"You don't call this person an enemy?" the older Thor questioned and he almost sounded condemning. "Moments ago they were a creature because of their monstrous crimes, what has changed?"

"But Loki," Thor faltered feeling so unsure. He grabbed his head, "This is impossible"

"If it happened would you defend Asgard?"

"Yes," Thor replied his voice was so soft. It was a whispered confession and he could feel tears pricking at the back of his eyes from it. He wouldn't just let Loki's mayhem run ramped

"At any cost?"

"What are you asking of me? What would you want me to do?"" Thor muttered in humble voice. He never thought he heard his voice so contrite. He looked down at his hands feeling so lost. His hands were always aimed perfectly, unyielding and never missing a mark. His hands had killed before… killed enemies…killed monsters…someone like that madman running wild in this vision.

"I'm asking what are you willing to do to protect Asgard?"

"I'd do anything to save Asgard,"

"Then I ask the question again, would you kill this man?"

"I couldn't kill my brother…"

"To save Asgard, to save the realms?" the king posed.

"This would never happen, right?" he begged. "This is merely a hypothetical situation, correct?" he looked up misty eyed.

"It is a test and you must answer the questions given," the image replied

"I…please don't ask this of me!" Thor wailed as he pressed his face into his palms.

" Your ancestors will require it of you. Asgard will demand it of you. Your fallen friends will want it from you. Your deceased parents…"

" No…" Thor whispered. "How could I kill Loki…He's my brother…my best friend,"

"if he was dangerous? If he was threat?"

"I couldn't." Thor admitted weakly shaking his head, hands resting on his knees.

"All of Asgard would look to you as their king you would be entrusted in looking out for their well-being defending them with all your might and strength. You swore you would protect them"

"I swore I would protect my brother as well." Thor retorted defiantly.

" If he betrayed the bond…if he couldn't be trusted?"

"I'd lock him up for 1000 years, I'd banish him," The blonde haired prince asked the gray bearded man before him. It was hopeful response.

"Those punishments would not be strong enough,"

"I couldn't kill him" Thor responded declaratively.

"That is weakness a king must have the strength to do what is right no matter how hard it may seem. A king must be stronger than his foolish sentiments"

"I'm sorry," He replied as he reached up with trembling hands to remove the gorgeous helmet from atop his full head of lovely blonde locks. He glanced down and saw he reflection in the headdress. He had longed to wear it but… "I just couldn't…"

"THEN YOU ARE UNWORTHY," His older self proclaimed with a boisterous shout that seemed to make the whole temple quake. The image glared down at the young man on his knees his displeasure was evident. Thor started to place his helmet back at the feet of the vision. He didn't know how he would tell his father that he was unable to perform the task needed and therefore unable to return victorious. He started to ask a question to this older version of himself, but when his bright baby blues looked back up the reflection was gone. The golden haired prince looked around baffled. He started to stand, perhaps he could still take his relic. Perhaps he hadn't failed. Perhaps he had passed the test after all. How could the wrong answer be in sparing his brother's life. How could the right thing to do be killing Loki, his own flesh and blood. The bond of brothers was the glue that held Asgard together. The first rulers of Asgard had been the Warrior Chiefs who were all brothers. It was almost laughable that he should question the rightness of the act. With confidence Prince Thor rose to his feet. He flipped his helmet in the air watching the light catch on the wings. Now all he had to do was find his way out of the Temple of Tribute, but before he could place foot to tile he started to feel tiny particles fall from the ceiling. The Temple must have been collapsing. He started to hustle his way out of the room. The bits of debris coming off the ceiling started to fall more swiftly and in bigger chunks. He was struck by huge boulders of crystal and marble. They struck him on the shoulder and back and at first it was nothing that the muscular blonde could not easily brush aside, he began darting out of the Temple chamber running for dear life. He wondered if Loki was alright. Had he gotten out already? Was his part of the Temple crumpling too? "LOKI!" he called his voice booming through the edifice. His thunderous voice brought the house down. The rocks from the ceiling rained down on him. The ground cracked away. He stumbled as one large chunk struck his on the back of the head. He tried to stand back up but he swayed and slid back down to his knees as stars blinked in front of his eyes. He felt he was unable to hold his body up and started to collapse face first onto the ground as well.

In his sleep, Thor's breath quickened. He felt the panic resurface as his dream became real. He saw himself trapped and unable to escape. He called his brother's name as the memory continued to tumble through his head.

_As his body started to slump forward surrendering to the collapse from pain; a hand that was strong, bony and creamy in color came from behind and caught him in the chest and held him from face plummeting on the stones under him. His knees buckled and scraped the ground as he let his large but injured frame rest against the hand as his soul support for remaining somewhat upright. His head spun, he felt feverish and dizzy and thankful for the hand. Just as the safe emotion surfaced, in the midst of his anguish, the other hand of the supporter roughly pulled at his yellow hair. His head was yanked back and he let out a yelp as his neck cracked from the harshness of the gesture. His hair was gripped tight causing his head to fall back on his shoulders and revealing his thick throat, where his large adamsapple bobbed up and down as he swallowed back the pain and nausea trying to take in all that was happening. His pulse quickened from pain and the fear in vulnerability. His eyes struggled to stay open, but they managed to do so and while his head was forced back he stare into a familiar face. "L-l-loki?" Thor mumbled as his slowly clouding eyes squinted to make out the pointed features. He actually sighed in relief seeing his trusted companion. The golden prince winced out a faint smile despite the pain, "Oh brother," his eyes closed for a minute feeling a sense on safety. He looked back up a twinkle in his bright blue orbs, but he met hateful emerald eyes. The mischievous gleam gone and something cruel simmered there. A smirk curved the dark haired man's thin lips, but the smirk was cold and mean rather than playful and teasing like Loki's always had been. Thor's eyelids fluttered as he tried to remain conscious. "B-br-brother? H-help me," he pleaded in a whisper._

"_Oh poor brother," the green-eyed Asgardian whispered back. He clicked his tongue pityingly. "This is quite a predicament," he said soothingly as Thor felt the grip on his blonde locks loosen ever so slightly. _

_Thor exhaled with gratitude from the subtle release of tension and strain in his neck. Just as he let out the breath his neck snapped back again harder and rougher than the first time he moaned. "Brother?" He questioned breathlessly feeling blood seeping out of him and his energy almost completely sapped. His vivid sky colored eyes rolled in the back of his head hurt and ache engulfing him. _

_The eldest son of Odin felt an icy, wiry finger traced around the stubble on his jawline this twist its way down to the collar of his throat like a coiling serpent, "Sentiment," Loki's voice whispered and Thor felt his brother's cold, frosty breath on his heat. "will be your undoing," he hissed. With those words, he felt something sharp slice through his armor and through the tunics beneath. It cut all the way through to his skin on his left side. He gasped shocked by the searing pain and not understanding what was happening. The winged helmet automatically dropped from his hands and met the cobblestone floor of the temple. . His right hand immediately strayed to clutch the wounded area. He felt his hot blood soak through his tunics and armor and cover his hand with the bright red liquid. The stab hadn't been that deep, but it burned and ached like no battle injury he had ever felt before. In the blink of an eye more pain exploded through his body. He cried out with he felt a sword rip through his flesh. Slice had been near the ribs. The pain of the double-edged blade in the sensitive area forced a cry from the strong Viking prince. As soon as he let out the scream the sword twisted in place burrowing into his rib cage before it was snatched from his flesh leaving skin and blood on the saber. Thor felt himself falling. Hot, excruciating pain radiated throughout his body not just in the stabbed placed. And Thor felt his body drop to the ground. Panting, gasping, shaking as sweat tumbled down his brow. His mind swam: the old man of himself, the helmet, his kingship…unworthy….the palace burning…everyone hurt…Loki… the pain…the searing pain that was engulfing him…the time. He had to get out of this temple. He started to get up, but he couldn't. He was merely a heap of helpless muscle on the floor. Everything started to swirl, the colors sloshed together the cruel face smeared his vision. He tried to call out, but his voice wasn't there. He knew time was of the essence. With his little remaining strength he pursed his lips and let out a whistle. _

_He whistled in his sleep as he desperate clutched the covers. His whistle a desperate cry for Loki to come back. Not to leave him not to abandon him. Because Loki couldn't really ever betray him, could he? Loki would never literally stab him in the back, right? It was just a silly play fight…where at the end they make up and walk side by side hands clasped around each other's shoulders. Loki wouldn't leave him a lone. He couldn't…they were…brothers…meant to be by each other's sides until the end. But Loki was gone and Thor did feel alone._

_**A/N Well it is the season for giving and I am giving another chapter! Because you guys are awesome readers**. **But leave me a holiday treat and review this chapter before you go to the next. **_


	13. Fire and Ice part 2

**Hello Readers! I hope that the holidays found you all well. You all have been so wonderful from start to finish. Every chapter that I've written I have written with you all in mind and I have been so touched that it has been an exciting story for you all. I have greatly appreciated each one of your reviews, favorites and follows. I would like to say THANKS YOU ALL R AWESOME! This is a long chapter. I tried to condense it, but since it is the conclusion of our tale I think it's worth adding a few pages to it. Anyway, fair warning it's long, so pace yourself when reading. Get some snacks, get a cup of warm hot chocolate...enjoy some tea... or coffee (if that's your thing) Get cozy and comfy and most of all ENJOY! Happy reads and God bless!**

The hour was nearly up! Prince Loki had searched tirelessly throughout every room he'd come across as he took the walk through the temple in hunt of his helmet. He had checked through the suits of armor; thinking that maybe his helmet would be one of the legendary coats of the knights of old, but he found it not among the suits. He went to the library and was almost lost in the world of literature and knowledge that delighted his senses, perhaps the helmet would be hidden there. It would seem befitting. It would suggest his preferred method of warfare, battles in the mind. He'd gone into a room full of potions and brews thinking that maybe what he sought would be there but he found none. He'd tried to use the lodestone, but to no avail the rock remained dead and lifeless; not giving him any clues as to the whereabouts of his destined crown. He was so eager to have it. To see if it would be equal to his brother's, by chance could it be even more impressive? That would be a shock to everyone if he came out with the greater crown. If he was actually to be named heir. It was a foolish dream, but some how his father's words from boyhood, "Two such worthy princes, both born to be kings" kept the flame of hope alive in his mind. But after he felt the first quake and rumble of the temple and he hadn't found his helmet the fire was starting to extinguish.

He went to the tower. He climbed the endless staircase. He was antsy and anxious. Where was it? Where was his prize? His glory? His token of honor and privilege from his father. The temples all tower was filled with candle sticks and a single trunk. Loki's eyes gazed upon the drunk with curiosity and desire. Could this be it? He approached with caution. There was a mystical glow to the candlelight. This had to be it. His gift was hidden in a high and lofty place. His fingers twitched with excitement of a child ecstatic over a much desired Solstice present found under the tree. He dropped to his knees and flung off the lock with his magic and cracked open the chest. He closed his eyes trying to suppress the joy and excitement. He breathed deeply, grin painted on his face. His expectant emerald eyes flung open, "Finally," he mumbled to himself still delighted, he felt the tension release in his body he'd been so worried that there was nothing here for him. His hopeful green eyes darted downward. His expectant fingers groped anxiously to feel the weight of his crown.

The chest was empty. No that couldn't be, could it! Prince Loki looked around the tower wide-eyed and frantic. "No, it must be here," he gasped. Something had to be there for him to take, but no there was nothing. He started to get up. He didn't have time to muse about what wasn't. If he just searched long enough he'd find what was coming to him. He was resolute in that thought. He stood up quickly ready to run back through every room as quick as lightning if need be, but the tower wobbled as if it would fall to the ground. It shook and the candlesticks lost their glow. It was a warning for him to make due haste and leave. The temple was collapsing. No that was impossible. Was he to leave the sacred place empty-handed. He hadn't found his relic. It was embarrassing. Was this whole trip no more than a wild goose chase for him? What was he thinking, actually assuming that there was something he could possess that was equal to whatever Thor's reward? No doubt, his behemoth of a brother had found his helmet. It as probably golden, beset with probably could outshine Asgard's sun on a hot summer day. It probably contained some ancient inscription proclaiming him the rightful heir to the throne. He seethed. He hadn't even faced a test, he'd just wandered aimlessly. He had no great story of his heroics, no tale to tell of how he used wit and cunning to overcome his obstacles... he wasn't even given an obstacle. He hadn't been given an old puzzle to solve or some riddle to unravel. Nothing. Wasn't he even worthy of being tested or proven? Was he so undeserving that he did not even meet the Temple's conditions for a test? Was his dream of kingship so far-fetched that even the fates found it pointless to take time to try him. He was a mockery, an insignificant shadow riding his brother's coattails trying to find light.

.He could hear the jeering he'd receive once they returned to Asgard. "Loki, what of your helmet?" Volstagg would ask stupidly when they returned home. No doubt the plump Viking would bring it up in mixed company at the feast for the New year Celebration.

" We told you, not to spend so much time reading Loki. Guess even the Norns couldn't make one to fit your massive brain," Frandal would tease immaturely. Then he'd flash a smile almost as dashing as Thor.

"It's not as if you need a helmet," Sif would chime in, "you'd rather play smoke and mirror parlor tricks than get involved in a real battle " she'd sneer. Loki cringed as he saw the light of the pale moon shinning in the only doorway in or out of the sacred place. He could only imagine what Thor would say when he came out second place and nothing in hand to show for his trouble. He'd be glistening with sweat from a well won fight. His helmet would be displayed about his head like a peacocks feathers in mating season. He'd be sitting right on the side of the fountain the young priestess oohing and awwing as he told her some story of a conquest of his. "There you are brother," he'd turn and say while sitting on the Temple steps polishing his new helmet and sporting it proudly while swinging Mjolnir. 'what took you so long, brother?' he pictured his golden-haired sibling taunting him when he came out.

"I was looking for my helmet," Loki would admit.. He'd try to walk all tall and proud and confident.

"So was I," Thor would remark smartly and display his crown. It would be a sight, of course. "I found mine immediately. Then a seven headed hydra had the nerve to try to oppose me as I took it from the pedestal, I tied all it's heads in a humongous knot." Thor would say on his feats and toss his head back and laugh. "Nothing stands between Thor Ordinson and his prize!" his brother would boast "Where's yours?" he'd ask.

Loki would walk by. "We're not supposed to reveal them until the announcement on New Years Day," he'd answer. It was a could answer, a good stall.

"You can show me, Loki... I'm your brother after all and we did face this task together," Thor retort and shrug.

"Not quite," he'd have to add.

"Oh just show me," Thor would demand and probably punch him in the arm or put him in a headlock or some other annoying physical gesture.

"I couldn't find it," he'd be forced to admit for Thor would most definitely keep badgering him. And for once he'd wish his silver tongue was made of lead so that he wouldn't be able to utter the distaste words. He'd have to confess his defeat and walk in Thor's victory shadow once more

"Couldn't find it? Couldn't find it?" He could hear Thor's thick voice chuckle in his ear like a roll of thunder. "You just gave up to quickly," the massive royal would insist.

"The time was nearly up Thor! The temple was coming down! I was up in the tower... I didn't know how long it would take to get out of there," He'd reply stumbling for an excuse.

"Always playing it so close to the vest. Always willing to err on the side of caution," Thor would turn back and give a wry smile before wrapping his beefy arms around his shoulders. He'd shake his head still highly amused by Loki's lack of victory. "Haven't I told you a million times brother you'll never get any get any victory if you always play it safe."Thor would throw his head back and let out one might roar of a guffaw. "Well at least I have upheld the name of Odin," he'd go on.

Loki sighed. His feet felt heavy and hesitant as he drew closer to the door. Loki felt himself shrinking inside. Father would indeed be disappointed to find that he had not found his helmet. Father had t spent a great sum commissioning the ornament to be made. Finances weren't the problem, but it would be the principle of the matter. In Odin's eyes It would mean that Loki hadn't worked hard enough. hadn't tried hard enough. Hadn't fought hard enough. He was simply unworthy. For a moment he thought that maybe his father had played a nasty trick on him. Maybe father hadn't commissioned anything to be made for him at all. Maybe he'd just set him up to see Thor sparkle in all his glory. Just to let him know all that Thor was destined to have and all that he would only ever catch at a glance. To remind him once gain that he and Thor were not equal. Thor was his favorite, why would he even consider making a crown for Loki he would never rule. He suppressed the terrible thought as be bit his lip quickly making his way out of the Temple of Tribute. He neared the stark white light that was the doorway out into the frozen world of Nornheim's mountains

Loki was a bit surprised when he came out of the Temple of Tribute to find that Thor wasn't present. He had prepared himself for all his brother's ridicule, but as he wide emerald eyes searched the surrounding he realized he had beaten Thor out. He was surprised but not overly concerned by his brother's lack of presence. Thor had never been one to arrive early. He honestly wasn't one to arrive on time. Thor was always very casual. Promptness was a quality to be possessed by peasants who would suffer consequences for tardiness, he was Thor what consequence had he to fear. .For a moment he almost considered going back. Yes he could go back. There was still time. Thor hadn't seen him come out without his helmet. Perhaps if he just concentrated he would be led to the right he found his helmet quick enough he could teleport himself out of the Temple of Tribute. He could actually beat Thor. A smile played on his chiseled face. Yes for once he'd be the victor, He turned on his heels, ready to about-face and re-enter, but time was running out and he'd rather be empty-handed alive and in Asgard than dead holding a helmet in the temple.

The temple guardian rushed over to greet him she actually flung her arms out and hugged him in her joy. The younger prince of Asgard reciprocated the child's gesture stiffly. She didn't mention his lack of token or trinket, she merely congratulated him on making it out alive. He didn't feel much like a hero to be congratulated. What had he done? What had he proven? That he could walk through a maze? (It was task he performed for pleasure as a child many a day when he and Thor were playing hide and seek as boys. he'd go and hide in the garden mazes. Thor would always get lost and would be unable to find him or his way out. He'd leave Thor in there for a few hours. Sometimes he'd turn himself invisible just to watch the poor oaf wonder about calling out his name. Saying the game was over. On more than one occasion, he'd left his brother in the maze while he'd had his midday meal. Mother would scold him and make him go back and get Thor.)

A few more minutes passed Loki vigilantly kept his green eyes trained on the entrance way to the Temple, he kept expecting to see his brother emerge, but the blonde prince never did. To distract himself he showed Fallon a simple spell where he morphed the snow into a pillar and then shattered the ice pillar into a thousand tiny ice butterflies. Loki stood back leaning on a pillar watching the temple priestess run about in between the icy butterflies trying to catch them. He grinned smugly at her amusement for a while, but then his green eyes strayed from observing the frolicking child to looking back into the temple. Where was Thor? He knew time was winding up. "What's taking him so long?" Loki asked worriedly he leaned on the door post to the entrance and drummed his fingers against the alabaster.

"His test," was her simple reply she waved away the images the magic wielding prince had produced for her and walked to his side, resuming her role as priestess.

"How much time does he have?"

"Not much," she stated her blue eyes wide as she peered into the temple for a sign of the bulkier Asgardian. They both heard the rumbling of the ground beneath them. It was the growl of an empty stomach ready to consume. Thor ground lurched. The stones of the mountain started to shift and give way. It shook so hard that they both fell over. "Oh no," Fallon gasped as she quickly hurried to her feet. She had fallen on top of the slim Asgardian prince, but she scampered up and stepped on Loki's stomach in the process to stand at the temple entrance way. She put her hands on one of the columns. "It's sinking," She turned back and looked at Loki, her vivid blue eyes glistened with fear.

Prince Loki moved closer to the door. He leaned on the frame patiently tapping his foot waiting for Thor to come. Knowing his brother Thor would come out at the last second, boasting about how not even this fabled temple could stop him. In the midst of his snickering he heard a faint, shrill whistle coming from inside the depths of the temple. "Do you hear that?" the black-haired youth asked the beautiful female keeper of the ancient building

She stepped closer to be by his side, she leaned her head closer to the door. "The Whistling?" she proposed as the frail sound fluttered faintly to her ears.

"He needs my help," he told her assuredly.

"My prince," Fallon gripped him by the sleeve. "You can't." Fallon stated flatly. "This is Thor's test…it is his to pass or fail," she simply explained. She looked into her basin. She held all the tribute items of those who had failed. There were far more failures than successes, but that was the nature of the Temple. "You cannot help him with this. Tests were designed to take alone" she answered solemnly.

Fallon honestly didn't like the answer that she was forced to give but it was simple truth. Loki gave her a charming little smirk, "Have you ever heard of a partner test?" he asked.

While Fallon thought of an answer for quick tongued Loki, the thin, dark-haired Asgardian prince darted back inside the temple. " Prince Loki no!" The young priestess bellowed in panic. She flung her hand out to catch the smooth talking prince before he went back inside, but he was agile and her brown fingers missed. She rushed to stand by the entrance, but dare not enter herself. It was not her place. " When the temple closes it will close for good. You shall be trapped. I cannot hold the temple open for you any longer than the time you are allotted! You haven't much time!" Fallon warned. Her voice echoed behind Loki as he raced to find Thor.

Loki moved quickly. As quickly as he could anyhow against the shifting floor and cracking ground. The ground gave way crumbling beneath his feet and he had to leap over gaps to a steady stone. His heart pounded in his chest. He had to find Thor and get them out before the Temple of Tribute became their tomb. He raced through the temple in a flash, after the shrill tuneless whistle. It was almost impossible to make out against the horrible crashing of plates of the earth and groaning of the Temple of Tribute as it tried to withstand against the mountain's attempts to swallow it. The rocks began to rain down from the ceiling and pound against the floor nearly crushing the black-haired prince.

The whistling stopped and the temple was crumbling. He panicked as walls seemed to suddenly disintegrate before his eyes. He pulled out his lodestone. "Help me find Thor," he begged the ancient gem. Almost instantly a wall fell apart. On the other side of that wall was a mirrored room. The ceiling had completely collapsed, but the mirrors still gleamed as if the had just been was nothing but a mound of rubble in the center of the room. He saw bloodied, bruised fingers twitch beneath to pile of stones which entrapped them. The trembling fingers seemed to be reaching out for the stunning sterling helmet with the wing design. The helmet was just out of reach.

"Thor!" Loki cried. He immediately rushed to his brother's side and fell down on his knees. Frantically he began to push back the rubble that stacked on top of his large body. Once the boulders and stones and rocks were removed he rolled Thor over. His hands were shaking as he did so. He gently raised his hand to cup the back of Thor's head near the base of the skull. Beads of sweat bunched at his temples and then slowly trickled down the sides of his face, that was contorted with pain. The blonde's eyes were wide open gazing up in fear at something Loki could not see. Thor didn't blink but his blue pupils leaked with tears. Loki swallowed hard, he had never seen Thor so terrified. Even when they were but wee lads Thor was never so frightened he was always fearless. It made his heart twist in unimaginable knots seeing Thor in this petrified state. "Thor?" Loki spoke gently,shifting his brother ever so gingerly with nimble fingers, as he cradled Thor's head and placed it in his lap. Thor didn't bat an eyelash he just kept trembling and staring at a fixed point in the room. His lips were purple a swollen looking and quivered endlessly as if he was trying to choke out a word, but he couldn't make utterance. "Brother?" he asked his tone scared and nervous. He waved his bony hand in front of Thor's open eyes, but got no intelligible response. Thor's pulse quickened. His heart was already beating so fast like he was running marathon rather than lying flat on his back. He started hyperventilating. "Brother can you hear me?" Loki nearly shouted at Thor as he trembled. He pressed his shaky hand against his brother's forehead trying to ease his discomfort, but the trembling of his own skinny fingers was nothing in comparison to the way Thor convulsed on the ground. Thor's bulky body quaked without control on the golden tile floor. Thor shivered and thrashed and writhed in pain. His breathing was labored every breath was a frenzied gasp for air as if he was drowning in some pool and Thor was drenched in sweat. His face was damp and red with fever. He was so warm that touching him was almost impossible. Loki's hands started to burn as he just grazed Thor's skin inspecting for injury. Loki's intense jade eyes scrutinize over Thor's body. He found the a blood stain so large and full he didn't know how he could have missed it before. The blood saturated Thor's tunics. Loki quickly unhinged Thor's armor so that he could pull up the tunics and examine the flesh. He found that right beneath Thor's rib cage. There was a severe puncture that indicated a stabbing. It was a mortal wound, but it's purpose was for suffering. The bleeding came from right under the lung. There was no mercy in this this villians attack. They wanted the death to be slow and painful, agonizing. Loki pressed his hand against his brother's side. Allowing Thor's life juices to spill on his hand, attempting anything to stop the blood flow. The sight of his brother's burgundy blood staining his pale fingers made Loki panic. It was so much so quickly. The liquid was so hot and bubbly as it ran from his older brother. The incantation he thought of did nothing. It only made matters worse, Thor screamed out in pain then whimpered as Loki's magic hovered over his wounded body. "What is this?" Loki asked shaking his head in horror as his spell backfired. Thor gasped and curled into the fetal position from the pain that his magic seemed to cause. "No, Thor I'm sorry," Loki uttered his voice trembling with fright as the blood continued to pour and no spell soothed the wound.

"B-b-br-brothurrr,?"Thor stuttered his blue eyes finally flickering to glance at his green-eyed prince's face. Thor's eyes were glassy and fever filled. They were weak and desperate, pleading, begging out of confusion. Thor's meaty palm reached up unsteadily tracing the outline of Loki's narrow nose and chin.

"Yes, yes, Thor its me," Loki replied eagerly after swallowing the lump in his throat. He beamed. He was overwhelmed that Thor finally seemed to be alert and not having some fever induced hallucination,he couldn't control the single tear that trickled down his chilly cheek. He slid his hand over to hold Thor's hand that was shakily maintain contact with his flesh. Thor's hands were blazing hot and it was painful to grasp. Thor held his hand but the touch was so light and delicate like he didn't even have the strength to hold the fingers in his. "Can you stand?" Loki questioned he leaned over into Thor's field of vision and smiled hoping to offer some encouragement. It would be difficult for him to carry Thor. Thor looked at Loki longingly, wanting to respond, but not complete sure if he understood the words coming from his brother's lips. It was hard to process what Loki was saying so many sounds of wails and sobs were running frantic through his mind. There was also this maddening cackling that sent a chill up his spine and literally made him shudder. The horrifying images that flooded his psyche made him feel faint. He closed his eyes desperate to try to block out the destruction breaking loose everywhere."We need to go," Loki urged taking one of Thor's thick, but limp arm's and wrapping it around his thin shoulders. More stones began to crash down from the ceiling and Loki quickly put a thin shield over their heads to deflect the blows the falling rocks could inflict. "The Temple's sinking," the younger prince told his brother quickly trying to raise heavier man to an upright sitting position. "Do you understand?" he pressed. Thor heard Loki's words, but his mind was running away from him, horrible images fluttered in his minds' eye and it was hard to separate the voice in his ear from the menacing voice running in his head.

Almost instantly, Odin's eldest son's eyes were clouded and glazed over once more. He blinked rapidly and then gazed at Loki in fear. The fearless prince of Asgard looked positively stricken as he beheld his brother's face. Prince Loki started to try to move his brother. There wasn't much time, but the slight stirring caused Thor to thrash in a terrible panic. His arms flailed about. Thor's head rocked about, when his eyes met Loki's his trembling increased. "Lokinoooo…nononon…why?" Thor sobbed as his head thrashed back and forth in a feverish dream. Loki was so frightened. It was obvious that Thor wasn't cognizant of all that was going on but the way he stared up at Loki like he was some monster made the younger prince's blood run cold. What could Thor possibly be hallucinating about? But there was little time speculation. The temple was beginning to collapse. Loki began maneuvering Thor off of the ground and onto his back. It took great effort he didn't want to jostle Thor. The injuries he had received were needed immediate care, but they also didn't have much time."Whatavudun! Whatavudun?" Thor demanded fitfully as he lied on the ground fighting and straining to get away from his brother's hold.

Thor normally could have pushed Loki from him the ease that a cat may toy with a mouse, but now his muscular arms only could make futile attempts to get away. His head twisted back and forth and he muttered incoherent words as he gazed at his brother. His feeble arms floundered making powerless efforts to thrust his enemy off of him. He struggled so much, but it was a sorry sight to watch he flounder getting and gasping, blubbering: "Pleasenomorenomore...WHY? MonsterNOOOOO!"

"What monster?" Loki questioned. His shrewd jade eyes scanned the chamber quickly expecting to see some beast lumber forth, but no such creature arose. Thor kept shouting and ranting in his delirium about this monster. "Thor it's me," Loki urged as he grabbed at the large, but clumsily swinging fist that were aimed at his narrow nose. "Thor, there's no monster" Loki's voice was commanding and strong as he started to force Thor's arms down by his side. The blonde Viking prince fought against the movement trying to subdue him, but his body was little under his control. He thrashed and bucked and pulled his arms away still swinging wildly at an enemy Loki couldn't find. "It's Loki!" the younger man screamed as he wrestled down the muscular limbs. "I'm..not...trying to...fight you," he stressed as Thor continued to gaze upon him with complete horror. "I'm... your... brother," He ground out, he finally with great effort he managed to pin Thor's arms. Thor fidgeted, his eyes still dilated fully a fixed with horror and sorrow. He whimpered finding that his efforts to escape were useless. 'Look at me," Loki ordered as Thor twisted in a frenzy. Tears streaked down his swollen, feverish cheeks. The symptoms were getting worse...he was swelling."Easy brother," Loki, with much dexterity, managed to lift Thor's muscular build onto his slim shoulders like a heavy lopsided satchel.

It was difficult to move with Thor kicking and waving his arms about like he was trying to escape some sort of torture. "Come on brother," Loki groaned from strain his back bent from the weight of Thor's enormous body on his lithe form. The temple started sinking. He could feel the floor shifting beneath them. Stones started falling away right under his feet. Trying to dodge falling in the ever forming caverns and keep from getting hit in the head by falling bricks was difficult enough so little time was left but with Thor incapacitated and fighting against him it made it nearly impossible. Loki reached his hand back touching Thor's forehead as he dashed toward the light as statues toppled around them in the sinking building. He muttered "Go to sleep" Thor whimpered but Loki soon felt his brother's tense trembling muscles loosen as he lied slack on his back. His head hung over Loki's shoulder and wobbled back and forth as Loki hurried them out of the temple. Thor was dead weight even when he wasn't trying to fight him he was still a mound of trembling on Loki's spine.. He felt weighed down and heavy unable to move quick with his brother's muscular and listless body on top of his.. He panted as he ran from the room trying to get to the exit. Thor continued trembling making it even harder for Loki's to carry him and Loki felt himself sink to the ground. Thor's body was crushing him as he sank to his knees trying to catch his breath. The stones of the temple started to fall all around them. They had to get out, but physically Loki just couldn't pull his massive brother any further. He closed his eyes concentrating as the walls sank further into the mountain and he teleported Thor and himself out of the collapsing temple.

* * *

"These visions..." the Temple priestess interrupted the younger prince of the golden realm as she looked down at Thor's glazed blue eyes that stared up trembling with fear. Water welled in the corner of his eyes and leaked out. He openly sobbed in his open eyed trance. "he's so frightened" She lowered her ear to Thor's lips. They were purple and chapped and ever muttering. Sometimes he would say phrases that were hard to make out. Sometimes he'd scream other times he'd just bawl.

" I know," Loki began his voice calm and even. His face almost expressionless as he worked the healing he knew on his brother. His eyes were closed with concentration. His hands glowed as he moved them around Thor's chest trying to east the breathing. It was so labored. It was painful to hear. It was little more that sporadic, sputtering gasp for oxygen. "Thor is not often scared," Loki told her. His eyed opening for the first time in a long while."He only sees things that are not because he is so feverish" Loki explained.

"Perhaps," she replied. "Or perhaps the fever is because of the nightmares," she countered. "The nightmares will be his undoing before the fever. I fear his heart will give out," she explained slowly rubbing her hand Thor's heaving bare chest. His head shuck violently from his fevered nightmares while his lungs struggled to bring in air into his lungs. What he sees torments him…he can't take much more."

"My brother is strong," Loki said defensively.

"Even the strong can die of a broken heart. What he sees...it torments him,"She whispered reaching out and touching Loki's hand pointing for him to see the way his brother cried and moaned. Tears streamed down his swollen red cheeks and his eyelids never batted.

"What does he see?" Loki asked seriously.

"Nonononstop! LOKISTOP! Brotherpleasenomore!" he sobbed his chest heaving up and down like he couldn't catch his breath. Pleasepleaseplease….mmmm….nooooo…Loki" Thor muttered frantically as his tremors continued. The blonde prince panicked and the blood ran out his side at a more frantic rate "Idoanyting…nomor…peas" he groaned.

"Madness," was the vague reply of the priestess.

They had to remove his tunics to treat the terrible gashes in his sides. Loki tried to use his healing ability to mend the wound to keep Thor from bleeding a river through Fallon's cave shelter. It would stop the hemorrhaging for a moment then it would open up again. The blood would flow more swiftly then. Fallon was eventually able to stitch up the horrible lacerations, but that didn't stop the blood flow. The bleeding was still internal. His skin turned a sickening black and purple as the blood coagulated in the area where the stitches were, desperate to escape the thread that tried to contain it. The blood started to gather at the seams of the stitching and slowly it trickled its way through the needlework. It mixed with pus that left a sickening had a bile like stench to it that honestly made Loki wanted to flee the cave. He couldn't bring himself to leave Thor's side though. He looked so fragile and vulnerable lying there nestles inside Loki's own cloak with a few fur pelts underneath him so his sweat soaked, bleeding, bare flesh wouldn't be exposed to the winter elements of these mountains. He was pink and puffy looking and his beard made his face look like some fuzzy, yellow kitten born sick. He was pitiful and in need of protection. It was so rare that Thor was sick. He was always fit as fiddle. Every now and again he'd get a cold, but it would be merely a case of the sniffles that would last only a day or two.

Fallon came over to sit by Loki and Thor's side. She had a buck cold of water and she dipped a cool towel in it, then began pressing the cloth on Thor's perspiring forehead and sweaty arms. "I have never seen anything like this," Fallon whispered somberly as she gazed at the open-eyed Viking lying flat on his back trembling and convulsing. "His test must have been very great for his punishment to be so severe," she explained further.

"He's too hot," Loki almost barked forming an ice crystal in his hand out of the water Fallon had provided. He moved the crystal up and down Thor's arms and forehead. Pressed it against his side, but Thor remained open-eyed and quivering, Words of horror tumbling from his slack delirious mouth."I can do nothing to cooling him down. His skin is suffocating to him,"He explained with a sharp breath. He moved his glowing hands over Thor's chest. The blonde's heart pounded in his chest so fast Loki thought it would explode. "I know not what to do for him," Loki green eyes were large and trembling as he took in Thor's form. Fallon he smeared some strong smelling ointment on the irritated flesh at his side. It was red and purple and the bumps began to pus. Loki had used some of his healing abilities to try to drain the infection that seemed to linger in his brother's ailing body, but it came back each time with more oozing pus. The body fluid was almost green. He needed a proper healer. Thor needed one fast.

"I don't know if there is anything that can be done for him now," Fallon confessed with a frail voice.

"W-What?" Loki stuttered with horror his emerald eyes glancing up at the maiden in disbelief. "What are you saying?" he demanded of her. 'You are the priestess of this Temple, sure you know of something..."

"Surely, I do not, my prince," She said with a gasps shaking her head. "My role as priestess is merely to guard and keep that which is sacred. I m not to intervene in the fates of those that come. And I cannot alter what has been decreed by the Fates. The Norns designed his test and they designed the punishment for his failure," she replied and looked down placing her hands in her laps.

"Punishment?" Loki hissed shaking his head. "This punishment is too severe!" he snapped at her.

Fallon recoiled upon the harsh words. She didn't like to be the bearer of bad news. She didn't like to see suffering or death. She had seen so much of it. So few survived the trials that lied wait in the Temple, but she had been so confident that the two of them would make it. "Thor is Asgard's future king," Fallon confirmed. The magic wielding prince's eyes flickered. Was that the truth? Was that destiny? Were his leadership simply just, drops in the bucket against what time had preordained. " His burden...the weight of the crown is a heavy one. It is nothing to bear lightly and that is why the punishment for his failure is so heavy." she went on.

"I warned Thor about the test. I warned him that such trials wouldn't be a mere matter of physical strength," Loki began to explain nervously as he watched his brother skin redden like a tomato as his temperature rose, "My brother is foolhardy...he's like a child sometimes" he went on gesturing with his hand, "he's impulsive, he's reckless, he doesn't think before he acts, he's arrogant...but he means well," the slim Asgardian babbled on. 'he has a good heart," Loki told the priestess resolutely. "Maybe the throne is too much for him to bear," Loki exhaled. Maybe I do, he thought and if it wasn't for the seriousness of the moment he would have let a grin ripple across his face from ear to ear, "but he surely doesn't deserve to die," his look was stern and harsh. There was a fierce protectiveness in his glistening gem like eyes. "perhaps I can go to the Nornish King's court I could reason with him...we could come to an arrangement," Loki posed. he knew his silvertongue would in able him to persuade anyone. He had used his gifted mouth to untangle Thor and their comrades from many situations before. There was the time when Thor had gambled Mjolnir in some foolish bet with Elfin Prince, Lorgun and Loki had lied to Lorgun telling him that a simple crossbow that was merely and ordinary instrument was an even more wondrous weapon than the hammer that Thor possessed. Of course there had been the occasion when the Dwarves threatened to behead the warriors 3 and Thor if for their trespassing if Odin did not pay a heavy ransom. Loki went to the General of the Dwarves with a caravan bringing 3 shiploads of gold and jewels to the impoverished kingdoms of the dwarves. The chest would not open though. They were sealed by enchantment. Loki told the Dwarves that the only way the chest would be open was if they guessed the answer to his riddle. The Dwarves pondered for 3 nights. But the more wrong answers they came up with the more mischief began to break out. Fire erupted in the sleeping chambers of the general and his soldiers, crops withered and died over night. Eventually they thought that Odin's treasures were cursed and were willing to do anything to get the cursed treasure chest from their domain, including releasing Thor and his band of followers. The green-eyed prince was confident that the Nornish king would be easy to dissuade. The Norns had good relations with Asgard. he would simply threaten the elderly King with War if a Son of Odin be killed.

"It is not so simple," Fallon stated looking up. "These things have been set in motion long ago and the current king cannot undo the ancient bidding of his ancestors."

"What then?" LOki questioned of her, his normally cool formal voice cracked with emotion as he watched helplessly as Thor's fever continued to rage, and his eyes continued to stare with fear into the unknown. He was quivering leaf driven by a terrible storm with no rest. "Shall he die?"

The white-haired priestess did not respond for a moment. She wished to make no death pronouncement. "Some search for the Temple and die in their quest. Those who make it...well...Most die inside the temple. They are trapped in their own mistakes and die in the graves they dug for themselves in error," the youth expounded. "You pulled your brother out...it would seem you were allowed to escape. The death sentence has been forestalled, perhaps there is still a chance he may live," Fallon expressed hopefully. "I am no healer. There is little I have to offer, but..." she paused for a moment raising herself from her knees where she had been feverishly trying to minister to the ailing prince's needs. "This was the strongest of my remedies," she expressed coming from the back of the cave carrying a small vial. She pulled out the cork and pressed it against Thor's chapped lips. She started to tilt his head back to try to get him to drink. The serum smelt nasty and Loki could only imagine it tasted worse. When the tonic touched the tip of his tongue the blonde haired prince immediately turned his head and the tonic spilled down the side of his face like a trail of black drool in his beard.

"Thor drink this!" Loki's tone was ordering and harsh as he pulled His brother's limp quivering body from Fallon and closer to him. He took the vile from the beautiful young maiden and pulled Thor's mouth open. Thor's clouded blue eyes blinked for the first time in hours. He was so tired. He closed them for only a few seconds the gazed lethargically at the face in front of him. The blonde prince felt so confused, he didn't know where he was and he could scarcely place the visage that was before his bleary eyes. His head was a foggy blur of horrendous sounds and sights. He longed to see something that wasn't so torturous. Thor sky blue eyes rolled around a bit trying to find a focus. Finally, he looked up into gorgeous, jade eyes. He looked up with disorientation at his brother's face. "Look Thor," Loki stressed. His voice was urgent and clear trying to get through to any part of his brother that was faintly aware of what was going on. "Medicine…Medicine," he repeated slowly allowing Thor feverish mind to process the words. "Do you understand?" Loki asked his green eyes focused on Thor's confused expression. Thor nodded dully. The movement was sluggish and languishing against the terrible seizure that held him. "Good," Loki soothed swiping his hand across his Thor's wet brow and swiping his dripping blonde locks from his eyes. The cool touch was much welcomed since Thor felt as though he was being roasted on a spit. "You need to drink this…feel better" Loki stated slowly and once again pressed the vile to his brother's gray lips. Thor turned away, reflexively after catching a whiff of the potion. It did smell ghastly, but it was pleasant aroma in comparison to the noxious scent of bile, vomit and blood that permeated the cave. it smelt so "No, no, no" Loki scolded tenderly, he placed his cold fingers on Thor's flushing cheek and turned his brother's head back toward to bottle. Thor could make no resistance to the movement being that his whole form was flimsy. "Look," the younger brother instructed taking Thor's chin firmly between his pointer finger and thumb and focusing Thor's attention on himself. "Loki drink," Loki elaborated as if he was talking to the toddler, hoping the simple phrase would register with Thor even in the muddled state. The dark-haired young man took the small bottle and placed it to his own mouth and made guzzling sounds, pretending to drink the tonic. "See," Loki cooed. "Good." Loki confirmed he licked his lips and rubbed his belly, trying to get the message through to his bewildered and dreadfully ill sibling.

The eldest Asgardian's eyes drooped and he gave a dopey weak smile trustingly in his brother's direction. Loki comfortingly patted Thor on his sweat dampened hair, "Good boy," he stated as he pressed the vile on Thor's gaping mouth. "Medicine," Loki's voice strained again. "Please, brother let me help you" he begged. Thor's mind broke through the muddled fever, it was Loki…wasn't it? Loki wouldn't poison him, but the voices in the back of his mind said something different and showed something different. This person he trusted left Asgard burning. He began to thrash, bucking and kicking about trying to escape Loki's touch. His body was so weak and his best efforts seemed like little more than a mouse fighting to remove itself from a trap, but still he pressed. He was still a warrior. He soon grew tired of the struggle. Fallon and Loki were restraining him with so much effort and his muscles were so feeble and achy that eventually he allowed the other prince to slip the tonic down his throat.

An hour or two went by. Thor only grew worse. He had Lost so much blood. He was dehydrated, but he could keep nothing down and both priestess and prince were powerless to ease his symptoms in anyway. The raven hair prince had taken to standing outside the cave shelter. Thor seemed to take little comfort in him being near by. Actually, it was the opposite. Thor would buck and fight and scream when Loki came near. Fallon said that Thor merely gazed upon chaos in his fevered sleep. That may have been true, but there was more to the dream than mere anarchy. Thor kept muttering about a monster. His heart crumpled as he listened to his ever strong, ever brave brother cry out in fear of dream. His heart broke to know that he was cause of his brother's fear. He left the cave if only to give Thor a moment of rest from his nightmares. He stood just outside the mouth of the cave and stared out vacantly at the bleak and formidable landscape. It offered no resources for them to pull upon. "he doesn't have much time," a soft voice said coming behind him and standing by the mouth of the cave. Loki didn't turn around. His eyes looked toward the heavens. He felt so helpless, was he just to watch Thor die. "Perhaps if you could get him back to Asgard," the white-haired child posed. "You have great healers there..." she offered excitedly.

"It's too far," Loki countered her optimism with the blatant realism. "The Bifrost sight is more than 2 days travel from here. Even if we could reach it... the Bifrost is very dangerous to use. Weakened soldiers have died in mid transport. In this state...I doubt Thor would survive the journey," He shrugged and smiled despite himself as he looked into the blue-eyed girls hopeful face. He smiled rolled his shoulders and sighed. His eyes shining with tears that he refused to shed in front of the young maiden. Perhaps it was Thor's fate. He twisted away from such a terrible thought. Surely, Thor wasn't meant to die here. Thor who always proclaimed he had no plans of dying. Thor thought he was invincible. All of Asgard though that Thor was invincible and to some extent

Fallon inhaled sharply, she had been hesitant to say this. She should not interfere so much. "In Idun's garden there remains a tree," she began.

"The Tree of Immortality?" Loki questioned lightening flashing in his green eyes with the revelation.

"Yes," Fallon nodded and gave a somber smile. "If there be hope for Thor...it lies there," she 's garden isn't far from here," he said with eagerness. Yes he remembered the story. Idun tended the Tree of Immortality. It was said that the Temple of Tribute was not far from the Garden of Eternity, relatively speaking, both ancient places were in Nornheim.

"How can I get there?" Loki demanded quickly of the child.

"I know not where it lies, it is kept hidden...so few journey there..." she expressed nervously.

"So few journey here, but Thor and I found it," Loki rebuffed her doubts with a wink.

"Your liedastein might be able to lead you to it," she pointed to the rock in his hand that Loki had been anxiously fiddling with.

"It can...it led us here," Loki assured her.

"I am not guaranteeing that the fruit of the tree will work. It is merely a chance," she said in a small voice.

"A chance that has to be taken," Loki declared he glanced at Thor his chest still heaving as he struggled for breath.

"I cannot provide shelter to anyone for more than a day," the young priestess went on. "In a day's time I will turn back into an ice sculpture to wait at the temple until the next who must enter the temple come along," she cautioned Prince Loki. Loki closed his eyes and clenched his fist together. He breathed hard out his nose. There were many things he found pleasant about the realm of the Norns, it had many beautiful beaches, the Norns were a peaceful people and the realm was rich with enchantments, but if there was one thing Loki didn't like about Nornheim, it was the fact that everything was bound by such bothersome time constraints. The Norns were the Time Keepers of the Worlds. They had all the time on their hands and yet the delegated it's use in their realm as if they were starved for it.

"I understand, Fallon" Loki assured the girl as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'll be back soon." He told her. "Do what you can for him," he instructed her.

The young priestess nodded before she walked back over to the blonde prince who had started to to shiver violently. "I will watch over your brother for as long as I am able," she told him resolutely. Loki bent his head thankfully. She scooted closer to Thor wrapping his naked body tighter in the pelts and she carefully lifted his head on her lap. Thor's blue eyes opened and looked about wildly. The movement startled him in his sleep. Everything around him seemed to be spiraling tumbling into chaos and a mad man roared with laughter as all fell apart.

"Thor," Loki whispered, he had followed behind Fallon as she made her way to Thor. He dropped down on one knee at his brother's side. Loki put his cool hand on Thor's sculpted, yet shivering shoulder. Thor turned toward the voice. The voice… It was familiar, it was so much like the one playing in his head except it wasn't cruel and sinister it was mild and loving, silvery. He fought to break away from the bedlam that plagued his head. It was so real he could see all the blood shed, hear all the screams of horror, taste the starvation. He saw himself being whipped and beaten merciless by this sinister monster bent on conquest, but he felt something different. He felt the cool, long, soothing and affectionate fingers flutter carefully over his wrinkled forehead. Smoothing out the creases from strain that had formed there. Thor's bleary eyes struggled to look at the face. He was delirious at best and he was in so much pain everywhere that focus was a labor. Still, with much effort, he looked into the deep emerald-green eyes. Eyes that were concerned about him, eyes that shined with tears yet shed. The pointed features came in clear. Loki. The Loki he knew, not some wild, raving lunatic out to destroy. "Brother," Loki called to him as his hand cupped Thor's chin trying to get him to comprehend through the hurt and fog. Thor's face turned toward his brother's palm, he pressed his sweaty nose against the cool flesh, nuzzling into the touch like a frightened child running into his mother's arms waiting to be rocked back to sleep after he heard a spooky bump under the bed.

Thor's eyes once again flickered as the fevered dreams eased for a second. The sickening laughter still roared in the back of his head the voices sounded similar. But yet they were different. The voice in the back of his head was the voice of a fiend who caused mayhem for his own pleasure. This voice was soothing and compassionate. The looks of the two people was almost identical, but the person in front of him now wasn't a snarling monster or blue skinned frost giant. This person was tender eyed, polished, refined, someone he knew…someone he loved so very much. Thor's big sweaty fingers fumbled finding their way to touch Loki's smooth cheek. "Br-br-bro…errr." He sighed his hand-made contact. The cold, pale flesh felt so nice to his blazing body.

"Yes," Loki smiled despite the pain. Thor started to smile back but then a look a sheer panic took over his face. Once again he was petrified looking into his brother's eyes.

"Makitstop…makitstop…makitstop," the wounded prince mumbled deliriously into his brother's hand.

"Hush," Loki soothed. Loki looked down at his brother pityingly. He rubbed his hand over Thor's scorching brow as Thor moaned and nestled into the touch.

"Be quick," Fallon told him.

"I won't waste time Thor doesn't have," The younger prince explained his tone was flat but his green eyes kept darting over Thor with worry. Despite Thor's bulging muscles, lying there on the pelts, stripped down bare, drenched in perspiration, eyes shut tight with tears pouring down his fever rosy, while his chapped lips muttered for help and mercy, he was so helpless. Loki's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, he was Thor was depending on him. If he failed...No. Loki pushed the thought from his mind failure was not an option. The apples were there and they would work...they had to...they just had to...he couldn't lose Thor. Uncharacteristically, he felt compelled to press a brother's kiss to Thor's sweltering forehead. "I'll be back soon." Loki swore as Thor's face went slack in his hands and he gingerly lowered Thor's messy blonde head back on Fallon's lap. He stood up and exited the cave swiftly. Fallon cradled Thor in her lap, but watched as Prince Loki shape shifted into a falcon and took to the sky with a screeching caw.

* * *

Prince Loki flew and flew. His liedastein held fast in his razor-sharp talons. He knew that the lodestone could lead him there, but how long the journey would be was the part that he had not known. His wings ached, but walking was out of the question. It was times like these when he missed Luna, his beloved Pegasus stallion, but Luna had long since been put out to pasture.

Loki pressed on, his wings stung with the pain of the numbing frost. Thor didn't have time for him to stop and huddle in the cleft of a rock to wait out the storm, every second was precious. A cold northern wind blew bringing a frightful storm of sleet and snow and ice with it. The wind was so forceful it blew Loki off course. He lost his bearings through the blaring sleet and snow that whipped around him. The wind whipped around and pushed one of his wings back to the point where it felt like it was going to snap off. He let out a painful caw as the boisterous winter tempest encircled him. He felt his tiny falcon body being blown about hither and thither. He should have landed, but he was stubborn. Loki tried to fly above the blizzard. He pressed his wings to go higher trying to soar about the dense snow clouds, but the ice was sticking to his wings. It made him heavy and he could stay airborne. The blistering icy wind buffeted Loki harshly in his falcon form. He got turned around and lost his bearings as sleet rained down on his feathers. He soon felt himself falling without control from the sky into spinning vortex of ice and snow.

Loki awoke to soft, warm, creamy hands caressing his face. The long fingernails, from said hand, gently fluttered from his cheek to his hair delicately toying in his ebony mane. He heard a sweet melodic soprano voice singing a tune in his ear." He knew the voice. He knew those words. The song was pretty and peaceful he sighed still feeling heavy and sleepy as the singing continued. He rolled over and made himself more comfortable his smooth cheek rubbing against a gentle fabric. He muttered something contentedly as he felt the tender caress of the delicate fingers brush against his flesh once more. "Loki, wake up," she the voice cooed. His green eyes fluttered open lazily to take in a pair of gorgeous silver orbs staring affectionately back at him from above. Full, rosy lips smiled lovingly down at him, "The servants reported supper will be prepared soon," she went on. "You need to wake up," the lovely voice continued and the charming lips bent over and kissed the creases in his forehead.

"Dagmar?" the slender Asgardian prince questioned dreamily smiling as he beautiful face came into in vision. Loki lifted his head from the soft cushion that it had rested on. Looking down he blushed realizing it was her lap. He sat up completely, a little disoriented at first. The green-eyed prince felt hazy and muddled. The last thing he remembered was the terrible blizzard he got caught in. But he was no longer flying through the snow-covered cliffs and mountains of Nornheim. This place was warm and bright. It was sweet smelling. There were wild and exotic birds flying about. Their happy songs filled the humid air. Insects were buzzing and humming nearby and this whole place was a symphony. There were beautiful flowers standing almost as tall as him spring up. They were brilliantly colored, red and orange, fuchsia and bright blue. Lush trees were everywhere. He heard the sounds of splashing not very distant. He turned to the sound and saw a few small figures romping around in the body of water only a few feet away. He seemed to be lying on beach. There was a faint gold dust that seemed to surround the air.

"Yes," she hummed her warm porcelain hand cupping his thin face and turning it back to face her, "Did you have a nice nap?" she inquired her smile was gentle and radiant.

"D-Dagmar?" He questioned once more bringing his fingers to massage his throbbing temples, "what are you doing here?" Loki asked steadying himself as he sat up. He tried to wave away the gold dust particles that seemed to cloud his vision, but it stuck around.

"What do you mean?" she giggled demurely.

"What are you doing in Nornheim?" Loki muttered, he was so baffled by her presence. "How? I mean why?" Loki declared puzzled as he took in this very different surroundings than the frozen tundra he had flown through. Nornheim did have several nice beaches, but he was far away from the tropic zone of the realm or at least he was when he was last conscious. Even so what was Dagmar doing here? She was in Asgard awaiting the New Years Festival. What was going on. He started to try to piece things together. Had he gotten so lost that he had flown into the Bifrost sight and was now some how back in Asgard. His head hurt so badly. Nothing really seemed clear. Perhaps he was having a dream? Perhaps the temple experience had been a dream? The more he turned the incident over in his mind the sharper his migraine became. The gold dust made his eyes burn."This is Nornheim isn't it?" he asked rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Yes." Dagmar stated gently, she craned her neck looking into his bewildered jade eyes. "Did you have a bad dream, dear? You were talking in your sleep," she pointed out thoughtfully and stroked his hand through his midnight mane gently.

"Bad dream?" Loki questioned he touched his hand to his head feeling a sharp pain there." No, no, No Dagmar, you don't understand...Father sent Thor and I... to get our helmets... we were in the temple of tribute, but something went wrong with Thor's test," Loki choked out shaking his raven haired head.

She mashed her lips together, "You have that nightmare so often," she told him.

"Nightmare?" Loki repeated after her like a mimicking parrot. "No Dagmar," he stressed. "This was real. It...it was just a few hours ago... I don't have much time. What day is it?" He inquired frantically.

"Loki we're on holiday," the gorgeous gray eyed woman stated. Loki only batted his eyes back at her in confusion. "don't you remember? She questioned with a demure laugh. Loki wagged his head trying to place things, "for our anniversary?"the beautiful noblewoman expounded.

"Anniversary?" Loki mouthed finally standing up. His arm was stiff and it was painful to move it. He remembered how in the falcon form his right wing hand been bent back to the point of breaking by the torrential wind from that storm. He winced and drew his arm in toward himself.

The beautiful woman from Vanaheim got up chuckled, she dusted the sand from her sheer tunics and sauntered behind him. "Yes, our anniversary," she said laughing, her twittering giggle filling his ear as he felt her delicate porcelain fingers massage his shoulders then slip around to wrap a silky band of fabric around his neck. She sat his arm gingerly inside the golden sling. She rubbed her hands tenderly over the injured limb. He felt her healing power roll into his arm giving it strength and easing the soreness. He turned to her. She looked so beautiful as she always did. She did appear slightly older, but she was no less beautiful than she had always been. She could have even been even more lovely than the last time he saw her, but hat had only been a few days ago though, hadn't it? She had arrived along with her father in Asgard for the Solstice and New Years Festival.

"Anniversary of what?' the emerald eyed prince questioned.

"Anniversary of what?" she repeated chuckling, and playfully rolled her eyes. "Surely you didn't forget," she smiled up hopefully at him. She stepped closer bridging the gap between them taking his chilly pale hands in her warm porcelain fingers. She moved his hands to wrap around her hips and then stood on her tiptoes placing a sweet kiss on his lips. Loki still looked dumbfounded. "You forgot?" she arched her perfectly formed black eyebrows. His mouth hung open he was at a lost for words. He tried to move his lips, but he was so flabbergasted all he could utter were unintelligible murmurs like some sort of primitive creature. How could this be? He had seen Dagmar only a few days ago. She had come for the announcement. They had been talking and laughing in the music room. She tried to teach him how to play this instrument from Vanaheim and he had been inapt at it at best, but she was sweet and encouraging as he hit sour notes, but they were friends. They were friends because that was the relationship that she had defined for them long ago. He was courting Sigyn. The relationship was fairly new and had been more of his parents idea than his. Not that he wasn't attracted to Sigyn, Sigyn was a beautiful girl with long, straight blonde hair, gentle hazel eyes, big wide smile and hourglass shaped. She was sweet and polite and even though they had only been seeing each other a few years, his parents thought it was time that he made a proposal to the maiden, lest her reputation suffer. Loki hesitated though, Sigyn was all the things a good Asgardian princess should be, but Sigyn was a twit. She had about the brains of a haystack. Her head was full of nothing but gossip and fashion and though almost all women in the court enjoyed such topics, Loki found that Sigyn just couldn't seem to formulate an opinion about anything else. She so easily got confused when they were talking and he often had to explain a story two or three times before she seemed to fully get the gist and sometimes he would just do a spell to cause her to forget the topic all together just to avoid having to repeat himself. He couldn't imagine being settled with such an empty-headed woman for the rest of his days. He felt bored and restless in the relationship. Sometimes he felt as if his mind would grow numb listening to foolish praddling. He missed the intriguing conversations he'd hold with Dagmar about philosophy and magic. They could talk for hours about literature, music and history. With Sigyn, the physical aspect of their relationship was the most stimulating Loki would venture to open up to her about a problem, Sigyn would merely try to offer physical comfort. Sigyn thought that she could assuage all his worries physically. But there were some feelings that didn't magically dissolve into this air with casual sex. 9 times out of 10 when he and Sigyn had sex he pictured making love to Dagmar.

"Hush" she quieted his stammering lips and rested her graceful ivory finger on his mouth."I forgive you," she breathed with a gentle smile. She took a dainty sip from her own goblet before planting a deep, lusty pomegranate kiss on his gaping mouth. "You can make it up to me," she giggled that sweet twittering laugh that always was music to his ears. Yet for all the excitement he felt creeping through his body there was a gnawing sense of urgency that Prince Loki couldn't break. Something wasn't right. Something was out-of-place. she said gently stroking his face."I can see how the pressures of the kingdom have been really getting to you," she said cupping his thin cheeks. Dagmar cooed coming to stand close to him. She then produced two long flutelike glasses of wine in her hand she gently pushed one in his. She placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Dagmar...I...I...don't know...I'm sorry, I'm just a little out of sorts...I'm confused," he confessed he looked down his aching head still searching to get to the bottom of how any of this was possible."Dagmar," he began pulling her delicate fingers from his cheek and turning away "Thor's very sick…he was poisoned…we went to the Temple of Tribute, but something went wrong. I don't know" Loki expressed taking her hands in his. "he could die…I have to find Idunn's apples…" he ranted to the woman who before this moment he had been forced to only think of as his closest friend. She had spurned his confession of love, but now was apparently his wife of two centuries. Something in the back of his mind kept telling him to wake up from this strange little fantasy, but another part of him begged him to indulge this daydream, perhaps it was real. It the air smelt real, the warm sun felt real and Dagmar looked real.

She pursed her full lips worriedly " He's fine, darling…he's only gone swimming," Dagmar shrugged she stroked his cheek once more. " It was just a nightmare, everyone is alright.I think you really needed this little holiday" she said sympathetically stroking his face and she began kiss him on the temple. "You're obviously overworked." She continued to pat him and spoke in a baby voice. "You need a break from ruling the realm." She stated matter-o-factly.

"ruling the realm?" Loki's smile got devilish with peaked curiosity.

"You've worked so tirelessly trying to maintain peace with Jotunheim. Your father is so proud. Inviting them to those peace talks and once again allowing them to participate in the games. it has done wonders for our relations with them. And now that Vanaheim and Asgard our permanently aligned, the wars have finally ceased. My people know a time of peace at last. You have no idea what that means to me my love" she beamed up at him. She flung herself at him snuggling into his chest. "Asgard is once again thriving as a pillar of culture and learning," she said sweetly pecking him on his temples. "Your people love you," she assured him.

Loki's smile broadened. He wrapped his arm that wasn't in the sling tight around her curving waist. "That's all I've wanted for so long, Dagmar," he blurted out.

"I know," Dagmar replied but the voice sounded different there was an almost dark quality to it. Loki quirked his eyebrow for a minute as he looked down at her, but she was still mild and an angelic in beauty smiling at him, "You're a wise and dutiful ruler and you deserve this time for us to get away and relax, no meetings, no delegates, no affairs of state" she expressed. "I've gotten us tickets to the opera this evening" she told him perkily. "happy anniversary" she whispered in his ear as she finished her drink and then wrapped her arm around Loki's neck. She pressed a kiss to his cheek then slowly worked her pomegranate lips up to his earlobe. She bit it lightly, playfully at first then took a hard nip that made him gasp, and his hands instinctively grabbed at her waist. "I've got some after theater plans for us too," she breathed seductively.

"Such as?" Loki asked anxiously his voice dropping down a few notches

"Well I thought we might be a little inspired to put on a production of our own," she explained as she moved away from his earlobe and down to his neck and fluttering teasing little kisses raven-haired prince wet his thin lips and swallowed quickly his breath hitching with excitement, his strong bony fingers anxiously fumbling to unhinge her tunics. "Mmm," she hummed pausing, "You know that little skit I like with the princess" She moistened her thick pomegranate lips and pointed to herself

"And who will I be?" Loki asked his breath hitching. "The dragon?" He posed licking his lips with a ravenous delight and he growled at her

"Not tonight," she corrected mildly. "Hmm I think you'll have to be naughty slave boy, who forgot his princess's very special engagement...so I'll have to teach you a lesson... make sure you never forget again." she taunted and made a whipping sound giving his seat a smack, before kissing him lustily.

Loki's head swam. He wasn't exactly sure what was going on, he knew he had another purposed something he was supposed to do be doing. Something that was important, urgent, but as the sensitive skin of his neck and shoulders exploded with her pomegranate kisses, he could hardly bring his mind the concentrate on that. He couldn't bring himself to formulate the words to give an affirmative response as his senses were flooded with her essence. She was a vision. She was glorious to behold her porcelain skin glistened in the sunlight, her lips looked succulent as a pomegranate, her eyes were mystical. Her touch was warm and heavenly, yet it was shameless to act on fleshly impulse. Her laugh was sweet and mild like a nightingale's song. Her smell was delicious, decadent and exotic, it overpowered the aromas of the wild flowers around them. She tasted...divine, she was like milk and honey, nectar and ambrosia. Her lips were sweet and ripe and filled with pomegranate juice. And she was his? All of Asgard was his? Asgard was his. He swung her around and pinned her to one of the trees near by. She growled at his dominant gesture. He continued in this fashion, licked his thin lips lustfully. Soon his eager mouth found its way to the crook of her neck as he kissed his way down her cleavage getting her to make a pleased sound."I love you," he muttered passionately. She laughed as his nose rubbed against he creamy skin. "Is this real?" he asked out of breathlessly raising his head from the ivory mounds of her bosom. He didn't know how this was possible why there were so many gaps in his memory, but it didn't matter he was king. The golden realm was his oyster and she was his prized pearl... if it was real. The silver eyed woman didn't answer, but she ran her fingers roughly through Loki's ebony hair pushing his head back. "D-D-Dagmar Is this real?" he asked once again, this time the question was desperate and so very needy. He pulled her hands down from stroking through his hair and placed them at his heart. He forced his head up frantic to search her eyes he wanted their souls to knit before their bodies entwined. she wasn't even looking at him. "or is it madness?" he begged.

"It takes a little madness to make a dream real," she purred roughly.

"What's that mean?" Loki asked taking her in greedily, her robes were hanging off of her at this point and he dove in conquering her neck.

"Don't think...just act," she gasped feeling his fingers slide along her thighs and bring her legs up to wrap around his torso "Don't hesitate to take what you desire...no matter what...no matter if it's madenss"

Maybe it was madness ...Maybe it was real, honestly Loki couldn't decide if he cared anymore. Perhaps madness Was the only way he could actualized all his desires. Knowing that the crown was his and that he was doing a marvelous job of ruling the golden realm. That he was adored by the citizens and not criticized and scorned. His father had actually chosen him above Thor. His father was proud of him. Dagmar was his, she loved him…not just as a friend, but the way a woman and man should love each other, wholly, deeply, spiritually and in every way possible. "Please be real," he muttered undoing the laces in her corset while his lips skimmed newly exposed flesh.

"Mother! Father!" a dark-haired child ran up to them. Loki turned almost annoyed, but when looked into the face of the lad, he was almost identical to how he had been as a boy, but he had silver eyes like Dagmar. Those innocent silver eyes stared back questioningly at the two adults in such compromised position.

Dagmar quickly pushed Loki off top of her and scrambled to readjust and straighten her garments. "What is it darling?" she asked sweetly to the little boy and stroked his hair.

"He...I tried to stop him I tried to tell him you said not to play with it," the little silver eyed lad babbled. He was frail and lanky looking like Loki had been as a youngster, He seemed to be about the equivalent of 6 or 7 by Midgardian age ranges.

"Tried to stop who Einar?' She questioned. Loki's ear's perked as he heard her say the name. That was the word Thor had inscribed on that ring he had given him. It was a strong name though, meaning "warrior chief," it seemed a fitting name for the child that was the heir to Asgard.

The answer came quickly a small dark-haired girl with button like features came running up to them crying. "Papa! Papa!" she wailed running up and wrapping her arms tight around Loki's legs. She buried her face into his tunics. At first he got rigid, but then hearing her muffled mew of a cry he became soft. His hand strayed to stroke her head. Her eyes were round and big Like Dagmar's, but they were bright green same as his. She was a bit of butterball of a child. She must have gotten that from Dagmar as well. Loki smiled to himself remembering Dagmar when they had first met. She was pudgy in build, freckle faced and had a few teeth missing, but she was adorable as was this child clinging to his leg "What's wrong, my pet?" Loki asked softly to the little girl.

"Kitty's dead! Kitty's dead!" she blubbered showing Loki the stuffed toy that had apparently been blown to bits. All the toddler held in her hands were pieces of fabric and fluff. She burst into tears once more.

"What happened, precious?" Dagmar questioned

"Thor killed kitty," As she explained this and pointed lumbering golden-haired child came bolting toward them. He was sopping wet no doubt from swimming and carrying Gungnir in his hands. His gait was awkward and uneven as he tried to jog with the heavy weapon in tow. He was the splitting image of Loki's brother. Loki almost chuckled. He saw that his brother hadn't gotten over his self-absorbed tendency to name his belongings after himself. Thor Thorson, how original, Loki thought. No doubt Thor had given his son his worse habits. No doubt Thor's boy terrorized his sweet, gentle children all the time.

"Thor!" Dagmar shrieked in horror seeing the boy running with the great golden scepter. "What are you doing with Gungnir?" She demanded.

"I was only playing with it, mother" The blonde haired boy looked up at the dark-haired woman and flashed a winning smile her way.

"That is your fathers'" she said in a stern voice. It was a vice Loki wasn't sure he recognized on her, "you children are not to touch it!" she reminded him wagging a finger in his face.

Loki stepped closer to the young man who was the spitting image of his older brother as a tike. At first he was alarmed how had he and Dagmar produced this fair-haired child when they were both raven locked. but genetically it seemed quite possible, he his father and mother both had golden locks. He shifted the little girl on his leg into his arms. She buried her head now in the crook on his neck as she wept over her beloved stuffed animal.

"We'll get you a new toy, my pet," Loki said to his tiny daughter gently stroking the black haired girl lovingly on the head. He then swirled his hand around and a lovely stuffed unicorn appeared. The little girl reached up to grab it. She squealed happily and clapped her hands. She squeezed the stuffed animal and then squeezed Loki's neck

Loki held out his hand and Thor reluctantly and shamefacedly placed the weapon there. Loki's hand gripped tight around the golden staff and he felt the surge of ancient energy connect with his body. The power. The sheer power that this weapon held. It was greater than his brother's mallet and it was his. His to control, his to manipulate and command. One of the most coveted relics in all the nine realms was now his play thing. A smile that was full of child like glee, mixed with an almost insatiable lust took over his features. If this was real than all was his. Gungnir was his. The Casket of 1000 Winters was his. Mjolnir was his. The Tesseract...a power source that his father was wary of. A power source that even Odin dare not damper with. The one gift that could never be given to any, even his bulky brother. It was his. Unlimited power. Unlimited power. He could be even greater than his father. When all the people saw him harnessing the Tesseract talismans might they drop down on their knees and kneel before him with adoration, with respect, with wonder...with fear. The thought tumbled through his mind. He could even be more loved than Thor with such might in his grasps. He thought rolled through his brain like some drug, getting him high and giddy. He became so giddy he snorted.

"Eew papa you laugh funny," his little daughter teased.

"Loki!" Dagmar snapped playfully, she plucked him and made a cute piggish sound back at him breaking him from the sweet realizations that were dawning on him. "Don't you have something to say to Thor?"

"This is not a toy," he stated and looked down at his fair-haired son.

"Yes, I know..." Thor mumbled.

"Then why'd you take it?" Loki informed.

"I just wanted to see if I could get it to work," the blonde child shrugged.

"curiosity killed the cat, literally," quipped the dark-haired boy to his mother. She snickered at her witty child. "And my sandcastle!" He pointed out. "And he blew up my sand castle father," Einar chimed in from behind Dagmar's skirt.

""Tattle-tale!" Thor yelled back. "Snitches-get-stitches, remember that Nari!"

"Enough," Loki stated. "I do not want you playing with this, do you understand?" Loki asked sternly.

"I was just practicing, father," He shrugged and looked up with sad puppy dog eyes like the ones his brother used to give, when they were in trouble as youngsters.

"Practicing?" Loki hummed with a nod. "So eager to dethrone me," he teased the child.

"N-n-no father I wasn't saying that...I...I...just thought..."

"How can I trust you with this if you don't respect it? I have a relic very special in mind for you," Loki stated gently as he saw young Thor's bright eyes light up. "When you are mature enough," he quickly added sensing that the child was ready to stick out his hand and demand the token.

"How will you know when I'm mature enough?"

"When you stop taking Gungnir and torturing your siblings for starters," Loki laughed and ruffled the thick mop of blone hair atop the prince's head. Thor laughed. Loki smiled fondly down at the child who was so much like his namesake. Though Loki couldn't remember any reason why he would have named his firstborn son after his brother.

"Get ready for dinner" Loki dismissed the children. He watched as his young daughter struggled to get down from Dagmar's slender arms and run after the boys.

"Thor," Dagmar called behind the oldest of the bunch. "Make sure everyone washes up properly for supper," she instructed.

"Yes, mother," He replied happily and scampered behind his younger sibling. "Hey ya'll I'm in charge!" he bellowed. He turned around and looked back at Loki and winked and gave the thumbs up sign. "See Father, I'm being mature,"

Dagmar and Loki followed behind, Dagmar reached out her hand for them to lock pinkies together like they had done when they were children. He laughed feeling her warm little finger wrap around his. "You're not much of a disciplinarian for Thor" She added coyly.

"We're on vacation," Loki replied casting her a lopsided smile.

"He's so much like your brother" Dagmar said sweetly rubbing her hands on Loki's shoulder. "I know you have a soft spot for him...being your brother's namesake and all after his untimely death, but..."

"Untimely death..."

"It was so tragic...right before the New Year Festival," She shook her head her eyes misting a bit. "I miss him...Thor was always so fun and energetic," she added. "But still you don't want our own son to grow up always getting his way... besides," she added playfully..."I don't like always having to be the bad guy," she pouted. Her pomegranate lips full and perfect in the playful frown. She bumped her curvy hip against his slim leg as they walk. He teetered a little to the side and chuckled slightly. As he came back to walking by her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. He started to feel something warm against his thigh. It was an odd sensation and the heat started to become uncomfortable. he reached in his trouser pocket feverishly digging trying to find the source of this heat. His fingers brushed against the smooth surface of a stone. He pulled it out. It glowed bright and fervent. Prince Loki let out a gasp as the stone scalded his pale finger tips. He dropped it right away, it felt like it was on fire. "Are you ok?" Dagmar asked with sweet concern. She took his hand in hers. She pursed her lips and looked worried over the minor injury, his flesh blistered on the finger tips.

"the lodestone," he pointed out.

She brought his hand to her soft lips and kissed it. The blistering instantly vanished under her healing incantation. "All better," she smiled at his and rubbed his chilly hand between her warm palms. "Just like when we were children," she giggled.

Loki heard Dagmar talking but his mind was swirling as this slowly started to flood back to him. "Thor…sick…apples…the garden…Idunn's apples… " Loki muttered as reality jettisoned through the mist of these visions. "Dagmar where are the apples?" He asked frantically gripping her by the shoulder.

"Apples? What apples?"

"Idunn's!... The tree of Immortality! I have to find it! Dagmar, please?/" he he said firmly in earnest.

"Loki, the Tree of Immortality doesn't exist." the words were clipped and to the point.

"What are you saying?" Loki took a step back from her, shaking his head. Dagmar wasn't like that. She wasn't insensitive, Dagmar was a healer. She always strove to mend and make better. She was so gentle and mild. She wouldn't be so crass about Thor's only hope of salvation.

"You tried to go and find it, but you couldn't get there. The Norns had to send a scouting party out to find you...you were frozen solid...the venture failed... the fates decided what was to become of Thor"

"NO!" Loki shouted at her and she took a step back and he saw her face flicker and morph with an angry look, but not the cute playful pouty face that she would normally make this was something strong and forceful. It corrected almost instantly, so much so that he thought he hadn't even seen her gray eyes flash green for a second.

He felt sweet, porcelain hand cup his face. "I'm sorry I brought up your brother," she stated and looked down. "I know how sensitive you feel about his death... You've been under a lot of pressure and I know thoughts of him don't ease your stress." she told him, her hand moved from delicately caressing his face to rubbing his tense shoulders."You can't blame yourself for what happened for all time," she whispered. "Let it go," she said licking the shell of his ear. "Take solace in all you have won now that he's gone,"

"No…no," Loki shuck his head, "This isn't real," he told himself shaking his head frantic to wake up from this dream. Reflexively he grabbed the dainty wrist connected to her lovely hand and stopped it from touching him. "THIS ISN'T REAL!" He screamed and suddenly Dagmar and the children faded. The lush garden had faded away and he was left standing in a barren field. This land was dead and lifeless. The ground was dry and cracked. A parched wasteland and not a flourishing jungle. The only vegetation were patches of thorny bushes and weeds. They were all twisted and gnarled looking. They looked like mounds of writhing snakes intertwining on themselves. This certainly didn't seem to be a place where the life-giving tree of Idun would be kept. He walked on his lodestone glowing and leading him on. Finally, he found himself at the foot of a jagged edged cliff. He looked up and sitting a long the edge of the cliff was a was magnificent tree, it had a trunk of lavender and leaves of sapphire and in between the deep blue leaves Loki spotted a wondrous looking fruits some were silver and some were gold, but all were plump and juicy and ripe for the taking. "The apples!" he mouthed hopefully. The tree was encircled by a fence of fire. The flames jumped up and danced around the trunk of the tree. Sometimes the flames would spark so high that they would lap up the gorgeous fruits that hung on the lower branches. The tree seemed to be more than 300 feet up and the fire consumed more and more of the apples. He hadn't much time.

He reached up placing his left hand on one of the sharp stones that made up the ridges of the cliff. The stone immediately cut his hand. He let go for a moment. The blood trickled down from the center of his palm and ran down his pale wrist. Of course Idunn would not make reaching the sacred tree an easy feat. Still despite the pain he had to reach the fruit. Thor's life depended on him. How much time had already been lost? Had a day already passed? Was he too late? Panic mounted in the base of his skull, what had he done letting pointless dreams keep him from his mission. From saving Thor…his brother. He pressed his hand back to the sharp stone again. He winced only slightly as it pricked his smooth skin. He started to raise the other arm. He nearly fell back it hurt so much. No doubt his muscles were damaged from flying through that raging tempest. He bit his lip, forcing himself up. The climb was arduous. It was torturous. Every movement he made was agony. His hands bled and his knees were cut and ripped. His arm ached from before. The more he climbed the further away the object of desire drifted. He tried to go faster, he pushed himself. He was panting, sweaty, sore, hungry, thirst...tired. Tired of chasing. Tired of trying. But Thor needed him so desperately.

"It could be Loki," A voice whispered in the wind as he pushed himself upward. The voice was slippery and silvery, easy to listen to and beguiling. Prince Loki looked around as he struggled to hang on to the sharp rocks. But there was no one there. He shook his head dismissing the thought. His brother didn't have time for him to second guess imagined voices. He reached for a large rock that stuck out from the side, it would bring him to a little indent that would give him enough room to stand and rest for only a minute. He was winded and his arms still ached from the flight as a falcon. He had used a great deal of energy in that spell and he needed to replenish. He was trying to avoid using his magic. He would have to use it to fly back to Thor and Fallon. His pale hand reached the plateau and he heard the voice whisper again, "It could be Loki." His hand slipped off the stone it was set on he nearly fell off of the cliff. He corrected his faltered hold and held fast to the rocks he was balancing on. He managed to pull himself up all the way practically collapsing on the ground once he was stable on the ledge. His green eyes darted around searching for the source of the whispering. There was no one about how ever the ledge did have a small cave on it. He started to walker closer to the cave, but then his eyes once again caught glimpse of the Tree of Immortality, his brother's only hope at this point. He took a deep breath and was about to continue his ascent, when he heard it again, "it could be Loki," this faceless voice posed once more. He could actually feel the words as they were being spoken. He could feel the breath on his ear and he could feel a presence. He knew it, it was familiar and intriguing, but something about it made him shiver. It was a cold, hard, presence but it had a subtle sort of power.

"Who's there?" Loki demanded turning around his green eyes looking wildly trying to find who he was talking to. He gazed into the cave, but no one manifested.

"It could be," was repeated and it was almost hummed in his ear like Dagmar's silver song. Loki's skin got goosebumps being that he could practically feel a forked tongue hissing in his ear.

"What could be?" he demanded bored with the repetitive phrase. He could have kicked himself for giving in to talking to an invisible being. Was he going mad. He was plagued, by visions and voices, he was in so much pain, he hadn't eaten since before they arrived to the temple. Surely hunger and stress were playing tricks with his mind.

"It could be real," the silver voice stated almost jovially.

"What could be real?" he asked his emerald eyes still pensively surveying his surroundings. It was strictly him on the cliff and he imagined it was probably only him in the garden. Idunn had long since abandoned tending her garden ever since her husband died it had taken to living in the court of the Nornish king. She only came by every few months to see how things were growing. He doubted she was there now, normally she was in Asgard for Solstice this time of year.

"All you saw," The voice paused waiting for a response. Loki didn't say anything. He blinked, he fidgeted, he smiled. "it could be real… It could," the voice echoed around him. "If..." the tone qualified.

"If?" Loki questioned back a curious glint in his jade colored eyes.

"if you didn't bring the apple back for Thor" This smooth and slippery voice suggested.

" Didn't bring back..." Loki scoffed at the suggestion. "It's Thor's only hope of cure," Loki shook his head almost horrified that this voice could make such an offer.

"I know," This voice stated and now it had a distinct tone. It was lilt a rhythm to the way it spoke that was familiar and pleasing to the ear.

"Thor's very ill...he would die," Loki explained he twisted around looking for who he was addressing.

"Precisely" the voice chuckled and Loki could almost feel the nonchalant shrug that the callous voice gave as it thought of his brother's demise. "Imagine all that you could have with Thor out of the way...if you were rid of him and his stupidity once and for all" The echo tempted. "Then nothing would stand in your way."

"I..." Loki sputtered for amoment he actually gave way to the jaded fantasy. He closed his eyes hard blocking the vision. "Who are you?" He said slowly eyes still closed trying to keep himself from imagining things that he shouldn't, but Loki's vivid imagination would not be shut off so easily.

"You could have the throne," it whispered in his ear. Loki's eyes lit up, " You know your brother is a fool. Thor doesn't deserve to be king. He's arrogant, reckless and self centered. Asgard is the greatest of realms, Doesn't she deserve more from her ruler than a spoiled toddler playing dress-up?" The mysterious voice questioned. Loki didn't know who he was speaking with. No form appeared, but the voice spoke nothing but plan truth. "The Asgardians are worthy of more from their leader. An individual of intelligence, a powerful king...someone...like...you...loki"" The words were whispered sweetly in Loki's ear. "It's your turn Loki," it cooed.

"My turn?" His mouth watered like he was a starving pauper and being presented with a banquet table full of food. He gulped with hunger as he took in the appetizing thought. He thought of when he was very young. Thor wasn't very good about sharing. Thor would give himself an innumerable amount of turns and then after much pleading or their mother's intervention Thor would finally relent and let him have a go at something. If he missed during his one chance then it was Thor's turn again for another 10 tries. He saw himself again a tottering child chasing after his older and stronger brother wanting to see a toy. "Thor it's my turn!" he'd protest. Only to have Thor tell him that his turn was when he finished. It had been like that all their lives. He ever patiently waited for Thor to be done so he could have a go, but Thor would never be finished as long as he lived.

"Mmmhmm," the silver voice hummed. "So long you've lived in the shadows," the slippery words wrapped around his mind. He sighed feeling the shame of his invisibility in the eyes of all. "Scuttling for any ray of light you could catch, only to have Thor, that buffoon come and standing in the way," the voice snarled. Loki felt his frustration rise his breathing quickened and he breathed cantankerously through his nose. "You've been so patient," the voice purred causing his taunt muscles to relax. "You did try to wait, but sometimes, you have to seize what is yours. This could be your only chance." the whispering tone slithered into his head once more."With Thor gone, you'd be the heir," The words came out joyously from the slippery, slimy voice.

"By default," Loki counted, he looked down as if a shamed and then back up as if addressing the wind which carried these words for some comfort. "I'd still wouldn't be the first choice," he explained nervously. He fiddled with his fingers. Odin would make him heir only because he had no one else to give the realm to, not because he truly thought of Loki as worthy.

"A trifle," the voice brushed off his concerns, it continued words flowing with the ease of warm liquid to an aching throat to from the invisible mouth. "Since Odin wouldn't be focusing on Thor's heroics he'd see your wisdom and he would celebrate it. Your magic would be a source of marvel and pride for your people." Loki panted with lust as this sick voice filled his head with wild dreams. Things that he tried to keep himself from dreaming only to avoid the pain that they would never belong to him. But he longed for it. He thirsted for it. He wanted what Thor had. The fame, the glory, the honor, the admiration...the love... the power...all of it.

"Take it!" the voice spat. It demanded that he do so. it wasn't a suggestion or an option anymore. It was a decree. "Take it all! Have what you desire...what you crave! It's with in your grasp."

"Kill my brother?" Prince Loki asked. The anger subdued. His eyes soften. He winced, twitched, looked scaredly at no one visible for advice.

"Leave him to his folly. The temple was meant to test. Thor failed his test. He's not fit to be king, but you are Loki,"

"I…I should be king" Loki faltered the thought of so much admiration, respect and powering being his was a temptation like to make him crack.

"Yes...Yes..." The voice whispered gently, "That's it. of course you should. Now, take your title, take your crown Loki, take your realm, take all the things that you crave...covet... deserve," silvery tongue whispered so tenderly. The voice stroked his ego like a temptress toying with his flesh. He leaned into it ready for seduction.

"I…I couldn't possibly leave my brother to die. Thor's depending on me."

"Thor's an idiot! Leave the fool to what folly has wrought for him"

" Thor is a fool, but he's still my brother...my best friend...I love himI couldn't betray Thor like that...Thor and I have always been close,"

"Yes shadows tend to linger close behind the being who cast them," The calculating tone pointed out.

"I AM NOT THOR'S SHADOW" Loki hollered, his voice rippled with rage. He always felt that way, but to have another point him out to condemn him as a nonentity in Thor's wake for all time, that was unbearable.

"Aren't you?" the whispering voice coolly taunted back in his ear. "Then perhaps you are the prince's jester?" it suggested. "Surely Thor does find your magic amusing. It is convenient at times to get him out of little scrapes here and there. But magic is no real warfare and it is funny to see you scamper to try and prove otherwise."

"Magic is the most powerful form of war there is Thor is an idiot for not seeing it as so," Loki told this unknown conversationalist.

"I've got it," the slick tone started up again, "You're his mongrel," the voice sneered.

"STOP IT!" Loki yelled and closed his ears, but the voice was inescapable. He shuddered as the tongue lashing continued.

"Perhaps mongrel is to harsh a word," the speaker was so clever in precise with their words they chose the most cutting and biting marks making Loki writhe and squirm. "You aren't so rugged as the rest of his bad of sidekicks. They are his mutts, his happy hounds... ahhh," the voice sighed. "but you are even more pathetic than they... you are his spaniel," it whispered lightly, but the gentle tone was so cruel Loki felt like he'd been kicked in the gut. He looked around trying to place this voice. His eyes flickered with hurt. is that all that he was. He imagined he probably did look like a pitiful dog at the moment. "His lap dog, his faithful puppy...and so well trained,"

"ENOUGH!" Loki yelled.

"It's true and you know it..." The voice laughed. " You jump through hoops for him, chase your tail futilely trying to impress him. You whine and whimper begging for his praise," The voice scolded him"And maybe here and there, if you are a very good boy, maybe he'll slip you some table scraps from his unending feast of applause," the lashing tongue slapped him around.

"That's not true," Loki said shakily.

"Of course it is," The voice began again. "Like that time when you went to chase the that bilgeschnipe and he gave you that silly little ring, which you still keep," the voice chuckled pityingly at him. It was almost a cackle it was so distinct and so familiar. "Thor got a banquet and a parade, and honor and titles, and all he could spare was that ring for you. It isn't even made of precious metal."Loki faltered. The ring he looked down at his finger but it wasn't there. He'd given it as tribute because it was so special, now to hear that it was no more than a worthless crumb, his mind whirled about. It meant so much to him. He'd given Thor things, things that his brother never even thanks him for. Was he really no more than Thor's mutt, running back and forth fetching sticks, and balls, and slippers for no more than the elder prince's idiotic amusement. Loki felt infuriated.

"He keeps you on a short leash... his favorite pet shouldn't wonder to far a head of him, I suppose," the voice mused. Loki's eyes grew dark. when you get out of line, assert yourself to much he doesn't hesitate to give that chain a yank...oh what's that phrase? What is it that he uses to keep you under control? Sit? Heel? Stay? Down boy?'

Loki's lip curled, "Know your place, brother" he repeated the words all too often be lashed out at him. And Loki did no his place. His place was behind Thor. Thor would say they were equals but that wasn't true. No his place was to be Thor's support. He should walk two steps behind him at all time. Every now and again perhaps they could stand side by side, but never should he take the lead. Never should he be in front of the golden son. Loki looked down and growled. What was worse was how long he'd just abide by it. When the commandwas given and he obeyed. He'd hobbled back like a hurt pup with his tail between his legs.

"So long you've played second fiddle to Thor." The voice sounded like it took pity on him. "But that's not really your place. No you're the rightful king of Asgard" the tongue prompted. All you have to do is return home without him. He'll die and none will be the wiser."

"I told Thor I would come back"

"And when has your word ever bound you before?" The voice replied. It was true, Loki lied through both sides of his mouth. He lied to Thor, but not about something like this he didn't break his promises. he was a prince after all he had some honor. "He was delirious, he probably didn't even hear you. He could already be dead," this cruel tone offered."Leave Thor behind," The voice laughed. The laugh was more recognizable, but it still wasn't clear who was speaking

"It would be too suspicious," Loki argued. "The whole realm would not take kindly to a future king who commited fratricide," he paced on the small ledge arms folded as he debated the choice the choice was sounding sweeter, more delectable as the conversation continued. He realized how close he was to the throne.

"You could put on a good show, act as if you truly mourn his ill-fated demise," the silvery voice chortled. "You are such a gifted liar, after all"

"Father says our bond is the strength that Asgard would rely upon...if he died if that was severed..." Loki inclined his eye brow a waiting a response.

"Tell Odin that Thor's dying wish was for him to bestow Mjolnir on you. Say to the people that you wield the weapon in your brother's stead symbolizing how he's always with you and with Asgard,"

Loki nodded along very pleased at the excuses being formulated it was so perfect it almost seemed like it was worth it. He smiled deep and broad. Yes he could do that. Then he'd weild the power. It would be his. Just lilke in the vision. He would be the most powerful man in all the nine realms. He laughed hard, he laughed with such avarice it went wild he cackled. He heard the voice laughing along with him. Their laughs blended. he couldn't tell one from the other. It scared him, brought him back."But for me not to return with my brother's body...it would break my parents heart." he hesitated.

"Tell them it was lost in the temple," The voice answered rapidly."You could be the apple of Odin's eye. Adored by Asgard. The respected one in the bunch of Thor's friends." The voice seemed to sense Loki's mind changing and it came back strong in his ear. "Isn't that what you want?'

"Yes," Loki admitted without hesitation. So long he had waited for his chance to shine his moment of glory to arrive, but somehow it never came. His thunder was always stolen robbed and Thor was the reason why. The moon is out in the day, but no one can see it for the sun is too bright. Oh the potential glory that he could bask in. He thought of how long he'd been denied praise for his accomplishments. How long he'd been forgotten and cast out. It was true he deserved to have the throne. He was wiser than Thor a better diplomat than Thor. He was a powerful mage and capable of defending the realm. He could almost taste the fat of the accolades that would be his. His head swelled with pride, pride that he longed to posses.

He smiled cruel and twisted. The voice was right it wouldn't be like he was killing Thor persay…it wasn't as if he was taking a blade and ramming it through Thor it wasn't as if he was standing there watching as his brother gasped from breath and begged for help. It would be the test…yes that was it the test. Thor had simply failed his own test. Poor Thor, hopefully it wasn't multiple choice that had caused Thor to end up in such a sorry state, Still it would be solid answer that his parents wouldn't question. A lie that in time he could convince himself of. He rubbed his hands together greedily as he walked along through the garden the voice whispered more and more cunning words in his ear sweet and tempting.

Then he saw himself and Thor. He saw Thor holding his hand as he learned how to walk he tottered and fell, but his blonde sibling would push him back up and smile encouragingly at him . He saw he and Thor taking baths together, splashing and making suds in the tub while their nursemaid Helga got upset about the water sloshing on the floor. He saw him and Thor playing with their toy soldiers in the play room. They'd play for hours. Loki would weave elaborate plots and Thor would demonstratively act them out. He saw them tackling each other in the yard. Sometimes they were really fighting, but in the end they'd be laughing and joking again racing back toward the palace for supper. He thought of them riding horses together through the forest on warm summer days. He remembered all the pranks they'd played on palace staff. He saw them in the heat of battle. They were fighting side by side defending each other. He heard Thor heartily laugh and tell him that he was his best friend. He saw Thor now panting, whimpering and trying to catch his breath as fever and pain contorted his burly body. He saw him glance up happy and trusting for a few moments when he actually recognized who he was. Loki's heart crumpled was his desire for power stronger than the bond that he and Thor shared.

"I don't want my brother dead." He said twisting away from the pretty words. He felt like he could feel a cold finger running up his spine and into the back of his mind. "I just want…"

The voice erupted into chuckles. "To be his equal," he said in a pitying tone. "Wake up!" it spat. "You will never be his equal! He'll always be winner and you'll always be the loser. He'll always be the king and you'll always be the pawn." Loki cringed as the voice went on. "He'll always be great and you'll always be the shadow." It explained very simply. "You see Thor has to go so you can rise." The voice spoke in a soothing tone. "You'll be the favorite,"

"Me?" Loki asked to this unseen whisperer. His emerald eyes glistening with the hope of a child awaiting a shiny new present.

"You'll be the favorite…loved and cherished because you are all they have left. All of Asgard will see how powerful you really are. You could have all the things you want. The respect, the honor, the esteem, the power…oh power… the voice rippled with pleasure at the word.

" How do you know what I want?"

"I know all about you Loki," the voice chuckled. "I know how desperate you are for approval, how you lust for power,"

Who are you?" Loki demanded.

"Perhaps you aren't as clever as I've supposed you to be," The voice chuckled.

Loki growled, he could stand many insults but none about his intelligence. "WHO ARE YOU?"

"I've been around a long time," the voice explained.

"TELL ME!" Loki screamed feeling the voice's words slither into his head and play with his mind making him feel like he'd go insane.

"Very well,"Two gleaming gold eyes peered out at him from the foreboding depths of the cave. Loki blinked mystified by the piercing eyes that focused on him. The gaze was intense burrowing, gnawing, knowing. It sent a shiver down his spine, yet it took all the will power within him not to walk toward the eyes. He felt like a moth drawn to flame. a long forked tongue slithered from under the wide and huge golden eyes. The tongue rolled out the cave and all the way to Loki it practically licked him. The forked tongue was cold like ice. The face soon followed. The head was green and serpentine, it smirked showing its razor sharp teeth. It had two great horns upon it's head. The voice manifest in this form, "I'm you, Loki"

"No," Loki gasped taking a step back only to find his heel hanging over the edge of the ledge

"Yessss," The dragon hissed with pleasure. It's whole body came out, it's scales were emerald and glistening, it's body long and slender like a snake. It swung out its tail and wrapped it around Loki's leg, pulling Loki back toward it, saving him from falling over the edge. It twisted him in its coils. Spinning him around until he was dizzy, wrapping its thick body around the thin prince, Loki wriggle trying to pull free of the constrictor. It rubbed its frigid nose against his smooth skin. "I can't imagine why you've avoided me, all these years" it confessed. "No matter," the creature chuckled cruelly, its slithering under Loki's neck and chin and around his narrow face as if tasting him. "I knew I'd catch up to you sooner or later. I am a part of you, you know"

"What do you want?" Loki panted, his green eyes darting all around trying to avoid staring into this creatures eyes.

"That's the wrong question," the monster replied coolly. "its what do You want, Loki?" it asked and loosened it's hold on him. "Do you want to be a king?" it waited but Loki didn't respond. "Or do you want to be a pawn?" it laughed sinisterly. "Do you want power or do you want to be weak?" it spat.

"I'm not weak," Loki grunted closing his eyes tight refuting the taunts.

"Of course not," the animal hissed its tongue started to feel pleasant as it teases his skin. "I know that, but what about all of Asgard? Shall they ever see you for all that you are?'

"Yes," Loki said slowly, the wheels in his head turning.

"This is that moment. This is that test. Your brother is dumb," The serpent spat. "He couldn't even pass a simple test, but you are wise Loki. Your much to smart and clever not to seize the opportunity given to you, aren't you?" the creature prompted it finally managed to snake it's face in from of Loki's making the young prince look him in the eye. It smiled at him and Loki mimicked the gesture. The both had the same sickening straight smirk rolling across their mouths. "You understand that to achieve what you want sometimes sacrifices must be made," it coaxed. Loki's eyelids drooped over his vivid green eyes and he nodded dumbly to the silver-tongued voice whispering in his ear. "it is simply what is expedient. It was what if for the good of the realm," the creature went on.

"Good of the realm," Loki echoed drowsily.

"You know what must be done?"

"Yes," Loki answered his voice was groggy. His eyes gazed sleepily into the swirling golden orbs of the dragon.

"And you're willing to do it?" The beast prompted. Loki merely nodded a twisted smirk showing beneath sluggish half lidded eyes "Good boy" purred in his ear as the forked tongue curled against his cheek. The coils started to unravel and Loki had the ability to move his arms, With that he pulled out and ice dagger stabbing the dragon in its golden eye. A bloodcurdling sound rippled from the belly of the beast flames spit forth from it's mouth as it pulled its snake like body away from Loki

"Little trickster," it laughed, "Two can play that game," Before Prince Loki could even think the creature lunged. Loki used his magic moving rapidly trying the dodge the sharp fangs of the monster, but the dragon mimicked his movements in perfect timing. For every move Loki took the dragon was there claws slashing through the air striking Loki on his back and arms. Loki lied on the ground panting from the injuries. The dragon never relented. Seeing Loki weak and hurt only fueled it's adrenaline and it charged back in. Loki seeing the venomous viper hurling toward him rolled off the edge of the cliff. He used his magic to soften his fall from so high up, but he still hit the ground with thud. His back arched up from the pain of the stones and gravel mixing with the terrible gashes in his back from the black claws.

The dragon swooped down on its vulnerable prey who gasped and rolled on his side trying to get up. It aimed like a torpedo. It's mouth open showing it's knifelike like teeth as it zoomed in ready to consume the youngest prince whole. Loki scrambled to his feet fight or flight instantly kicking in. And he ran. He ran quick as he could he ran into a thicket filled with thorns and thistles in it's mangled briar patches. He tore through the twisted field of cruel shrubs that stuck the his clothes and ripped them to shreds. The dragon flew over head searching for its scrawny quarry from an aerial view. "Come out come out, where ever you are," it taunted in this sick game of hide and seek. Loki didn't emerge and the winged serpent grew restless. It torched the thicket. Loki choked and coughed pushing his way through the barbed wire that had the nerve to call itself vegetation. "There you are," The creature hissed.

Loki called upon the magic energy he had in his reserves and transformed himself into a dragon as well. He was green eyes and gold skinned. He took flight going to attack the green dragon in the air. The two thunder lizards rammed into each other. Their talons were out and they both lashed into each other's scales. The green dragon screame dout as Loki's nails ripped through it's wing. It retaliated clubbling Loki rapidly with its tail. Loki was stunned after being hit in the face so many times. It's dragon eye was swollen shut and Loki spun around seeing that the enemy had disappeared. It reappeared quick as a flash though, hurling it'sself out of the clouds. With it's back feet it came gripped Loki around the neck. LOki let out a bellow as fire tore from his throat. He felt his windpip being crushed. He scrambled and panicked mid air as this strong creature full of rage squeezed the life from him. "I don't know why you put up such resistance," it tsked "I'm going to help us... make us strong," it growled and sneered barring it's fangs. LOki spit fire at the monster. But the flames only made the dragon bigger and stronger it crushed his neck harder Loki writhed panting for freedom. He breathed ice at his flaming opponent. The fire breathing dragon was stunned as ice rose from Loki esophagus. The ice stung his wings pushing him back as Loki mounted in the air and kept spitting the shards of ice at the ravenous beast. Loki didn't relent he kept huffing and puffing sending snowy blast after snowy blast toward this monster. It pushed the other dragon back. The animal screamed feeling it's self being weakened. Eventually its wings were so stiff from being caked with sleet that it was unable to fly. It crashed down into a quarry of spiked rocks. It let out a horrendous screech in pain. Loki saw the opportunity. He unleashed his talons. he would finish this. He dove down quick like an arrow his claws aimed to cut off the serpent's head, but this fiend was not so easily beat. It breathed out lightning of hot electric blue. it sizzled and cracked the sky. Zaps and flashes filling the air and it struck the dark-haired prince now transformed into a dragon.

Electricity coursed through Loki's body. He lost the dragon shape and fell through the sky in scorched human form. Loki's green eyes batted open, everything swirled about like some strange watercolored painting. His body was gushing blood as one of the spikes had gone through his arm and held him in place. He twitched and sizzled as the electricity over took him. "You've put up a good fight," the dragons voice taunted from above. It circled over him like a vulture. Loki tried to move, wanted to move, get up... fight run...run, but he was tired...so very tired. "But I've gotten so strong over the years... and I'm tired of being caged," it growled. "Let me out... we'll be powerful together Loki... I promise," The creature landed before him and pointed a curved black claw at his heart.

Loki caused an ice dagger to appear as he staggered to get to his feet. He panted breathless as his lungs filled with smoke from the dragons flames. "What are you afraid of?' the creature asked as if loomed over Loki . "Afraid of yourself?' the dragon questioned and laughed. The dragon landed in front of him walked toward him slowly. Loki flung the ice dagger at the firebreather. It plunged deep in its chest. The monster roared in pain rearing up on its hind legs spewing fire as it cried out in anguish. The fire went up like an inferno around Loki's body. Loki made a force field protecting himself from the onslaught. He then used his magic to whip the fire back around gathering it up into a swirling vortex of fire and magic energy. He sent the wave back toward the dragon. It reeled backwards writhing in agony and the energy crushing against its body. The animal tried to fight against it. Frantically it roared and bellowed as if kept charging for the prince. Loki never let up on his spell. He closed his eyes preparing for the brunt of beast wrath. When he opened his eyes he watched the dragon blow up. Nothing remained of the snarling monster. The fire slowly started to fade away. Something gleamed in the center of the dying flames. He went toward it and found a helmet made of illustrious gold in the shape of two great horns.

* * *

Crystal blue eyes sluggishly blinked as the clouds and haze faded and the world began to come into focus. Finally he wasn't being tormented by fire, brimstone and the feel of his own blood sliding down his back. Thor felt his body sway like he was being rocked to sleep like a babe in a bassinette. He heard the lull of waves sloshing against study wood and he smelt the brine and salt of the sea. He faintly assessed that he was on a ship. His body was bundled up in thick animal pelts, a green cape was folded under his head as a pillow. His body was still and sore when he tried to prop himself up.

"Well good morning, sunshine," a cool liquid voice greeted him from the side. He had some bandages in his hand and he peeled Thor arm away from his side to wrap the still oozing wound right beneath his rib cage. He unraveled the bloody bandage from around his torso and Thor tried to get his wits about him as to what was going on. "That's ghastly, hey," the caretaker explained as he folded up the gauze that dripped with red and started folding a stark white one over the open sore. "Ahh this is better right?" the dark-haired person asked tucking the bandages around and smiling gently into Thor's face. "The wound is healing nicely, though," he assured him and stroked his damp blonde hair out of his eyes.

'L-l-l" Thor attempted to form words. "Lo-lo-lo-lo" he fumbled. He felt foolish, like a babe who was finally grasping the concept that sounds had meaning and attempting to communicate, but failing miserably at saying his first words. He was so tired he felt like he had fought in a great battle. His body felt so fatigued…dare he say weak. His tongue was stripped of strength same as every other muscle in his body.

The dark-haired prince hushed his stammering sibling putting his cool finger on Thor's hapless muttering mouth. "Loki," The green-eyed young man stated with an amused patience like a kind mother who understood her child's jibberish and accommodated the infant with adult words. "Remember?" he smiled.

Prince Thor craned his neck to look into the face was speaking. Before he had guessed who was with him but now he was sure. He couldn't help the overjoyed expression that flooded his features. "Loki!" he exclaimed looking up into tranquil green eyes. His arms were still achy and fought against much movement, but he pressed pass the pain. Thor was never one dictated to by pain. He forced his arms to wrap around Loki's lithe frame, immediately pulling him into a tight embrace. "You…you came back for me?" The blonde haired prince of Asgard stated like a question

" Yes, of course," Loki responded forcing returning his brother's embrace. He was so pleased to see Thor well. Thor clung to him for a long while and Though Loki was glad his brother was no longer delirious and incapacitated too much touching made him squeamish. "Don't sound so surprised," Loki shrugged while Thor's muscular arms squeezed him hard and strong as if afraid that Loki would go away if he didn't hold on for dear life. Loki patted Thor's bare back stiffly helping to lower him back on the bed he was resting on. "Your fever broke," Loki stated as Thor's head flopped back down on his green cape. He placed a cool cloth on Thor's forehead as he swiped some of the strains from Thor's blue eyes

"I was so hot," Thor mumbled, his weary eyelids slid closed upon feeling the soothing touch of the damp towel on his brow. "Everything was burning," he muttered. "I had such a bad dream," he rambled

"I know you were screaming out in your sleep," Loki explained his tone was gentle. "What your dream about?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Thor's eye's flashed open and he began shaking his head frantically. Loki started to think that maybe he was still delirious. He pressed the cloth harder on Thor's flesh and mumbled some words in an ancient dialect. "No, no, Loki I don't want to talk about," the elder prince of Asgard stated. Loki shrugged as he removed the rag wringing it out and dipping it back in a bowl filled with cool water.

The golden-haired warrior managed to roll his eyes over to see the basin. He realized then just how thirsty he was. "Loki," his voice was coarse. "Water?" Thor asked weakly, he practically panted as he watch the liquid drip from the rag and back into the bowl. He closed his eyes if only to stop his longing. He opened them again to find Loki's cool thin hand steadying his back as he lifted his shoulders to sit up and drink. Thor beamed affectionately and his big hands still somewhat sweaty from fever clasped the cup. Loki didn't release the cup though, he helped bring it to Thor's lips. Thor gratefully chugged the water. He seemed to finish in one gulp and he looked down at the empty vessel with disappointment. Loki patted him on the head like he was a good lad and the went and retrieved more water to fill the cup. He raised it to Thor's mouth once more and Thor guzzled greedily. "So thirsty," Thor confessed when the cup was pulled away from his lips and he felt his back gingerly being lowered onto the pelts.

"Are you hungry?" the green-eyed young man asked his brother, who looked like he was ready to fall back asleep. He started to cross over to the other side of cabin.

Prince Thor, shook his head. "No, not really," he replied groggily he let out a yawn.

"Your body has been through a great ordeal. You were very ill, lost a lot of blood, you need to eat something," Loki stated. He came and sat down on the stool by Thor's bedside Thor's bed and started stirring a steaming bowl of a thick soup. "Venison stew," Loki said arching his eyebrow's up. "Your favorite," he smiled. Thor beamed back, when they were younger and would come back from playing outside on chilly days, their nursemaid would always have a warm bowl of venison stew for him and a bowl of quail and barley for Loki. "Come on," Loki began ladling the spoon through the stew. "Just a little," he proffered as he raised a spoon chucked full of sweet deer meat and potatoes toward his brother. Thor's limbs shook as he tried to reach for the bowl. Loki scooted closer to the bed and fed Thor the soup himself. Thor accepted the food. It tasted even better than he anticipated and he wondered if Loki used some type of spell to enhance the flavor. The blonde prince ate droopy eyed and contentedly like a tired infant while Loki spooned the tasty stew into his mouth he wondered how he could have ever had that vision of Loki. It was almost comical now. Loki crazed and mad, cruel and brutal ha…that was impossible. He looked drowsily into Loki's tender emerald eyes. That vision must have been mistaken. He was lost in thought when he felt his brother's cool hands gently swiping away the access food from around the edges of his beard after his feeding.

"Thanks, Loki," Thor said sleepily with a smile as he found himself resting flat on his back. He hardly even remembered finishing the stew or being lowered back on the bed. He was exhausted especially now that his belly was full and warm. "That dream… that dream was wrong," he went on absently his eyes starting to close again.

"Wrong about what?" Loki questioned his green eyes looking keen and sharp as he sat the empty bowl of stew aside.

Thor panicked for a second. He had said to much. He bit his lip. Then let out a yawn while shaking his head, before uttering, "Nothing," with a yawn.

Loki's brows furrowed, Thor couldn't lie to save his skin. "It might make you feel better if you talk about it, Thor" Loki suggested.

"It…It…was silly really," Thor began.

"Silly? Thor you screaming, crying, thrashing about…it seemed pretty serious,"

"Well…it was…but…now that I think about it…" Thor hesitated not knowing how to tell his brother that he saw them fighting. He saw Loki murdering and pillaging and mercilessly taking power.

"It was about me," Loki stated his hand came and rested on Thor's shoulder, but his eye's looked blank and void. That vacant star was even more frightening than the frenzied mania that and cruelty that Thor had seen in his dreams and visions about Loki.

"NO!" Thor declared. Loki's blank gaze faltered and he looked down at Thor, "No," Thor breathed and took Loki's slim hand in his thick one. "No," he repeated and brought Loki's hand up to his forehead his eyes fluttered shut. He was still so tired after his near death experience.

"Then what was it about?" Loki inquired his tone was quiet but his questioning was pointed.

"A monster," Thor answered in all truthfulness his voice slurred with weariness. "Not you, nothing like you," he rambled on pushing his head into Loki's cool smooth hand. "In the temple…I…I saw this monster. This heartless beast attacked Asgard, I tried to fight it…we all did me and the warriors, our friends"

"Where was I?" Loki questioned.

"I didn't see you." Thor answered too quickly

"Asgard is falling and I am nowhere to be found...that's curious?"

"I looked for you...I...I...just couldn't find you...I was scared. I was so worried about you Loki...I"

"What else happened in your dream?'

"The monster took over, destroyed everything…tortured everyone, made people slaves, beat me...whipped me…but I… but I was too weak to slay it," Thor confessed.

"That's hard to imagine," Loki shrugged. He couldn't picture Thor hesitant to conquer anything. "Why weren't you able to slay it?"

I just couldn't, Loki," he responded his voice was so soft as if he didn't even want to make the utterance. He looked back up at his brother and laughed only because he didn't know what else to do. "It…was my test…I…I failed…" he said his eyes looking blankly in the distance. Failure was such an odd feeling. It made him feel empty and vulnerable and weak. "Maybe I don't deserve to be king,"

Loki immediately reached out his thin hand and pressed it feverishly against Thor's damp cheeks. "You must still be delirious," he scoffed. "What would all of Asgard think if they heard their beloved prince talking like that," he laughed. "it was just a dream Thor, dreams aren't real, they're just our unconscious mind sorting things out." he explained. he knew this from his own experience.

Thor nodded he felt like a young boy scared of the noise outside his window, only to be told it was merely the sound of a cricket chirping. Loki was so wise."You're right," Thor sighed with relief still nodding as Loki stroked his brow."The vision...it said...I wasn't worthy..." Thor mumbled still sounding like a child in need of some reassurance.

"Really?" Loki's eyebrows arched up, he tried to hide the grin sneaking on his lips.

"I didn't get my helmet," he admitted sorrowfully.

"Oh didn't you?" Loki asked. "Well maybe this old thing will have to do," Loki said mirthfully as he produced a glimmering, sterling helmet with the eagle wings.

"The helmet!" Thor gasped. "Loki where did you get it?'

"I picked it up when I dragged your sorry carcass from the Temple," Loki shrugged. "Nice feathers," Loki teased as he ran his slender fingers around the edges if the wings.

"Hahaha!" Thor chuckled sarcastically as he took the helmet from Loki. "And where is yours?" He asked.

Loki pulled out a handsome horned helmet made a glistening gold. Thor's eyes went wide as he watched his brother slip the large headdress on. He recognized it. It was the helmet Loki had worn in his vision. Those horrible horns had looked like a dragon or monster. "Well how do I look?" Loki asked playfully.

Thor let out a pint up sigh of relief. He looked at Loki's sparkling green eyes. Youthful and playful, mischievous, but still kind and wise…he didn't see a snarling creature to cower before. He saw his beloved baby brother, his best friend. "it kinda reminds me of a cow." Thor shrugged a sleepy grin on his face.

"Cow?' Loki bawked indignantly. "Thor are you serious?" LOki asked almost angered. After all he had been through after all he had faced Thor would dare say that his helmet was a replica of a cow, the lowly beast of burden. "Thor it's a dragon," he stated proudly,

"Whatever you say Bessie," Thor teased and laughed slightly. The chuckle slowly morphed into a yawn.

"Alright Peacock," Loki retorted he had a slight frown riding across his thin facial features, but his tone house much mirth and affection. "Get some sleep ," he admonished sternly.

"You should rest too," Thor said with a stretch. Loki looked tired, his clothes were torn and tattered. "No doubt you're weary from your trial," Thor posed. "What happened? What was your test like?" Thor asked eagerly like a young child requesting a bedtime story even after they had already heard two.

"My test," Loki began his green eyes darted around the room as if searching for some answer. Thor nodded eyes slowly becoming half-lidded as he did so. "It was boring..." Loki replied easily. "It was multiple choice," he went on.

"You're kidding?' Thor said boredly.

"Nope, just question and answer, but of course I passed with flying colors," Loki winked. Thor started to say something else, but Loki cut him off."_Thor you must rest," _Loki admonished him. "We will be arriving at the Nornish King's castle in only a few short hours, you will need to have your strength for the journey through the Bifrost." Loki explained tucking the pelts tighter around Thor's massive shoulders. Thor snuggled down deeper it smelt like him. It smelt like embers from the fireplace, and old books and clean and crisp linens that were pressed and polished and like a midnight storm. "Go to sleep," Loki commanded sternly and Thor felt overcome with fatigue. He had no doubt Loki had put some type of sleeping spell on eyes closed to heavy to stay open any longer. He felt cool lips on his forehead as slumber overtook him.

_THor unconsciously pulled his thick red quilts over his body once more. His room started to feel very drafty. He hadn't thought much about the trial he faced in Nornheim since that day. He had dismissed it as a mere dream. It was so far fetched. it was a worse case scenario presented to him for testing purposes, but it wasn't real. it was no prophecy, no vision of the future just a figment of his imagination. That was where he left it. Until his return to Asgard after his week long banishment to Midgard. It was deja vu... Asgard wasn't burning, but Jotunheim soon would and Loki was...different...so strange and twisted like he'd never seen him before until he realized that he had seen it before in a horrible horrible nightmare. Thor shuddered in his sleep. Maybe if he would have been honest and told Loki what he saw maybe it could have been prevented maybe he'd still have his brother to refer to as a cow and maybe all of Asgard wouldn't whisper their was a dragon in the house of Odin._

**_A/N YOU MADE IT! YOU MADE IT! I tried to close us out with a little bit of everything a little bit of action, romance, drama, angst, brotherly and all that jazz. If you made it through all that than you desrve to leave a review. You owe it to yourself as a commited reader to let me know how you liked it. So don't be shy say what you need to say before you speed away to the epilogue_**


	14. Epilogue

The Golden Realm was a sight of wonder on the night of the New Years Festival. The world of Asgard was white and wonderful. The snow had freshly fallen putting the whole realm in fine garment for the monumentous moment about to take place. The palace glowed with the brilliance of a splendid crystal reflecting the light of the sun. Throngs of citizens had made there way to the Imperial City. The halls were overflowing with royalty from all the realms and commoners in their finest. It had been a marvelous night. Filled with parades and flying flags and trumpets. The boat races had been some of teh best the people of Asgard had ever seen. The harbor was filled with the most maginificent assortment of treasure ships to sail the realms. The food had been abundant. merchants peddled their goods in the street and soldiers distributed the gourmet food from the palace for all who had come so far to partake in. Their had been games and competitions. Jugglers and Fire breathers and magicians entertained the nobles of court who had gathered in the palace. Children ran with sparklers through the streets. Women danced through the pathways of the night drunkenly for it was a night of celebration and mead and grog practically ran through the highways and byways making all merry. In a few moments Frigga would release he herd of white unicorns to run through the streets and carry the new year with it.

The people screamed with joyous fervor as the royal herald Balcadr strolled to the balcony. He came donned in regal reds and royal purples that told of his prestigious position in the realm. An entourage of minstrels and sages followed behind the great scribe. He announced that in only a few short moments the heirship ceremony would take place. This was it. The moment everyone had been anxious for. The pandemonium gave way to nervous hush. The crowd was calm and still. The Asgardians were filled with anticipation, but even thr rowdiest of Vikings and warriors dare not make a peep for fear that they'd miss out on second of the monumentous ocassion.

* * *

"Sigyn tells me, plumage is the latest trend in gentlemens apparel this year," a debonair voice said from behind the thick burgundy curtains that separated the atrium from the Grand Hall where over 10,000 guests were stationed waiting for the princes to march in and begin the ceremony.

The owner of Mjolnir smiled as he flipped his helmet up and down. He had been impatient. He was so eager to hear the crowd scream his name and roar his title, Prince Thor, Eagle of Asgard, Commander of Thunder and Lightening , King. He was eager for the proclamation, but also slightly nervous. The teasing voice calmed his jittery nerves. He caught the silver helmet by the wing in his thick hand and took a long swig from his chalice. He wiped the back of his hand over his yellow mustache and tossed the emptied goblet into the hearth ablaze behind him. "ANOTHER!" He roared.

"Not only does Prince Thor sport a magnificent mallet onto the battlefield, but that red cape and shiny new helmet complete this fetching ensemble," Loki continued as he came to stand next to the massive blonde a sneaky snicker on his narrow face.

"To bad, Loki..." Thor began "Antlers are so 3 centuries ago," he teased as he blue pupils glanced down at the bulky helmet Loki had in his hands.

"Honestly I meant it as a compliment," Loki went on a crooked smile tugging on his thin mouth.

"What do you know of honesty, liesmith?' Thor countered flashing his gorgeous grin at his brother.

"OH so skeptical of your dear brother's sincerity?' Loki teased and gave questioning glance.

"Only because my dear brother is not very sincere," Thor countered and slapped a hand around Loki's slim shoulders.

"Alright..." Loki said wincing from the rough gesture. Even though his armor Thor's blow felt like he was being hit by boulders. " I'll give you some honor," the trickster prince obliged. "Ask me whatever you want...I'll tell the truth," Loki shrugged.

"Promise?" Thor questioned back his thick blonde eyebrow raised scrutinizing the offer.

"Promise," Loki responded rolling his eyes and making a pattern over his heart.

"All night?" Thor asked eagerly.

"Don't push it," Loki warned him.

Thor laughed, "I better make this good then," he muttered more to himself than to his brother, but his voice was still loud. He thought a moment. He looked pensive and uneasy about the question. It was the question that had rolled around his mind all night. The question he dare not ask anyone else, because it wouldn't be admitting weakness. He was always self assured and confident. he couldn't allow his friends, people or parents to see him as otherwise. "Do you think I'll make a good king?" He asked his voice actually managed to drop and so did his eyes. Only for a second though, then the bright blue orbs pounced back up awaiting the answer with hopefulness.

"Who say's you'll be named heir tonight?" Loki asked back he scowled as he did so. Thor was so conceited. Had he never even considered that Loki could become king? Was it such a far-fetched notion? Loki wondered to himself. He was still hopeful. He had seen himself as king for a moment. he had felt the power of Gungnir surging through his fingertips. It was electrifying and intoxicating and wonderful. He had a more magnificent helmet than Thor. His helmet was the symbol of the dragon. Thor's was the symbol of the eagle. The eagle was a mighty bird, but it was a bird none the less. The dragon was the most legendary and mystical of creatures. Surely father had commissioned such helmets be made as a taletell sign of who was to be the greatest between them.

"Just answer the question Loki," Thor told him. He actually looked a little nervous. His blue eyes darted about as his hands fidgeted with the helmet.

Loki paused. he took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "Honestly Thor?" he said wincing as if the confession was going to be painful to make.

"Yes honestly," Thor protested in a huff.

"No," Loki answered and he looked his brother boldly in the eye and told him. He exhaled after he said it and placed his hands firmly folded in front of him.

Thor's mouth started to move. His eyes looked up and they flickered with dejection. He looked like a child whose art was so terrible that it couldn't even be displayed on the classroom wall. "you'll make a great king," Loki qualified. "You're brave, strong, charismatic, relentless, proud, noble," Loki stated, 'Handsome," he threw in for good measure and he thought Thor actually blushed. "You're all the things Asgard wants in a king." he told him. It was mostly truth. The things he said had been true, Thor did have all those qualities all the things the Aesir praised. So he would be a great king to them. They seemed not to see Thor's faults. His stupidity, his brashness, his brazen disobedience and disrespect to their father at times, his arrogance and pride.

Thor wrapped his meaty palms around Loki's slender neck and immediately pulled him into a tight brotherly embrace. It was a bear hug that was almost suffocating. "Thank you brother," Thor said continuing to squeeze Loki's spine. "it means a lot to hear you say that," he confessed. "I...I never got to thank you..." Thor started again.

"For what?" Loki coughed as he tried to pull himself from the suffocating bear-hug, but Thor wouldn't relinquish his powerful embrace.

"Saving my life...at the temple...for coming back...for coming back I knew you'd come back," he gushed. "I know I'm the older brother, but sometimes I feel like your always taking care of me," Thor laughed finally pushing Loki away from him only so that he could look his brother in the eye.

"That's because I am," Loki gasped finally able to breathe after the killer hug, which felt more like wrestling move in which you completely restrained your opponent.

Thor nodded, "Your right...you've always got my back...thank you,"

Loki started to straighten his tunics, "I'm your brother," he stated simply looking back at Thor. "You need not thank me for doing what brother's do," He shrugged almost feeling embarrassed with how mushy his older sibling was becoming.

"You know I couldn't do any of this without your support right?'

Of course you couldn't" Loki smiled wryly, he pushed himself all the way back. "Now give us a kiss," He teased and pointed to his cheek.

Thor swatted at him, but the nimble mage dodged the blow, "Stop it," Thor scolded and punched his younger brother in the chest. The tap had been as light as Thor could muster but it still knocked the laugh out of Loki. It caused the black-haired prince to snort. "Don't snort!" Thor chided and hit Loki upside the head causing him to lurch forward.

Loki glared back at his brother but only momentarily, before long a pudgy cup bearer came along bearing Thor requested new wine. Along with two guards who asked for the princes' helmets as the ceremony would take place any minute. Thor guzzled the new cup contentedly, while Loki straightened up and fixed his tunics. "Do you think I'd make a good king," Loki asked in a quiet voice.

"Huh?" Thor bawked at the question.

"Do you think I'd be a good king, brother?" Loki questioned with a frustrated tone. Was it so preposterous for him to ask.

"Loki...I..." Thor hesitated. The recent image in his mind of Loki as King was that of a evil tyrant, but that wasn't Loki. Loki was gentle and wise. He was intelligent and shrewd, compassionate, reasonable. The most powerful mage in the realm. he was brave and gifted in combat...he had fine qualities for a king. The trumpet blast though signaling that the ceremony was about to begin.

"It's time...I should get to my place," Loki stated.

"Loki you'd make a fine king, you'd be a better one than I," Thor finally said, but when he turned around Loki was gone.

* * *

The music played loud and clear and strong. The sound was gallant and triumphant yet regal and ethereal. It was an awe-inspiring melody that the court composer had worked on tirelessly since the moment he'd been given the assignment. The blast of trumpets and the tinkering of the stringed instruments were the only sounds that flooded the halls of the gilded palace as the two prince strode to the throne of their father the sovereign of Asgard. They marched in time though they came from opposite paths. Thor's path was designated for for him in a scarlet rug and a band of the greatest heroes among the living in Asgard strode before him. Loki's path was lined with and emerald carpet and a line of Asgard's most learned men parade before him. The warriors and sages made their way to Odin's throne before the princes' did. The lined the stair well leading all the way up to the platform before Odin. Behind the great king were the highest ranking ministers in the realm. Their friends and Queen Frigga stood to Odin's left, but his right side remained vacant. That spot on their father's right hand one of them would take before all tonight.

Before Long they had both come to the base stair in front of the glittering throne where their predecessors had long ruled over the golden realm. Tonight they would official learn which one of them would inherit it next. They looked to each other and nodded as they started to ascend the steps. When they got to the top of the stair the music crescendo into a grand finale. The music halted dramatically and both princes' simultaneously fell to their knees as Odin rose. The crowd's applause swelled like a grand wave over taking the the shore as it swept into their ear drums.

Odin rose and struck the ground with the scepter of his forefathers and the thunderous adoration of the crowd stilled to a tiny murmur and finally to silence. "Children of Asgard," Odin's voice called to all his citizens. Odin of said that being king was like being a parent. All the citizens of Asgard were his children, it was his job to provide for them, shelter them clothe them, protect them and loved them just as he love Thor and Loki. It was for that reason that all the people of Asgard could refer to him as all-father. His love for the citizens of his realm was evidence in his hallow yet quivering voice. "In a few minutes the old year will pass a way and the new year will unfold before us. In this time we reflect on the good that the year has brought and we remember the sorrow it carried with it. We prepare of the new with expectancy and merriment in our hearts. Likewise tonight you shall celebrate your future king." Odin said and though the ruler was normally austere before the masses he couldn't help but allow a smile to come on his face with the statement as his eyes looked on both his sons who still bowed. The people once again roared and cheered. "Never has Asgard had two more exemplary princes. Never has a father had two more worthy sons," Odin's only good eye twinkled and misted.

A servant walked up to Odin and presented him with the shiny silver helmet. It gleamed and glimmered with splendor. It's shine was caught off the lights in the hall and bounced all around the Asgardians gaped in amazement at the fine headdress. "Thor Odinson, come forth," Odin beckoned and Thor took the forefront before Loki and moved to face his father. "Thor, my beloved firstborn son, the symbol of the Eagle I commissioned to you. The eagle is the mightiest and most majestic of all birds. It has no natural enemies, it soars higher than all. It is the master of the skies. It strikes fear into the heart of its prey and it inspired awe and wonder from those who gaze upon it. Not only is the Eagle a skilled warrior and huntsman but also a nurturing guardian of its young and a faithful companion. All these qualities I see in you my son." Odin announced before all. Frigga came over and kissed Thor's forehead. Odin then placed the winged helmet on top of Thor's blond locks. Thor immediately raise his head with confidence, beaming up at his father with pride as he started to stand and it was only Odin's steadying hand that kept the proud prince from standing up.

Loki heard Odin's feet shift ever so slightly as he came to stand in front of him he was nervous, he could feel perspiration dripping down the back of his neck in his hot ceremonial garments, but he dare not fidget. Father hadn't named Thor his heir. He hadn't given him the title. Save the best for last he told himself! He felt his stomach twist in knots. He held it in the crook of his arm and winked at Loki as his turn approached. From the other angle a servant came carrying Loki's helmet. Odin Smiled at first turning to receive the relic that he had commissioned for Loki, "And for Loki my cherished younger son," he began his strong palms outstretched to take the helmet, but when he looked down at it he froze. What was this? This strange horned headdress was not what he had asked be made for the younger prince. There must have been some mistake. But there could be none, Loki had gotten this as his trial...it was his. The crowd noticed Odin's reaction. So did prince Loki. the king almost seemed horrified with what was being shown. Loki's shrewd green eyes narrowed to his father's reaction. Perhaps Odin felt Loki trying to use his magic to burrow into his psyche. he immediately corrected his face. He turned back to the dark-haired prince and smiled slow. "For Loki," he began again as he picked up the golden piece. "My cherished younger son," he started once more and swallowed as he placed a firm clasp on each horn. "The symbol of the...Ox I commissioned to you," he said and let out a sharp breath. Loki's eyes went wide. Ox? Ox? Cow? What? That was impossible. It was a dragon. He'd fought a dragon. A dragon was shrewd, calculating, magical, powerful...the things he was how could no one see this. "The Ox could be the noblest of all creatures," he said as if explaining it to himself. "It is a creature of diligence and hard work. It is self-sacrificing. It is an animal that performs its task faithfully never looking for thanks or recognition. It is an honorable beast. With out the Ox the farm would fall apart. The farmer is dependent upon the Ox. It is a co-laborer. It plows the fields. The Ox gives to all. It is dedicated and gentle, a trusted friend. The Ox is a strong creature. The ox is indeed a very mighty and powerful creature," Odin reiterated. Loki raised his eyebrow...it seemed a bit unnecessary. "The great strength of the Ox though, is drawn not from its size or muscles, but from its heart. It choses not to dominate, but rather to serve. To come alongside and help, to be a buffer and a support. That is honorable in the greatest sense of the word," Odin said he turned his gaze from the citizens gathered in the hall and to his son. "Loki my son I see these qualities in you," he stated. Frigga stepped forward and planted a gentle kiss on Loki's cool forehead. Odin stroked Loki's like he was a small tot before he a fixed the ornament on his black hair.

Claps and whistles, hoots and hollers rang out among the assembly. Loki boiled in his crouched position. Thor was an eagle. A might magnificent bird master of the skies, awe-inspiring regal and proud. He was an Ox? A lowly ox. Plowing the fields and tilling the wheat. Thor was free to soar as high as he could fly right into the sun if he desired, but he, Loki was to wallow in the muck and the mire working hard, toiling endlessly and reaping no reward and should expect none, because his role was that of a beast of burden. Loki cringed under the weight of the heavy helmet. When he had first seen it he had loved it. It was strong and powerful looking something fit for a king. he thought it was his crown, but it was a yoke to keep him in place. He clenched his fist and bit his silvertongue to keep from screaming out in protest. He looked up at Odin, he hope to play off gratitude but he couldn't help the hint of resentment peaking through his jade eyed. He knew what the helmet symbolized and he searched his father's good eye he realized Odin did too.

A dark voice in the back of his head slithered its way into his mind, "I told you, you could never be his equal while he was here," the voice said pityingly. So there it was said before all he truly was no more than Thor's dog. His faithful companion. Was he just to be his puppy trialing along behind him hoping that his spoiled brother would drop him a bone here and there, but if he did it was only out of benevolence because an ox expects nothing and a dog requires nothing. No that couldn't be true. That wasn't his symbol. He wasn't a hound and he wasn't a cow! He was a dragon. Powerful and intelligent, rich and mystical and dangerous...he was oh so dangerous. For dragons devoured little Loki wrestled with the dark voice inside his head. The voice that he thought he had defeated, their father announced Thor as heir. He only knew because he heard Gungnir slap the ground and heard the roar of the crowd go ballistic. That was it then...it was done. He'd lost.

"Father," Thor called now that his shoulders had been tapped with the gold scepter and the rights had been read and his vows had been pledged. The trumpeters were ready to start their music up again but the thunderous baritone voice halted them. "As my first act as king in waiting, I want to make Prince Loki my Head of Counsel," Thor announced before all. Loki's eyes darted from their down cast gaze. "You are the wisest person I know. You are the most powerful enchanter in the realm and you are my truest friend."He looked up his mouth must have gaped because his golden-haired brother started to laugh at him. "Rise brother," Thor beckoned and Loki stood to his feet. "I'd be honored if you would work with me," He said as he pulled Loki into a hug and gave him a brotherly kiss before the entire congregation.

Loki's eyes misted. he couldn't stop the tear that trickled down face as he felt Thor slip the Crest of Valor, which their father had given his after he killed a Bilgeschnipe around his neck. Loki fingered the ornament. "Th-thank you," he whispered back.

Chanting rolled out from the masses. "LONG LIVE PRINCE THOR! LONG LIVE PRINCE LOKI!"

* * *

Thor's eyes finally sprung open. What time was it? He felt like he had slept for years with all the restless dreams that tumbled through his head. He wouldn't have been surprised to wake up and find it was the afternoon. He groggily raised his head from the pillow. He blinked blearily trying to get his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He rubbed them as they dilated and took in te sliver of pale light that peaked through the think burgundy curtains of Prince Thor's chamber. He forced himself from the comfort of his mammoth sized bed and made it over to the window. He dragged his strong hands over his blonde beard that was scruffy from a restless night. His large hands managed to pull back the thick drapes. It was snowing. The world was white and wondrous. It was the first snow of the season! All this right on the Eve of Solstice. A broad grin claimed Thor's face. He couldn't wait to tell Loki.

He ran like a child through the halls of the palace. Eager to pounce on tope of Loki and drag him out into the snow. He could already hear Loki moody and complaining. He'd say they weren't children anymore and they didn't have to run outside every time snow touched the ground. But Then Thor would just pull him out of bed anyway and Loki would be exasperated and complaining but all the while Thor thought he was secretly enjoying it. He laughed to himself as he made his way closer to Loki's bedroom. He clapped his hands over his mouth forcing himself to stifle the giggling. It wouldn't be very good sneak attack if Loki heard him coming from down the hall. He quietly pressed his back to the door before bursting in shouting "SNOW DAY!"

But the young magician prince's room was so quiet. It was eerie almost. It was untouched and sterile. It was prim and polished but uninhabited. It hadn't changed since the day after the Bifrost accident. The servants came in and cleaned and dusted under mother's orders, but no one lived there anymore. No books left the shelves, no clothes moved from the closer, no covers were ever pulled back. The water in the bathroom never ran, the balcony was never walked on. The knickknacks and gizmos went untouched. Sparks didn't fly from the room from Loki practicing his craft. No one lived there anymore.

No one set foot in Loki's chambers. Mother one day found a servant who was new to the palace going through the bedroom. The young maid had just been dusting. She had moved some things around. Pulled out a chair, drew back the curtains, organized the bookshelf. She simply lit a fire only to make it warm as she tidied the space, but Frigga spied the life in the quarters and she dashed to the room. She broke forth running frantically, she had been in the midst of talking with a few noblewomen, but she tore away from them dashing down the corridor. She tripped in her long elegant attire but she cared not. She scrambled back to her feet running full speed, her friends at her heels. 'Loki! Loki!" she shouted joyously coming to the door. 'My heart! My love!" she exclaimed. "I knew I could still feel you..." she said starting to cry as she came to the doorway. The queen was horrified to find the handmaid in her son's room. The girl innocently hummed about as she dusted off the trinkets and magical gifts that littered the domicile. "What are you doing in here?" Frigga asked the servant in a demanding tone. She didn't give the girl a chance to speak. "Tampering with my son's things?" she accused. The frightened servant wagged her head. Frigga slapped the maiden across the face. The loud pop echoed in the lifeless chamber. Frigga never struck servants. She felt awful, but she was just so overwhelmed. She was horrified by her actions. She sank to her knees and wept on the floor. The servant tried to comfort her queen, "Leave me," Odin's wife managed to gasp through her tears. "Tell no one to enter here, ever!" she decreed.

Thor's face crumpled. Mother had been given false hope, but he forgot. Just that quick he forgot. Loki had seemed so real and vivid, full of character and mirth. They were laughing after the announcement ceremony at the New Years Festival. Father had just named him as the future king and all though he had known the title was his all along his heart still swelled. He looked from father, to mother, to friends and then to Loki. At first Loki's face had seemed so stoic almost angry. Thor then went and declared that Loki was to be his Chief and Advisor and Odin made Loki Chancellor of all the courts and Loki's eyes flickered with tears. Loki was normally so stoic and austere and the ceremonies unless he was causing mischief, but that day he glowed and beamed ear to ear.

He'd forgotten that those were just dreams…just memories of times so long passed now. Loki had been gone for nearly 6 months. Thor staggered forward he touched the head rest of Loki's bed so many nights they'd camped out in each other's room, telling secrets and jokes. He dropped to his knees and wept on the evergreen silk sheets. He didn't know how long he'd been crying when he felt a sturdy, commanding hand come and rest on his head.

He pulled his face away from the bed and turned to look into the mournful visage of his father. "Father," he gasped. "I…I…I…I'm sorry...I'm sorry," he blubbered helplessly. He turned and pressed his face into Odin's night tunics. He felt ridiculous but yet he could think of nothing else to do. "I shouldn't be in here...forgive me," he went on still weeping like a child. He felt even when he was a little boy he hadn't carried on like this before his father. They hadn't spoken about Loki since the funeral. That was many moons passed now. Sometimes his friends would mention Loki, sometimes the reminders made him laugh other times they made him want to scream. He would broach the subject with his mother here and there. She'd help him sort through his grief. He'd ask if Loki always hated him. She'd cup his face and kiss his forehead and assure him of the opposite. But he and Odin never could bring themselves to actually mention Loki. They subtly dropped hints at the subject, but together they just couldn't seem to make the conversation happen.

"It's ok," Odin soothed his voice gentle balm in his son's ear. "Sometimes I think he's here too," he said slowly rubbing his thick hands through Thor's hair.

"It's my fault…I…I…I should have been a better brother to him I should have told him how much I looked up to him…I would have given him the throne. I'd give it to him now if that's he really wanted...I'd do anything for him to be here"

"Shh," Odin began as he stroked Thor's thick blonde mop. "It wasn't your fault," He assured the sobbing young warrior. you were a good brother to Loki,"

"He was a better brother to me than I ever was to him," Thor confessed through watery eyes.

"You loved him and Loki knew that,"

"If Loki knew than why did he let go...why did he just give up everything...didn't h know... how much we'd suffer?" The blonde demanded.

"Loki has suffered the most. My poor son," Odin muttered his voice shook ever so slightly. "I pray he is at peace in Valhalla," he confirmed. He started to turn away. His grief for Loki was so deep. As all of their's was but the way Loki had looked into his eyes telling him that all he had done was for him. Pleading for praise and recognition, why had all he been able to say , 'No Loki?" "I had gone to Loki's lab," The old king began. "I was just trying to sort through some of his things see what could be given away…"

"Father, no" Thor said clambering from his knees to his feet, "Don't give his things…"

"I think Loki would want his hard work to be studied and continued and not locked away here to collect dust," Odin reasoned. "he was such a hard worker...I should have commended him for his diligence..." Odin't good eye stared vacantly for a minute. "He would want someone at the universities to have these, don't you think," Thor decided that was an acceptable reason and nodded. "I came across this though…" He reached down for the large chest made of mahogany wood and bronze. "It seems like it's a some sort of collection of Loki's. He no doubt took a great deal of time with it. I think Loki would have wanted you to have it," He offered and placed the treasure chest in Thor's hands. Thor looked at it with confusion. He couldn't imagine Loki wanted him to have any of his magical relics or trinkets. He doubted Loki would want him to have one of his books of incantations. He puzzled for a long time about what could be in the chest. He looked up to ask his father, but Odin was gone.

Prince Thor sat down on his brother's bed. He almost felt like He shouldn't', Loki always complained about how his big body messed up the sheets. He chuckled as he placed the bronze chest on his lap and opened it up. In side he found the oddest of things. He found several strange orbs. Little crystal balls that were cloudy and murky. The balls were so small the fit in the palm of Thor's hand. They were so tender and delicate that Thor felt afraid his rough palms might leave some type of scratch on mark on the lovely little spheres. Timidly he gave one a shake and he saw he and Loki ice fishing on the frozen fjord with their father. He watched as he, father and Loki reeled in a huge catch. The fish was bigger than Loki and Loki laughed when they craned the massive heron from the frozen lake and it landed on Thor and flopped on top of him. Thor laughed too. He quickly picked up another shook it and watched as the snow fell and he and Loki raced to the hill with their sleds and rode down. He picked up another, jostled it only to find he and his brother rushing down the stairs on the morning of Solstice and eagerly tearing through boxes and packages and playing with toys. He looked at all the orbs. Their must have been more than 400 in the chest. Had Loki conjured up all these images and shoved them inside the chest to be preserved. Or had he locked all their happy memories away? He finally came to the bottom off the chest and found the words "Snow Days" written at the bottom.

**A/N THE END! You made it to the conclusion of this tale! We have been through a lot with these brother's and it isn't over yet. Though this story is done I still have few more Thor and Loki fics tumbling around in my head! **

**To Siibi I def considered your ideas as I was writing the story and I really wanted Thor and Loki to have that angsty dialogue to because an angsty bitter Loki is fun to write, but I just didn't feel that it went a long with the over all theme of this story being that it was most flashbacks. Nevertheles I intend to do a story with that very concept of Loki in prison and being visited by different people. I think it will be called the Visitation and I would be honored to have you read it when it is written...it'll be for you. You sent such encouraging reviews and i didn't forget you.**

**To all my readers I hope you enjoyed this story all the way through. I tremendously enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you. Your comments, favorites and follows made it a wonderful and encouraging writing experience.**


End file.
